


Saved By the Bell

by Satashi



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 130,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satashi/pseuds/Satashi
Summary: An alternate universe where Nanoha meets Fate in high school and forever intertwine their destinies.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a popular J-pop song rang out loudly from a small flip phone sitting on my hard wood desk. Light vibrations made a rattling sound as it hummed on the smooth surface before my slow moving hand found it and lightly flipped it open to cut off the sound. I rose from the covers of my bed and lazily made my way to a sitting position. Waist length brown hair pooled around me as I rubbed my blue eyes and looked around the unfocused room. Confused at first, I looked at the calender by my bedside and noticed that the date was circled with red marker with the words 'school starts' written neatly in the square.

**Saved by the Bell**

**By:**

**Satashi**

' _My name is Takamachi Nanoha._ ' The girl slowly got out of bed and made her way to the small closet on the other side of the slightly messy room. ' _I'm seventeen years old and attend your average run-of-the-mill high school.'_ As she pulled off her pink pajama top Nanoha almost fell over thanks to a small pile of clothes at the bottom of her closet door. ' _I'm your normal everyday high schooler, or at least I think I am._ ' Pulling up her skirt, she zipped and buttoned the side before plopping down on the floor to pull up white stockings. ' _My grades go from average to down right pathetic depending on the subject. I find myself quite capable of math but my language skills have something to be desired. I'm hoping to change that this year, as next year will be crammed with studying for my college exams._ '

Nanoha, fully dressed, made her way outside of her room and into a hallway in which she followed to the near end. After retriving her toothbrush from the holder she smeared paste on it and started brushing. ' _I don't really need a college education, as my family owns a really popular cake shop just downstairs. Our income is above your average person and I've always had an allowance. Lately I've been helping out after school but to be honest I am thinking about doing something else with my life. What you ask? Well, I don't really know yet but it doesn't involve baking cookies and cakes every day._ ' Once done with prepping herself, adding just a faint touch of make-up, and putting her hair up in a lop-sided ponytail, Nanoha retreated from the wash closet and made her way around to find the dining room.

' _My mother, Momoko, and my father, Shiro, both take good care of me._ ' Stopping at each in turn, the girl gave them both a good morning hug. ' _My brother and sister are both in college right now but they come home every weekend. Sometimes they'll drop by the café just to say hi and see how I'm doing. All-in-all, though, I spend most of my time with my friends from school. I love my family to death but it seems as if I'm not really a part of it all. Don't get me wrong, they think the world of me, specially daddy, but sometimes I get the feeling as if there's something more to the world out there that I should be part of._ '

Breakfast was completed shortly thereafter and the girl reluctantly put on her shoes before picking up her briefcase that housed a few notebooks and pens. Her keys were stuffed in her pocket and after double checking everything she was out the door. ' _Right now it's the start of a new school year. Oddly enough I wouldn't be heading to the school I was used to going all my life. Last year there was an accident that wasn't explained and somehow the school caught fire and was damaged really badly. Although construction is on-going I wouldn't see the new buildings before I graduated. Instead, our school was divided up and separated among four surrounding schools. Luckily all my close friends were in the same new school as well._ '

Looking ahead, a smile played on Nanoha's lips when she spotted a man leaning against a building ahead. Long blond hair spilled over his back, reaching his waist and being kept in a low ponytail by a green ribbon. One hand went to push up the nose of his glasses before finishing whatever drink he had in his other. With a casual toss he made the empty bottle land in a garbage can a few feet away and turned to look at the girl approaching him. "Good morning, Nanoha." He pushed off the wall and slung his briefcase over his shoulder, placing his free hand into his pocket.

"Good morning, Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha cheerfully looped one arm through Yuuno's and the pair started walking together. ' _This is Yuuno, my childhood friend. His parents died in an accident when he was only seven while doing some government controlled archaeological dig. I'm not real sure on the details but they were famous enough to have quite a bit of life insurance. Yuuno, along with a government grant, is able to live on his own thanks to the inheritance. I don't think he will ever really need a job but he still spends most of his time after school on the college campus with the professors. You see, Yuuno is what I would call a child prodigy. He's a genius.'_ Nanoha looked up at her friend and giggled to herself lightly, getting a confused but interested look. _'A lot of people think we're dating, Yuuno and I, but the truth is we're closer than family. My parents tried to adopt him since they were good friends with his parents but for some reason it fell through. Yuuno still stayed with us most of the time and I can honestly say that I've probably spent more time with him than I have without him. Because of this I'm normally very reliant on him and often find myself seeking him out when I'm nervous or have a problem. Platonic Life Partners, they call it._ '

"So," Yuuno spoke up after the two walked for a while. "New school. Think you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Nanoha nodded to herself. "I already went there to look around last week. Found all my classes and drew a little map on the back of my schedule just in case." Digging into her briefcase, she produced said map and showed him. "We stay in the same classroom for the most part but we split up for club activities and lunch and stuff. I made sure to mark where everything is."

"Going to join any clubs?"

"The 'Tennis club'," Nanoha thought aloud. "I don't know if I will make the team or not abut it's worth a shot."

"You and tennis." Yuuno laughed lightly. "Oh well, keeps you in shape. Don't want you getting fat from all the cake you eat."

"Yuuno-kun!" She slapped his arm and pouted up at him, ignoring his playful apologies. ' _Yuuno and I get along really well, but he's just one of my circle of friends. Arisa and Suzuka were my two other best friends, followed closely by Hayate. The first two I've known literally all my life, as we were born in the same hospital within weeks of each other. Turns out both of their parents loved the cakes that our shop made. When they saw my daddy in the hospital they talked a little and pointed out their children. Our families have been friends ever since._ '

"Hey look," Yuuno nodded ahead of himself to the two girls Nanoha had just been thinking about, along with another one to their side sitting on the bus stop bench. "Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate!"

Nanoha elbowed Yuuno in the ribs and wagged her eyebrows at him, getting a short lived blush before everyone met up. ' _Hayate is my latest friend. I met her several years ago and we became fast best friends. When she was little, around nine years old, she was in a wheelchair. After years and years of treatment, and after four relatives of hers suddenly came to take care of her, Hayate began to get better. Now after all this time she could walk but still had to use a cane and rest often. The doctors say that she will be able to walk perfectly within the year based on her current progress._ '

"Good morning, Nanoha-chan." Hayate smiled brightly at her. "A new school for all of us, I can hardly wait!"

Arisa crossed her arms and sighed. "I liked our old school. It's annoying to have to change to suddenly. What if our classes progressed at different speeds?"

Suzuka giggled and pushed back some of her long purple hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, you always get perfect marks." Arisa looked over at the girl before looking away.

' _Arisa and Suzuka are really close to each other. Although I can kind of understand it since I'm so close with Yuuno, but they are obviously different. Truth be told I kind of think they have a thing for each other. I don't really mind gay couples, mainly because Yuuno so metro-sexual it hurts sometimes, and it would be neat to see if they could have a relationship with each other._ '

The bus stopped in front of the small group and soon they found themselves at the gate of the school after walking a little bit from the drop off point. "Well, it's a nice school," Nanoha spoke lightly as she observed it. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the walkway, giving the pavement a nice sprinklings of pink petals. The gates were nice and clean with a hint of marble decorations. All in all the school looked fairly large. Four stories tall and several buildings in all directions. "I think I'll like it here." Looking around as she walked, Nanoha completely missed the girl walking in front of her and collided with a firm bump against her. "Ahn!"

Both girls got tangled up in trying to not fall down and only succeeded in taking the other to the ground with herself. "Ow," The girl rubbed her kneecap lightly before looking at the one who had just rammed her. Clear blue eyes locked on to her ruby red ones and they stared for a moment before speaking. "Hello."

"Hello," Nanoha put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously while her friends laughed. "Um, sorry about that." Quickly she picked up her briefcase and helped the other girl to her feet. Two blond pigtails fluttered in the wind as she stood and just for a moment Nanoha felt a weird sensation in her stomach. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," The girl picked up her case as well and dusted it off lightly. With a small bow she turned and continued along her way.

"Um, hey!" Her words made the girl turn to look at her. "I'm Nanoha." She didn't know why she wanted to introduce herself so suddenly but she wanted to hear the girl's name for some reason.

"Fate," She nodded at her once more before continuing along her way.

"Fate...-chan..." Nanoha tasted the name. ' _I don't know why, but at that time I knew that there was something about that girl. I'm a really good judge of personality and character, just ask the poker players that I talk to, and there was something about Fate that just seemed to bug me. She was very pretty, and her eyes were so large and clear... But they were sad. So, so painfully sad. It was as if in that one moment when our eyes met I could feel my soul crying out in pity for her. Why? How could someone that beautiful seem so..._ alone?'

"Hey, earth to Nanoha!" Arisa called out, tapping her foot. "Let's go!"

"Y-yeah!" Nanoha ran forward to catch up with them. "Sorry."

"Nanoha, is this your phone?" Hayate bent down carefully and picked up a small black and pink object. "No wait, yours isn't black... I could have sworn it fell from your case."

"Huh?" Nanoha looked into her briefcase and gasped lightly when she pulled out a notebook that wasn't hers. "This is Fate-chan's!"

Yuuno looked ahead at the swarm of students walking around. "Too late now... You'll have to find her at lunch time."

Nanoha bit her bottom lip and looked at the school before her. "You know... Somehow I think this year is going to be very interesting..." A light breeze blew around the group, scattering petals around them.

' _My name is Takamachi Nanoha... And this is my story.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, maybe I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was. The girl I swapped briefcases with, Fate-chan I think her name was, had all my supplies as well as my schedule. I knew I was in the same class as most of my friends but when we split for club activities I was going to be extremely lost. Turns out that Fate-chan wasn't in my class, which made me a little disappointed. Home room started before I really got a hold of everything in this new school and I was the first new student to introduce themselves. Standing quickly after being called, I looked around the room at all the faces that I didn't know and suddenly found it hard to speak. After a few false starts I finally took a breath and stated my name. Adding in that I liked tennis, I smiled nervously and laughed before telling everyone that I was looking forward to meeting them.

**Saved by the Bell II**

**By: Satashi**

Yuuno stood up next as Nanoha sat down and grinned. "Hey everyone, my Name's Yuuno Scrya. Transferred from same school as Nanoha, hobbies are games and reading. Nice to meet you all." With a light bow he sat back in his seat and looked over at Nanoha with a teasing look. In return the girl stuck out her tongue before moving her attention back to Suzuka, who was just finishing up. Arisa followed shortly after and the roll call was completed. Hayate was the unfortunate one to be separated from the group and it was clear that Yuuno was a little upset from this by his gaze out the window and tapping of fingers on his desk.

Class started shortly after the first bell rang and Nanoha found herself in the situation where she needed to write down some information the teacher was telling them about what was going to be covered, test dates, and random things to help them out. Not wanting to look like she wasn't paying attention, she slowly pulled out one of Fate's notebooks and guiltily looked in the side case for a writing utensil of some type. ' _I can't believe I'm going through someone else's bag..._ ' After finding what she was after she quickly retreated from it and started making notes. One thing she always had was slightly messy hand writing and it was evident that she was trying to catch up on what was being said by hastily scratching on the paper. Despite not being able to write neatly Nanoha seemed to be quite the good artist, as it was becoming apparent when he old habit of doodling came to surface.

Yuuno had once commented on how she was a freak of nature from being able to draw so well without even looking at her paper, let alone doing it while paying plenty of attention to the teachers as they talked. By the time first period was over and they were given a few minutes to break before the next teacher came, Nanoha was shocked to find out that she had drawn cute little anime versions of her and her friends on the back cover of Fate's notebook. With a sigh she flipped the page and began writing a note to the girl she hadn't even really met to officially apologize for it. The notebook she had just drawn on was slightly expensive with a firm cover and back so she was sure Fate would want this one back instead of swapping for one of hers. After letting out a small groan she signed her name on the note and flipped back to the first page in time for the new teacher to greet them.

Several hours passed by the girl before the lunch bell finally rang, signaling them to stop their current lesson. Nanoha sighed and closed the notebook after tearing out her page of notes and handing it to Yuuno to place inside of his. "Let's go find that girl," He suggested as his friends walked over to him. "Think she'll be in the cafeteria?"

"I don't think so," Nanoha pulled out a girlishly wrapped lunch box from the briefcase. "I don't think she's the type to eat school food."

Arisa put a hand on her hip and sighed. "Well then, we should look around for a little while."

Nanoha looked down at the lunch and nodded to herself. "Mm... Fate-chan is probably hungry by now. Let's find her quickly." Despite her words, the group couldn't even find Hayate in the large mass of people roaming the halls and re-uniting with their friends from the previous year. Once half of their alloted lunch hour was gone the group finally sat down on a wooden bench outside of the main building. "This school is too big," She complained more to herself than to her friends as she leaned forward to sigh. "I'm hungry..."

"Well you might as well eat that lunch, not like she will." Arisa was elbowed in the ribs by Suzuka. "What? Well it's true."

Nanoha shook her head. "I can't eat her lunch." On cue, her stomach growled at her angrily. "Mou... Yuuno give me some of yours."

"No can do, I don't normally eat lunch remember?" He popped the last bit of his energy bar into his mouth and chewed. "I just need a snack."

Arisa chewed around her chopsticks. "Just eat it, Nanoha." Her friend looked down at the box sitting in her lap and bit her bottom lip. "If you don't have any energy for your tennis try outs then you won't make the team." The words struck home with the girl, finally making her nod meekly and unwrap the lunch.

"Oh wow, it's so full," The small wrapped container actually turned out to be two boxes on top of each other, each one packed to the brim with what appeared to be a very well home made lunch. "I don't think I could eat half of this." Deciding to get her fill now, Nanoha guiltily took Fate's chopsticks and held them. "Well then... Let's eat." The first bite was taken slowly, followed closely by another bitw of something else. A third piece was plucked and chewed happily. "This is _really_ good."

The bell rang again, signaling the group to head back into the building. Once inside they realized they were in the wrong one and quickly exited to run across campus to get back to the more familiar structure. Their class was reached with only a minute to spare before forced to take notes again and listen to a new teacher introduce herself, pass out books, and surprisingly start right into a lesson. Nanoha was called on almost immediately to read a passage from the English book in front of her and stood up nervously. The words on the page made no sense to her at all but she somehow managed to get through it thanks to Yuuno's whispered translation behind her. This also lead to him being pointed out and declared that f he was so smart to read until he couldn't figure out anymore. The child prodigy proudly smiled, picked up his book, and read fluently until the teacher made him sit down. He was spared being punished and Nanoha could tell that the teacher seemed to like her friend now.

Two hours passed by slowly for Nanoha, blurring between taking notes and still drawing whenever she lost her train of thought. The bell sounding the last period finally rang out and allowed them all to stand and bow before splitting up. The girl walked around aimlessly a while until she caught sight of another female carrying a tennis racquet and quickly ran to introduce herself. The girl had long red hair kept in a ponytail and smiled at Nanoha before agreeing to show her the way to the courts. Once there she was ushered inside the changing room and looked around at the other people inside. Most were laughing and talking while changing clothes but she, not being on the team yet, stayed in her school uniform and only swapped out her shoes for a pair of sneakers.

Finding herself on the court sidelines along with other people interested in joining, she watched in amazement as the red haired woman she met before stood in front of them and introduced herself as Keroko, the team captain. Introductions went around as well as questions on why they wanted to join. Each in turn went into a practice match against the captain and made Nanoha wonder if the leader was going easy to test out the others on purpose or if this was really all she had. She knew that the tennis club at this school wasn't very good but it didn't stop her from wanting to be a part of it anyway.

Finally her turn came and she found herself bouncing the ball up constantly on her racquet while eying Keroko's smiling face across from her. Her moves were decided and, with a quick nod at her, threw up the ball and slammed it as hard as she could. The ball hit the other side of the court and bounced away to score herself a point. Keroko still smiled despite this and nodded at her when the ball was returned. Nanoha bounced the ball once before tossing it up and serving again. This time Keroko was already at the spot hitting it back. Another return, another send back, and a final hit scored Nanoha another point. A third time, followed by a fourth and a fifth. Nanoha stared at the still smiling girl and readied herself. She was going to get serious now and the serve was shot back at her so fast she almost didn't catch it in time.

The ball bounced back and fourth almost fifteen times before the captain scored a point. Again the same thing repeated and Nanoha found out rather quickly that she was now being tested on her ability to run across the court constantly. Several more balls slid past her and finally she fell to her knees and panted, having lost the match even from such a high lead. "Very, _very_ good." Keroko smiled and leaned over in front of her, not even seeming out of breath. "You have my vote for sure."

"Tha...thank you." Nanoha panted and took the offered hand to make her stand.

"You have a great swing but your legs need to be worked on more. Do you run?"

Shaking her head, Nanoha replied after a breath. "My old captain told me just to work on my arms and worry about running later."

"Well, now is that later. If you make it on the team, be prepared to run." She pointed through the fence containing the area and Nanoha followed it to the track circle not far from them. "We share the field with the track team over there."

Nanoha nodded and looked a little more closely, shocked to find the pigtailed blonde running on it. "Fate-chan...?"

"You know Testarossa?"

"Um, no, I kind of... had a run-in with her this morning. Is she a nice person?"

"Hm... Hard to say." Keroko crossed her arms. "Testarossa is a strange one. Some days she's the center of attention from everyone, some days she gives off this aura of 'just leave me alone' if you know what I mean. She used to be the fastest runner on the tack team but last year sometime she all of a sudden lost her speed. Went from the best on the team to just middle-class."

"I see..."

"Well," She turned and waved. "I have two more to test so my break is over." Running back to the last girls, she smiled at them and took back to the courts.

"I wonder," Nanoha reached up a hand and gripped the fence while looking across the field. "What made her slow down?"

The school bell rang out loudly to signal the end of the school day a while later. Although most club activities officially started now, non club members were free to go home. The pony tailed woman met with Keroko one more time and was introduced to the main club members, only consisting of six others. Nanoha, being the one chosen by all, was given the place to fill the spot free on the team of the first day without any trouble. Even though she felt really bad for the others complaining as they left, a sense of pride still lingered in her chest. Measurements were quickly taken and she was assured to have an official club uniform within two weeks. Until then she was permitted to wear her casual outfit on school grounds.

Even though Fate was still on the track fields running, Nanoha's messages on her cell phone made her find her way to the school gate to meet up with her friends. "Hayate-chan!" She ran over to the brown haired girl first. "Sorry for making you wait, how was your day? Are your legs okay?"

"I'm fine," She laughed happily at the fawning and leaned a little more heavily onto the collapsible cane she had with her. "You'll never guess who's in my class?" Instead of waiting for an actual answer she went on. "The girl we met this morning, Testarossa-chan." Their other two girlfriends met up with them at that point. "She's really nice, we ate lunch together. I convinced her to eat your lunch since we couldn't find you; it was really funny too. She kept saying it wasn't polite until I opened it for her and took a bite for myself. After that she scarfed it down _really_ fast. I was shocked she didn't choke on it."

Nanoha laughed, suddenly feeling a little better now that she found out Fate had not only gone into her bag as well, but also eaten her lunch. "She's at the track field now, I should meet up with her but I don't want to interfere with her club activities."

"Ah," Hayate waved the idea away. "She told me where she lives, turns out I go there a lot. Let's head over that way and you can swap things then." The girl's cell phone rang out at that point and was fished from her pockets to read the message. "...Yuuno said to go on without him, he met someone who invited him to hang out."

Grinning, Nanoha nudged the other girl. "So why does he message you instead of me when we're supposed to walk home together, hmmmm?" The remark made Suzuka and Arisa cover their grins but Nanoha continued teasing Hayate about her not so secret crush.

Thirty minutes and one bus stop later the group stood in front of store at the end of a long row of buildings. The front was white brick and very well taken care of from the looks of it. The windows leading in were tinted so dark the group couldn't make out the insides but golden lettering on the glass revealed the name of the store. "Testarossa Touch," Suzuka read aloud while standing before it. "Oh, this is the massage parlor that all the wealthy people go to isn't it? I heard my mom talking about it, she said that the people here are the best of the best."

"That's right," Hayate smiled and limped along before them with her cane. "They charge literally three times as much as others but their reputation speaks for itself. They're known as the best in several hundred miles."

Nanoha pondered this. "So why do you come here? You don't strike me as a person to splurge on things like this."

"I don't splurge," Hayate opened the door and lead them inside. "The owners happily accept all people under eighteen who need massage therapy; they signed a deal with the hospital I go to and give all sessions for free." The group saw a woman sitting at the desk in front of them and made their way over to her. "Hello Hikari,"

"Hayate-chan, how are you doing?" The receptionist smiled at them. "Are these your friends?" Each was introduced in turn before the woman continued. "You're right on time, Precia is in the back room waiting."

"Thank you," Hayate motioned for them to follow her through the hallway and into a large room that was decorated to the extreme with all types of zen figurines and symbols. Incense was light in the air, almost not noticeable but still enough to make them feel at ease. An older woman was waiting for them across the room next to a type of bed made specifically for massaging. "Good afternoon, Precia-san."

"Hayate-chan!" She hugged the girl much to everyone's surprise. "How are you today my dear?"

"Fine, thank you."

Nanoha watched the two talk a moment before going through introductions again. The woman was wearing a black dress with matching hair pulled back in a low braid. From the conversation going on with her friend it became apparent that she was the mother of Fate. This in turn made her realize that if they stayed here long enough she would be able to meet the girl again and return the things swapped. The group was shown to chairs and watched in interest as Hayate went to a back room to change into a backside opening robe and laid on the table. Precia came back to her a moment later and opened the back to reveal the girl's almost naked body. Her hands were rubbed with a little oil and the massage started. "So," She spoke up while working. "You all transferred to Fate's school?"

Nanoha replied when Hayate was too busy moaning in pleasure at her legs being rubbed. "Yes ma'am. I met her this morning after running into her. We accidentally swapped briefcases." The news made the mother laugh happily. "So, um, we're here accompanying Hayate-chan and waiting to return it."

"I see, I see," Precia continued to bring up conversation even as she went about pushing Hayate's pressure points and popping her joints. It took almost half an hour before she declared Hayate done and she smiled to herself when the girl was almost on the verge of sleep from it all. "Come now, up and at'm silly girl." She tied the robe for her and guided her to the changing room as well. The watchers couldn't help but notice that Hayate's limp was completely gone now. "Hayate-chan has been coming here for a while now." Precia told them while waiting for the girl to change. "Fate-chan always has track meetings when she's scheduled to visit so they haven't met until today. Small world isn't it?"

"Amazingly," Suzuka agreed. "I've wanted to come here for a while now but was too nervous. I was scared some creepy guy would be touching me." The remark made not only Precia laugh, but her friends as well. "Hey now! Like you wouldn't think the same!"

Precia took a steadying breath and looked over at her. "How about it then? My next appointment canceled so I can give you a massage on the house." Despite the confession of wanting one, Suzuka politely declined from embarrassment. "Anyone?"

Nanoha looked interested and almost volunteered for it but the thought of snatching Fate's bag by mistake made her hold back. She didn't want to be found getting a free session after causing so much trouble for the blonde. Arisa, on the other hand, didn't hesitate anymore to hop to her feet and ask if anything could be done to her lower back hurting her. A few seconds and a chiropractor move later Nanoha felt like being sick from the sound of her friend's vertebrae popping. Arisa seemed thrilled now after a pain free stretch but the sound lingered in the brown haired girl's ears for the longest time.

Almost another hour passed by Nanoha and her friends slowly left for their own reasons. With no other appointments to keep, Precia poured them both a cup of tea and talked happily until Fate finally entered the parlor. "I'm here, Mother." She called out casually. "I had the strangest day." Sounds of footsteps came from the entryway and over toward their direction. "I ran into this girl at the beginning and we-" Her words stopped when she spied Nanoha meekly looking over her cup of tea. "Hello...Nanoha... right?"

"Hi," She waved lightly and blushed. "Um, I'm sorry I cause so much trouble today."

"Not at all," Fate went to her knees at the table and sat down.

Nanoha felt like she needed to explain her presence to ease the confused girl. "Ah, I'm not a stalker or anything! My friend, Hayate-chan, lead us here."

"Oh, Hayate, I met her at lunch." The mentioning of food made the blonde's stomach growl at her loudly. "Um..." Her cheeks colored.

Precia stood up. "Nanoha, would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Ah, no, um, I shouldn't, I've caused so much trouble already-"

"Nonsense, we haven't had someone join us for a long time now. It would be my pleasure."

"Um...okay then." Taking Fate's example she stood up and walked over to the door.

The blonde slid on her shoes and waited for Nanoha to do so as well before talking again. "Our house is right across the street."

"The apartment complex? Wow, lucky to be so close." The night air made Nanoha inhale deeply. "What a pretty night." Her eyes gazed upwards to the stars. "I love looking at the sky."

"Really?" Fate looked at her curiously. "You one of the people who count stars?"

"No, I'm much more silly than that. I imagine myself flying in the sky." The remark made Fate grin. Their apartment was reached shortly but after entering it and walking a short distance the girl paused in front of the elevator. "Um..."

"Something wrong?" Fate held out her hand so the doors wouldn't close.

"I'm... kind of scared of small spaces." Nanoha took a small step backwards and rubbed her hands together. "I guess you could say I'm claustrophobic."

The blonde blinked. "Can you handle one floor up?" Nanoha shook her head quickly. "...Guess it can't be helped then. I'll meet you there, Mother." Fate stepped out and ushered a slightly shaking Nanoha to the stairs. "Inside stairs okay?"

"I can deal with that," Despite her words once they were inside the area leading upwards Nanoha quickly darted up them to get outside again as soon as possible. "Really, I'm sorry about that."

Fate seemed more amused than anything else. "Don't worry, one flight of stairs won't kill me."

The apartment was unlike Nanoha had ever seen before. Everything was so neat and clean she felt a little afraid to touch anything. Several pictures littered the walls everywhere she looked and there was a certain scent to it that really made her feel welcome. "Nice place," She mused aloud while walking around with Fate as she was being given a small thirty second tour. The apartment was overall a fairly big one, making her wonder where the father was. Deciding it would be rude to ask, she simply followed Fate to her room while her mother started cooking. "Oooh, I like your room."

"Thank you," Fate walked over to the bed and sat on it only to sink down. Nanoha took her time to observe the area. The furniture was mostly black and white marble looking, save for the computer desk and shelves which were black steel with glass. Floating shelves were on the wall with different water devices on them each. One was a small fountain, another was a little waterfall, and a third seemed to be several waterfalls together. "I like water," Fate informed as the girl inspected the objects closer.

"I don't know what to say," Nanoha looked around more. The room was easily large enough for two people to share but since only Fate seemed to occupy it, it was very spacious. "It's so... mature looking."

Fate smiled at the words and pointed to the place in front of the TV where a DDR mat was laying. "Mature, huh?"

"Oh, I've always wanted to play that!"

"Sure," Fate turned on the TV for her and set up the game before allowing Nanoha to, very pathetically, try to dance to the song. Once it was failed half way through Fate reached under the table and pulled out another mat. "Here, let me show you how to do it..."

Amazingly enough the two girls spent the better part of thirty minutes laughing at each other while playing the game. When Nanoha finally had to call it quits to rest her legs she let out a yelp of surprise when she sat on Fate's water bed and fell back on it "Wha!?" Looking positively shocked a moment, she gave Fate a look that made the girl cover a laugh.

"So," Fate sat down on the other side of the bed. "What a way to meet someone, huh?"

"Yeah," Nanoha amused herself by pushing her palm against the bed a few times to test how the water worked inside of it before continuing. "I'm kind of glad, though, you seem like a nice person. I felt really bad when I had to open your briefcase for a pen..."

"Me too, so we're even." Fate leaned back and propped her hands up behind herself. "And I ate your lunch too."

"Me too," Nanoha laughed at the situation. "It was really good, did you make it?"

"Mom did, she makes it every day for me. Yours was nice too."

Nanoha smiled. "I made the brownie but my mother made the rest."

"Oh?" Fate looked impressed. "I love sweet things; it was the best I've had in a long time."

"Nyahaha, my family owns a bakery café so I have a lot of experience." With a happy look she fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Fate did the same and spoke up after a small moment of silence. "How do you like our school?"

"Eh?"

"You transferred right?" the blond turned to look at the girl she met. "From the school that burned?"

"Yeah," Nanoha looked over at her as well, staring deep into the red eyes that troubled her so much. Even though Fate was currently in a good mood her eyes still seemed to be different. "I wonder what happened. They said it was an electrical fire but it's so weird."

"Um, yeah, so," Fate changed the subject back to her school. "The new one, did you find your classes okay? I noticed you had a little map drawn on your schedule."

"Oh, haha, I got lost at lunch with my friends and after that I had to ask directions to the main gate. Oh! I saw you were on the track team? I made the tennis team today."

Fate looked impressed. "On the first day? Good job!"

"Thank you," Her giggling was cut off be a pleasant calling for dinner.

Nanoha almost did a double take when she saw the sheer amount of food on the table. A deluxe family sized rice cooker that was apparently packed to the brim sat next to a feast that would easily feed her entire family and then some. Despite this only three plates were laid out, two of which were taken by the family she was visiting. "Well then," Precia smiled at her. "Please, help yourself to anything you want." To prove her point the two started picking up random things from the table and placing on their own plates. Bowls and dishes were passed around between all three the next moment while all the time talking non-stop about anything and everything. Precia had this way with words that made it seem as if she only stopped talking long enough to listen before going again.

What surprised Nanoha the most, however, was the fact that Fate was on her third serving before she herself finished her first. Bite after bite was placed in the blonde's mouth, chewed quickly, swallowed, and replaced by another almost instantly. After checking the rice cooker when refilling her own bowl she noticed that the blond had single handedly already eaten almost half if it and was currently finishing her bowl before her now. ' _Wow, that girl can eat..._ ' After having her fill, Nanoha chatted with Fate's mother while the blond finished picking off anything left on the table. Even though she was still shocked at the appetite, Nanoha was more confused on where all that food was going. Fate was as slender as she was but easily ate literally four times as much. Chalking it up as the eighth wonder of the world, she went back to listening to stories from the mother.

After helping clean up and do the dishes, much to her own insistence, Nanoha wound up at the door to the apartment waving goodbye to the people who had treated her so kindly. "Come back anytime," The mother told her with a wave. "It's always nice to have someone over."

"Thank you, really." Nanoha blushed and opened the door. One final goodbye was given and she walked down the hallway back to the stairs, ran down them with her breath held, and back into the night sky. Several minutes of walking lead her to a bus stop, giving her time to sit down and reach into her pocket for her phone to tell her parents she was on her way home. What came to her hand, however, was a black and pink cell phone. ' _I kept her phone!_ ' She realized in shock. ' _Oh, I am such an idiot..._ '

Back at the apartment, Fate looked down at the notebook in front of her and re-read the note of apology Nanoha had done for her and smiled at the silly doodles surrounding it. Her hand went to the white and blue cell phone in front of her and opened it up, being greeted with a picture of Nanoha and all of her friends huddled together. Acting on a sudden whim, she typed in her phone number and stored it under her name. ' _That is one interesting girl,_ ' She thought to herself while closing the phone gently with a click. ' _I wouldn't mind seeing her again._ '

* * *

Author's Notes:

Keroko is the name of one of my friends at Animesuki.

This chapter may seem a little boring to some people. I apologize for this, but since this is an AU I must take time to lay down the base plot line and kind of re-introduce the characters as I can so the reader will understand their life in this Universe. The next chapter won't be as information throwing as this one was, and will be a more fun read.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the Translation Brigade for their continued efforts in releasing English translated doujinshi.

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Nanoha Takamachi

Name: Nanoha

Age: 17

Hobbies: Tennis, Drawing

Best subject: Math

Worst subject: English

Interest: Animals

Favorite color: Sky blue

Least favorite color: Purple

Favorite food: Eel sushi

Least favorite food: Anything spicy

Worst fear: Enclosed spaces

Job: Freelance waitress

Favorite music: J-pop

Least favorite music: anything hard rock

Secret desire: To pose in a Victoria Secret magazine

Relationship: Single, looking

Quote: "Nyahaha!"


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm clock rang out loudly, jarring me from my sleep at five thirty in the morning. Groggily I reached up and pushed the top of it to shut it off and sat up. My bed waved under me as I slid to the side and got up. Picking up a shirt as I walked across my room, I covered my body while making my way to the door and walked across the small area to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and set it to cold before splashing my face repeatedly. Now more awake, I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room to change into sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt. Socks were slid on and at the door of my apartment I finished everything off with a pair of still new but throughly worn in running shoes. By the time I made it outside of my apartment building the sun was just barely giving it's light but it was enough for me. The cold morning air flew into my lungs as I stretched out my limbs and got my body ready for the long jog ahead of me.

**Saved by the Bell III**

**By: Satashi**

Fate panted lightly as her apartment came back into view almost an hour later. Heading in, she took the elevator and walked down the hallway to her door number and entered in. The sound of cooking met her ears and the smell invaded her nose. "I'm back," She greeted, getting a good morning from her mother. A ten minute shower followed and not six minutes later the girl was at the table in her school uniform but still had her hair in a towel. Taking to the food, she started shoveling it into her mouth while her mother prepared a large lunch as well. Half way through she heard a loud ringing from her bedroom and curiously walked to it and picked up Nanoha's phone to flip it open. The words read 'Time for school!' on the screen and 'Alarm' underneath it. ' _She must use her cell phone for her clock too,_ ' Fate closed the phone and was about to toss it next to her briefcase on the bed but stopped just short. ' _But that means..._ '

The blonde looked at the phone for a few moments before sitting down on her water-bed and dialing out her own number. It took four rings before a sleepy sounding voice finally came to her ear. "Fate Testarossa's phone, Nanoha spea-yawn-king."

"This is your wake-up call," Fate informed her with a light smile. "Time for school."

"...Fate-chan?" The sound of rustling sheets came from the other side. "Good-yawn-ing..."

"Good morning," She had to bite back a teasing sound in her voice. "Your phone rang an alarm so I thought I better call you to wake you up."

"Thank you..." Nanoha still didn't seem to fully understand what was going on but a loud thumping sound made conversation pause a moment. "Ow..."

"What happened?"

"I fell out of bed."

This time Fate did laugh. "Okay, you're up. I need to finish getting ready so I'll let you go."

"Mmm... Thank you, Fate-chan. Sorry to be a bother again." Nanoha seemed more awake now and the sounds coming from the phone seemed to imply her getting up for real now. "I'll see you at school. Bye-bye."

"Bye." Fate flipped the phone shut and slid it into her skirt pocket before going back to the table and finishing her meal in record time so she could dry her hair. Twin pigtails were tied in black ribbons and after a small spritz of perfume she was ready for the day.

The way to school was made in relative ease and she arrived in her home room with time to spare. Only after a few minutes of sitting by herself, a tap came on her shoulder to reveal Hayate. "Good morning, Testarossa-san," She sat in the chair next to her and placed her bag on the small hook on the desk. A greeting was returned and the brown haired girl spoke while rooting through her purse. "Nanoha-chan said she stole your phone again?" Fate smirked at the choice of wording but nodded none the less. "I offered to take it to you but she insisted that she wanted to hand it to you herself. She's stubborn like that."

"Is she normally stubborn?" The question came without realizing it. For some reason she wanted to know more about the goofy girl who had met her in such a weird way.

"Oh yes," Hayate found her compact and flipped it open so she could use the mirror to apply a faint shade of lip balm. "Nanoha-chan is the most hard headed girl you will ever meet. Once she sets her mind on something nothing will stop her from it. Right now she wants to be your friend so be careful. You'll have your hands full until she claims you."

Fate seemed more amused than anything else. "She sounds really caring." Hayate hummed at her and went for some eye-liner. "Not enough time to apply at home?"

"My guardians won't let me wear make-up," She spoke lightly while concentrating. "Not that I want to go all out, but I think shiny lips and a faint touch of liner really make the difference." Clipping her compact closed she tossed it back into her purse. "How about you?" Leaning forward, she inspected the blonde. "No make-up?"

"I don't even know how to put it on, let alone own any." Fate leaned back a little, cheeks coloring. "I'm not really into that. I think it would smear and stuff when I ran in the afternoons."

"Hmmmm..." Hayate smiled. "You would look fantastic with lipstick on, and maybe a touch of blush and some mascara..."

The blonde made a mental picture of herself in overly done makeup and had her lips twitch lightly. "I think I'd look like a hooker."

"Not if it's done right!" The brown haired one's eyes were sparkling. "Let's give you a make-over to celebrate our new friendship!"

"Um..."She tried to wave it off. "Your family beautishions or something?"

"Uhn-uh. We have a restaurant; actually a café of sorts. We serve mainly junk food, hamburgers, hotdogs, milkshakes, all types of ice creams. We used to be the student hang out of choice but I'm not sure how things will go over now that our old school isn't in session. It draws a lot of guys so maybe I'll go to clubs or something after school to advertise..."

"A lot of guys? Short skirts?"

Hayate winked. "Cosplay Café. My uniforms are really pretty. Actually Nanoha-chan is the most popular."

"Nanoha?" Fate's interest perked, picturing the girl posing in several different types of anime fetish outfits before laughing loud enough to make people turn and look over at them. "Sorry, sorry," She tried to steady herself by taking a breath. "When does she work?"

"Well, during summer break she works every day but weekends full time. Since school is in session now and she made the tennis team, she will only work weekends." After thinking about it a moment, she smiled. "If you come, I'll give you your first meal for free, how's that?"

"I'd like that." Directions were given quickly as the teacher walked into the class to begin their homeroom session.

Lunch came slowly for the two girls, making them sigh out in relief when the bell finally rang out. A few minutes of walking lead them to a tree outside on the school grounds where the other people were already waiting on them. Introductions were given to make sure everyone knew each other for real now instead of in passing and their lunches were all revealed. Fate took to eating almost at once, devouring her first half of box one while the others started on theirs a little more reservedly.

"Wow, you wasn't kidding," Yuuno mused with his eyes on Fate. "That girl can inhale some food." Any further comments were cut off by a not so discrete pinch from Hayate.

Fate didn't seem to mind, however, and swallowed her bite before replying. "I know I eat a lot; I'm used to people being shocked by now." Her red eyes looked over at Nanoha, who was a dark shade of red for having been caught talking about Fate to her friends already. "What else did she tell you?"

"You have a water-bed," Yuuno picked up again.

"And your mother cooks well," Suzuka added in.

"And that you can dance very fluently," Arisa nodded.

"Also you have a nifty room," Hayate agreed with them.

Nanoha finally had enough. "Guys! Please! You're embarrassing me!" Slate blue eyes shyly looked over and met the interested ruby red ones. "Sorry, Fate-chan, I kind of ranted on and on about yesterday to them this morning..."

The words Hayate spoke to her earlier came back to her mind. ' _She's telling her friends about me so I'll be more welcome to their circle of friends?_ ' The pony tailed teen next to her suddenly seemed even better of a person than what she originally thought. "So," Fate smiled while scooping up some rice on her chopsticks. "Did she tell you how she failed every song on DDR too?" The bite was taken happily while the group all turned to Nanoha who suddenly held up her hands and tried to stammer out a response to the embarrassing statement.

When lunch ended The group started walking back to the building together, Fate and Nanoha holding back just a bit to talk. "Sorry again." Nanoha told her friend, looking up at the taller girl. "I have a bad habit of rambling on and on."

"I think it's sweet," Fate replied easily. "I'm a little happy that you think so much of me."

"Really?" She didn't look all that convinced.

"Mm, really." Fate looked forward again and slid her hands into her skirt pockets. "Oh! Your cell phone," She handed it over and got hers back as well. "I think we have all our own things back now?"

"I think so," Nanoha looked down at her phone a moment before turning back up to the one walking by her. "Can I have your number?"

"No," Fate clasped her hands behind her back and looked at the suddenly depressed Nanoha out of the corner of her eye. "You don't need it, I put it in there already." The remark made the blue eyed one quickly check her phone and smile down at it. "Can I have yours?"

"Nope," Nanoha stuck out her tongue and retreated to her classroom along with everyone but Fate and Hayate.

The blonde clicked open her phone and scrolled down the contact list until she found Nanoha's name, complete with little heart emoticons before and after it just to be cute. Her thumb went to edit the name but after staring at it for a little while she instead closed her phone and put it into her pocket with a little smile. ' _That girl is really amusing._ '

The bell for last period rang out pleasantly hours later. Fate stood up and stretched out before looking over at Hayate and walking down the halls with her. "So, what's your last period?"

"I'm excused from the P.E. classes because of my legs so I decided to use the time to improve my cooking skills. The culinary club seems interested in me since I made some things for them yesterday but I have to get to work really fast to help with the after school crowd so I can't join any clubs. Oh, speaking of, maybe I should get fliers to hand out if not many show up the first week..."

Fate looked rather impressed. "You're a really mature girl aren't you?"

"I try." Hayate waved at her before running off down another hallway.

Now alone, Fate walked to the changing rooms for the track field and started changing into her running outfit. Several people greeted her while lining up to stretch but Fate's eyes seemed to drift off to the side towards the fenced off area not too far from them. To her amazement she saw Nanoha looking over at her with one hand on the fence and the other now brought up in a little wave. Waving back, Fate smiled to herself as Nanoha, seemingly happy, turned and trotted off to join the rest of her club.

* * *

"You're home early today," Momoko greeted her daughter when she came rushing into the kitchen of the bakery below their house. "How was school?"

"Great; tennis practice was rather nice as well. Our team captain is really knowledgeable and she told me I needed to run more to train my legs so I dashed here all the way from school." Allowing herself a moment to rest, she looked up again with a small smile. "But there's something else as well that I want to do."

"What's that?"

"I want to bake some cookies."

"What kind?"

"Anything really sweet."

"Chocolate chip cookie bites sandwiching vanilla icing?" Momoko was pleased with her suggestion when her daughter's eyes lit up. "They will take a while to prepare; I can have them done for you in a few hours."

Nanoha shook her head. "No, no, I want to make them by myself. Could you just show me how?"

Momoko looked at her a while before putting a hand on her hip and smiling. "Going to bake for a boy on your second day of school? I knew you would meet someone if you just tried!"

"Noooooo, mom!" The teen stomped her foot and fumed. "They're for a girl! Fate-chan, the one I caused so much trouble for lately, I want to make them as an apology! She even took the time to wake me up this morning since I kept her phone and didn't have an alarm!"

"I see, I see. Well in that case, you run ahead upstairs and get cleaned up. When you're back I'll have everything ready."

With a nod Nanoha turned on her heels and ran up the stairs. Once in her room she picked out her clothes before making her way to the bathroom and proceeded to strip off the ones she was currently wearing. The shower was taken quickly despite her mop of hair she both shampooed and conditioned. Stepping out, she dried her hair as best she could with a towel before disregarding it and getting a new one. Once again her hair was ruffled and then pulled up into a turban. A third towel was picked up and ran over her body to get the water streaking down her off. A fast inspection of her legs revealed to still be smooth, followed by a blow drying of the hair on her head.

When her hair was shiny and light she combed it up and pulled it into an off-side ponytail. Despite having had this hairstyle for almost a year now, she never once got her ponytail centered and finally gave up and decided to go with the side one instead. Her hands went to pick up a red lacy thong and pulled it up, moving the straps to line the curve of her hips. A matching see-through bra was put on then and Nanoha stood in front of the mirror a moment before placing one hand across her stomach and putting the other behind her head to pose for herself. Grinning, she decided that she was, in fact, sexy. Pulling up her jeans, she wiggled them over her curves and zipped them with some effort before buttoning them. The straps of her panties were clearly visible after a gentle tug on them to ensure they would be seen. Finally her long sleeved shirt was put on to finish the attire. ' _Maybe one day I'll have the courage to actually show off my tummy and these straps_.' She observed herself in the mirror to be sure no one would be able to see her pretty underthings and then left the room to go back downstairs.

Momoko looked impressed when her daughter came back downstairs so soon. "That was fast, you normally take almost an hour and a half to shower."

"I want to be sure I can deliver these tonight without being too late." A look at the clock ensured her that if she left within two hours she would still arrive at a reasonable time.

"Sure you don't want me to help?"

"I'm sure. Just guide me please, I'll do everything..." An apron was placed around her front and tied in place before she rolled up her sleeves. "Okay...what first?"

The baking was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Making the cookies bite sized but still being balanced with the right proportion of chocolate chips to dough made her have to arrange each piece manually instead of the standard scoop-and-go procedure. The reduced size also meant reduced cooking and cooling time, which she took advantage of to make the icing to go between them. Once everything was cooled down she picked up a small spatula and started topping a cookie with the frosting before placing another one on top of it. Gently she sat it down to make sure it wasn't lopsided and moved on to the next one while it set up.

Once complete, Nanoha smiled brightly at the two dozen double decked cookies placed neatly in a white pastry box before her. "That was a lot more complicated than it seemed to be," She admitted airily while finally closing the box and picking up the handle on it. "Okay, I'm going to go deliver them, I'll be back sometime soon."

"Watch out for cars!" Momoko called after her, getting a complaint of Nanoha not being a child anymore.

Fate's family business was checked first but seeing it already closed she instead jogged across the street. Stairs were taken briefly before she found herself in front of the door leading into the apartment. Thankfully there was a nameplate beside it, as she had already forgotten the number assigned to the Testarossa family. ' _I hope I'm not disturbing them..._ ' She pushed the doorbell and waited for a few moments before the door opened up to her. "Um, hi," She blushed lightly, realizing that she must seem a little odd coming back to the apartment so soon.

"Oh, Nanoha," Precia greeted her with a warm smile. "What can I do for you? I'm afraid Fate is going to be late coming home tonight."

"Ah!" Nanoha felt her cheeks get even redder. "Um, sorry to bother you, I, Um, I made these," She held out the box of cookies with both hands. "Cookies. For, um, a thank you and apology for being such a bother the past two days to Fate-chan."

The older woman took the offered box and met Nanoha's eyes with a caring look. "Really, no bother. Thank you very much; would you like to come in for some tea or something?"

"Thank you but I need to be heading back." She bowed lightly. "Please enjoy them and tell Fate-chan I'm sorry I couldn't give them in person."

"I will, thank _you_ very much." Precia hesitated a moment before continuing. "Ne, Nanoha? May I ask you something?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Would you be Fate's friend?" After receiving a confused look, her facial expressions saddened slightly. "You see, Fate was never really the best at making friends despite how popular she was at school. Because of this she was really really close to her twin sister, Alicia."

"Fate-chan has a twin?"

"Had..." She paused a moment before continuing. "They were inseparable. Morning, noon, and night they were next to each other. So much alike that not even their father or I could tell them apart... A year ago my husband was taking Alicia to the store and the two were hit by a drunk driver...I don't think I'll ever stop missing them, but Fate... She lost her other half and has never been the same since then. So...Please be her friend...I know it's not something to be asked but-"

"Okay." Nanoha still looked too shocked to say much else. "I like Fate-chan, so... So I don't want her to be sad."

"Thank you." Precia put a hand on Nanoha's head for a brief moment. "You're such a kind girl, I shouldn't have even asked."

"No, no, it's okay." Nanoha bowed again lightly. "Please tell Fate-chan I'll see her tomorrow at school."

"Yes, thank you again and sorry I brought up something like this."

Nanoha waved lightly and turned to walk away, hearing the door close behind her after a few moments. ' _Losing a twin sister... I can't even begin to imagine how that would effect someone. A year ago... the same time Fate lost her speed... Maybe the same time her eyes turned so sad despite when she was laughing...?_ ' A single tear rolled down her cheek, shocking her. ' _I'm crying...? But I don't even know Fate-chan that well..._ ' She wiped away the tear and rubbed her eyes to make sure no more fell. ' _But even still... I don't want her to be sad..._ ' The night air made her feel a little better after the story told to her and she made her way home a little slower than she had made the trip there.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Fate untied her shoes and pulled them off at the door. "Practice was rough, I'm exhausted." Her keys were placed on the table next to the door and her feet immediately lead her to the kitchen to find something to eat. "What's this?" She spied the white box just as her mother came into the room. "Did you go to a bakery?"

"Nanoha came by this afternoon and delivered them. She said she made them for you as a thank you for putting up with her clumsiness."

"Really?" Fate opened the box and took out one of the mini double stacked frosted cookies. "Oh wow." She popped the entire thing into her mouth and bit down, eyes rolling up in her head. "Mmm, I'm in heaven." Slowly she chewed on it while leaning up against the counter. ' _These are fantastic!_ ' after enjoying the lingering taste in her mouth she picked up another and once again put it all into her mouth. ' _I think I'm going to orgasm off these..._ ' Her hand went back to the box but found her mother pulling it away from her. "Hey, what gives?"

"You'll spoil your dinner."

"Will not." Fate moved to take the box back and danced around her mother when she turned to prevent it. "Mom, come on, she baked them for me!"

"Ohhh?" Precia sent her daughter a teasing glance. "Don't want anyone else to eat the cookies Nanoha made for _you_ hmmm?"

"Mom, that's not funny!" Fate gave up trying to get the box. "We just met."

"And she's already come over twice and baked you delicious sugar treats that you have a weakness for."

"Mom!" Fate's cheeks colored. "What are you implying here!?"

Precia crossed her arms. "You talked about her all last night and during breakfast, called her first thing this morning, and now have her personally bring you cookies she baked for you...You have a crush at first sight."

"I do not!" Fate snatched the box and humphed at her mother before storming away. "Stop saying such things!"

"She said something else!" Precia called, making Fate pause. "You want to know what she said?" Her daughter looked over her shoulder, eyebrows creased in annoyance but cheeks darkening even more. "She apologized for not being able to give them to you herself." Her words were light, almost sang out with laughter. Fate stiffened noticeably, colored so much even the tops of her ears changed to red, and stormed away to her room. "She said she was looking forward to seeing you gain!" Precia continued happily. "Doesn't it make your heart flutter!?"

"I don't have a crush!" Fate finally yelled out through the closed door. Setting the box down on her desk, she grabbed her briefcase and opened it up quickly to start on her school work. Notebook flipped open, her eyes went to the drawings on the cover a moment before shaking her head. Problems were quickly answered but slowly started to dwindle to nothing more than the blonde tapping her pencil against the paper while day dreaming. ' _Maybe I should call her to say thanks for the cookies..._ ' A glance at her phone made her shake her head and focus back on the task at hand. ' _No time, I need to work... need to work...Why aren't I working?_ '

When it was time for Fate to call it a night on her homework she went to eat dinner with her mother who was still smiling to herself the entire time. Once she returned to her room she fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. ' _I don't have a crush at first sight,_ ' She insisted to herself while reaching over into the box and taking another cookie. This one was bit in half, savoring the sweet rich taste that she loved so much. ' _I don't... that's stupid..._ ' the rest was put in her mouth and left there, chewing slowly with her eyes closed. ' _I wonder what she's doing right now..._ ' Her eyes opened quickly. ' _Stop it! Mom was just teasing me, why am I taking this so seriously!?_ '

Fate's hand reached up to her headboard and picked up her Rubik's cube to scramble. After countless twist and turns she set her mind on re-solving it. Normally being able to fix the cube in under five minutes, Fate growled in frustration when she realized that she had been battling the object for almost fifteen thanks to her mind not focusing. ' _Ugh, screw it, I'm going to sleep._ ' Sitting up, she stripped off her shirt and bra, tossing them on the floor. Her skirt and panties followed, being tossed across the room to kill the lights. The shot missed, making her groan and walk to the door, locking it and turning off the lights by hand before crawling under her sheets and closing her eyes. ' _I don't..._ '

* * *

"Good morning Fate" Precia greeted the stumbling figure of sunshine that walked into the dining room to sit down. "Not running this morning?"

"I didn't sleep." She replied absently, still not focusing on anything. Despite already being in her school clothing she didn't seem anymore awake than she had when she got out of bed.

"Why not?" Precia put a plate of food down and started fixing the blonde's hair.

"Because _someone_ put weird thoughts into my head." Fate started eating quickly. "I'm beginning to regret ever telling you I was bi."

"Ohhhh? Did you think about her all night?"

"No." Fate speared a sausage with a fork and shoved it into her mouth. "I also thought about how annoyed I was that I wasn't asleep, which didn't help me think any."

Breakfast was finished and teasing ensued when the teen went to her room to grab a few cookies to take with her to school. Walking out the door, she decided to make up for lost running time that morning by jogging to school. Once she was almost there she heard someone calling her name cheerfully. With a light turn she looked over her shoulder and saw Nanoha running up to her waving one hand in the air while repeating her name once more. Falling cherry blossom petals fluttered around her, almost making it appear as if the girl was moving in slow motion for a moment. Fate, realizing that she was staring, blushed hard and snapped her head away, quickly walking while looking at the ground.

"Fate-chaaaaan! Wait up!" Nanoha looped her arm through the blonde's and smiled happily. "You're supposed to wait when someone calls you!"

"I didn't hear," Fate lied, eyes darting to the elbow bent around hers.

"Sure you did, don't be shy!" Nanoha seemed extra cheerful this morning. "Friends walk together." To prove her point she pulled Fate a little closer to herself, breasts pushing up against the blonde's arm and making her stammer out. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Y-yeah, friends." Fate looked away, suddenly stumbling over her words when her mother's comment floated into her head again. ' _Crush at first sight_.'

"Good!" Nanoha kept their arms linked as they walked. "Did you like the cookies?"

"Mm."

"Didn't eat them all at once did you?"

"No, I saved some to eat today at lunch." Her comment made her look down at the ground, unable to meet the blue eyes anymore.

"I'm glad you like them! I'll make you as many sweet things as you want, I promise!"

"H-hey, don't say something like that." Fate looked up, sure she was a mess right now from her embarrassment. "People are going to think things!"

"But Fate-chan is my friend." Nanoha giggled to herself and pushed herself up closer to the girl teasingly. "Were they really good? Promise?"

Finally giving up on getting away, Fate looked down at the short girl who only came a little above her shoulder. Softening her gaze, she nodded truthfully. "They were the best. Thank you." The remark made Nanoha's face color slightly in pleasure while walking with her friend the rest of the way to school arm-in-arm.

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Fate Testarossa

Name: Fate

Age: 17

Hobbies: Dancing, solving puzzles

Best subject: Science

Worst subject: History

Interest: Track running

Favorite color: Gold

Least favorite color: Green

Favorite food: Chocolate pie

Least favorite food: Lamb

Worst fear: bugs

Job: None

Favorite music: Anything by Nightwish

Least favorite music: oldies

Secret desire: To pole-dance at a famous casino

Relationship: Single, looking

Sexuality: Bi

Quote: "Every question has an answer."


	4. Chapter 4

Sundays were normally taken as days off for most students. Although I did enjoy not having to go to school, I was looking forward to Sunday for another reason as well. Our first week of school was over now, which meant Nanoha was going to come to work at my cosplay café. I had stayed up most of last night preparing her a new uniform and was very pleased with it. When my alarm went off I was already awake and ready for. Vita, one of my guardians, rolled over in bed next to me and stretched lightly before dozing back off. Carefully crawling over her, I got out of bed and stood up to stretch out myself. My legs were feeling fantastic and I just knew that it was going to be a good day. Breakfast would be made at the shop today so I immediately went about getting dressed and ready to go. After double checking to be sure I had Nanoha's new outfit, I ran out the door and down the street.

**Saved by the Bell IV**

**By: Satashi**

Hayate waved to her friend when she finally came in to work a full ten minutes late. Apologies ran thick and a story of how the bus had been delayed was given to excuse herself but the lead waitress didn't care one way or the other. Nanoha was never late for work unless her transportation somehow got messed up so it was waved off with a laugh. The two chatted aimlessly while making it to the back changing room where Hayate proudly displayed the new outfit that Nanoha would add to her stash of four already. Blushing hard, the girl pulled out the bunny girl outfit and stared at it a moment before laughing. "How is it?" Hayate wondered while the pony tailed one stripped. "Are the breasts okay? I tried to give you some support but it was hard without straps."

"Seems fine," Nanoha hopped a little in place after changing completely. "Yes, I don't think I'll bounce much. However isn't the cleavage a little excessive in it?"

"Really? I followed the pattern exactly..." Hayate inspected the area and pondered. "No, it looks right."

"Hayate-chan..." Nanoha conked her on the head. "Did you get the pattern from a costume store or the Internet?"

"Internet, why?" She rubbed her hair lightly.

"Because this is the playboy model." Nanoha pointed to her chest. "That's why it shows so much skin."

"Hmmm..." She put a thumb to her chin and thought. "I can alter it, but it will take a while to make it still look like I'm not trying to cover it up..."

Laughing, Nanoha waved it off. "Don't worry right this moment, I'm used to being eye-candy by now. Just don't say anything if I don't bend over like in the other outfits until it's altered. I don't feel like causing nosebleeds. Besides," She twirled around and looked behind herself at the puffy bunny tail attached. "I've always wanted to wear one of these."

"Maybe you'll bet lucky and a photographer for playboy will come scout you." They both shared a laugh before hearing Shamal call from the other room for them to come help. "Here, the final touch," A bunny ear headband was placed on Nanoha's head and after a quick check to make sure there were no runs in her pantyhose the two girls were on their way. "Go ahead and start making rounds with refills, when someone comes in I'll show them to your section."

Hayate went back to the kitchen and picked up an order to bring to a table. Her short skirt nurse's outfit made the boys almost drool but she only laughed inwardly. Guys like that normally tipped big so after a quick wink in their direction she went on her way to welcome the group of four that just walked into the door. Although the normal flow of people coming to their restaurant seemed to remain steady, it was around one in the afternoon when some excitement finally came in the form of Fate Testarossa walking in the door and looking around. "Testarossa-chan!" Hayate trotted over to her and smiled. "You came!" Her eyes looked over the girl to take in the outfit. The twin pigtails were what originally made her know it was Fate at first sight. Truth be told she looked very different outside of her school uniform. Slightly loose white jeans covered her legs and a white long sleeved shirt graced her top. The shirt's sleeves were pink matched by the words 'I am cute' written in English on the front.

"Mm, you invited me," She replied with a light smile. The smell of food invaded her nose making her stomach growl loud enough for both of them to hear even over the music and laughter ringing around them. "Well, that and I'm _starving_ right now."

"We'll fix that problem." Grabbing a menu, she smiled over her shoulder and started walking. "Right this way please." She lead the blonde over to a table that had a 'reserved' tag on it and quickly snatched it up. "We save this table for friends so if by some chance more than one show up at a time they can share a table and have conversation."

"I see," Fate sat down and scooted her chair up. "Is that your costume or do I get a free physical after all this is over?"

"Like it?" Hayate twirled around once before offering the menu. "It's my favorite." The bell ringing to signal someone walking through the doors caught her attention. "I have to run back to work, your waitress will be out shortly!"

Fate watched Hayate run off and bow to the new person before making fast joke and showing them to a table. ' _She sure does work hard for being still in school_.' Her eyes dropped down to the listings in front of her and pondered briefly if she should go all out to fully satisfy her stomach or if she should be more reserved because the meal was promised to be free. A few moments passed before a familiar voice called her name. Turning lightly, she looked to the side and was met with a view she wouldn't forget in a long time. Dark pantyhose leading to a one piece bathing suit that clung to the body of Nanoha while still revealing just enough to make the imagination run wild. Cute floppy bunny ears bounced on her head when she moved and a little bow tie looped around her neck. Bringing up her hand to wave happily, she revealed cuffs covering each wrist to complete the fantasy outfit of every male. "Nanoha...?"

"Yeah, it's me." She nervously reached up to push a few strands of hair that managed to get free of her ponytail behind her ear. "How do I look? First day wearing it, I even have a tail, see?" Nanoha turned to show Fate her butt, which she wiggled to flaunt the puffy bunny tail.

Ripping her eyes up from the view, Fate colored lightly. "You, um, look very nice..."

Hayate looked rather proud at Fate's reaction to Nanoha's outfit. Although her own costume had brought about a little joke she wasn't complimented on it, nor did it cause a blush like the one going on right now as the two girls talked. ' _Testarossa-chan seems to really only open up to Nanoha-chan... Now that I think about it, the two seem to have become fast friends during the first week of school. Even though we all eat lunch together we still really don't know much about her. It's a shame we can't get together today and hang around the city, I'd like to see what she's really like to be around._ ' Her thoughts were cut off when she spied Nanoha returning to Fate with a glass of tea in one hand and a pitcher of water in the other.

She knew what was going to happen before it even did. Nanoha bent over to place the blonde's glass down, offering her backside to be looked at un-intentionally to the group behind her. Sure enough one hand reached out and grabbed a feel before turning around quickly and getting cheers from his group. Nanoha shot up instantly, face scarlet red. The next part made Hayate grin to herself nervously. The girl turned and smiled at the group, acting really kind as she refilled their water, and then 'accidentally' dumped the remainder of the pitcher into the lap of the one who had fondled her. When he yelped out in shock, Nanoha only bent forward in a cute pose and said "Lookie no touchie" to him before making a comment about how she was about to start refilling people's coffee, if he knew what she meant.

As the bunny returned with a new order Hayate went over to her and finally let out the giggle she had been repressing. "Can't go a day without one person getting the lap pour huh?"

Nanoha fumed. "It's a small price to pay for touching me I think. I really wish Fate ordered coffee though."

"Please," Hayate sweat dropped lightly. "Don't pour hot coffee on people's laps anymore..."

The girl sniffed but made no promises. "Fate-chan didn't order very much. A burger, chili fries, and sweet tea." She watched Fate pour pack after pack of sugar into the glass before stirring it and drinking the still cloudy liquid. "I swear, that girl has a sweet tooth that would make my mother envious. You know the tea she drinks at lunch? I asked for a sip once and I'm not even kidding you, it was like ninety percent sugar. I felt like I was drinking liquid candy."

Hayate laughed openly. "As much as she eats and as many sweet things she seems to love, I'm shocked she has such a knock-out body."

"Well, she runs every morning for almost an hour, and then another hour at school, and then works out for club training... I guess she's got a high metabolism."

"Lucky." The short girl moved to the cash register and allowed Nanoha to pick up an oder to deliver it. ' _Wish I could pig out like that and not have to worry about gaining twenty pounds. Stupid doctors telling me not to exercise while not under the eye of a registered physical therapy trainer..._ ' Her mood suddenly turned a little sad, perking Nanoha's interest on her way back from cleaning a table she had served.

"Why the long face? Someone grab you too?"

"No, I would have tossed them out the window," Hayate smirked wryly before sighing again. "I just remembered that since I'm turning eighteen soon last week's massage at Testarossa Touch was my last. I'm scheduled to go to a new place tomorrow after school; I have to pay for these so I can only go once every three weeks instead of twice a month."

"Wait, aren't you required to have it done?"

"Yes, but three weeks is the standard. Every two weeks is just the Testarossa family being nice and hoping to increase my recovery time. Ahh, I hope the people there are nice and that it's a girl doing it."

Nanoha pet her friend's head before picking up Fate's order at the slide window. "Don't worry Hayate-chan, I'm sure it will go fine." The path to the blonde was made quickly and carefully, weaving in and out of people with the tray held up over her head. Once at her goal Nanoha sat the food down for her friend and smiled. "Here you go, hope you enjoy."

"Thank you," Fate looked at the extra large plate of food in front of her. "Wow that's a lot of food for a restaurant to serve."

Bringing up a finger to her lips, Nanoha winked and smiled. "Truth is I knew you probably wouldn't get full on a normal order so I had them super size it." Before the blonde could reply the bunny girl waved happily and ran over to a new group of people who just sat down.

Almost ten minutes later Fate was finally done with her meal. After allowing herself a few moments to discreetly watch the scenery pass by her a few times she finally decided to pick up and head out to accomplish the errands she had originally set out to do in the town for the day. Hayate greeted her at the register with a small three minute conversation before Fate insisted to pay and being turned down then shooed out of the café with her purse intact.

Moments passed while Hayate rang up other people and was about to check up on everyone but Nanoha's frantic figure rushing by her made her pause and look curiously at the bunny who was poking her head out of the door and looking both ways. "What is it? Someone try to dine and dash?"

"Just the opposite," Nanoha fumed. "Fate-chan tipped me ten dollars, I can't accept that..."

"Then give it to me."

Nanoha snatched her hand away and and glared. "Back off, it's mine."

"Stingy." Hayate laughed at the tongue stuck out at her. "Anyway, your shift is over in two hours. Do you want to finish the day or are you good for now?"

"I need to run early this time." Nanoha held up a hand in an apologetic manor. "You see, one of my friend's birthday is coming up and I kinda haven't bought her anything yet." Ignoring the insisting that Hayate didn't need any presents, she walked back her section of the café and started refilling drinks.

* * *

Tuesday cane quickly after a casual Monday at school. This time around, however, Hayate found herself rubbing her legs ruefully while on the bus ride and resorting to extending her walking cane to make the rest of the trip to school. "Ugh, my legs are killing me," She muttered to herself after literally falling into the chair next to Fate.

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious, I mean." Fate looked over at her friend and frowned at the swollen legs. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really. Ever since this morning my legs have been bothering me. They kind of sting and aren't holding my weight correctly. It feels like they're itching."

"It sounds like you over worked yourself. Maybe you should take it easy until you rest up. Are you scheduled for this week?"

"I swapped parlors," Hayate grimaced at the memory. "I turn eighteen tomorrow so the contract you have with my hospital ends. I have to pay for my sessions now and, no offense, but you are wayyyyy out of my price range."

"I don't mind, I'll do it for you."

"No, really, it's okay." Hayate waved it off happily. "I'm thrilled you would offer, but I've imposed on your kindness for so long already."

Fate looked disappointed. "You sure? I can't believe you came to my place so many times and I never once even treated you..."

"Nanoha-chan was right about you."

"Eh!? What's this all of a sudden?"

"She told me that you was the type of person to always help other people out... It seems she was right." Closing her eyes, Hayate gave her friend a true smile. "Thank you, Testarossa-chan."

"Mou..." Fate scratched her cheek shyly and looked at her desk. "At least call me 'Fate'."

"Fate-chan," Hayate replied instantly with a light laugh in her voice.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fate shoved her books into her backpack quickly and helped take Hayate up from her seat. "Maybe you should go straight home, it's okay to miss a club every now and then."

"No, no, I'm okay." Hayate leaned heavily on her desk so she could take her cane out and extend it. "They don't hurt so much as sting. It's kind of like when your legs go to sleep and you get pins and needles all in them."

"That's not good, it sounds like... Where did you say you went to yesterday?"

"The place on the corner of Maple. 'Stacy's Massage' or something like that. People are kind of annoying, they seemed more interested in me being a regular customer than my condition. They rubbed my back for the most part and only did my legs for a little bit. No chiropracting or anything."

"Well, in all fairness, we just do that as an added bonus for people who order a full massage. Normally people aren't trained in that."

"Are you?"

"Actually, yes. I'm certified." Fate seemed to be a little proud of the fact. "I had to study a long time for it and I took the test three times but I passed. Most people fail it five or six times because it's so strict."

"How so?"

"One mess up and you fail."

"Wow!"

"Yeah," Fate dropped her smile when Hayate faltered on the way to the outside of the building. "Okay, for real, go home..."

"But last period..."

"I'll tell them for you. Go home, stay off your feet."

"...Okay."

* * *

"Fate-chaaaaaaan!" Nanoha caught up with her friend at the school gates and panted heavily, bent over with her hands on her knees while trying to reclaim her breath. "Ah... mou... you're deaf... I was calling... for almost a minute..." A final long breath was taken before she stood up correctly. "Keroko-chan wasn't kidding me, I need stamina."

"I don't understand," Fate tilted her head to the side and waited on her friend to fully recover.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I need to ask you if you're free tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? What for?" Fate looked down at the girl before her and felt her face get a little warm. ' _Is she going to ask me on a date!? But it's a school night!_ '

"Hayate-chan's birthday is tomorrow and we're all getting together to... why do you look so depressed all of a sudden?"

"Nothing!" Fate waved her hands a little too quickly to try and change the subject. "So, Hayate's birthday?"

"Mm," She nodded. "We're going to surprise her with a party after school, I was wondering if you could come. It would mean a lot to her, and me too. So please?"

Fate put a hand on her hip and brought up her fist to gently tap it against Nanoha's head. "Silly. Of course I would come. Rather, I would be offended if I wasn't invited."

"That's great!" Nanoha looked forward as they walked and took a deep intake of air. "You was the last person I could get a hold of so now everyone is ready and willing. It stinks you and Hayate-chan are in a different class from everyone else."

"It's okay, I don't know how well I'd do with so many people all the time."

"You know," Nanoha thought aloud. "You seem a little shy but there's this thing about you where if you tried to be the center of attention I bet you could very easily." Fate looked at her oddly so she continued. "Well, I mean...saaaayyy... You are in a class group project. I think you would be a great leader of the group despite how you normally try not to be."

"I see... I think." The two walked together a little while longer before Fate finally asked the question that was bothering her for the past little while. "Ne, Nanoha?" A light hum greeted her. "Where are you going? I thought you split off to go home a few blocks ago."

"Eh?" She looked around quickly as if just noticing where she was. "Ah... I was just following you without thinking... Man there's no way I'll catch the bus, I'm going to have to wait an hour now!"

The red eyed teen looked at her sulking friend a little while before smiling. "Come on, I know a great place around here." She changed her path quickly and headed across the street with Nanoha in tow. "We can kill some time there."

"Eh? But aren't you going home? I don't want to be a bother-" All at once Fate stopped tugging Nanoha along and paused her walking. "...Fate-chan?"

"Am I really so annoying that you'll try any chance to get away from me?" Her words were soft, eyes staring at the ground. "I thought I was just thinking too much but you just said it again..."

Slowly Nanoha walked in front of her and stood silently a moment before she spoke. "I'm sorry, I don't really understand what I did."

"It just seems that... When we are with everyone, you're always so happy and open with me but when we're alone you just... seem to want to not be with me."

Again Nanoha stayed quiet while deciding what to say. "I'm scared I'm bothering you. You see, I've been told many times that I seem to...cling... to people." This time it was her turn to look at the ground. "When we're with everyone else I just act like myself. Right now, and the other times, I said the same thing: I don't want to be a bother." Risking a look, she tilted her head up and met Fate's deep red eyes. "I was so scared I was turning you off from my constant clinging I tried to just not put myself in a situation to do it...I guess I just made you angry anyway, huh?"

"I was just worried." Fate licked her lips and stared at girl's face. She repressed the urge to reach up and touch her hair and instead rubbed her hands together. "I don't mind...clinging... I'd actually prefer it." She could tell she was blushing but couldn't help herself at the moment. ' _I think I'm so paranoid because I like her_.' Her eyes went wide and a hand was brought to her mouth.

"...Fate-chan?"

' _I do like her...ah man, I just admitted it to myself!_ ' Once again she looked into the curious blue orbs in front of her. ' _This could ruin our friendship... I can't let her know._ ' Slowly taking a breath, Fate chose her words. "I'm sorry, I said something confusing."

Nanoha reached out and placed her hands around both of Fate's. "So... you don't mind me being around you? Really?"

"...I don't." She glanced nervously at the hands touching hers before going back to her friend's face. ' _I know this won't make things easy on me but..._ ' She smiled. "If you want to cling to me, go ahead. I'll cling back."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?" Nanoha shook their hands.

"Yes, Really really." Fate couldn't help but let out a half laugh.

"...Hey, I have an idea. A way to get to know each other better so we won't have a problem like we just did today." Seeing Fate's eyes light up at the idea, Nanoha started walking in the direction she was being lead to earlier, holding Fate's hand now. "A diary."

Fate almost stopped walking again. "A what?"

"A diary. You know, write things in it, lock it so no one else can read it?"

"I know what it is," Fate lightly tugged on Nanoha's hand to make her turn to the right. "I mean what about it? How will us writing in diaries help anything."

"I never said we'd each have one." Nanoha held up a single finger. "Just one. An exchange diary."

"Eh!?" Fate felt her heart start pounding in her chest. ' _She wants an exchange diary!? Like couples!? Oh my god, what will I write in it? What will SHE write in it? And she'll read my entries? Ah, I'll get to read hers!_ '

Nanoha leaned forward so that her nose was almost touching Fate's. "Fate-chan? You're really red all of a sudden, is something wrong?" The blonde jumped back and shook her head quickly. "Good then. What do you think? We can swap whenever we feel like we've written enough, be it a day or a week or whenever. I think it will be really fun."

"I...don't really mind." Fate moved to guide Nanoha again to lead her into a small ice cream parlor. "If you want to share a diary then I'll go for it...what?"

"Somehow I knew we would end up in a place like this." Nanoha smiled to herself and trotted up to the counter to place their order. "But next time, if you want something sweet, ask me for it okay?"

"...Okay." Fate blushed yet again and felt it grow even hotter when Nanoha seemed proud to have caused it.

* * *

Hayate whimpered in pain as she walked to school with her friends, gripping Yuuno's shirt and instantly being lead over to a bench to sit down on to rest. "Ow...ow..." Closing her eyes, she took a long intake of air. "I don't think I can make it right now..."

"What's wrong?" Yuuno knelt down beside her as his friends took to sitting next to the girl. "On your birthday too..."

"Just give me a few minutes..." Reaching down, she rubbed her legs ruefully. "Ow..."

Fate jogged over to the group once she was close enough to realize it was them. "Good morning," She called cheerfully. "Happy birthday Hayate! We taking a break or something?"

"Her legs hurt," Yuuno stated for the group. "Maybe we should take her back home..."

Hayate shook her head. "No! I want to be at school with all my friends today..."

Fate tapped Yuuno's shoulder lightly to get him to move away and inspected her friend's legs. "Hm..." Tracing a finger along them, a sudden frown came to her mouth. "Relax your legs."

"They _are_."

"...Your muscles are taunt... I'm sorry, this will probably hurt." Her hands gripped the area just above Hayate's ankle and carefully but firmly started working her way up the leg doing various movements. Once complete she started on the other before going back to the first and repeating the process until Hayate noticeably calmed down. "Odd... they're still swollen..." Fate looked confused, licking her lips in thought. "You should be really relaxed right now..."

Hayate shifted slightly. "I feel infinitively better, thank you."

"No, wait, don't stand." Fate started rubbing again, this time appearing as if she was testing something for herself. "You said you felt like your legs were stinging?" A light nod answered her. "Yeah... Hayate, your muscles are inflamed. Did the person who last treated you use the right oil...?"

"Oil? That stuff your mother uses? No, she didn't use anything."

"Nothing?" Fate looked shocked. "Did they focus on your muscles, press your joints or anything?"

"Nuh uh, they just gave me a massage. Actually they mainly focused on my back. They grabbed my legs a little too hard and I think I made enough uncomfortable sounds where they just left them alone. Ever since my muscles have been tight there and it... Wow, you look pissed."

"I'm skipping school." Fate stood up and glared at the ground. "Don't walk anywhere, you hear me? Get Yuuno to carry you to class and stay seated."

"I... have a wheelchair at school."

"I'm sorry," Fate looked away and grabbed her briefcase. "Use it for today. I'll come see you later but be sure to come by our office okay? I don't want you doing anything until I've treated you. You have medicine for your legs?"

Hayate nodded a little scared. "Yes, some things I take for cramps and stuff... Am I okay?"

"You're fine." Fate softened her look and patted Hayate's head. "You'll be good as new in s few days, just take your medicine and come to get a massage every day for a while okay?" With that being said, Fate walked away from the group and down the path she had just come from. "I can't believe this," She growled to herself.

"Believe what?" Nanoha inquired, smiling at the shocked look she just received. "What, you think I'd let you go off by yourself after that? I want to know what's going on."

Fate kept walking so they would catch the bus before it left and sat near the back. "Long story short it sounds like the people who last treated Hayate simply gave her a massage instead of massage therapy for her legs. They messed up on her legs. Any normal person wouldn't be able to tell but because they didn't use the right medicated oils to sooth the muscles they... basically swelled up and became inflamed. Hayate's body is a lot more sensitive than normal people's."

"...I see." the rest of the ride to Fate's family business was made in silence. Once there, a small scene played out with Precia about how she had faxed all of Hayate's records to the new place. Now with the address, Nanoha found herself riding with Fate again on a separate bus. "Um," Fate looked over at her. "What are you going to do?"

"Yell at them."

"...You can yell?"

Fate looked at her oddly before cracking a smile. "Don't make me laugh or I'll lose my bad mood." Despite the protest she still found Nanoha's hand placed on top of hers, fingers gently encouraging the blonde to allow them access between her own.

* * *

Nanoha learned very quickly that being on Fate's bad side was a place that she never wanted to be. After demanding to speak to the manager of the massage parlor they were in and being denied, Fate raised her voice and very clearly stated the problem she was having. After being denied again, the blonde want on a verbal rampage about mal-practice, disregard for customers, and other things that I didn't know about but was apparent the people waiting in the lobby did. The words worked and the secretary retreated to call her boss when Fate took a breath to continue her rant.

At first Nanoha thought they were going to be kicked out of the place when she saw a rather large muscular man come from the back room but was quickly amazed at how pale he turned when he saw her friend standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Testarossa."

Fate met his eyes and glared. "Hayate Yagami. She started coming here this week, two days ago. One of your people serviced her." The man looked at the secretary, who quickly scampered off to retrieve a folder from the cabinet. "My mother prepared and faxed you everything on her but _somehow_ ," She stressed the word to point out her sarcasm. "It slipped by your people that she isn't a _customer_ but a _patient_."

The large man was given a folder and read over it, eyes widening slightly. "I see. So you come in here and cause trouble to me and my staff to point this out?"

Fate slammed her hands on the desk. "You could have seriously hurt her! If she waited for a month to pass before coming back it could have set her recover back half a year! She's in a wheelchair again because of you!"

"Funny, I don't recall getting any papers from your mother." To the girl's disbelief and horror, the man ripped the folder in half, then into quarters. "We're a stress relief parlor, not a clinic."

Fate opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't seem to find her words. Nanoha stepped forward and took the place of her friend, furrowing her eyebrows at him. "We're going to make sure everyone knows about this carelessness."

"And do what?" He laughed at her. "Who is going to take the word of a random girl and the daughter of a rival company?"

"Well," All three of them turned to look at the person across the room who was standing up. "I believe that I, for one, believe her." Walking forward, her introduced himself. "I'm Akito, a reporter for The commercial appeal. Young ladies, would you care for an interview on what just happened? I'm sure the newspaper would love to hear about this."

Fate smirked, crossing her arms. "Why yes indeed. I happen to have time right now. Care to join me for some tea?"

* * *

"So what's going on?" Hayate asked Yuuno as he happily pushed her in the wheelchair. "Everyone suddenly ran off as soon as school ended."

"It's a secret." He evaded her, giving just enough information to make her curious.

"Everyone's cell phones rang with a message but mine." She was almost hopping in her chair. "Are you planning a party for me? Are you?"

"Maybe," Yuuno teased her more. "But then again, maybe not." He knew good and well the 'surprise party' lost it's surprise when everyone tried to make up excuses on the spot when Nanoha texted them with the sudden change of location. "I'm your decoy, so I have to keep you occupied."

Happily she watched the scenery go by for several minutes. "Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan... they set this up didn't they?"

"Kind of." He looked both ways at an intersection before carefully moving her down it. "Nanoha got everyone together for it, Fate got us a place."

"Where at?"

"Her office." Yuuno turned the corner and made their way to the building of Testarossa Touch. "We were going to have it at Nanoha's café but some things came up. Fate somehow managed to get her place for it. He opened the door and held it for Hayate as she wheeled herself in.

"Surprise!" The cry rang out happily, even if it wasn't much of a surprise anymore. "Happy birthday, Hayate!"

"Everyone..." Hayate looked at her friends each in turn. "...Thank you."

* * *

"You really cleaned up," Fate spoke up as she pressed down on Hayate's back and rubbed the sensitive spots. "So many presents."

"Mmm... It was a great party. I can't thank you enough for loaning out your place to everyone."

Precia laughed to herself from a little ways away. "I couldn't turn down a girl in need. And besides, my schedule was clear today anyway. Much better than being here alone doing nothing."

Hayate went silent a little while, only offering moans while Fate worked her back. "Hey now, don't go to sleep on me." The blonde teased, getting a half awake giggle. "I'm not that good."

"You're excellent." She protested.

Precia leaned back in her chair to proudly watch her daughter. "I guess it's our turn to give you a present." Hayate looked up lightly and turned her head to face the mother. "After some talking to the hospital, Fate and I decided to extend your contract. For now on, all treatments will be taken here, free of charge."

"Really?" Hayate looked back at Fate, who nodded. "Oh wow...thank you!"

Nanoha pouted lightly. "Mou, I want a massage from Fate-chan too."

Hayate was the only one who saw Fate blush and turn away, facing the ground shyly. ' _Oh ho..._ ' She grinned to herself, closing her eyes and enjoying the rubbing. ' _I think Fate-chan is keeping a secret._ '

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Hayate Yagami

Name: Hayate

Age: 18

Hobbies: cooking, sewing

Best subject: Home ec.

Worst subject: Math

Interest: Making outfits

Favorite color: White

Least favorite color: Blue

Favorite food: Roast duck

Least favorite food: Bacon

Worst fear: Not being able to walk

Job: Waitress/ co-manager of Cosplay café

Favorite music: Techno

Least favorite music: Soft rock

Secret desire: To make out in candlelight

Relationship: Crushing

Sexuality: Straight

Quote: "This will look great on you! Trust me!"


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of an annoyingly peppy J-pop song woke me very rudely from my sleep. My eyes opened lightly and saw the unfocused image of Nanoha literally falling out of my bed as she reached towards the phone on my dresser. A few seconds passed as the song continued before I saw a hand reach up and flip open the phone to cut it off, almost knocking my glasses off in the process. It was way too early to be awake, especially after staying up until three in the morning tutoring my friend. Her figure appeared slowly as she crawled up from the floor and stretched out widely in an attempt to wake herself up more. Finally she turned to me and bent over so our faces were close to each other's. A smile greeted me so I sleepily smiled back before getting a peck to the forehead. She had wanted to wake up a little early today and the reason became clear when she reached into her briefcase and pulled out a girlish diary, complete with a small golden key to unlock the side strap keeping it closed. Ignoring my friend's desire to write her thoughts in a book, I closed my eyes and tried to get another half hour of sleep before school.

**Saved by the Bell V**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha read over her last few entries in the diary lightly as she turned the pages. She had bought the book a few days ago and was finally ready to give it to her friend to keep for a while. Although they had only been in school for three weeks now, she had surprisingly filled up almost ten pages with random things she thought she should put down. Ranging from things she liked to random things that annoyed her, she had written every time she got bored. ' _I hope Fate-chan doesn't mind reading..._ ' The thought made her pause a moment before smiling. ' _Of course she won't, she said so herself: She's the clingy-type._ ' Her pen finally started moving, taking a full page to draw a picture of Fate laying on her bed reading a book with the words 'Wow, that girl can write a lot!' above her head. Now satisfied, Nanoha closed the book, locked it, and double checked to make sure she had the spare key on her keyring before walking over to the bed and shaking Yuuno's shoulder lightly. "Wake up sleepy head."

"Do I have to?" He muttered into his pillow before yawning loudly. "I have work after school today, I need rest." Despite his protest he found the covers being pulled off of him and his arm being pulled on playfully. "Okay, okay, I'm up. I'm up." With another yawn the male swung his feet off the bed and stood. One hand went to rub his eyes while the other picked up his glasses. "Are you going to shower this morning?"

"Nope, I'm clean. More than I can say for you." Nanoha poked her friend's chest. "You stink."

"Then don't cuddle with me, your feet were like ice last night." He heard a happy laugh behind him while he walked to his dresser. "Anyway, sorry I can't make it this afternoon."

"Don't worry." Nanoha pulled off her shirt and opened one of Yuuno's drawers that she claimed as her own years ago and took out a bra. "It's not like we can't go shopping any time we want." Her hand rooted around in the drawer a moment before calling back to her friend. "Ne, Onii-chan, do I have any panties here?"

"Don't call me that, it creeps me out." Yuuno yelled back with a happy laughter in his voice. "And yeah; I just did laundry, check the basket."

"Been wearing them?" Nanoha ducked a random object being thrown at her. "Just kidding, just kidding!" Her mind wandered while getting dressed, looking at the mirror at the plain white underwear. "Hm... I need to buy more."

Yuuno walked by her, ignoring the fact she has half dressed, and started picking out his school uniform from the closet. "Buy more what?"

"Pretty underthings." She turned to him and posed. "What do you think?"

"Average," He replied after looking a moment. "Don't you have enough pretty things?"

"Two pair isn't much. Everything else is just plain white."

Yuuno sighed. "Nanoha, you won't get anywhere if you don't take a step forward."

The girl looked down at the floor a moment before answering. "I know, but..." Her eyes looked over at the magazine placed on the table. The words _New opening for amature models! Find out how and where inside!_ Stared at her without changing. "If I applied...do you think I'd have a chance?"

"Yes," Yuuno picked up the book and flipped to the ad inside of it. "It says that they are holding tryouts. But you know this kind of job is for lingerie right?"

"I don't mind," Her cheeks colored lightly. "They are all so very pretty, I'd kill to be on those pages. Besides, lingerie models get paid a whole lot, and often get several jobs for other things as well."

"Then are you going to buy some today?" Nanoha looked down again. "I say, Nanoha, if you can't even purchase the things how are you going to let a camera take pictures of you in it?"

"Cameras don't bother me," She insisted. "That's a professional job with mature people who respect you. I'm just... shy about everyone else seeing me buy it."

"...Tell you what." Yuuno picked up his wallet and took out two hundred dollar bills from it to place in Nanoha's hand. "Go today. Spend all you want on outfits. If you buy them, I'll take you to the modeling interview and cheer you on."

"Really?" She looked up at him nervously. "You mean it?" After a nod she happily jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, Yuuno-kun, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." He hugged her back lightly and smiled at her excited look. "Now go get ready for school before we're late."

* * *

"Fate-chan." Nanoha greeted her friend and gave her just enough time not to be shocked when she looped their arms together. "Good morning."

"Nanoha, good morning." Fate smiled and took the offered diary from her. "Is this the diary you talked about a while ago?"

"Mm," The blue eyed girl nodded. "Here's the key." She offered the small unlocking instrument and blushed lightly when she realized they had to separate so Fate could get them both. "Sorry it's a little girlie, I have a weakness for cute things." Fate didn't appear to mind but rather seemed to enjoy the cute looking book with lock. "I wrote a good bit in it, so keep it until you're done writing everything you think you need to." After moving to close her briefcase again the girl suddenly looked a little annoyed, moving things around in it. "Aw man, I left my camera at Yuuno-kun's place."

"Camera?" She pondered.

"Mm, a digital camera, I needed some pictures off of it. Oh well, I'll pick it up next time I sleep with him."

"Slee-wha!?"

Arisa chose that moment to make her appearance know. "Didn't you know? Nanoha stays the night with him every few days. Does his laundry and cleans for him too, it's really kind of sweet."

Fate's world blurred around her, words mixing in her ears. ' _Sleep. Camera. Sweet. Pictures..._ ' She found her an arm looped through hers again and looks slowly to the side to see Nanoha holding on to her but chatting lively with Yuuno on the other side. ' _They're...they sleep together... they're dating..._ ' A large weight fell on her shoulders making her look towards the ground sadly. ' _Great, my crush was destroyed after three small weeks. I guess it's for the better anyway... It probably would have caused problems to be confessed to by a girl..._ ' Her vision came back into focus when a hand moved in front of her face. "Eh? What?"

"Mou, you're not even listening to me?" Nanoha pouted at her. "I asked you if you were ready for the test coming up today. Did you study enough?"

"Ah...Yeah."

"...Fate-chan?" Nanoha looked at her a little closer. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing's wrong..."

Nanoha looked at her friend, fully aware that there was something bothering her. "Hey... If you have a problem, come to me okay? Or write it in the diary if you're more comfortable that way. I want to help, alright?" Her words made the blond cheer up slightly so she left it at that.

* * *

Yuuno felt the eyes stare hard at him as he made his way to the front of the class during the last period of the day. His six page thick test was handed to the teacher with a smile after only twenty minutes of work time used out of the alloted hour and a half. Once he assured the professor that he didn't need to check his work he bowed politely and made his way to leave the classroom but found himself being called back to the desk. The person observing the test asked him to deliver a stack of papers to the teacher's lounge for him, which he accepted reluctantly. Although he had to get to his part time job as a teacher's assistant at the town's college he still wanted to be on his school's teacher's good side.

Unfortunately for the teenager, he didn't know exactly _where_ the teacher's lounge was. Being a testing day, no random people roamed the halls nor did he find teachers to ask for directions. Almost fifteen minutes passed before luck finally found him in the form of a hall monitor. Now with a place to go he walked down to the first floor and over into the other building to head up to the second. The room was found and after waiting a few moments to be noticed he delivered the package. Once free of the task he hurried to the school entrance. Upon passing he noticed a blonde leaning against the gates looking at the ground. A book was in her hand and after just a second he realized that it was Fate reading the diary Nanoha had been writing in the last few days.

Walking over to her, he waved his hand across the book to get her to notice him. Her reaction wasn't what he expected. Instead of a small gasp of shock he was instead greeted with a look that was sad and a little annoyed. "Something bothering you?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"...No, I'm sorry." Fate sighed and put the book into her briefcase. Together they started walking to the bus stop while talking. "Done with the test so soon?"

"Yeah, you too? Normally a fast test taker?" The girl had appeared to be waiting for someone but seemed to have changed her mind once he shown up.

"No, I was just distracted. When I realized it, I had already answered all the questions. I couldn't focus on anything else so I went ahead and turned it in. Now that I look back at it, it was a rather stupid thing to do."

"Yeah, Nanoha was worried about you. You seemed to be trying to distance yourself from her today."

Fate didn't know what to say at that moment so instead answered him with another question. "How could you tell?"

"I can tell. Nanoha always talks about you and seems to be sticking to you like glue. When all of a sudden you wasn't next to her she kind of looked a little scared. Did she somehow upset you?"

"No!" She shook her head. "I just...Ne, Yuuno?" She knew he was listening even if he didn't reply verbally. "How long have you and Nanoha been together?"

"Since we were born. We met in the hospital in our baby carriages. Our parents were really good friends."

"Were?"

Yuuno looked up into the sky. "My parents aren't with me anymore."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," He looked over at her again with a smile. "Nanoha's parents were going to adopt me but if they did then I would lose my inheritance because of the way it was worded in the will. The bank my parents did business with were greedy S. and tried to take my money from me. So until I turn 18 I have to 'live on my own' in order to keep it. But the Takamachi family took care of me for as long as I can remember. Nanoha has been staying over at my place since she was old enough to ride the bus by herself." He grinned lightly. "She even calls me 'onii-chan' when no one else is around."

"So you're not going out?"

Yuuno gave Fate an odd look. "What? Us? No way." He laughed at the blonde's look. "She's closer than blood." His eyes observed the several rushing emotions on the blonde's face. "...Why do you suddenly seem so happy about hearing this?"

Fate almost flinched physically at being caught. "Ah, don't mind me..." Blushing, she looked down and scratched her cheek.

The two boarded the bus and sat together near the middle row of seats. "So, Fate, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," She shook her head.

"Girlfriend?"

"Nuh uh." She shook her head. "I'm single-wait, how did you know I was bi?"

"You just told me." He grinned at the sudden scared look he was getting. It was almost as if the blonde's hair frizzed out on the spot by her panicking. "I've had the feeling you liked Nanoha for a while now."

"What... makes you say that?"

The male leaned back in the seat and looked ahead of himself. "Hayate figured it out and told me."

"She knows too!?"

"So it's true then?" Once again the red eyes widened in shock. "Wow, you're not very good at hiding things are you?"

Fate looked down at her lap, rubbing her hands together. "Does it bother you? Me having a crush, I mean?"

"Not really." Yuuno crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Although to be honest, Nanoha has never told me she liked girls."

"...I see." Looking back down again, every bit of hope she had gathered up in the last few minutes was shattered all at once. "I won't cause problems with her, I promise."

"That being said," Yuuno continued, ignoring her statement. "I do know for a fact that Nanoha sees love as love is. Two people she knows seem to like each other, and they're the same gender. She wants them to get together really badly."

"I don't understand?"

"I'm saying," Yuuno stood up when they reached his bus stop. "Is that Nanoha isn't the type to deny love a chance from happening just because of gender. Though she will probably freak out if you bluntly confessed, so, be patient."

Fate grabbed Yuuno's arm as he tried to walk away with a wave. "So...What should I do?"

"...Take my place this afternoon. Call her." And with those words he winked, leaving the bus.

* * *

Nanoha happily walked down the mall with Fate in tow next to her. Their hands were together, swinging lightly as they walked due to the pony tailed girl's good mood. "Thanks for coming with me Fate-chan." She made conversation while looking around. "Normally I go shopping with Yuuno-kun every Saturday after school so I was a little upset when he had to go to work."

"He's a T.A. Isn't he?" Fate pondered while being lead around. "That's amazing. Going to school during the day and working part time as an assistant for a college professor."

Nanoha stopped walking and looked through a window into a store that housed several pretty dresses. "Mm, he loves to study. Soaks up information like a sponge and keeps it. Isn't that pretty?" She pointed to a blue silk dress. "Too bad it's way out of my price range."

"It's lovely," Fate awed at it. "Hey... Let's go try it on."

"But we can't possibly buy it..."

"So?" Fate grinned, pulling Nanoha into the story with a smile.

One hour and several dress changes later the two finally had enough playing around in that particular brand name shop and retreated back out into the open hall area laughing. Next they ran into an arcade much to Nanoha's insistence. After looking around a moment she finally found the DDR machine and pointed to the scoreboard much to the blonde's dismay. From first place all the way to twelfth place the name "F. Testarossa" lined the screen. Much pleading finally granted Nanoha the pleasure of seeing the girl live in action for real. Fate's dancing quickly drew a crowd who seemingly knew her. Once four songs were done the embarrassed girl finally stepped off and dragged Nanoha away from the cheering mass of people chanting her name.

Into the food court, the girls split up to get separate things to munch on. Fate returned with half an extra large pizza and an order of bread sticks, which she started to demolish at a fast but still graceful way. Nanoha on the other hand seemed to be perfectly happy with a chicken Caesar salad. Once done with lunch and laughing at each other's jokes the two ran to the movie theater where they argued for a good three minutes over which movie to watch. Nanoha finally admitted defeat and was treated to sitting an hour and a half through an action suspense horror, most of which was spent clinging to her friend and burying her head against the blonde's neck in fear. Fate simply put her arm around the cowering girl and munched the rapidly depleting large bucket of popcorn.

Finally the two found themselves running from store to store looking at different trinkets. At one shop Nanoha almost convinced Fate to pierce her belly button but had to admit defeat when the one who would be doing it showed up covered in tattoos and speaking in a thick accent they couldn't really understand. Running out, the two friends held hands while looking around a little more while talking about nothing and everything at the same time. It wasn't until Nanoha stopped at a final store that Fate brought up the question: "You really want to go in there?"

Nanoha looked over at her friend and gave a lopsided smile. "Yes, you mind?"

"Not at all," Fate walked with her hand-in-hand into the lingerie store. "You didn't strike me as someone to like this kind of stuff."

"Well," Nanoha started looking around, being drawn to the lace section. "I do but..."

"But?" Fate picked up a black and gold set of panties. "Ooh, pretty."

"They are," She agreed. "But I'm too shy to actually buy them."

"Why?" Fate pondered the comment. "It's just underwear, I buy this all the time."

"Well..." Nanoha re-took Fate's hand and took her to the side-section of the store. "I kind of... want things like this."

Fate's cheeks colored slightly at the sight of mannequins posing in different sets of exotic lingerie complete with garter belts and stockings. "Wow..."

"You see," Nanoha started looking around, stopping in front of a pure white set. "I want to be a model. At least I think I do. Start out small, maybe do a few photo shoots for local places, then move up to chain stores. I heard lingerie models are in demand right now. I think I'm pretty but... I don't know. There's this barrier keeping me from doing it."

"What's that?" Fate couldn't help but sound interested. Nanoha was spilling her desires out right now and she wanted to hear every bit of it. "What's keeping you from trying?"

"Well," Nanoha looked back up at the set. "I think I'd be able to wear it but I've never had the confidence to _buy_ it. I can't get someone else to do it for me because it wouldn't be the same. As Yuuno-kun said, I need to take the first step. Get over my shyness, realize it's a professional job, understand that people aren't looking at me with perverted eyes but rather as someone who could sell their brand." Reaching up, Nanoha touched the set package that contained what the fake figure was wearing. "I've made it half way to the counter before but I chickened out. I'm too shy to actually go through with it...silly, huh?"

"Not at all." Fate shook her head. Although she didn't have much to offer in words of encouragement she still watched her friend look around a little more. Taking to doing the same, she spied a black set just like the one Nanoha had in white. Sheer stockings, garter belt with clips, see-through panties and bra all lined with lacy roses to decorate them and cover vital areas. "Hey...?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do it." Fate picked up the black set and turned to her friend. "You and me, right now, let's buy them."

"Eh!?" She blushed hard. "But..."

"Come on!" Fate sounded a little more firm. "I'm totally embarrassed out of my mind, but... but do it! I'll be with you to take that step. Right by your side."

Nanoha looked at the set and licked her lips. She knew she had the money for it, Yuuno made sure of that. Now she had someone willing to help her as well. Her male partner could only offer to buy it in her place, but now she had encouragement in the form of another friend standing right next to her and keep her going. "Okay," Nanoha grabbed the package and started walking to the cash register. Feeling Fate's hand grab hers again they smiled lightly at the woman who took their packages one at a time to scan them. The price was told and money was given. With a final hurried walk to the exit the two stood there a moment before Nanoha finally spoke again. "Wow...that was... totally anti-climatic."

"See?" Fate nudged her. "All of that worrying over something this silly."

Nanoha's lips turned up into a light smile. "You know what? You're right. I'm just being silly...Wow...heheh...haha..."

"Happy?"

"Very!" To both of their surprise, Nanoha fully hugged her friend and held tight. "Thank you, Fate-chan. Even if this was just a silly little thing, it means a lot to me that you would help me do it."

"You're welcome." Fate slowly hugged her back and squeezed one last time before parting. "Hey... want to stay at my place tonight? I kind of don't want this day to end."

"Mm, sure." Nanoha smiled brightly and closed her eyes. "I'd love to."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Fate called out as she opened the door, allowing Nanoha entrance to the room first to rid her of the claustrophobia caused by the small stairway. "Nanoha is staying with us tonight."

"Sorry to intrude," Nanoha spoke politely, bowing to Precia when she appeared. "Thanks for having me."

"Always a pleasure." The mother seemed happy that her daughter was having company stay the night. "We haven't had a guest stay over for a while now have we Fate?"

"I guess not," the blonde replied after thinking about it. "Ooh, do I smell dinner?"

"General Tso's chicken with Hot and Sour soup." The oldest one retreated back to the kitchen to check up on the meal. "Are you two girls hungry?"

Fate answered first, quickly going into the kitchen. _"Starving!_ "

Nanoha couldn't help but grin. Her friend had eaten pizza, bread sticks, the bucket of popcorn with a hot dog, and drank two full cups of cola while they had their fun at the mall. Now home the first thing that crossed her mind was food. _'That girl has some serious eating habits,'_ The thought, although nothing new to her, still made her happy. She liked that quirk about Fate the most. "Ne, Fate-chan, I'm going to put our bags in your room okay?"

"Oh, I'll help!" Fate quickly came back to her with a dark blush. "Sorry I got carried away- no I'll take that!"

The night quickly turned into free-for-all dancing session on DDR for Nanoha as she tried to impress Fate but failing miserably. In turn Nanoha made Fate embarrassed by taking out the small make-up kit she kept in her briefcase and giving the blonde a make over. Now all prettied up and a little past midnight, the two pondered idly what to do next. Neither wanted to sleep but at the same time if nothing came up they were sure they would end up doing it anyway.

"Ne," Nanoha finally spoke up while crawling across the floor to their shopping bags. "Let's try these on."

"Right now?" Fate sat up from laying on the bed. "I don't know..." The thought of seeing Nanoha in such an outfit made her face feel warm.

"Oh come on!" Nanoha tossed her a bag and opened her own. "It's a matching set, it won't be fun if we both don't put it on. Come on, strip!" Before the blonde could say anything else Nanoha's shirt was already over her head and hands unclasping the lock to her bra.

"Okay," Fate turned around the opposite direction and started undoing her own. "I feel kind of weird though..."

"We're both girls." Nanoha reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." Fate shook her head to clear it of thoughts. ' _But I kind of happen to like girls..._ ' Despite the thought she still completed changing, sitting in the lingerie she normally would never wear next to a girl in a matching snow white set. "This feels kind of..."

"Nice?"

"Yes, nice." Fate spared a glance over toward Nanoha and quickly diverted her eyes. "Um...you look pretty."

"You do too," Nanoha scooted closer to her and linked their arms as well as taking her hand. "Thanks again for the confidence, I don't feel shy at all anymore. Actually, I really think I'm going to try for that modeling job. It says they work with school schedules and everything. Oh, but I need pictures!"

"Pictures?" She repeated the word. "What for?"

"To send in. First you have to mail in pictures of yourself posing, then they pick for a second live interview and then they pick from there. Aw, Yuuno-kun has my camera." She looked over at Fate and teased. "I wanted to get a few of you as well."

"M-me? What for!?"

"Because you're sexy." Nanoha poked Fate's cheek and giggled at the shocked reaction. "What? You're acting like you're all shy and stuff. I won't bite you I promise."

"Um...Well..." Fate shifted nervously.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not really..."

"Hm... Ne, Fate-chan?" She got a light hum. "Can I ask for a massage?"

Fate blushed hard, lightly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I can't rub your back."

"Why not?" Nanoha leaned closer, pushing her breasts up against Fate's arm.

"I-I just can't. I'm sorry." Closing her eyes, Fate tried to calm down. ' _If I rub her, I can't promise myself I won't enjoy it...I can't take advantage of our friendship..._ '

Nanoha hummed and moved back away from her. "Ah, well, I guess I shouldn't have asked. It's your job after all, and to me it would be fun but to you it would be like work. Sorry." She nudged her friend. "You don't have to beat around the bush, just tell me to make an appointment, nyahaha!"

The blonde melted at the cute laugh. "I like that."

"What?" blue eyes looked curiously into red ones.

"Your laugh. It's cute."

"Thank you." Nanoha stood up slightly so she could crawl from the floor over onto Fate's water bed. "Hey, can I play with your Rubik's Cube?"

"You can solve it?"

"Nope," Nanoha waited for a nod before looking at the square block in front of her. "It doesn't look too hard, though." Taking to twisting and turning the different layers, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Fate leaned against her bed and crossed her arms on the side of it to rest her chin on. Getting comfortable, she watched her friend try unsuccessfully to line up all the colors on the simple puzzle. One minute went by, then another, and by the time the third ticked past Fate was already grinning from ear to ear. "You have no idea what you're doing do you?"

"...No."

"First get a cross on one side. Line up the piece underneath where you want it and flip it up." She watched Nanoha do it twice before pausing. "Is one cube inverted?" A slight nod confirmed it. "Turn the front side counter clockwise, the top side clockwise, the left side counter clockwise, then the top side counter clockwise." Nanoha's face lit up happily. "See? Easy." Again she watched Nanoha twist and turn until she came to another stopping point. "Right side counter clockwise, bottom side counter clockwise, right side clockwise, bottom side clockwise. Keep repeating it."

"...It's not working."

"Keep on."

"...Still not."

"Odd," Fate got up off the floor and crawled on the bed carefully as to not cause too many waves. "Oh, no wonder, you was turning the left side."

"It's right."

"No it's le...oh, my left, your right. We're facing different directions."

"Sit behind me?" Nanoha looked over at Fate happily. "I want to solve this, can you teach me?"

"Um... okay." Slowly Fate got behind Nanoha and sat down. To her surprise, and horror/pleasure, the brown haired girl scooted back between Fate's legs and leaned heavily onto her. Her head rested on Fate's shoulder and neck, allowing the blonde no choice but to wrap her arms around her friend to place on top of hers and the cube.

"Is this uncomfortable?" Nanoha looked over at her, breath tickling Fate's chin.

"No...Um... I'm sorry, this is really nice..."

"I think so too." Nanoha turned back to the cube. "I'm a snuggle slut."

Fate repressed the urge to farther cuddle the girl laying against her and instead concentrated on the cube. "So, right side..." It only took four minutes of Fate's coaching before the puzzle was solved in Nanoha's hands. "And that's that. Simple once you learn the notations. "

"It really is..." Nanoha seemed proud despite it anyway, leaning over to carefully return it to it's stand. "So." she put her hands on top of Fate's and wrapped them around herself. "What now?"

Fate swallowed. "Nanoha...I'm... kind of..."

"Hm?" She looked back again and snuggled up against Fate's body to share their warmth.

"You really love to be cuddled don't you?" She asked, realization striking. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," She admitted readily. "Although to be honest I don't cuddle up to just anyone. Yuuno-kun is a given but besides him I really never do this. I wonder why I'm so comfortable with you." She put a finger to her chin to think about it. "Oh well, you're huggable so it works out okay. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind...I just... feel a little guilty."

"Why?"

"Because I'm holding you and...well... I kind of... like it."

"I like it too?"

"No, I mean.. _like_ it." She blushed darkly. "Um...I mean, I enjoy holding you... As in, my heart is kind of beating fast."

Nanoha pondered this a moment. "Like...how?"

Fate buried her face into Nanoha's hair even though she couldn't see her. "You're comfortable and warm. It makes me feel nice. I feel guilty because of this."

"...I see..." Looking across the room, she spoke again, "Ne?" A small nod against her head told her to continue. "I kind of feel that way too. It's a nice feeling isn't it? Being held, holding someone?" Her fingertips trailed along the back of Fate's hands. "But I don't feel guilty about it. I wouldn't let anyone else hold me like this, specially dressed like we are, but I know neither of us are thinking perverted things, right? I mean that would be silly."

Fate nodded slowly. "I'm not."

"So it's okay to enjoy it." She nodded to herself, as if confirming it not only to just Fate. "So...Yeah." This time her cheeks tinted lightly and hugged Fate's arms around her again. ' _My heart is beating fast too... But Fate is female..._ ' closing her eyes, she leaned back against her friend and got comfortable. She felt Fate pull the covers up around both of them and in turn lean against her headboard after placing a few pillows there for comfort and throwing a shirt across the room to flip the lightswitch. ' _This feels different than when Yuuno-kun does it. It's almost as if... this feels right?...But Fate's a girl...She's a girl so why?_ ' Her hands were embraced and held, thumb gently rubbing onto her palm. "...I like that."

"Mm..." A gentle cuddle. "Thank you, Nanoha."

"Why?" already her voice was starting to drift off.

"Just thank you. For letting me hold you."

"...Silly..." With that, Nanoha fell asleep.

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Yuuno Scrya

Name: Yuuno

Age: 17

Hobbies: reading, solving problems for fun.

Best subject: History

Worst subject: None

Interest: Archeology

Favorite color: Green

Least favorite color: Red

Favorite food: Kabobs

Least favorite food: Carrots

Worst fear: Losing his friends

Job: Teacher Assistant at the town's college.

Favorite music: Classical

Least favorite music: Hard rock

Secret desire: To travel the world looking for lost artifacts

Relationship: Crushing

Sexuality: Straight, Metro

Quote: "The journey is more important than the end or the start."


	6. Chapter 6

It figures on the day that I want to sleep in I would forget to turn off my alarm clock. Sure enough, as soon as the sun started coming up I heard the annoying sound of the radio cut on rather loudly. I felt a stir against my chest and realized that somewhere in the night I had sank down into the bed and shifted the pillows from my back to rest my head on. Nanoha still laid against me, just now on her side. I could tell she was partly awake now but I still wanted to sleep in if I could. Considering that we stayed up to well past three in the morning, I was in no position to jog today. Slowly I tried to move my hand to reach towards my clock but found that Nanoha was gripping it firmly in front of her chest. I really hated to move it but if I didn't then she would fully be aware of the noise and wake up. All at once I found that my hand was rather cold, once hers wasn't touching it anymore, and pressed the button to shut off the noise before lazily reclaiming my spot at Nanoha's back. To my surprise, Nanoha actually reached back and patted my body until she found my arm. Once there she trailed it to my wrist and pulled it back around her, pressing it against her chest and interlacing our fingers with her palm on the back of my hand.

**Saved by the Bell VI**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha hummed lightly to herself as she stretched out in the bed. "Do you always wake up this early?" She half asked, half yawned, while running one stocking clad foot along her leg to sooth an itching spot.

"I jog in the mornings," Fate yawned as well after hearing Nanoha do so. "So I wake up early so I have time to shower before school." She shifted lightly when Nanoha ran one leg back between hers and ended up bending her leg at the knee and bringing it up a little to caress Nanoha's thigh. "That feels funny."

"Hm?" Nanoha brought her free hand up to rub her eyes. "What does?"

"Stockings on stockings. Rubbing; it feels a little funny."

"Mm, it does." Nanoha smiled to herself and tried to adjust her bra. "I can't believe we fell asleep in these." A light giggle came behind her after she got situated. "Ne," Nanoha re-closed her eyes and got comfortable, content with just talking. "What do you normally wear to bed?"

"I sleep naked," Fate was too tired to feel embarrassed by the statement. "Shirts feel like they choke me. How about you?"

"I normally wear a baggy T-shirt and whatever else I'm wearing at the moment: panties, shorts, boxers, pajama pants... Oh man, I just remembered?" Fate hummed softly behind her to show she was still awake, if just. "Sunday. I have to work today...What time is it?"

"Little after five. When do you start?"

"Nine...Care to get a few more hours of sleep?" Nanoha felt a small squeeze on her hand and took that as a yes. "You know...It's really nice being held like this."

"I'd prefer to hold."

"Then hold me? Friends can hold each other right?"

"Right." Fate moved closer so their bodies were pressed together and snuggled with the one with her. "Because I'm honestly not thinking anything bad. I just want to hold you."

"Mm..." Nanoha closed her eyes again, feeling safe thanks to the arms around her and warmed by the body embracing hers. The serene moment lasted an exceedingly short two hours for the girls, waking again by Nanoha's cellphone ringing. Quickly and sleepily she crawled over Fate while trying to keep her balance on the wobbly bed and flipped open her cell. "Morning Hayate-chan," She greeted instantly, knowing the caller by the ring tone. "I'm not late am I?" She looked at the clock and realized she had plenty of time before she had to be at work. "Hm? Yes...No, it's okay... Yeah... I'll be there as soon as possible. Mm, Bye-bye. " Clicking the phone shut she looked at the blonde and offered a small smile. "Hayate-chan is having an early morning rush it seems. She wanted to know if I could come in early."

"Aw," Fate pouted. "I was going to make you breakfast."

"Thanks for the thought." Standing up, Nanoha stretched out fully and took a deep breath of air. "Aw, I just realized that I don't have anything to change into. I guess I'll get back into my school uniform..."

"You can wear some of my clothes." Fate offered while sitting up. "I'll pick you out something from my closet?"

Nanoha looked relieved. "Thank you, I'd hate to wear the same clothes twice in a row without washing them. Specially after running around all day like we did." Her eyes watched Fate go to said closet and root through it. "Hm... I can't really wear this lingerie under a work uniform... I'll have to lose my garter and stockings. Can I borrow some socks too?"

"Sure, in my bottom dresser drawer." Fate plucked a shirt and looked at it, pondering on if it would look good on her friend or not. After a few seconds of silence Nanoha's shocked gasp made her turn around. "What is it-oh!" A hand went to her mouth when she saw Nanoha holding a certain object in her hands that she kept hidden in her drawer.

"Wow, Fate-chan!" Nanoha had a smile that would make even the Cheshire Cat envious. "How did you get one of these!?" She held up the black object in one hand.

"I'm going to die," Fate covered her face with both hands. "That is..."

"I know what it _is_ ," Nanoha teased. "I want to know how you _got_ it. You know how many girls want one of these but can't get?! I'm shocked you have one... wait, you probably have more than one don't you?"

Fate colored more. "I...have a few..."

"A few?" Nanoha teased happily. "How many is a few?"

"...Maybe thirty or forty? That one must have fallen into my drawer..."

"No fair, I want one." Nanoha smirked again. "Let me have it?"

"No way!"

"Come on, don't be stingy!" Nanoha moved the toy away from Fate when she tried to grab it. "Friends share!"

"Not things like that!"

"I'll take care of it!"

"I don't care! Give it!"

"Nope!"

"Nanohaaaaaa!" Fate wrestled with the laughing girl and couldn't help but smile herself. She knew this was nothing more than an attempt to ease the embarrassment of the discovery. "Come on, give it to me!"

"Finder's keepers!" Nanoha teased back. "If you really want it, you have to try harder!"

"Give it up!" Fate laughed happily and rolled over the girl. "Ha!" After a small struggle Fate found herself rolled over once again and pinned. "Mou, Nanoha! Stop teasing and give it to me!"

Precia opened the door to Fate's room tiredly. "Girls, could you please keep it down so you don't wake the neigh..." Her words stopped instantly. Her eyes took in the situation one piece at a time to make sure she comprehended what she was seeing. Her daughter and friend both wearing lingerie: Check. Fate trying desperately to hide something from view: Check. Fate screaming for the teasing to stop and for Nanoha to give it to her: Check. "Oh, sorry to interrupt." Quickly she closed the door and retreated.

Nanoha blinked, staring at the door a moment longer before turning back to look at Fate who appeared to be in a state of advanced shock. "Um... That probably looked really funny..."

"Oh... my... god..." Fate whispered softly. "I'm never going to explain this." Despite the situation sudden laughter made her look at Nanoha. The girl was blushing fire but couldn't stop the happy sounds coming from her at their own predicament. Ever so slowly Fate started to giggle as well, finally joining her friend in full laughter. Wiping away a tear, she shook her head in amusement. "This is going to be something I'll look back on for years and laugh about."

"Mm," Nanoha agreed, still trying to keep her giggles down. "But anyway..." Nanoha looked at the cute beanie baby one more time and smiled, handing it over while helping the blonde to her feet. " I never expected you to be a beanie baby fanatic."

"That's why I don't display them," Fate went to the other side of the room and opened what Nanoha assumed was her twin sister's old section to store her clothes. Inside was a huge collection of different types of the collectible plushies as well as several cute girlish teddy bears and dolls.

"Oh wow!" Nanoha peeked over her friend's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Fate's waist. "You're more girlie than I am! How cute!"

The blonde only looked down shyly, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Fate couldn't help herself from smiling when her last customer of the day left and she was free from helping her mother run the business. "Mom, I'm going to get some lunch."

"Could you bring me back some?" Precia pondered while marking off the name on her clipboard. "Kha-san got here a little early so I'm going to go ahead and get him taken care of." Her daughter nodded while pulling on her sneakers. "Just get me whatever."

" 'Kay." Fate finished tyeing the double knot on her shoes and stood up. With a small wave she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Dark semi-baggy jeans rustled as she jogged, topped with a black short sleeve that had a glittery pink heart on it snapped in half. The words 'heart breaker' were proudly displayed above the image, written around a yellow lightning bolt that apparently had just struck the heart. Her twin ponytails fluttered around her as she picked up her speed, darting around and between people on the sidewalk as she tried to make up for not jogging that particular morning. By the time she reached her destination she panted a moment to catch her breath before opening the door and stepping in.

The café was packed to the brim, complete with people hanging around by the door while waiting for other customers to leave so they could get a table. The blonde spied Nanoha running around with a tray in both hands while trying to keep up with the orders being given. Today her body was clad in a white and blue magical girl outfit. A mini skirt and thigh high stockings graced the front while the back was covered in a sort of cape that extended from the top half itself. A cute red spherical pendant bounded across her chest as she jogged, which Fate assumed would be the device to transform her into the cosplay magical girl. What she noticed next was that her hair was pulled up into pigtails, matching hers exactly. As Nanoha ran by, she looked at Fate and smiled briefly before running past. She was sweating lightly and obviously almost out of breath but almost as soon as she vanished, she came back with pitchers of tea and coffee.

"It's been like this all day," Hayate greeted the blonde, making her jump lightly. Hayate was clad in a white and black outfit, complete with miniskirt and a fluffy lopsided hat. On her back a staff with a circular head and golden crosses could be seen. "How do I look? Today is 'magical girl' day."

"You look like the leader of a military base," Fate teased. "I can see it now: Mobile Division Section Six." The remark made her friend giggle happily. "What's the wait time like for to-go orders?"

"Um... Fifteen minutes, sorry." Hayate laughed nervously. "We're being pushed to our limits. Don't suppose you want a job do you?"

"Sorry, I'm helping mom today at the massage parlor." She didn't want to be a waitress anyway, specially if she had to endure being eye candy for horny twenty seven year old virgins. "Can I place an order and come back in about twenty minutes or so? Give you some slack in making it?"

"That would be the best," Hayate quickly took the order down and scratched her cheek with the pen. "Um... If you want _that_ much food I may need a little more time."

Thirty minutes passed by quickly for Fate while dancing at the local arcade. Her breath was hard now, panting as she leaned over with both palms on her knees while watching the scoreboard calculate the total. Max 300 on expert with an "A" ranking greeted her and several impressed cheers from kids and teens came up behind her. "Okay... okay... I'm done." Fate walked off the machine and wiped the light sheen from her forehead. "I didn't sleep enough for this..." As she walked out back onto the street the cool air blew around her and lifted her spirits enough to warrant a deep breath of air.

Fate was greeted with a rather odd sight when she returned to the café. Nanoha was standing by the cash register, having just put the finished to-go order on the pick up section. Around her three guys stood, a little too close for the blue eyed girl's comfort. "I'm sorry," Nanoha spoke up with her eyes closed in annoyance for repeating herself. "Like I've said, I can't give out my number to customers. Thank you, please come again." Her attempt to go back to work was stopped as one of the men darted in front of her again. "Look, I need to get back to servicing tables now..."

"Come on, Hot Stuff," The man pleaded. "One date; you'll have fun!"

"Don't address me so casually," She complained, eying him. "I don't have the time."

The man reached out to grab Nanoha's arm. "Don't touch her!" Fate declared at the same time as the man suddenly got shocked from contact with the brown haired female.

With a growl at the new comer, the three men walked by her. The one making the pass shook his hand lightly to ease the pain lingering in it. "Damn static electricity...shocked the hell out of me..." Walking to the car outside he reached to open the door only to jump back and curse again, shaking his hand in pain.

Nanoha sighed. "Thank you. Jerks came every day when I worked over the summer. They haven't given up yet... but anyway," Moving behind the register again she started tallying up Fate's order. "Thank you for the help, I appreciate it."

"Mm," Fate could tell Nanoha's mood was ruined now. "Hey?" She got a weak smile. "Um... You look cute today." This time the smile was better. "Can I get your number?" The request was made in a teasing way, making the girl actually giggle. "Friday night, Hot Stuff." Again Nanoha laughed, shaking her head happily. "Just one date!"

"Okay, _okay_! I'm happy now, stop teasing me." Licking her lips, she read the receipt that was just printed out. "Twenty-one fifty please."

Fate rooted in her purse and pulled out her credit card. "Here you go." After a swipe she signed her name and grinned. "Thanks Hot Stuff." With a final wink she took the bags and allowed the girl to go about her business. As she walked outside Fate moved to push the receipt into her purse but slowly turned it over when she saw writing on it. Nanoha's messy scribbling revealed not only her number that she already knew anyway, but had 'Redeem for one date' under it with a super deformed face of Nanoha sticking out her tongue. "...I swear, that girl..." She carefully folded the paper and slid it into her wallet to keep.

* * *

Yuuno looked over at the girl who was following him home from school and smiled to himself. "So, any particular reason you're coming home with me on the same day our tests were returned?" The girl stiffened lightly. "I knew it. Let me see your scores." Reluctantly a paper was brought from her skirt pocket and handed to him. "...Hey, you little trickster!" Nanoha finally let out her laughter. "I was worried about you, you know! Only one "C", I'm proud."

"Thank you." She took the slip back and smiled at it happily. "I'm in a really good mood today, this only made it that much better."

"Why such a good mood?"

"Wellllll," Nanoha blushed happily. "Remember a few days ago you gave me some money?" She got a nod. "I did it; I finally bought something." The impressed look Yuuno gave her made her pleased. "I have it with me so I was wondering if you'd photo me again wearing it?"

"Sure. We going to send them off?"

"If I can get a few poses that I'm happy with, I'd like to mail them off today." She got a nod. "I bought some photo quality paper so let's take a lot and print out the good ones and then pick the best ones?"

"Sounds like a plan." He looked over at her. "Although, now that I think about it... You really need a tan. You're white as white can be."

"Think so?" She looked at the back of her hands. "But a tan won't show up for a while... I'll have to start soon if I want to get one before I have a live interview." She thought about it. "I wonder if Hayate-chan knows of a place, she always has such a pretty tan..."

* * *

"Tanning salon?" Hayate repeated the words to herself while walking down the halls of the school. "You never tan, why start now?"

"I just...want to." She laughed lightly. Even though she had sent several photos in the mail recently she didn't know if she was even going to be selected or not yet. Until she got a reply from the people she had decided to keep it a secret from her friends. "Let's all go together!"

Fate looked at Nanoha's face and couldn't turn the girl down "Okay, as long as it's after practice I don't mind."

Nanoha poked her friend's arm. "I have tennis right now silly."

Hayate sighed and shook her head at the two girls next to her. "Well, I suppose if you two really want to." She nodded to herself. "Well then, lets go after clubs today and schedule appointments for the next little while. After all, it's more fun if we're together."

Nanoha could hardly stay still while playing tennis that day. The squeaking of her shoes rang out as she darted from one end of the court to the other to try and attempt to return Keroko's annoying court-spanning serves. Finally she managed to tap the ball over the net slightly and was given the pleasure of watching her captain lunge for it only to miss. Being the final point, Nanoha cheered happily. "Match point! Phew, I thought I was going to lose on this one."

Keroko smiled at her. "You are moving a little faster than you did when you started a month ago. I'll have to start getting serious when I go against you."

"Oh you was serious, admit it." Nanoha twirled her racquet in her hand and playfully pointed at Keroko. "I just whooped your butt."

Ten laps around the courts later, Nanoha fell onto the bench and panted heavily. "Stupid... Keroko...-chan...abusing... her rank..." Picking up a towel, she wiped the sweat from her face and neck. When the fuzzy object was moved from her eyes she saw the red headed team captain in front of her offering a bottle filled with water and a smile.

* * *

"So," Fate looked at the time card she had just filled out with her friends. "Since these are the good tanning beds we only need to come about five times over the span of around two weeks. Every other day or so, that's not too bad."

"Yup," Hayate nodded to them as she started taking off her shirt. "I like this place because they have group rooms like this so we can talk."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, Fate sighed out while unbuttoning her school uniform shirt. "Tanning is bad for the skin."

"Oh shush, you'll live." Nanoha happily stripped to her underwear. "Oh!"

"What?" Hayate looked over at her.

"Tan lines!" The lopsided ponytail flailed out as she paced. "I can't have tan lines!"

"Then tan nude," Hayate waved it off. "What gives, tan lines are cute, see?" She pulled the side of her panties down to show the line. "You can even put stickers on your body to make them. I have a cross on my thigh." To show it, she moved her leg out a little to reveal the area.

"Oh that's so cute!" Nanoha looked at the sheet of stickers by the beds. "But I need a full body tan...Oh, I know! Fate-chan, you use one!"

"Eh? No way." Fate shook her head. "I'm tanning with my top an bottom on."

"Not _there,_ " She insisted. "Let's... Oh, I know." Taking off a semi-large heart sticker, she stuck it to Fate's stomach, right over her belly button. "There you are. This will be adorable."

Fate looked at the hopeful eyes of her friend and caved in. "Okay, I'll do it." Hayate got the blonde's attention and smiled evilly to herself, knowing full well she was only doing it because Nanoha wanted her to. Fate sent a look back that clearly read 'Say anything and I'll doodle on your stomach with a permanent marker'. Once the girls got in the beds and set the timers the room got quiet for just a while before Nanoha started whimpering. "What's wrong, Nanoha? Are the bulbs too hot?"

"No," She squeaked out. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Fate pondered, feeling the warm light start to get to her.

Hayate gasped out. "Oh, Nanoha-chan! Didn't you think about this before now!?"

"I'm an idiot."

Fate turned her head and squinted her eyes open to attempt to look at Nanoha but failing. "What's wrong?"

"She's claustrophobic." Hayate stated the fact Fate already knew. "Nanoha, sweetie, just relax." After her tanning bed opened and she quickly ran to the side of the room to get one of the little fans. Placing it on a stool she turned it on and aimed it to blow over the girl's body. "See? The air is moving around you, you're not closed in." Once the girl noticeably calmed down she reluctantly got back into her own bed and pulled it down. "Seriously, if you're scared, get out okay?"

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." Nanoha trailed off, still repeating the words to herself and breathing deeply. Only two minutes later the bed was pushed up and the girl scrambled from it, falling to the floor.

"Nanoha!?" Fate quickly moved from hers as well and rushed over to the panting girl covered in sweat. "Calm down!" A towel was quickly placed around her to cover her body.

"Here," Hayate, also free from her bed, positioned the fan back to blow on her. "Breathe, Nanoha...you're fine. See? Open your eyes. Go on.. open..."

Nanoha slowly opened her eyes, panting heavily and looking around. The air blowing on her slowly started to calm her down to the point where she could breathe properly. "...I'm okay... I'm sorry... I just... I'll be fine."

"No you won't." Hayate stood and turned off Nanoha's bed. "Get dressed and go outside."

"... Yeah, I'll do that."

Fate helped Nanoha to her feet. "I'll go too-"

"No. Stay. Get your tan, you paid for it." Nanoha moved away from Fate and quickly started getting dressed. "Don't you dare come out of here before twenty minutes is up!"

Fate was about to protest but Hayate shook her head and gently pushed Fate back to her bed. Once she was in it Hayate reclaimed hers and waited until she heard the door open and quickly close behind her friend. "Nanoha-chan is ultra sensitive about it," She explained before the question was asked. "If you left it would have seriously hurt her feelings."

"But I'm worried..."

"I know. I'm sorry, but this is the best you could do for her. One of her worst pet peeves is being a bother to others. It drives her crazy when she's the cause of trouble."

Fate stayed silent a moment while thinking it over. "..She's really claustrophobic huh? I thought she was just a little uncomfortable in small areas."

"Badly. Normally having wind blow on her is enough to calm her down but whenever she's in even a remotely enclosed space she gets uncomfortable. I guess she thought the tanning beds weren't this enclosed. But still... Why would she even bring this up if she knew she would be uncomfortable?"

"I don't know," Fate sighed out. "Are you sure I shouldn't go to her?"

Hayate smiled. "You're a great friend. But no, she just wants to be alone right now. Trust me, I've known her a while now."

Slowly Fate accepted the fact. "So...I'm assuming this is why she's seated next to the window at school and takes the stairs everywhere she goes?"

"Exactly." Hayate yawned. "You should be with her on road trips; even prolonged riding in a car trips her phobia. I'd say it was a cute trait about her but when she gets so frantic it really worries me."

"I see..." The blonde sighed out yet again. "I was wondering why she always sat by the window and gripped me when we rode together. I didn't know...I didn't even know how to calm her down...Some friend."

"Don't say that! Mou, Fate-chan, this isn't something that she just tells people you know." No reply greeted her so she continued. "Okay... When it happens, talk to her calmly. Soothing words are the best, so don't panic. Blow air on her if you can and get her to focus on any single point, preferably something moving or something to take her mind off the problem. If she starts to freak out, slap her one good time and make her focus on something else. Though I highly doubt you'll ever be in a situation where you'll have to do such. Normally she avoids small areas like the plague."

"Mm. Thank you." Fate stored the information away and waited for the timer to ding. Once out and dressed, she stretched lightly with a wince. "Ugh, my skin feels tight." Slowly she peeled off the sticker from her bellybutton and looked at it. Although the color difference was more to the fact of her skin being lightly red, she still frowned. "Tanning this fast _can't_ be healthy. I'm going to fry my ovaries."

Hayate laughed loudly. "No you're not!"

Nanoha looked up from her place on a bench not too far away from the entrance to the salon. Standing shyly, she walked over to them and laughed lightly. "Hey... have fun?"

"Yup," Hayate smiled.

"It was my first time in a tanning bed, but it wasn't that bad." Fate agreed, discreetly lifting her shirt enough to show Nanoha the faint traces of the heart on her stomach before pulling it back down embarrassedly. "Sorry for making you wait."

"No, it was my fault." Despite her earlier outbreak she seemed as if nothing had happened. "So, now what?" The three started walking together until Hayate needed to turn off.

"I'm going this way so I can't continue anymore fun today." Waving lightly, she smiled. "Bye guys, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye-bye." The two waved back before continuing along their path. "Sorry again, I must have scared you." Nanoha clasped her hands behind her back and looked up towards the sky. "I was stupid for even trying."

"Don't say that." Fate shook her head. "I'd like to know more about you...So..." Reaching into her briefcase from school, she took out the diary and handed it back. "I'd use this to write tonight but I won't have time so I'll give it back now. I think I filled up five pages. Sorry it's not as much as yours."

"Don't be, I just ramble." Nanoha took the book and blushed lightly. "Hey, it's kind of neat, trading this, huh? It's like we're a couple." the words made Fate darken and look away. "Oh, sorry, that was a little silly."

"Don't worry." Fate coughed, reaching out to take Nanoha's arm to move it so she could interlace their fingers. "My mom thinks we are. Trading diaries, catching us like that... I'm kind of used to the words by now."

"Oh." Nanoha looked away as well but kept the hand. "Um... Nyahaha... I don't know what to say. She thinks you're gay?"

"I'm bi," Fate answered instinctively before stopping and covering her mouth.

"Oh!" Nanoha let go of Fate's hand and looked at her with slightly wide eyes. "Oh... oh wow...you... like girls... like that...that kind of bi...?"

"I..."Fate started walking again briskly.

"Fate-chan! Wait up, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Nanoha grabbed her wrist to stop the girl. "Really, I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

Fate sighed. "I'm should used to it by now."

Nanoha felt her chest tighten. "Hey... really, I'm sorry. It doesn't change anything." Moving up to stand beside her, she retook the blonde's hand. "That's why you said you felt guilty a few days ago?" She got a small nod. "Well...you told me then, and you're telling me now... you didn't have any bad thoughts?" This time Fate shook her head. "Then it's okay." Walking again, she pulled Fate along. "Can I ask one thing, though?"

"Hm?" Fate looked at the hand that was still grasping hers a little tighter than normal. "What is it?"

Slowly Nanoha turned around and looked at Fate with the sun setting behind her. "How...do you see me?"

Fate slowly opened her mouth to answer but stopped short. The eyes looking at her were seeking truth, staring deep into her soul with a pleading expression for an honest answer. "I see you as a friend," Fate stated firmly. "... and as a woman."

Nanoha looked afraid for just a moment at the confession. A few seconds passed by before Nanoha reached up with her free hand and tucked some hair behind her ear that escaped her ponytail. "Okay. Thank you for being honest." The two started walking again side by side. After a few yards of silence she finally spared a glance up towards Fate, who was looking at the ground with a troubled expression. "Ne, Fate-chan?" She was looked at so she smiled up at her. "Um, I really don't know what to say about it but... Fate-chan is Fate-chan. If Yuuno-kun can hold me with no bad thoughts, then Fate-chan can as well. There's no difference in friends... Unless _I_ make _you_ uneasy?"

"You really are a silly girl." Fate smiled.

"What? Why?"

Fate looked ahead of herself and grinned. "No reason."

"Mou, Fate-chan, I'm trying to be all caring and understanding here! Don't confuse me!"

"Don't worry, it's okay." Fate teased her more.

Nanoha fumed. "It's not okay if I'm confused!" The blonde only laughed happily.

* * *

Yuuno looked up when he heard the lock to his apartment door being opened. Nanoha came in after a moment and closed the door behind herself, pale white in the face. "What is it?" Yuuno asked after a moment. "You look scared stupid. Did something happen?" He watched her weakly kick off her shoes without even untying them and walk over to the couch to sit down on it. "Are you finally in shock about Fate telling you she was bi?" He pondered, having heard the full story a few days ago when it happened. Nanoha shook her head. "Did you admit to yourself that you're bi?" again Nanoha shook her head. "I guess this isn't to do with Fate?" A third time, Nanoha shook her head. "Then... what is it?"

"They..." Nanoha held up an opened letter and showed Yuuno one of the pictures that he had taken of her in lingerie. The image showed Nanoha on a bed propped up on one hand, hair spilling behind her in the ponytail. Her other hand rested on her hip. The picture showed off her thighs and revealed just enough before being covered by the sheer fabric. Turning the picture over, she looked at the words written on it before finally handing it over.

"To Nanoha-san," Yuuno read aloud. "We hereby request for the woman in this photo to...come to the central auditorium in two week's time for a live interview!?" He sat down next to her and continued reading. "Please bring with you a swimsuit and a set of ten pictures of either swimsuit or undergarments as well as a resume!? Nanoha! Congratulations!"

The girl bent over. "Keep reading."

Yuuno turned back to the photo. "If you have no previous experience in modeling you are required to bring your sponsor..." Realization hit him. "You don't have a sponsor...Oh, your family has a business!"

"Family can't sponsor you, and even if they could, their name wouldn't mean anything to a modeling agency." She whispered. "What am I going to do...?" Leaning against him, she felt an arm go around her shoulders. "I don't know anyone who can do something like that..."

The male rubbed her shoulder while thinking. "Don't worry... We have two weeks to figure something out. We'll make it don't worry!"

"Really...?"

"Really." He nodded at her, smiling again. "But you made it! You're on your way to becoming a model!"

"Yeah... Yeah!" Nanoha's mood changed all at once. "Yeah!" She latched onto him so hard they both fell back onto the couch. "They want to see me in person!" The set back temporarily forgotten, she finally allowed herself to celebrate. "Yuuno-kun! We have so much to do! We have to go shopping! And...and... Oh my gosh, pictures! We have to take pictures in every outfit! What should I wear!? I don't have a swimsuit!"

Yuuno grinned to himself as the girl hopped off him and started pacing. ' _Amazing how she can be so freaked out but then after a small push in the right direction she completely forgets her troubles..._ ' Standing, he clapped his hands. "Alright, alright! First thing's first: Calm down. We need to plan this out." Sitting her on the couch he pointed at the photo. "They like this one. White goes good with you so let's start there..."

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Precia Testarossa

Name: Precia

Age: 42

Hobbies: Reading

Best subject: N/A

Worst subject: N/A

Interest: Learning new massage techniques

Favorite color: Black

Least favorite color: White

Favorite food: Blueberry muffins

Least favorite food: Vegetable soup

Worst fear: Losing her daughter

Job: Owner of Testarossa Touch

Favorite music: Disco

Least favorite music: Techno

Secret desire: To be better friends with Fate

Relationship: Single, not looking.

Sexuality: Straight

Quote: "Without fear there can't be courage."

* * *

Journal Entry:

Dear Fate-chan,

I really had fun staying at your place over the weekend. I got to buy really pretty things and even run around the mall like it was a date. If I could do it again, I would... Just without that horrible, horrible movie! I hate scary things, they always freak me out! But anyway, I'm really happy you was there to push me along my path. I got the lingerie and had Yuuno take pictures of me in it. Haha, don't worry, he's not the type to think bad things. Actually, if he wasn't crushing on another girl (Hayate-chan, shhhhh) I'd swear he was gay. Actually I think he _is_ gay, and Hayate-chan is an exception to the rule. Hehe, that was mean but this is written in pen so I can't erase it. So, yeah, I printed a double of my favorite picture and put it in here. Feel free to keep it, maybe one day I'll be famous and you can sell it for lots of money! Like that would ever happen. I don't even really know how to start being a model, let alone being famous.

-Nanoha

Dear Nanoha,

Thank you for the snacks at lunch today, they were really great. I feel bad that I ate half your lunch, though. You really should eat more, it's not healthy to always nibble and eat cakes and cookies whenever you want... Okay, maybe that's just me being jealous that you can do that. Mom restricts my candy intake to a point where I want to scream. She says I'll thank her later but really I want to strangle her sometimes. Want to know a secret? I have a bag of Starburst hidden in my desk drawer. It's almost empty so I'll have to make a stop on the way home from school and hide it in my bag. I feel like I'm smuggling pornography or something from all the steps I'm taking to prevent mom from catching me!

-Fate

Dear Fate,

Bad girl! No candy for you! I'm always amazed at how much you eat, it really makes me wonder where all that food goes. How come you have a perfectly flat little tummy and perky breasts when you eat that much? For real, what's your secret? If it wasn't for tennis practice, I'd be so plump it's stupid. Honestly over the summer I gained a lot of weight because all I did was be a waitress all day and then munch on sweets when I got home. I gained almost seven pounds. When I noticed the scale one day I was so shocked I went on a diet. Started eating healthier lunches and cut back on the cake. I dropped the weight and now that I'm constantly running and playing tennis I'm slim-and-trim again! I think I need to cut back just a little more, though, I think my butt is a little big. Speaking of big, why is the first place girls lose weight their breasts? I think I should get implants, what do you think?

-Nanoha

Dear Silly Girl,

Your breasts are fine. Really, what is it with people and wanting implants? All they do is get in the way. Ugh, I wish I could reduce mine. You have no idea how much my back hurts after I run all day constantly while training for a race. They bounce all over the place, I just want to scream. I bought a really expensive spandex-type running top that keeps them still for the most part, but it's still annoying. You should be happy with your size, you look fantastic in a tank top. But speaking of stuff, remember when you almost talked me into piercing my bellybutton? I was thinking something silly. I kind of want a tattoo of a butterfly on my ankle. What do you think? Am I just going through 'that phase' that most girls go through?

-Fate

Dear Butterfly,

I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings today about the whole "bi" thing. I was a little shocked to hear it. I mean, I just didn't know what to say. After the shock of it went away I realized how silly I was. I know I said it then but I'll say it again now. Nothing has changed. I still like you a lot and, given the chance, I'd still cuddle with you in lingerie. How's that? Sounds fun, huh? Okay maybe now I'm teasing you. And again, I'm writing in pen, you'd think I'd learn by now. About your tattoo, I say go for it. To be honest, I want one as well. Two, actually, if you get down to it. Angel wings on my back. Not the realistic ones but the cute anime style ones. On my shoulder blades, near the top of my back. How's that for sounding silly? I'm kind of glad Yuuno refuses to pay for it for me. If I could afford it, I'd probably have done it by now. So, what do you spend your money on? Besides beanie babies? Lately I've been saving up for something. I don't know what, but I have a good bit stashed. Maybe a new tennis racquet; mine is a little worn in. Those things can cost hundreds of dollars! I'm rambling again so I'll go for the night. Hope you're having sweet dreams.

-Nanoha


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the wind blew into my ears as I ran down the white lines painted on the ground. My heart beat was pounding fast in my chest with each trained breath of air I took in. I knew my time was good so far but by how much I wasn't sure. All that mattered right now was the footsteps thundering, my hair in the wind, the struggle to be the fastest. The line was coming closer now and I couldn't help but lower my gaze towards it instead of looking in front of myself like I was supposed to. I blew over it and slowed down, hunched over and panting. The team captain whistled at the time, making me smile. I don't know why but this year I have been getting faster. Not as fast as I used to be but sure enough, week by week, I was shaving seconds off my score. My team mates cheered at me and I smiled at them, taking the offered towel from an under classman. She grinned at me happily, making me smile back. Another set of cheers made me turn my attention to the tennis courts a little ways off. Nanoha was jumping with her racquet thrust up in the air while the one across from her kicked the ground disappointedly. The girl turned and even though she was far away, I could swear our eyes met a brief moment before we both turned to look at our respective coaches.

**Saved by the Bell VII**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha closed the box carefully around the cake she had just placed inside of it and smiled, wiping some frosting from her cheek. "Wow, I had no idea it would be this hard."

"It's not bad," Momoko told her daughter while cleaning up. "If you helped out more you would be able to make a cake like this no problem."

"Mom, you know I don't really care for baking." Nanoha looked in the mirror across the room and started wiping her face off and inspecting her clothes once her apron was removed.

"For not liking to bake, you sure were excited about this cake. Honestly, spending one afternoon prepping and the next baking. Is it for your friends?"

"Mm," Nanoha undid her ponytail and started coming her hair with a brush grabbed form her purse. "It's for Fate-chan."

"Why don't you invite her over sometime to stay the night?"

Nanoha thought about the idea. Although sounding fun, her house was rather a dull place. Not much for watching television, she had a really small TV in her room and no gaming systems. Although she normally played around on Yuuno's computer, she really had more fun watching him play and making him do things in her stead. "I don't know," Nanoha finally answered her mother while putting on a faint shade of lipstick. "My room is kind of boring... Maybe we should have a sleep over. Hayate-chan, Suzuka-chan, and Arisa-chan as well. But my room's too small for that... hmmm..." replacing the lipstick, she pulled out her mascara and touched her lashes.

"Why are you putting on make-up to just deliver a cake?" Momoko put a hand on her hip and looked at her daughter with a confused look. "You're not sneaking out to see a guy are you?"

"Hardly," Nanoha replaced the cap and picked up the box carefully with both hands.

"If you want to go on a date, I won't stop you, do you need any money? Be home before late, it's a school night."

"Mom!" Nanoha shifted her cake box so she could open the door. "I'm just going to see Fate-chan!"

"But you should get out and meet some guys! If your only around girls, you'll end up being a lesbian."

"I'm not gay!" Nanoha screamed loudly, face red. "What the hell!?"

"...Nanoha, sweetie, I was teasing..."

Nanoha looked as if she had just been slapped. "Oh... I know... Sorry, I just...One of my friends is, I think, that way, so I...I think I got defensive on her behalf. I'm going to go now." the door closed behind her and the girl started walking out into the semi-darkness of the night. ' _Wow...I don't think I've ever shouted at my mother before. Why on Earth did I get so defensive about being called gay? Am I trying to stick up for my friends? But then why did I never get upset about it even though I kind of think Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are gay?_ ' Nanoha shook her head. ' _The nights sure are getting longer. Last time I made this trip to deliver cookies it was a lot brighter._ '

The apartment came into view soon enough after the short bus ride. Going up the stairs, she walked the path to the now-familiar door and knocked on it lightly. It only took a few moments before Fate showed up behind it and quickly opened the door the rest of the way. "Nanoha!" Her voice was obviously pleased to see her friend. "What brings you here? Come in, come in."

"I can't, sorry." Nanoha laughed. "Mom thinks I'm sneaking away to see a guy so I need to get home real fast-like before she gets any ideas. But, um, here," She offered the box carefully. "I baked you a cake. I hope you like it."

"Aw, how sweet...Thank you." Fate blushed lightly and shifted her stance. "...Wow, hehe, yeah, thank you." the two looked at each other a moment before turning their gaze to stare at something less embarrassing. "What made you suddenly decide to do this? Not that I mind."

"I don't know. I just... thought 'Hey, I should bake something for Fate-chan... So I did." Her hands were being rubbed together in front of her. "We haven't been together much besides school the past few days."

"Yeah, you're always running off."

"I meant to talk to you about that. Here," Nanoha reached into her purse and pulled out their diary. "It's only one entry, sorry, but I can't think of anything else to write."

Fate accepted the book and placed it on top of the box. "All righty." A small moment passed over them, making both giggle. "Well, I'll let you go home then to appease your mother."

"Mm," Nanoha met Fate's eyes and suddenly found herself feeling a little warmer thanks to the honest smile she was getting. "...I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"...Bye..."

"...Bye..."

The two looked at each other, neither moving. "Fate," Precia's voice floated from inside the apartment. "Can you come here a moment?"

Nanoha flushed, waving lightly once again. "Bye-bye."

"Bye." Fate watched her walk down the hallway for a few moments, ducking back into the room when Nanoha glanced over her shoulder and sent a soft gaze at her. "What do you need Mom?" She pondered while walking quickly from the door.

"Oh nothing," Precia nibbled around the chip she was snacking on. "I just knew you two would gaze longingly into each other's eyes all night if I didn't make you close the door and stop letting the warm air out."

"...No cake for you." Fate grabbed a fork and started heading back to her room.

"A cake?" Precia followed her. "She baked you a _cake_? Is it heart shaped?"

"Mom!"

"Let me have a taste!"

"No, you teased me." Fate stuck up her nose.

"Oh come on, just one bite!" Precia laughed, guiding Fate back to the kitchen. Her daughter placed the box down on the counter while she got two small plates. "Thank you for sharing."

"Just one slice," Fate warned her skeptically. "I know you stole some cookies."

"The cookies were for both of us," Precia reminded her.

Fate sniffed. "Were not." Despite the teasing, she carefully opened the box. The final flap was lifted up, only to be quickly shut again.

"...It's a heart isn't it?"

"Not a word!" Fate glared at her mother to ensure no more teasing would come forth. Once she was relatively sure she would be safe the blond slowly re-opened the box and carefully lifted the cake out with her mother's help. "It's a heart." She looked at the white icing that was smoothed out almost perfectly on the top. Although no words were there, several little designs were scattered around. Smaller hearts, butterflies, a tennis ball, and even little running shoes. In all it seemed that Nanoha had put as many things as she could think of that reminded her of their relationship. "Wow...It's cute."

"Almost a shame to slice it open." Precia agreed. Fate nodded, staring at the cake for a few more seconds until her stomach growled. "Almost," Precia said again, this time with a teasing tone.

"Shush." The blonde picked up a knife and brought it to the cake to cut but paused over it for a moment. "Here, you do it."

"Why?" Precia took the knife and instantly started making slices for them. "Don't tell me you'd feel bad about messing up the cake?" Her daughter 'hmphed' at her in reply. "You're cute, no wonder she likes you."

"Mom! We're just friends."

"Don't give up."

Fate tried her best to come up with a witty remark but when the cake was placed on her plate and offered, she could only accept it shyly. "Um, thanks." Her eyes darted to inspect the cake, seeing two fluffy yellow cakes along with a strawberry filling sandwiched between them. "A three layer fruit cake!?" Fate couldn't help but be impressed. "I bet she spent hours making this..."

* * *

Nanoha Sleepily reached for her cell phone, blinking at the brightness from the lights in her room. The clock on her bedside read ten at night making her realize that she had fallen asleep while studying for her History class. "H-hello?" Her voice faltered, still not awake enough yet to think properly.

"Did I wake you?" Fate's voice sounded a little concerned, bringing a smile to Nanoha's lips. "Did I call too late?"

"Nuh-uh," She shook her head. "I just dozed off studying." Turning over onto her back, she held the phone closer to her ear. "Hi. Did you like the cake?"

"Hi," Fate laughed in her own special way. "Yes, I loved it. Thank you... Um, besides that, I just read your diary entry. I wanted to say congratulations for being selected as well as thanking for the delicious treat."

"Thank you. I'm nervous about the live interview though. I can take as many pictures as I want to pick the best ones, but in person they will see me for real."

"You'll be fine."

"But still..."

Fate sounded as if she fell back onto her water bed. "I guess you're nervous about what you wrote about in our diary?"

"Mm," She agreed while moving to lay on her stomach. "It's embarrassing... I don't know how much I should reveal. I know they want to inspect my body but I don't know how they'll do it."

The blonde giggled. "Nanoha, they're going to ask you questions and then look at you in a swimsuit. You're not going to a photo shoot, you're just being interviewed. Don't be so nervous."

"So, I should be nervous then instead?"

"Oh yes," Fate teased her with a roll of her eyes. "Really. You have another week to prepare. You wanted to go shopping together?" She changed the topic to get Nanoha off of her current fear.

"If you're free. I need to buy some more lingerie so I wouldn't mind having your opinion. I trust Yuuno-kun but he's... Well, I know seeing me in it doesn't really interest him. I need someone who will...Yeah... I wrote it down..."

Fate was obviously trying to stay calm. "Yeah... Someone who can view you as a woman..."

"Is that... too much to ask...?" Nanoha felt her cheeks color. "Looking at me... like that..."

"N-no!" Fate shook her head quickly, motioning with her hands even thought she couldn't be seen. "I... Yeah..." A small break of silence. "You're pretty."

"Huh?"

Fate took a breath. "The pictures you gave me. I... put them in my drawer. Because, well, I looked at you and realized it. I like the way you look. Um, sorry if this kind of scares you."

"No! I kind of want to hear more. What do you mean?"

A slow breath. "If I say this, promise not to get mad?"

"Okay."

"Promise you'll understand that I didn't mean for it to happen?"

"Okay, Fate-chan."

"I... hid them in my drawer because..." Fate took a deep breath and confessed. "I was scared I might think something wrong."

"Oh wow! What a compliment! Fate-chan, thank you, nya-haha." Nanoha laughed happily to herself at hearing it.

"You're not mad?"

"That you find me pretty? No, I'm flattered. Really, I'm smiling ear to ear. The fact you hid them makes me giggle."

"I don't want to abuse our friendship." Fate sighed. "I'm sorry, I made things complicated."

Nanoha calmed herself down and rolled onto her back, placing her feet on the wall next to her. "I trust Fate-chan. Do I need to say more?"

"...No. Thank you."

"Thank you for being honest."

"Do you want the pictures back?"

"No, you can keep them," Nanoha's voiced turned playful. "I don't mind at all."

"Thank you... So..."

"Sooo..."

Fate hugged a pillow. "...What else is going on?"

An hour passed by the girls quickly, followed by another. Although their voices never died down, they could look back at their conversation and realize they didn't even talked about anything at all. Playful teasing, casual flirts, and jokes were passed as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Finally back on Nanoha's modeling interview, the two set a date to shop together and finally hung up after a ten minute long goodbye.

The blonde laid on her bed contently holding her phone in her hand while staring at the ceiling. Ear still warm from the cell phone, she smiled lightly when the clock told her the time. ' _I could listen to her all night long,_ ' She admitted to herself before groaning. ' _Oh man, I didn't know I had it that bad... I'm turning into a stereo-typical school girl..._ ' Sitting up, Fate reached to the desk drawer and pulled out the images of Nanoha she was given permission to keep despite them being a gift in the first place. ' _I really hope she gets the job... I wonder what she will look like in a real photo shoot?_ ' Cheeks coloring, she flipped the pictures over and placed them back in their spot. ' _No! Don't think like that!_ '

Fate slammed the drawer closed, making a magazine from her desk fall in the process. Reaching down, she picked it up and realized it was her latest issue from her subscription of a random teen magazine. ' _Mom must have put it on my desk without me knowing,_ ' The pages were flipped and her eyes trailed on the section that sold underwear. ' _Nanoha's picture could be in this magazine later..._ ' Guiltily she allowed her eyes to take in the girls. ' _Well... It is late... Mom's asleep..._ ' With a hot blush, she laid the magazine down and got on her hands and knees, reaching under her stomach and gasping lightly. ' _Don't think about Nanoha... Don't think about Nanoha...Nanoha in lingerie... Don't think about her!_ ' Her eyes went to the magazine and stared, panting softly "Ahn...ah...Ahhhn! Ah...AHHH!"

"Fate!?" Precia burst into her daughter's room. "I heard yelling-!" She had just enough time to see Fate on the bed with her hips in the air before she quickly scrambled under the covers, throwing a magazine onto the floor in the process.

" _Knock_ Mom!" Fate literally screamed out, fire flashing across her cheeks. "Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Fate, I'm sorry, I heard ...um..." Her eyes glanced to the magazine, seeing only partially clad women.

"Just leave!" Fate threw a teddy bear, bouncing it off her mother's forehead. Panting in frustration, she threw the covers over her head. "I can't believe this just happened!"

Precia's voice came meekly from the other side of the door. "Fate, sweetheart, we can talk about-"

"No we can't!" Fate screamed back, wishing to curl in a hole and die.

* * *

Hayate sat her briefcase on her desk and grinned at the flushed and baggy eyed girl sitting at the desk beside hers. "Morning Fate-chan. You look horrible."

"Thanks, I feel it."

"What's wrong." Sitting down, she crossed her legs and started to put on her make-up. "No sleep?"

"At all. I wanted to cry all last night."

"Why?"

"I can't say." Fate put her face into her arms resting on the desk. "I'm so embarrassed I think I may throw up."

Hayate's interest was perked. "Tell me, you never know, you may just be making it worse than it really is." Fate looked up at her so she tried again. "Really. Maybe I have had the same experience?"

Fate sighed. "Well... Maybe telling someone would help me..." She eyed Hayate. "You can't laugh. Promise? Pinky swear?" she held up her finger and shook with Hayate. "Well... to be honest... last night..." She made a hand motion to make Hayate lean in closer and whispered into her ear. "My mother caught me masturbating." Hayate laughed hard. Doubled over, she held her stomach while trying desperately to breathe while letting out the erratic laughter. Several people turned to look, seeing Fate about ready to throw Hayate out the window or jump out herself. Gasping for air now, Hayate tried to cover her mouth to quiet herself down. Tears fell freely from her eyes, hopping in her seat in amusement. Fate finally let her head fall back down into her arms and tried to hide. "I hate you..." Hayate only fell into another fit when she almost half way calmed down.

The teacher chose that time to walk into the room and instantly looked back where all the commotion was coming from. "Something you'd like to share with the class, Yagami-san? Or would you rather calm down instead of standing in the hallway?" Hayate tried her best to force herself to stop. Biting her cheeks, she held her breath and tried to focus on calming down. When she almost achieved this, one look over at Fate made her instantly relapse. Standing, She held her sides and laughed her way out of the room. Closing the door behind herself, she decided to take her punishment with a smile.

* * *

"Thanks again," Nanoha mused as the two girls walked down the mall together. "I've had you accompany me twice already. You should be practicing for your track race coming up..."

"I'll be fine," Fate dismissed it. "I'm training hard, if I don't take a break every now and then it won't be good for my legs."

"I'm happy then." Pausing their conversation, Nanoha flipped open her ringing cell phone and pulled Fate outside the nearest door leading into the parking lot for some privacy. "Arisa-chan! What's going on?... Hm? No, I'm with Fate-chan. At the mall. It's not a date!" She spared a glance over to Fate, who was trying hard to pretend she didn't just hear that. "Um, yeah. Okay... I will... I _told_ you...no...Okay, okay. Fine it's a date. Happy? Good." Nanoha clicked her phone shut. "Um... I swear I didn't tell anyone about your preferences..."

"Rather than that, is it okay to say such a thing? I don't want people thinking that you're gay."

Nanoha blushed darkly. "It's okay, they're just teasing me because I spend so much time with you. I guess Suzuka-chan told her we were together so she called to spite me." Her words made Fate look away, making a strange feeling in her chest come out. "Um..." Slowly she reached over and took Fate's hand. "Nothing wrong with spending time with a friend. It's natural right? Right, Fate-chan?"

Fate looked down into Nanoha's eyes and for the first time saw something that she had never expected to see when being looked at: Fear. ' _Is she...scared...?Of me?_ ' Bringing up a hand, she touched Nanoha's cheek and was surprised to find the girl closing her eyes and leaning against her palm. ' _No... She's scared of herself. The same thing I went through..._ ' Moving her hand away slowly, Fate smiled at the look she was getting. "Nanoha, can I ask you something?"

"Yes? What is it, Fate-chan?"

"If you're ever confused about something, anything at all... Please let me know? I want to help you."

"...Thank you. Right now I'm... just a little intimidated by everything. This modeling thing is making me nervous, a new school to go to, the upcoming tennis matches, and... other things." She trailed off before picking back up again. "Can I ask you for something? Something a little weird?"

"Anything."

"During all this... I'm a little clingy too...so..." She re-took Fate's hand. "Will you be there with me? I know it will take up a lot of your time but...please?"

"Of course. Anytime you need me." Slowly the two embraced. "I'm your friend after all, right?"

"Mm." Nanoha nodded. "Best friend." Taking her eyes up to the red ones, she smiled. "Your eyes... are really pretty." Suddenly the situation dawned on her and she pulled away, blushing. "Oh wow, sorry, I kind of got lost in the moment."

Fate couldn't help but give a small lopsided grin. "Don't get my hopes up."

"Eh? What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Fate started walking back to the mall.

"H-hey! Don't do this again! What did you mean by that!?"

"You'll figure it out one day!"

"No I won't, I 'm slow! Fate-chan? Fate-chan!"

* * *

"Fate?" Precia knocked on the blonde's closed door lightly. "May I come in?"

"...Yes." Fate looked up from her place at her computer desk. "What is it?"

"Um, can we talk about last night?"

"Mom, I don't-"

"Come on," Precia insisted, employing her motherly tone that she almost never got to use.

"...Fine." Fate turned back to the computer and hit her left ctrl key before speaking into her microphone. "Guys, I need to AFK a bit, I have mom agro." Not letting the people reply, Fate clicked off her speakers and logged herself out of her game.

"What's mom agro?" Precia wondered while petting the spot on the bed next to her.

"Don't worry about it." Fate sat down and sighed. "Must we do this?"

"Yes," Precia confirmed, taking Fate's hand. "Fate, dear, there comes a time in every young woman's life when-"

"Whoa!" Fate gasped out, looking shocked. "Mom, I'm _seventeen_."

"Now listen," Precia insisted. "I should have had this talk with you when you told me your sexual preferences but I thought you were embarrassed enough as it was, so-"

"Moooooom." Fate face-palmed. "Can we _please_ not bring that up again? I was a nervous wreck!"

"I still love you no matter what, you know that. But anyway," The mother continued from before. "There comes a time when a woman starts having ...desires... and we feel a need to satisfy those...desires."

Fate felt like running. "Mom, we both know from last night I know what masturbation is."

"Well, I just thought I'd tell you, it's nothing to be ashamed about, and it's natural to want to experiment. I was about your age when I did it for the first time."

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick..." Fate swallowed thickly. "I could have gone my _entire_ life without knowing that."

"So, well, if you feel the need to...experiment... then just remember to lock your door and-"

"Mom." Fate finally sounded stern. "I'm seventeen, I don't need this. Please. Just leave."

Precia looked down sadly. "I see. I'm sorry, I just... wanted to be a good mother." Slowly she stood up.

Fate grabbed Precia's wrist, not looking at her. Eyes downcast, she forced back a painful memory from a year ago. "Mom...I suppose... I might have a few questions..."

The mother sat back down, now happy again. "Thank you."

"So," Fate took a deep breath. "I'll lock my door for now on. I suppose I brought this on myself."

"I should have knocked." The two family members looked at each other and shared a small giggle. "Fate, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Giving her mother a hug, she smiled in it. "I'm sorry I yelled. Thank you for trying to be there for me."

"You're always my little girl, even if you _are_ seventeen." Precia reached to her side and placed an unmarked plastic bag in Fate's lap. "You're a big girl now, so... If you ever have these desires again, I thought maybe that would help." Leaning forward, she kissed Fate's forehead and stood. "I know you already know everything I could tell you, so I'll just let you get back to killing dragons."

"That's Thursday," Fate grinned, playful. "We were in TK right now."

"Oh, I see." Once again they shared a small giggle before Precia waved lightly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

' _I Wonder what this is._ ' Fate opened the bag and peeked into it, quickly closing it back and looking up with the most furious blush she ever had. Seconds ticked by before slowly looking back into the bag, confirmed what was in it, and knew right then and there that if she didn't make some type of joke about this right here and now she would never live it down. "You could have at least bought me batteries too!" As suspected, her mother's laughter rang out loudly from behind her door.

* * *

Suzuka looked up as the bell above the door leading into the café she was in jingled. To her surprise she saw Fate, in sweat pants and shirt, walk in and head to the counter. After ordering a bottled water she turned to take a seat so she waved her hand to catch the blonde's attention. "Fate-san," Suzuka called as softly as she could so she wouldn't disturb others around them. "Come join me." When the blond blinked at her, she pulled the chair next to her at the small table away a bit and waved her over. "Come on silly."

"Morning," Fate greeted finally as she sat down. "You're out way early aren't you?"

Suzuka smiled happily and took a long drink from her steaming cup. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to test out this café my classmates told me about. The cappuccino here is really good. Care for a sip?"

Fate shook her head. "Thank you, but if I drank something hot right now I'd pass out." To stress her point she turned up the cup of water and drank almost half of it before panting out. "I feel so much better now."

"Jogging?"

"Stamina training." Fate leaned back in her chair to allow herself to rest more. "The race is next week, it's a combination of three members. I'm the last sprinter so I have no choice but to try and go full speed from the start of my turn."

"Don't runners do that anyway?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

Fate smiled. "I suppose it looks like that, but no. The proper way to do it is to go pretty fast at the start and speed up. It lets your muscles go better and your final burst of speed will give you it's full advantage. You can stop when it's over, but if you go all out at the start you'll be to weak to keep up the pace you could have done at the beginning."

"Oh, I see. That's pretty smart." Another slow sip. "So stamina training lets you do that last bit or a longer amount of time?"

"That's right. I have to push myself over the limit so my body rebuilds stronger. If the race was shorter, I'd work on my speed in short distances rather than going longer."

"We will definitely come cheer for you."

"Really?" Fate looked very pleased at hearing that.

"Of course we would! We're friends after all. Oh, speaking of, has Nanoha told you that the sleepover will be at my house?" Fate nodded at her. "I should have suspected as much. You two are inseparable."

"Are we?" Fate looked down into her cup. "Has she... said anything about that?"

Suzuka brought her hand to her mouth to cover her laughter. "Silly," She looked at the blonde and closed her eyes happily. "Why don't you just ask her out on a date?"

The blonde looked at her in shock. "How did you know I liked her?"

"Ara? Were you trying to hide it?" Watching her friend look flabbergasted, she couldn't help but smile. "It's true, you're really not good at keeping secrets are you?"

"Apparently not." Closing her eyes, she drank another half of what was left. "You don't really sound freaked out."

"I don't see anything wrong with it, I think it's cute. Although Nanoha is a little stubborn at times. She is probably fighting herself right now. Please don't force her, okay, Fate-san?"

"I would never!"

Suzuka once again laughed. "I know, but I felt obligated to say it anyway." Looking over at her, she took another drink from her almost empty cup. "Nanoha normally held onto Yuuno for as long as I can remember. She's... the type to do anything and everything for others but when it comes to herself she gets so scared and nervous that she needs to look towards someone for support. I think she knows she can do it deep down but she still just needs someone to look at her and say 'go for it', you know? I think you're that someone now."

"...I see." Fate felt her cheeks color lightly as she reflected back on the things Nanoha had told her before. "Um, I'll take care of her..."

"I can tell." Suzuka looked at the small watch on her wrist. "It is getting close to school starting, will you have time to gt home and get changed?" Her statement made Fate gasp lightly and look around for a clock. Seeing the time, she hopped out of her seat quickly. "See you in an hour," She waved happily and waited patiently in the chair for another three minutes before looking up at the jingling sound once more. This time another blonde greeted her, sitting down across the table and stammering an apology. "Mou, if you want to eat breakfast with me, you shouldn't make me wait, Arisa." Despite the words she still smiled.

* * *

Fate leaned against the gates of the school and watched student after student pass by her on their way home. Although normally at her club right now, she had taken the day off to walk with her friend to the auditorium in mid-city. After four minutes of waiting Nanoha finally made it to her and grinned nervously. "Ready?"

The lopsided pony tailed one nodded briefly and started walking alongside of her friend. "I'm kind of nervous. I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

"It's an interview. They will ask you questions and look at the pictures, then look at you. After that, it's over."

"Have you applied for jobs before?"

"I've taken applications," Fate replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "So I know how it works. Do you have your resume?" As they boarded the bus Nanoha searched her duffel bag. "Thank you," Fate looked at the clear plastic sleeve containing the few papers. After flipping through them she nodded to herself. "Looks good. You have a part time job, still in school. That's good. No previous experience but they said it was okay for armatures to apply. What's this? Sponsor? Why is it blank?"

Nanoha swallowed. "Um, hehe, I kind of didn't tell you but... I'm sort-of kind-of supposed to have someone sponsor me if I'm new."

"...Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I'm sorry!" Nanoha flinched at the voice. "I just...hoped it would work out."

Fate bit her thumbnail and looked at the blank section on the paper. "Think... Think... Hayate?"

"They said having a cosplay café sponsor me would make me look more bad than good."

"True..." Fate continued to nibble on her hand. "I don't guess Yuuno could sponsor you as just a T.A... I can't do it because I'm not eighteen yet. There's not way I could get mother to sponsor you right now, let alone get her signature...Ohhh, you should have asked!"

"But... Your mom is already busy, I couldn't ask her to do it... I just met her not too long ago..." Nanoha looked down sadly. "Should I call it quits here?"

"No!" Fate shook her head firmly. "Maybe they will work with you. Never give up." Once at their stop the two quickly disembarked and jogged across the street to the large building used for plays and musicals. "Okay, lets find out where you're supposed to go..." A sign pointed them in the right direction and another confirmed that they were on the right path. Once they turned another corner they both stopped and stared at the mass of girls crowding the hall. "Oh wow... We're in the right spot I guess... I think you need to sign in there," Fate pointed at a girl sitting behind a desk and gently nudged her along the way.

"Um, hello," Nanoha bowed lightly to the woman. "Is this the try-outs for modeling?"

"Yes it is," She replied back helpfully. "Would you like to sign up?"

"Yes please. Nanoha Takamachi."

The woman nodded and wrote the name down. "You're cutting it close. We stop taking names in five minutes."

"School just let out," Nanoha told her nervously. "Sorry,"

"Don't mind, times aren't recorded here. For all the judges know, you came here at one in the afternoon and waited. Okay, do you have pictures with you?"

"Yes ma'am." Nanoha reached into her bag and took out an envelop.

"Resume?" Again Nanoha pulled out the request and offered it. "Good, good. You have a swimsuit with you?" After getting a nod she pointed to the other side of the hall where only ten girls were standing. "There is a room right over by the girls to change into. Once you are changed please wait where they are and you will be called in by name from me. Just head through the doors and you will see the judges on the right. Is your friend signing up as well?"

Fate waved her hands. "Oh, no. I'm moral support."

"In that case, please head through those doors there." She pointed with a pen. "Only registered try outs are allowed to be here now."

"I'll be watching," Fate assured Nanoha when she stiffened up at the idea of Fate not being next to her anymore. "Stay calm and just be yourself." Her friend nodded a little too quickly. "Take a breath." Even though Nanoha was about to change out of it, Fate still adjusted the girl's collar on the uniform. "You'll do fine. Believe in yourself." To top it off, she spontaneously kissed her forehead. "There,a good luck charm."

"Thank you." Nanoha nodded for herself just as much as Fate. "I'll see you later."

"Mm." Fate gave her hands one last squeeze before letting go and walking to the doors she was pointed to. One hand went into her pocket and gripped her cell phone while the other opened the large double doors.

Nanoha steeled herself as she walked down the hallway. The girls greeted her with surprisingly friendly hellos and pointed to the room to change in. Once inside she quickly striped down and pulled on her side-tie bikini bottom and then adjusted the top. Her hair was combed quickly and after putting everything back into the duffel bag, she stepped back outside just in time to see one girl come from the doors and another be called in.

Time ticked by slowly for her, seemingly taking forever for each girl to get done. Although conversation held strong for first little while, as girl after girl left she found herself suddenly in a nervous fit along with the only one left. Small nervous grins were exchanges as the other was called, leaving Nanoha alone. Seconds ticked by painstakingly slow, each clicking of the clock resounding in her ears loudly. Going from sitting to standing to pacing, she felt her stomach tighten up as she waited. Finally the girl came back out and breathed a sigh of relief. Fast words of encouragement were given to Nanoha in a friendly way before she heard her own name being called out.

Slowly the doors opened and closed quickly behind her. The area in front of her was semi-dark before lighting up fully on what she knew to be a stage. Assuming she was to walk there, she straighted her stance and strode to it. To her right several people sat behind a long desk and behind them the auditorium was scattered with people as well. "Nanoha Takamachi," One of the main people addressed her. "Welcome and thank you for trying out. Please stand on the 'X' in front of you and face us if you would." Although he was trying to sound nice, Nanoha could tell he had repeated the same line all day long.

"Hello," Nanoha bowed to them lightly and stood up straight with her hands lightly rubbing themselves in front of her. Instantly her eyes scanned the room looking for Fate and surprisingly found her on the front row.

"What made you try out for a modeling job, with no past experience?" Another man asked her as he looked at the pictures Nanoha guessed was given to them while she changed.

"Um, well," Meeting Fate's eyes, she took a breath. "I've always really admired the people I've seen in magazines. I wanted to try and match their abilities to look so pretty and make people want to buy what they sell just because of them. And maybe in the future someone would see me and think the same thing." The people nodded and scribbled something down on the paper in front of them as they passed the pictures around.

"So," A woman asked, making Nanoha look over towards her. "You are interested in lingerie and undergarments, correct? Why?"

"Even girls who may not think they look all that good can still feel pretty while wearing cute things. I'd like to try and encourage those people to believe in themselves, even if it's only in their eyes."

Again the people wrote down notes and this time another male spoke to her. "It says here you are seventeen and in school. This means that if chosen, you would have to work nights in most cases. Are you prepared to do long hours and give up your weekends for your job?"

"Yes sir, I'm aware of what it will take and already have a Teacher's Assistant at the college as my tutor." The response she gave seemed to be good, as a few of them verbally noted this.

"Do you have any markings on your body? Birth marks, tattoos, piercings?"

"No ma'am."

"Do you plan on getting any?"

Nanoha considered it. "I have thought getting a tattoo, yes." to her surprise they didn't even ask of what nor where.

"Let's see," the first woman that spoke looked at her resume. "Are your parents aware that you want to start a modeling career? Are they here today?"

"I wasn't informed that I needed them to be here today form the ad," Nanoha avoided the question successfully.

"You left the sponsor field blank, Takamachi-san." Another male told her. "Were you aware that beginners need to be sponsored to get employed?"

"Ah, well,"

"Do you have a sponsor?"

Nanoha opened her mouth to reply but another voice interrupted her. "I'm her sponsor." All eyes turned to the woman walking over to Fate. "I'm terribly sorry about this, I was on a business trip. Where do I sign?" The woman walked over to the panel and bent over, writing her name down and filling out the few spaces underneath it.

"And who are you, to sponsor a girl at the last moment?" A man on the far end looked over at the woman, only to have an arm placed around his shoulders and roughly brought close to the woman sitting next to him so she could whisper in his ear.

"You fool! That's Precia Testarossa." She hissed at him. "She's the most sought after sponsor for any magazine!"

The group quietly whispered to themselves while Precia casually sat down next to Fate and crossed her legs. "Precia," One of them whispered to another. "She owns a famous massage parlor and has several chains of beauty stores. Movie stars use her brand, why would this little girl get sponsored by her?"

"Who cares, she's obviously a gold mine if she signs her name to it!" A woman whispered back. "I don't care how unexperienced she is, the name alone will sell products. We must have her!"

"Agreed," The middle man nodded at his comrades. "It doesn't matter how bad she is. We can put her under contract and use her to sell anything we want. As long as it has the Testarossa name beside her, people will flock to it."

"An outlet into the teenage crowd, it's perfect." The woman who spoke to Nanoha the most finally raised her voice enough to be heard. "Please give a quarter turn to your right... Another quarter turn...again...once more please... thank you." She scribbled down something and nodded to herself. "Thank you, Takamachi-san. You may exit to the room you came in from. We will contact you shortly."

Nanoha bowed lightly, gave Fate's smiling face one last questioning glance, and left the room. Once back in the main section she quickly went to the changing room and put her school uniform back on, rushing out to join the mass of females standing around. The group was herded together and guided to a cafeteria type section of the auditorium where they met with their friends and family. Nanoha looked around quickly for a sight of blond pigtails and finally spied them at a table not far off. "Fate-chan!" Running over to her, she hugged the girl tightly. "I was so scared!" After breaking the hug she turned to her friend's mother. "Testarossa-san..."

"Call me Precia, please." She waved it off. "Fate called me and told me your situation. I came as fast as I could. Really, you should have come to me if you needed a sponsor!"

Blushing, Nanoha sat down at the table and gulped down the offered drink provided by Fate. "Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble..." The group sat in mostly silence for the next half hour. People were called by sets of ten into a room far off, slowly diminishing the ranks of people around. Set by set came and went, dropping it down to a select few. It was only when five girls were still around when the man returned. Calling Nanoha's name only, she was requested to follow him along with her sponsor.

Precia put a hand on Nanoha's back and encouraged her to walk, leaving Fate behind with a sad desperate look to help. A few hallways were turned and finally a door was opened for them. Walking inside, the two sat before the same people as before but this time in private. "Hello again, Takamachi-san, Testarossa-san." A woman greeted them. "We will cut right to the point. We would like to sign up Takamachi-san for a contract."

Nanoha's eyes lit up and she quickly opened her mouth to readily accept but found a hand placed firmly on her leg be Precia. "What kind of contract?" She asked politely. "I'd like to read what my client will be going through."

"That is best left with her manager," One of them replied casually. "Takamachi-san, do you have a manager? We will be happy to provide you with one." A man standing beside them stepped forward. "He is highly recognized as a starting manager and has already approved the contact for your signature." Handing the person a thick collection of papers, it was carried over to the girl with a clipboard. "Just sign your name where the tags imply and we will start you with your new and exciting job this week!"

Nanoha took the pen and pressed it to the paper before Precia snatched it from her. "Thank you for the kind offer," She told them. "But as her sponsor, what she does directly reflects me, so I need to approve this."

"Precia-san," Nanoha whispered nervously. "They look a little upset, maybe I should just sign..."

Precia flipped through the pages, skimming it for a certain section. "Oh my. No, no, no. Five year contract for a beginner is way way too long." Turning the pages again, she read slightly aloud before stopping. "And this must come out as well, I don't approve of the clothing."

"Testarossa-san," One of them spoke kindly. "It is up to the model to agree to the terms."

"When she turns _eighteen_ , I will ask her," Precia warned, voice getting serious. "Until that time comes, I'll thank you to decline all full nudity offers." Nanoha blushed scarlet at those words. "I'm sorry but I will be her manager and will need to revise this to be more fitting. Unless, of course, you're intentionally trying to sign an under age to nudity?"

The door behind them opened before anyone could respond, granting entrance to a man with short blond hair and a caramel colored suit. "Sorry I am late," He told them as he walked to the table. "It appears as if my secretary gave me the wrong time to start. Luckily I didn't miss everything."

Nanoha almost fainted. ' _That's the head recruiter for many of the teen magazines I have! Vash Kia!'_

"Oh? Precia-san?" Vash stood as there was no seat for him. "You're sponsoring a teenager? How rare, you even turn down movie stars for this role."

"I have faith in this one," Precia informed him. "But it seems as if this contract is a little... shall we say, inappropriate."

Vash took the hint. "I see. Well then, as I was mis-informed as well... how about we talk?" He walked over to Nanoha and, being American, offered his hand. "Nice to meet you. My apologies for not having a prepared contract, but if I may talk to your manager I'm sure we could work something out to best fit your preferences."

Nanoha took the hand and shook it, body shivering at the touch. ' _Oh my god I shook his hand! I shook Vash's hand! Arisa-chan is going to scream when she finds out!_ '

Precia stood and guided Nanoha to her feet as well before tossing the paper onto the desk and shaking Vash's hand. "Well, we have many things to discuss. Let's let them get back to business and set up a time?"

"Yes, let's."

Once back into the cafeteria type room, Nanoha was instantly given an armful of Fate. "Nanoha!" She whispered in the tight hug. "How was it? Did you get it? Was it all okay?"

"Vash, this is my daughter, Fate. Fate, meet Vash. He's one of my regulars while you're at school."

"Oh, hello." Fate shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." She clearly didn't know the man's status.

"You two girls run along now," Precia told them playfully. "I'll get things settled here and then Nanoha and myself can talk later with the details."

"Okay," Nanoha smiled meekly, cheeks coloring again when Vash met her eyes and sent a playful wink at her. "Precia-san...Thank you. So much. Without you I'd-"

"Now, now." The mother smiled. "I was just looking after my friends."

Nanoha looked at the older woman for a few moments before giving a truly thankful smile at her.

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Suzuka Tsukimura

Name: Suzuka

Age: 17

Hobbies: Taking things apart

Best subject: Math

Worst subject: History

Interest: Latest technology

Favorite color: Purple

Least favorite color: maroon

Favorite food: croissants

Least favorite food: broccoli

Worst fear: One of her cats getting a bad home

Job: N/A

Favorite music: Classical

Least favorite music: Death metal

Secret desire: To create something everyone will use

Relationship: Secret

Sexuality: Gay

Quote: "Well then, let's take it apart and see what makes it tick."

* * *

Diary entries:

Dear Butterfly,

Hope you like the cake, I tried hard on it. If you looked at the date you'll notice I started writing this yesterday; I'm talking right now as if I just gave you the diary and cake that's still setting up in the refrigerator downstairs nya-haha! So, why? Well I have some good news and I wanted to go ahead and write about it. The cake is just an excuse to give you the diary because some of this I'm too embarrassed to say aloud. That and I just felt like making something for you. So, I sent in those pictures that I shared with you to the agency. Guess what? They asked me to come for an interview!

I'm so nervous right now, but excited enough that I can't sleep. They want to see me in person! I can't believe it! It's two weeks away, which is enough time for me to get the ten pictures I need to take with me. Okay now here's the embarrassing part. You see, Yuuno-kun is helping me pay for the lingerie I'm going to buy but... Well, His opinions aren't the best when it comes to that stuff. Could you come shopping with me and help me pick out some things? I want you to look at me, not as a friend, but as a woman... For once I'm glad this is in pen, I can't erase it now that I got it down. So yes, could you do that? See me as a woman and tell me honestly if I'm pretty? My pen just stopped for like three minutes here. I'm going to stop before I rip this page out. I hope you like the cake, I'm thinking about you while making it so I hope it can show in the taste!

-Nanoha

Dear Angel Wings,

The cake wonderful! Thanks a lot for it, I can tell it was made by you. I'm eating some right now as I write, actually. Well, to be honest this is the next to last slice and I'm giving that one to my mother- I ate the rest. Speaking of my mother, you won't believe what happened to me tonight. I was putting off my science report by playing a game online and Mom knocks on my door. I told her she could come in and she sat me down on the bed and starting giving me "The talk". Yes _that_ talk. I was so embarrassed! I told her I was seventeen and I knew everything but she insisted. After a few lines I finally had enough and told her to just leave me alone. Rather bluntly too. She said that she just wanted to be there for me and my heart broke at the way she sounded.

I guess this goes back a little deeper as to why. You see, my twin sister Alicia -Mom told me you know about her- was always the center of attention. You know the phrase "Lead, follow, or get out of the way"? Well Alicia was the one who knocked the leader down and took over. Because of this whenever something came up, Mom would instantly call her name first, even if I was the one who did it. I suppose it became a habit over the years. Well, shortly after my sister left us I was in the kitchen and I dropped a plate. It fell on my foot and shattered. I screamed out and my mother ran in and said "Alica, are you okay?" Maybe it was because that was the first day I put my hair in pigtails, that was her style, but my mother called me by my sister's name from habit.

I was so upset. I yelled at her saying "You wish I was the one who died instead!" And I ran from her. Yes, it was stupid and I wish I could take it back but at the time I was just so distraught over everything... I was always a "Daddy's girl" but I know that my Mom loved me just as much. I didn't speak to her for days. I caught her in her room crying again, but this time not for daddy and my sister. She was on the phone talking to one of her friends and I overhead "All I want to do is be her friend!" The next day I made her breakfast and we started talking again. From then on, she has done anything and everything for me and I love her to death for it.

Tonight, I was reminded of this and before my mom could leave I caught her and submitted myself to farther embarrassment. To my surprise she admitted that she knew I was well aware of everything and only came to talk to me because she wanted to be closer to me. After everything was said and done I'm happy she did. I even got a neat present from her too, one that I'm amazed that I even like, let alone make use of. Funny how that works.

This is getting really long for one entry so I should get back to my homework. Did you finish your report yet? I heard your class was given ten pages while mine was only seven. Lucky me! I just wanted to get this down and give you the diary back. I'm sure you're dieing to write in it about how you feel right now. Ah, look at me still talking when there's science to. When I look out there it make me glad I'm not you. But anyway, this cake is great, so delicious and moist.

-Fate

Dear Butterfly,

Angel Wings? Do I get a pet name for a tattoo I don't even have? But then again, I do write to "Butterfly" so I guess it's okay. How are you doing during your running? You wake up really early for it so be sure to get enough rest before the race okay? I don't want you to be too tired. Well, starting for my entry today, I'm going to sum it all up at once because I'm swamped with schoolwork and taking photos again and again with Yuuno-kun. I slid those in the pages as well, feel free to look at them.

Wow, I had "That talk" with my mother a few years ago. Sadly enough, it was very enlightening for me. I remember being really embarrassed when she explained things to me and I asked the _stupidest_ questions. I'll tell you one since you admitted so much to me. I asked her if...You know what? I can't write it down. Yeah, Just remembering it makes me want to shove my face in a pillow and scream out. What was the gift you got? Can I see it? I'll write more when I get home tomorrow. Here's hoping for the best.

Okay, wow, you saved my butt today. Thank you _so_ much for calling your mom. Without her I would have been shrugged off instantly. This is so amazing! I can _not believe_ your mom knows Vash! He's famous! And I'm going tomorrow to his office to discuss things! Your mom owns a small chain of beauty stores? Why didn't you ever tell me? Let's go get our nails done together, what do you think? I need it done anyway. My toes too probably... Oh, let's do that at the sleepover! It will be fun, just goofing off and doing silly things like that. Truthfully it's small things like sleepovers that make me really happy.

I'm sleepy now, today has been so busy! I'll give this to you tomorrow after the meeting is over. Sweet dreams, Butterfly.

-Nanoha

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in update time. I'm hoping this almost ten thousand word chapter makes up for it. I'd like to take the time here to send a special shout out to Mercurian Angel, who has not only encouraged me to write quickly (thank for for the last fast update) but has also drawn me _several_ pictures of this fanfic! They will be released as they appear in the story. You can check out her livejournal out at: mercurianangel -dot- livejournal -dot- com. Thank you, Angel!


	8. Chapter 8

One thing that I always hated was being an annoyance to people. This was especially true to people who were going out of their way to help me. Right now I was struggling to make it up yet another flight of stairs leading up to the office I was supposed to go. Turning up the curve, I opened the door on the twenty third floor and stepped into the hallway to lean against the wall. Panting out, I closed my eyes and steadied my fears. After allowing myself only a minute to rest, I went back inside the stairway area and continued to climb as quickly as I could. The twenty fifth floor. The twenty seventh floor. The thirtieth floor. Finally the thirty-third door was opened and I almost collapsed into the hallway and panted. The wide open space with windows for walls made me feel immediately better. Precia was waiting for me, having taken the elevator, and was giving me a concerned look. With a smile I eased her worries and walked over to her while straightening the dress suit I was wearing. A gray dress skirt and top complete with a tie. Black stockings and fancy heels, all of which I had borrowed from Fate-chan. With my hair in a proper ponytail for once, I looked amazingly like an adult. Precia straightened out my tie and adjusted my collar for me before nodding and guiding me down the maze of cubicles and ringing phones.

**Saved by the Bell VIII**

**By: Satashi**

"Good morning," Vash greeted the two woman after a secretary allowed them entrance to his office sectioned off from the rest of the floor. "Hope you made it okay?"

"Just fine," Precia replied in such a casual way that Nanoha felt a little nervousness lift from her shoulders. "Thank you again for scheduling us in."

Vash grinned and shook their hands before motioning for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "Oh, believe me, this helps me out just as much. We lost a lot of our models and actors thanks to the contract with Hollywood in the States. The tryouts were a group effort from a few leading corporations but I have never gotten along with them. I prefer to see the big picture and they only see... how you say, the here and now. But that aside," Vash sat in his chair and picked up a stack of papers. "Nanoha-san, correct? You're here to apply for a job? What specifically do you have in mind?"

Nanoha took a breath and tried to speak clearly through her nervousness. "A model, lingerie specifically but not limited to."

"Interest on being an actress?"

"If it comes to it, I wouldn't mind."

Vash nodded and started filling out the paper. "So that's a yes on video as well as photography?"

"Yes sir." Nanoha felt her heart pounding in her chest. ' _Modeling for a commercial!_?'

"Okay then," turning the page, he skimmed down. "Do you agree that by signing a contract with us you are giving your permission willingly to be photographed and or video taped for the purpose of mass release?"

"Yes sir."

Vash put a sticker on the paper that tabbed out to say 'sign here' and continued to read. "Do you fully understand that your body is the tool for this job and as such, you are signing a contract that takes this tool for use and therefore must be treated properly and with respect? Also agreeing to this means that you may not alter your body without prior permission from your direct superior. Do you agree?"

Nanoha looked over at Precia nervously with a scared look. "He's telling you to take care of yourself, stay in shape, and not to do anything to change your looks without getting permission."

"Oh!" Nanoha blushed and turned back to Vash. "Yes sir, I agree."

Vash bit back a smile and tried to stay professional in front of the innocent nervous girl. "Do you have any piercings or markings on your body, or do you plan on getting any?"

"Well, I kind of thought about a tattoo but I'm kind of nervous."

"Of what and where?"

Nanoha laughed nervously. "Angel wings, on my back."

"Oh, that's quite nice." Vash leaned back in his chair and thought about it. "Angel wings... hmmm... I like that. Cute, innocent, and playful. Do you seriously want them?"

Nanoha flushed. "Um... yes sir, I think it would be cute."

"Get them." Taking a business card, he handed it to the girl. "There is a place downtown, Precia knows where it is, give them my card and you can have it done for free."

"Wha-really?" Nanoha took the card with a shaking hand. "Is that okay?"

"Perfectly," Vash went back to the contract. "I'll make a note here that you altered your body for the sake of the job. That will look really good on your resume when people go about hiring you. Okay, these next questions may be a little embarrassing. Just answer as if you are over eighteen. Do you give consent to be photographed or video taped partially nude in clothing, i.e. Lingerie and or swimsuits?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you give consent for partial nudity without clothing, i.e. images without clothes but not exposing the nipple, crotch, or buttocks?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you give consent for full nudity of the chest area, including exposure of nipples in revealing or sheer material clothing and or topless?"

"...Can I turn an offer down?"

"This is only for the jobs offers. If you do not like the product or ad then you can turn down anything you wish. Right now this just allows us to filter out the offers you get. If you say no here, you won't be hired for these shots. If you say yes, then they will ask and you can turn down."

Nanoha nodded. "I give consent." He cheeks colored darkly when Precia looked over at her with a mix of amazement and a little pride for her bravery.

"Last one. Do you give consent for full nudity of crotch area including-"

"Um," Nanoha felt her face getting warmer. "No on that one."

Vash nodded. "Consider it done then." After signing his name a few times on the paper he handed it over to Nanoha. "Just sign your name where the tabs imply, be sure not to sign anywhere besides where I marked, and your contract will be started. One year contract with me directly, after that you will be given an offer to renew or you may go to another cooperation. You will be required to take no less than two jobs a month for the first two months and then you will be required to take three. Any more than that is completely up to you."

The girl looked at Precia, who nodded at her. "Okay." Her name was written down several times before handing it back. "Here you are."

"Congratulations." Vash stood and shook her hand again. "You are now officially employed for our agency." He grinned at her amazed look and took Precia's hand as well. "You will be emailed weekly about jobs offers or you may come to the office any time to check here. Precia, as her temporary manager, you have full control of her work schedule. "

"Thank you," The two girls bowed out of habit before saying their goodbyes one more time and leaving the office. "Congratulations, Nanoha." Precia couldn't help but smile as the girl shakingly walked down the hallway and gave the papers to the secretary, who welcomed her to the business. "So," She continued after the small conversation. "As your manager, I have your first job lined up for you."

"What? Already?" Nanoha looked as if she was going to faint.

Precia nodded and crossed her arms happily. "I would like you to pose for my first advertisement in a teenage magazine."

* * *

Nanoha waited patently at the school gates while humming a small tune to herself. The blonde came into view soon enough, running lightly in an attempt to get their faster. Once she got within distance she slowed down and panted lightly. "Sorry," She breathed out. "Practice ran late."

"No problem, thanks for meeting me." Nanoha gave her friend time to rest before walking with her to the bus stop. "So, how was your day?"

"Mou, don't keep putting me off, tell me how it went!"

The brown haired one laughed to herself, having kept yesterday's events a secret for the sole purpose of making Fate pay more attention to her with questions. "Well," Nanoha began airily, "I met your mom like planned, and we made it to the office."

"...and?" Fate say down next to her friend on the bus and watched her look out the window while talking. "I signed a contract!"

"Congratulations!" Fate couldn't keep herself from hugging her. "I'm so happy!"

"Mm, thank you." Nanoha leaned against the hug and reached up to her shoulder to take Fate's hand there to hold. The position left them sitting together with the blonde's arm around the smaller girl while still holding hands. Although a little awkward, both moved a little closer to get comfortable. "But, the reason I asked you to accompany me today is something else."

"What's that?" Fate tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. "Where are we headed anyway?"

Nanoha rubbed her thumb over Fate's palm, the habit she normally did with herself when nervous. "A tattoo parlor."

"A what?" She stiffened slightly. "Wait, you don't mean...?" With a nod her question was answered. "Wow...Are you sure? Do you have your parent's permission?"

"No." Nanoha fidgeted. "They don't even know I even tried out for this job, let alone am going to get tattooed for it..."

"What!?"

The shorter girl tried to hide against Fate's chest so she couldn't be glared at. "I'm sorry! I just... they would say no. My daddy is highly over protective of me and mom is... well, she always complains about my magazines and how 'scantily clad' the women are."

"Oh..."

Sighing, Nanoha opened her eyes and moved away from Fate. Scooting away, she looked out the window and allowed the arm around her to finally move away. "I told my brother, he is really proud. My sister was a little surprised but she gave me her encouragement."

"Wait, you have a brother and sister?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know." Fate looked a little disappointed.

After a few moments of silence Nanoha picked back up. "I'll tell you a lot about my family tonight in the diary." The words made Fate cheer up so she got back on topic. "Anyway, I know for a fact they won't let me get a tattoo."

"So why are you doing it?"

Nanoha couldn't help but grin broadly. "I've never done anything they wouldn't let me do before, I'm kind of excited!"

"Hey, hey..." Fate gave her a lopsided grin. "I think I've been a bad influence on you." The remark earned her a giggle. "So, am I here for moral support?"

"I need you to hold my hand." The two disembarked the bus and began to walk again, now joined together by interlaced fingers. "I'm really scared, to be honest."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I've wanted it done for a while now but I never had the courage to do it. Now that the opportunity has come up, I want to take another step. Doing something I'm scared of." Her eyes looked up and to the side so she could see Fate as she talked. "How can I expect to give others confidence if I can't do it myself?" Instead of a verbal reply Nanoha felt her hand be squeezed gently. "This is the place," The two looked at the small building and walked into it slowly. To their surprise they found a neat and clean waiting room and even a person at a desk who smiled at them. "Hello," Nanoha greeted the man. "Um, this is 'Tokyo Ink' isn't it?" a nod confirmed her so she took out her purse and retrieved the business card from it. "Vash Kia told me to come here to get a tattoo done."

"Oh yes, we supply all his employees." The man looked over the card and nodded. "We have an opening right now if you would like?"

"Yes, please." Nanoha swallowed and gripped Fate's hand a little too hard in her nervousness.

"Right this way," Leading the two girls back to a room he greeted another man there. "Shorn, we have a walk-in. Vash sent them."

Shorn, a man covered from head to toe with tattoos and piercings, looked them over. He was nearly a foot and a half taller than both girls and had muscles that would make even the best boxer envious. Walking over to them, he looked down at Nanoha, who was barely containing a scared look. Opening his thrice-pierced mouth, he spoke to them in a high pitched sweet boy-ish voice. "Well hello ya'll. It's just a peach-perfect day for a happy little tattoo isn't it? What did ya'll sweet little things have in mind?"

Nanoha had to rely on Fate to keep from falling over. "Um...hehehe..." She felt Fate pinch her slightly, reminding her not to be rude. Not ten minutes later Nanoha found herself laying on her stomach with her shirt pooled around her breasts. Although the table she was lying on was rather comfortable, she still found herself feeling sick to her stomach as she watched Shorn prepare his tools. "Fate-chan, I'm having second thoughts."

"Don't, you've already picked out what you want and he's getting ready to do it." Fate took her hand when it was offered and held it. "He said it wouldn't hurt." Nodding, Nanoha closed her eyes and gave the go ahead when Shorn asked if she was ready or not. A small buzzing sound came to her ears and her body tensed up when she felt the tip of the instrument placed on her skin. A countdown was given and a sudden jolt made her eyes go wide briefly. Seconds passed by slowly and Fate felt her hand being squeezed hard enough to make her pull away long enough to reposition it better. "Hang in there..."

"It hurts," She whined out meekly.

Shorn hummed during his work. "You will get used to it in about five minutes little lady. Please keep your back taut and you will have a happy little tattoo soon."

Fate licked her lips. "How long will this take?"

"Oh, maybe an hour and a half." Shorn ignored Nanoha's crying and focused harder on the lining. "This will look oh so very cute. Don't you worry none, baby-doll, it will be fabulous!"

Nanoha put her head down closed her eyes so tight it started giving her a headache. "...Ow..." A small movement of wind made her look up to see Fate blowing on her lightly. Although she wasn't feeling closed in, the movement relaxed her just enough to loosen the death grip she had on her friend. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for," Fate smiled as best she could, feeling a little sick to her stomach just hearing the needle going to work. Shorn was humming some up beat tune that strangely reminded the two girls of the smurf theme but Fate took to talking anyway. "Tell me about your day," She requested of Nanoha, who already had her head back down and relapsed into whimpering.

Almost two hours passed before the coloring was completely done. The artist stared at his work without moving for several long seconds before finally stating that he was finished. Fate instantly gave the weakened Nanoha's hand a squeeze before letting go and walking around to look at what was done. "Wow," She breathed out in awe. "That looks...amazing." Around the reddened area of Nanoha's back two cute upturned angel wings looked at her innocently. The base of the wings touched the inside part of her shoulder blades while the wings flared out in a cute almost anime-ish style up to her shoulders. She simply started a long while before Shorn went about gently waking up Nanoha, who passed out.

"Wakey-wakey-honey-baby." He told her. "You have the prettiest little tat on your back. Would you care to see it, I'm sure it will make you smile all fabulous like." The soft spoken words made Nanoha weakly open her eyes and nod. Fate helped her to a sitting position and soon she looked into a large mirror in front of her while the one on the wall reflected her back so she could see.

"...They're gorgeous." Nanoha touched the mirror in front of her as if she would be able to feel herself from it. "I... don't know what else to say."

"Say you will take care of them." Shorn advised while sitting down and crossing his legs knee-over-knee.

Five minutes later the two girls were walking down the street again, complete with care instructions and lotion. "How are you?" Fate asked again when Nanoha still hadn't stopped leaning heavily on her. "You're so pale... does it hurt?"

"Yes...No... Kind of..." Nanoha swallowed and looked up at her friend. "Fate-chan, I think I'm going to throw up." She found her steps doubled as she was almost carried to the park area not too far off. Once there Nanoha started coughing and Fate was given the unpleasant job of rubbing her back and keeping her hair out of the way while getting sick on the grass. "... I feel better..."

"Come on," Fate helped her to a bench not far and watched her sit down and lean forward. "I'll buy you a drink, stay here..."

* * *

Fate opened the door to her apartment much earlier than normal the next day. Although still sweating, her shirt and pants weren't damp as they normally were after a hard morning run. "You're back so soon?" Precia's voice came to her as the blonde walked in fully. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, but I have things on my mind." Fate sat down at the table and propped her chin up on her palm. "The race is a few days away but I can't focus on running."

"What's bothering you?" Precia put a plate in front of her daughter that had a few pieces of bacon on it. "Is it Nanoha?"

"How did you guess?" Taking a piece, she started nibbling.

"Well for one, you was really worried about her last night. Secondly, you always run to escape your problems. Thirdly, there is still food left and it's already been fifteen seconds."

Fate groaned. "Oh Ha. Ha. Ha." Despite this she grabbed more and shoved it into her mouth. "I'm going to shower."

"Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour!"

After showering, eating, and getting properly dressed Fate found herself walking the path to school alone. Like most days she passed by her classmates and other track members but still stayed off by herself for the most part. This changed when none other than Hayate called out her name in greeting. Stopping, the blonde looked over her shoulder and saw the group that took the same bus together. Yuuno was grinning, Arisa and Suzuka were chatting, Hayate was waving, and Nanoha was looking fidgety. "Morning," She greeted them with a small casual bow. "How are all you this morning?"

"Great," Hayate told her before pulling her ahead a few steps. "Hey, what gives with Nanoha? She's all flinchy this morning but she seems extremely happy?"

Fate glanced over at her crush and got a giddy smile and small shaking of her head. "I don't know," She lied to Hayate with a look that clearly said she did.

Sighing, Hayate nodded and addressed the group as a whole. "She won't spill the secret."

Arisa put a hand on her hip. "Just tell us why you're so weird today."

"Nyahaha..."

Not satisfied with the laugh, she went on. "Did you two go on a date yesterday or something?"

"It wasn't a date," Fate protested before Nanoha could.

Suzuka took the time to waved it off. "Now, now, when they date is their business. Don't tease them about it."

Nanoha laughed again. "Yes, listen to Suzuka, don't tease me about my dates."

"It _was_ a date!" Arisa pointed at her, ignoring Fate's blush. "Tell me about it."

Fate, seeing Nanoha's grin, took up for her. "Dinner, movie, romantic star gazing, soft music..."

"Lots of sex," Arisa continued.

"Lots of sex," Fate went on before stopping. "Hey! That didn't happen!"

"Don't give up," Yuuno encouraged before being elbowed in the side by Nanoha.

"Joke went too far," She informed as she left Yuuno's side and instead took Fate's hand to guide her farther away from the group to talk. "I'm keeping it a secret until this Sunday." She whispered softly. "At the sleep over, after you win your race." Nanoha winked up at her. "Yes, I feel fine now. Sorry about yesterday, that was really embarrassing."

"Don't mention it." Fate felt her cheeks turn when Nanoha's newly found habit of rubbing her thumb over the blonde's palm picked up again.

"You like that?" Nanoha moved a little closer to her. "It's calming isn't it?"

"D-don't ask me things like that." Fate turned away just a moment before glancing back. "... I kind of like it."

"Fate-chan?"

"Mm?"

"This Sunday, win your race for sure okay? I'll be watching."

Fate met Nanoha's eyes and felt her chest tighten at the cute innocent look. "Mm." Wanting to change the topic to save her farther embarrassment, she continued. "How long are you going to hide that from your parents."

"The rest of my life." Nanoha stuck out her tongue

* * *

Nanoha looked around at the many swarming people walking around the room and instinctively took a step closer to Precia, the only one she knew. "I wish Fate-chan was here," She admitted after a few moments of observing. "I could really go for one of her pep talks about now."

"Don't worry," Precia casually met one man's eyes and got him to come over to her. "Illidan-san, meet Nanoha. She's my new model."

"Oh the new kid on the block huh?" Illidan shook the girl's hand, throwing her off from a bow out of instinct. "I've heard about her, people are already starting rumors about the mysterious teen who caught your eye." He observed the shocked girl while walking around her. "I can't see what the big deal is, no offense Nanoha-san, she looks like your average teenager."

"Two things," Precia turned Nanoha around and used one finger to lift her chin. "Look at those pretty eyes." Ignoring the embarrassed gasp coming from her daughter's friend, she kept Nanoha's chin slightly tilted so Illidan could peer into them.

"Ah, yes, they are lovely and clear. Great material for close ups. The second thing?"

Precia nodded at Nanoha. "Show him."

"Eh? But..."

"Go on," Precia encouraged, getting Nanoha to slowly turn around and allowed Precia to pull her shirt up to reveal the wings on her back. "I plan on making use of these as my target to teenagers."

"Very nice," The man agreed after looking a few moments. "Okay, Precia-san, what did you have in mind?"

Nanoha listened to the two talk for a few moments before all at once she got ushered off to a secluded area boxed off with transparent but foggy dividers. Three women who she didn't catch the name of a single one fussed about her so fast she didn't even understand what was going on. Her hair was combed quickly, brought out of the ponytail and curled into a free-style clip on her head. A small beaded string of pearls was loped around the clip to give it flare. Mascara made her eyelashes more full and noticeable and a faint touch of light pink lipstick brought out her lips. Countless other things were dabbed and feathered onto her and by the time they were done Nanoha couldn't even believe that the woman in the mirror was herself.

"Wardrobe!" One of the girls called out loudly and was soon given only a pinkish sheet that had a faint hint of purple in it as well. Reviewing the setup, she turned to Nanoha and started, to her shock, to strip her down.

"H-hey, I-I can change myself..."

A few giggles rang around her as her clothes were quickly stripped down, leaving her in only her underwear. "Amatures are cute," one of them stated.

"Oh look how shy she is!"

"Come on girls, cut the newbie a break, this is her first shoot!"

"Oh these wings are so pretty!"

"Let me see!" Nanoha found herself being turned around. "Oh wow they're adorable."

"No time," another one stated. "They just called for gathering. Nanoha-san, come on, strip down."

"Naked!?" She panicked.

"Of course naked," another one confirmed, undoing the bra for her before patting her back with some kind of makeup to cover the small flaws in her skin. "You read the setting didn't you?"

"Nanoha blushed hard. "I-I thought it was just topless?"

"The sheet is thin, you'll be able to see the lines if they're on. Come on, come on."

Nanoha gave in and allowed them to wrap her in the sheet before finally stripped the rest of the way. As she was guided to a backdrop she was amazed that of all the people walking around, no one seemed to even care she was only covered in a baggy sheet cloth. Once she was positioned she found the three women fine adjusting everything from the exact positioning of her legs to how she held the covers to her breasts to cover them. Finally Illidan came over with a camera and clapped his hands, scattering everyone. Nanoha was left standing with the sheet around herself so it revealed her back down to the curve just above her waist but still covering everything else strategically.

The silence was cut off as music played, a peppy song that Nanoha personally liked. "Okay Darling, let's see what you got! Look at me and smile!" Although nervous, the laughing and cheering from the people around slowly got to the girl. Precia was smiling fondly at her as she started reacting to the pose changes quickly, laughing and smiling herself. Picture after picture was taken, finally ending with Nanoha sitting on her legs with her back to the camera and glancing over her shoulder slightly. A fond smile was sent towards Precia as an appreciation for being given this chance and before she knew it at least ten shots were taken in rapid succession. "That's it!" Illidan declared happily. "Got my shot. Good work everyone!"

To the teen's surprise, shouts of 'good job!' rang from almost everyone as they started moving the lighting equipment back out of the way and the three women snatched her back up. Within moments she was fully dressed again and standing in front of Precia with a confused look on her face. "That's... it?" She wondered with amazed eyes. "That fast?"

"Fast?" Precia grinned. "Nanoha, you were being photographed for almost an hour. It took you almost that long to finally relax enough to get a good shot in." The shocked look she received made the older woman laugh. "Well, good job."

"Ah, thank you." Nanoha bowed. "And thank you for the job. Wow, my first one... When will it be published? A month? Two months?"

"Silly, next week. The issue goes out once a month near the first. You will be given a copy of the ad as soon as it's photo shopped together, and a magazine will be given free of charge."

"Oh!" Nanoha flushed. "Wow... I really don't know anything on how this business works."

"Don't worry," Precia smiled at her and looked around at the people staring at them. "You're already a wonder to everyone here. I wouldn't be surprised if your mailbox is flooded by the time you check it." The two walked together down the halls. "That being said, what are you doing for dinner?"

"Nothing?"

"Would you like to eat with Fate and I?" The woman winked. "She almost cried when I told her she wasn't allowed on the photo shoot set. Her race is tomorrow, I'm sure she would love it if you could drop by?"

"Sure! If that's okay, I mean." She felt herself warm up. "I wouldn't mind seeing her right now." The two made their way to the elevator where Nanoha sighed out. "...Go on, I'll meet you downstairs." Although Precia looked regretful, both knew that she was in no position to trek the flight of twenty stories to reach the bottom floor from the photo shoot room. After several minutes of walking down the stairs, Nanoha finally got dizzy enough to take a break. The tenth floor door opened to reveal a floor similar to the other random ones she had discovered. The girl leaned against the wall and closed her eyes a moment before looking around. The open area did wonders on her mood and after only a minute of rest she went to open the door again.

"Nanoha Takamachi?" The name made the girl stop and look to the side. A tall man with black hair pulled into a low pontytail and suit smiled at her. "I saw your first shoot, congratulations."

By now Nanoha was used to shaking hands and accepted his. "Thank you. I hope I didn't mess up too bad."

"Only a little," He grinned at her teasingly. "I could teach you the basics if you want?"

"Oh really? That would be helpful!"

"How about we talk during dinner?"

"Ah," Nanoha flushed. "Sorry, I have prior plans tonight."

"That's okay, some other time?" The man lifted up Nanoha's chin. "They weren't kidding when they said your eyes were like gems."

Blushing darkly, Nanoha took a step back. "I really need to go." Her hand reached to the door handle.

"There's an elevator not far off, should I show you?"

"Thank you, but I don't trust them." Nanoha waved. "I'll, um, see you later...?" She trailed off when she realized she didn't know his name.

"Keith. I'll be around." He grinned at her again.

Nanoha ran the rest of the way down and panted when the door was opened. "What a weirdo."

"Who?" Precia pondered from her place next to the door.

"Some random guy." Nanoha shrugged. "I kind of didn't catch his name." Laughing lightly, the two made it outside where the teen took a long deep breath of the cold night air. "Oh, I should call my parents..."

Precia, having driven to the studio, gave Nanoha a ride to her apartment complex and even walked with her up the single flight of stairs to their floor. Once inside she went to the kitchen and started getting things ready. "Go ahead and visit with Fate, dinner won't take too long."

"Sure, thank you." Nanoha skipped lightly before walking to the blonde's room and knocking on the closed door. "Fate-chan? It's me." The her surprise right after the knocking a small yelp came from inside the room followed by a thumping sound and then scrambling. "Fate-chan? You okay?" Reaching to the door knob, she tried to turn it. "It's locked..." Before she could say anything else the lock clicked and Fate stood in front of her. "Fate-chan? You okay, you're all red and sweaty."

"I," Fate stammered. "Exercising. Loosening my muscles. Race tomorrow. Warm up. You know! That thing. Yeah."

"Don't over do it, you look exhausted." Ignoring the stammering, Nanoha stood on her tiptoes and placed her forehead against the blonde's. "You're warm, is it a fever?"

"N-no!" Fate almost jumped back. "Just exercising. Really. Hi! How did your shoot go?"

Nanoha, accepting this, almost glomped her friend. "It was great! Let me tell you all about it!" Grabbing Fate's hand, she pulled her to the bed and sat down. "Ah, Fate-chan, your hand's all sticky..."

* * *

Fate took a long intake of the cold air. Her legs were stretched already and her two team mates were nervously talking to each other. Once again Fate decided to take a breath to help calm herself. She was wearing a tight form fitting spandex outfit with two red stripes accenting her breasts. The material kept her body warm but what wasn't covered was instead sheltered by a robe. Several people were around her, many from different schools. Fate, herself, was only sort of familiar with her surroundings. The race was being held on the track within the sports stadium near the middle of the city. Several other school-related meets were going on as well, save for Nanoha's tennis matches which were in two week's time.

Red eyes scanned the area again, seeing only unfamiliar faces mixed with the scattered schoolmate. No sign of her mother or friends just yet and it was already time to start. With one last regretful look she moved to the sidelines of the starting position. The track was long and oval shaped, matching the Olympic standards. The race was being held between six different schools, each one in their own separate lane. Three laps would be made, one with each member of the team. A baton was carried by each runner and would be given to the next person running for them to take over. Fate, being last, kept her robe on even when the announcer started introducing names and schools being represented.

_'Calm_ down...' She told herself mentally. _'It will be okay... we will win this..._ ' the starting gun sounded and her eyes opened. The team mate next to her was holding her breath as the first group ran. "She's falling behind," Fate whispered in disbelief. "Will you be able to cover some of that?" She looked over at the girl who would be running next and received a stern nod. "Good. You're going to smoke them." Fate gave her partner a firm grip on the shoulder and smiled at her seriously. "Kick their butts." She received a determined answer and watched the girl walk onto the track.

The baton was given flawlessly and the new runner took off with a dash of speed, running by a few others who were ahead. "Fate-san," The first runner panted over to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you did great." Fate offered a thankful look, which was taken. The group was rounding the second turn now, making her move to the lines after disregarding her robe. _'Third place now..._ ' Fate started moving slightly as the girl reached out the baton. Grabbing it, Fate shot forward, eyes going wide as one of the ones in front of her fumbled the hand off. ' _Second place!_ ' Her mind screamed out as she chased the one in front of her. Breathing steadily, she forced her legs hard, in an attempt to move faster.

To the blonde's horror a girl sudden ran past her. ' _No way!_ ' With another in front, she tried to move again, barely catching up as one more topped her speed. ' _I'm fourth!?_ ' Panting hard, they rounded a turn, leaving her in the middle-end of the group of runners. ' _Again...It's always the same!_ ' Fate closed her eyes briefly. ' _I just can't do it!_ '

"Fate-chan." Fate's eyes opened quickly, pupils dilating. Her foot hit the ground in slow motion as twin blonde pigtails came into view in front of her. Breath catching, another step was taken closer to the mirror image standing on the sidelines with the rest of the crowd. "Fate-chan." The voice repeated.

Alicia.

"Are you still holding back?" One more step made the girl closer. "Just because I'm not here to yell for you anymore?"

Fate's eyes watered. ' _You don't understand..._ '

"Holding yourself back because I'm not there to shove you forward?"

' _No! Without you... I just couldn't keep up!_ '

Another step. Alicia was closer. "Fate-chan. It wasn't me who ran. I only cheered you on. It's time. Your have to move forward now."

' _I don't want to be alone!_ '

Step. The voice was softer now. "Who said you are alone?"

' _But you're not..._ '

"I'm not," Alicia smiled at her sister. "But they are. Listen to them, Fate-chan. Listen to them yell in my place. The ones who you can not see because your eyes are clouded. You are not alone. Never forget that."

' _Alicia!_ '

"Fate-chan. Fate-chan! _Fate-chan!_ " Fate opened her eyes, the speed catching up all at once. She was still in fourth place but her eyes were no longer on the three in front of her. Twin brown pigtails flew in the wind as a girl screamed so hard her face was turning red. "Fate-chan! Run! You can do it!" Nanoha's voice carried over everyone else's. Beside her, yelling almost as hard, stood her friends and mother.

Her eyes watered. Her feet lifted. The burden fell from her shoulders.

Fate ran harder, gasped deeper, pushed herself faster. Third place was hers again. The last turn stole second. The final person was getting closer but it still wasn't enough for her. The blonde lifted her feet quicker, dashing forward at a rate that shocked everyone behind her. She claimed first place, pressing against the ribbon at the finish line and breaking through it at the last available moment. Once she managed to slow herself down she fell to her knees and took long ragged gasp for air. Legs shaking, hunched over, she was hugged by her two team mates and looked up to see the crowd screaming at the come from behind victory.

It wasn't until Nanoha knocked her back down with a hug did Fate realize what had happened. "We...won?"

"You did it" The brown haired girl yelled happily, not letting anyone else hug her friend at the moment. "You were so fast! Congratulations! Fate-chan, you did it!"

"I..." Fate looked at her finally. "Your hair..."

Nanoha moved back and finally let the others jump over the blonde. Having put up her hair in a mimic of Fate's, she had successfully made sure that they were scene cheering. As everyone celebrated, Nanoha could only look at the excited and happy face of her friend. Red eyes met hers moments later and locked together. It was at that moment that Nanoha realized that it had changed. The sadness was gone from the depths of the ruby eyes that were gazing into her soul. She could only see joy in them now...

And her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Alicia Testarossa

Name: Alicia

Age: 16, at time of death

Hobbies: Finding new things to do

Best subject: Chemistry

Worst subject: English

Interest: Anything and everything

Favorite color: Purple

Least favorite color: Orange

Favorite food: BBQ pizza

Least favorite food: pot stickers

Worst fear: Being apart from Fate

Job: None

Favorite music: Nightwish

Least favorite music: Oldies

Secret desire: To make a school club and lead it

Relationship: None

Sexuality: Straight

Quote: "You will never be alone, because I will always be in your heart."

* * *

Diary entries,

Dear Butterfly,

Thank you for being there for me today. I'm sorry I dragged you all over town and even got sick after it was all over. I'm really embarrassed about what happened but at the same time I'm happy that I actually went through with it. My back is _killing_ me right now. It doesn't so much as hurt, but it feels like it's scratched and it's itching. I put lotion on it like I was told and that helped a little bit but still... I want to rub my back against my chair to scratch it. Will it make my tattoo all fuzzy and discolored if I do that? I know the guy said it wouldn't but I'm still paranoid. Anyway, the main reason I'm writing tonight is to tell you a little more about myself. Yes, I have a brother and sister. I'm the youngest, obviously, and my older siblings are in college right now. My mother runs the café for the most part but my daddy helps too. His job? Well right now he is working as a secret agent for some agency I can't tell you about as a professional bodyguard. Haha, that sounds nifty doesn't it? But really, his job? Well, I'll let you wonder if I'm serious or not nya-hahaha! Yes, I write my laugh like that. So sue me. Anyway, my brother and sister come home every now and then but this school year they haven't been back yet. I really miss them.

-Nanoha

Dear Angel Wings,

Lunch was interesting today wasn't it? It's always an adventure to eat the cafeteria food. Did you see Hayate offer Yuuno some of her curry? She even _fed_ it to him with her chopsticks. I swear those two are going out. Speaking of, it seems as if Arisa and Suzuka are dating as well. What's up with that? I'm not going to say anything aloud but still... I'd like to offer advice if they are going through the same thing I did with accepting it. But I'm off topic. You said before that you ate salads and stuff a lot to lose weight. Right now you seem to always just nibble on things, you're not even finishing your meals anymore. Are you on a diet again? It's not healthy to eat so little, you need energy to play sports. Besides, your body is really fit and form, you don't need to lose any weight.

-Fate

Dear Butterfly,

Well, I'm kind of dieting and kind of not. I read about how if you eat healthy and then eat some really fattening foods after you exercise and stuff all the fat will go to your chest area but your stomach won't get any larger. I'm hoping to go up a bra size, some of my current ones are already on the third clip on the back. I still want some C-cup breasts but I know that's not going to happen like this. Maybe the modeling agency will pay for implants? They paid for my tattoo... What do you think? Should I go for D?

-Nanoha

Dear Angel Wings,

I wish I could pop you upside the head right now. Didn't we go through this already? Your boobs are fine. So I think you should get it through your thick head that your chest is the perfect size. I like your breasts the way they are and I don't think you should change them. They would fit perfectly in your hands, and more than a handful is a waste. Oh wow, now I see why you always complain about writing in pen. That totally sounded like I wanted to feel you up. I'm sorry. Anyway, my mom just brought me dinner and she says Hi. I can't write long, I have a raid in about thirty minutes. Do you play computer games? I just realized that you've come over to my place several times but I've never even seen your room.

-Fate

Dear Butterfly,

My room isn't interesting, but you're welcome to come over anytime. We live above our café so just drop by whenever. I'll treat you to snacks and we can lounge in my room. You haven't even met my parents yet have you? I'll introduce you sometime. I talk about you a lot so my mom already knows all about you. Sorry if that kind of creeps you out. Whenever I made something to take out she always ask if it's for a guy and when I tell her it's for you she always reminds me to invite you over. Speaking of, I haven't made you anything in a a week or so. Do you mind if I bake you something? I'm fully aware that repeating gifts makes them not mean as much but for some reason I'm just in the mood... How about brownies? Yeah, I'll make some brownies. Extra fudge and thick and gooey. Bye bye, I'll give this to you when we get to Suzuka's house tomorrow! I'm wishing you the best of luck at the race!

-Nanoha

* * *

A/N: Thank you, everybody, for the 100 review mark. Without the people commenting, I would never continue this story as much as I have. So here's to you.


	9. Chapter 9

I knew I was being a little rude when I first saw Suzuka's house. My mouth dropped and I could only stare for the first little while down the long driveway. When I was told that the girl's room was big enough for all of us I merely thought that she had an extra large bedroom where we could all sit on the floor together. When I actually saw the house I knew that not only would we have enough room, we could probably all sleep on the floor spread out with space to spare. Nanoha must have noticed my shocked look because she was laughing now; a cute giggle that she always covered with her hand. Offering her a small lopsided grin, we both picked up our bags and exited the car when it finally stopped. The others were already here it seemed, and a small reunion took place in Suzuka's bedroom despite seeing each other not hours prior. Being my first sleepover, I meekly asked what people normally do. The blank shocked looks I received made me suddenly embarrassed, but Nanoha's declaration to 'pop my sleepover cherry' made me flush even more.

**Saved by the Bell IX**

**By: Satashi**

"Welcome," Suzuka greeted the two girls who were shown to her room. "Everyone is here now." Motioning them over to the already assembled group on the floor, she offered cans of soda and turned the bag of chips over towards them. "Congratulations again on your race, Fate-chan"

"Thank you," Fate looked around at the room that was easily as big as half her apartment. Despite the rest of the house looking and feeling as if it was a museum where she wasn't allowed to touch anything, her friend's room was littered with stuffed animals, at least five cats walking around, and generally gave the impression of your average teenager. "I like your room." The compliment earned her a happy look and a few giggles from the other girls. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here."

"It's okay," Suzuka waved it off with her hand and smiled. "We were just snacking while debating what to get for dinner. Have you two eaten yet?"

Nanoha placed a box down between them all. "We haven't, but I brought some cookies and brownies." Playfully she smacked Arisa's invading hand. "No spoiling your dinner."

"Aw," She rubbed her hand and eyed the box with hungry eyes. "We're getting junk food anyway."

"Pizza?" Hayate offered from her place laying on her stomach.

Suzuka shook her head. "Let's get Chinese."

"Italian," Arisa objected them both and looked over at the newest girls.

Nanoha gave them all a lopsided grin. "Mexican." She looked over at Fate and tilted her head lightly to the side in question.

"American."

The girls shared a small giggle before Suzuka took out her cellphone and pressed a button on her speed dial. "Hello Akito-san," She spoke into it happily. "We have a little mix-up in my room, mind if I request something weird?" A short pause later she giggled. "I know, don't tell mom we're going to eat junk food all night. Mm... Haha, okay... No, I'd like a variety of things."

Fate's eyes went wide when Suzuka listed off everyone's proffered style of food into the phone. Scooting closer to Nanoha, she leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Ne... Nanoha... Who is she talking to?"

Leaning back over to whisper in return, Nanoha found herself instinctively taking the blonde's hand into her own. "Akito-san is her personal chef. Although he's supposed to make sure Suzuka stays healthy, he sneaks us some things whenever she has friends over."

"Ah," Fate looked back over at the group and smiled.

"So," Arisa looked over at Nanoha and pointed. "I think it's time we bullied you into telling us why you've been so giddy the past few days! I bet you got a boyfriend."

Nanoha put both hands out in a 'stop!' motion and shook her head. "No! No way. I'm still single."

Hayate bent her knees, bringing her legs into the air and lightly moving them to keep them from going to sleep. "So what is it? I know your extremely happy about something. Spill it."

Fate reached into her backpack and brought out a magazine to hand to Nanoha. "Here, I guess now is a good time to show you."

Arisa snatched the magazine up before Nanoha could get it and looked over the cover. "I don't have this issue yet."

"It's coming out in a few days," Fate informed her with a smile. "Turn to page thirty-two."

The group of girls huddled together around the magazine and stared at the page numbers before getting to the requested one. Several seconds passed in silence before Hayate finally shrieked out. "That's you!?"

"No way!"

"She doesn't have a tattoo!"

Nanoha blushed lightly, turning around and pulling the back of her shirt up to show the angel wings that now graced her shoulder blades. All at once everyone was around her, running their hands over her colored skin. Although several questions were asked all at once, Fate was the one to answer. "My mother sponsored her after she tried out for a job. Nanoha is signed under a year contract for a company now, and from there she will take individual jobs that run through the organization. Oh! Speaking of," Going back into her container Fate pulled out a medium sized box and an envelope. "Here, Nanoha."

"What is this?" Reaching out, she took both and looked at them while her friends still fawned over her back. "Mou, it won't rub off," She pouted at Arisa, who had licked her thumb in an attempt to remove what she thought was a press on tattoo. "Let's see..." The envelope came first, revealing two hundred dollars. "Oh wow."

Suzuka hummed. "Aren't models supposed to pay others until they get a name for themselves or something like that?"

"Nanoha was a special case," Fate told them with a light amount of embarrassment in her voice. "She was hired by a company and sponsored as an attempt to reach a new target audience. They are taking a risk with her, so she's getting paid from job one." She left out the part about how if the plans fell through Nanoha might have a smear on her career name already. "So the payment is small right now, but since it was a sponsorship job, she got the extra."

"Extra..." Nanoha opened the box and gasped out. "Oh wow!"

"A sampler pack," Fate informed her as the other girls instantly started plucking small bottles of different colored nail polish, eye liner, blush, lipstick, and generally countless small articles. "It's one of each of the new lines aimed for teens. Nanoha is kind of like a walking billboard now." Fate scratched her cheek, a little upset she had to tell her friend all this since she was told Nanoha didn't understand her contract fully. "Sorry, Nanoha, but you're not allowed to wear any other name-brand until the contract with my mother ends"

"I don't mind," Nanoha told her easily as she observed glittery body lotion. "I knew how it worked before I got into it."

Fate almost fell over. "Then... why was I asked to tell you all this?"

"Mou, I asked a lot of questions since I last talked with your mom. Don't sell me short." Although her words were said a little sternly the smile on her face indicated that she was only teasing. "Well, I got this whole box so..."

"Make-over!" Hayate plucked random things from it instantly. "Dibs on Fate-chan" Scooting over to the stammering blond, she hushed her and started forcing her to co-operate and stay still.

By the time everyone was completely decked out and their food was delivered and eaten, the girls found themselves laying on their stomachs in a circle facing a plate of the desserts provided by Nanoha. Suzuka was flipping through the magazine idly while Arisa told a story about one of her P.E. Classes in school. Fate was nibbling a brownie and swooning over the extra fudge packed in it. "Nanoha, you're the best baker I know."

Arisa stopped talking at once and looked over at the other blonde. "Nanoha made those? Nanoha doesn't _bake_."

Fate blinked. "But she..."

"Nya-haha!" Nanoha waved her hands. "Let's not get into this."

"No way," Hayate pointed at her. "I've known you for years and you never baked _anything_. Did you make these?"

Nanoha looked down lightly and fiddled her thumbs. "Um... maybe."

Fate tried again. "She bakes all the time doesn't she?" Missing Nanoha's fevered glance she went on. "She made me about a dozen cookies, a cake, some brownies..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Arisa moved to sit on her knees and looked over at Nanoha. "You made her all that? Seems like someone has a cru-shah!" She rubbed her leg and looked down at Suzuka who was portending like she hadn't just pinched the girl. Fate spared Nanoha a look and felt her cheeks color when she finally realized what was going on. "Anyway," Arisa tried to make it up to the purple haired girl next to her.

"So," Fate tried to turn the topic away from Nanoha. "Who has a date to the dance?"

"Dance?" Suzuka asked interestedly. "The homecoming dance at school?"

"Mm," Fate moved to sit cross-legged. "It is only a few weeks away, before our winter break from school."

Nanoha laid her head onto her arms. "So much time has passed already. Wow."

"So," Arisa brought a hand to her chin. "A dance... no date yet." No other people chose to talk at that moment so the blonde grinned. "Okay, it's time for the classic sleepover ritual." Her finger pointed to Hayate. "Truth or dare?"

"That's simple, dare of course." Hayate moved to sit on her knees. "I know better than to let you ask me my secrets."

Arisa stood and walked to Suzuka's bed to pluck the phone from it. "I dare you to call Yuuno and ask him to the dance." With a small toss she sent the phone flying into the suddenly scared hands.

"...What?" Everyone's eyes suddenly turned to her and she felt her breath catch.

Nanoha snatched the phone. "I'll help." Quickly she dialed Yuuno's number and waited a few rings before she got an answer. "Yuuno-kun, hi! Hayate wants to ask you something." Moving the phone back, she forced it into her friend's hand and sat back smiling.

"H-hi." Hayate greeted, voice catching half way through. "...Mm... Yes... No, we're at Suzuka-chan's house..." The girls were huddling around her, forcing her to scoot back and turn around. "Well, there's a reason we called..." After taking a long breath she held the phone tight. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Eyes tightly closed, she waited for an answer. "... _Really!?_ " Her eyes glanced back over at the group before scurrying away to get some privacy.

Fate looked over at Arisa. "You're straight forward aren't you?"

"You haven't learned that by now?"

The red eyed one chose to lay back on her stomach after taking another cookie. "Arisa, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sitting back down around the snacks she chose rather to simply take a sip of her drink.

"Tell me your most embarrassing moment."

Arisa colored. "...Um..."

Nanoha laughed. "Arisa-chan is at a lose for words? How rare."

"Shut up," Arisa snapped at her before looking back at Fate. "I won't be beaten by this. Worst moment: I went to the store without a bra on and it started raining." When simple questioning glances were shot at her she finished. "... White shirt." This time several giggles rang out around her. "Mou, my turn again. Nanoha, truth or dare."

"Truth," The response made Arisa snort but she didn't mind. "I'm not much for dares."

"What's _your_ most embarrassing moment?"

Nanoha smiled simply. "Simple, you already know it. That time in Jr. high where I was caught stuffing my bra." The response made Arisa sigh out, having known that story for the longest time now. "Suzuka-chan?"

"Truth."

"Aw, we're no fun tonight." Nanoha pondered a moment. "Um... who do you like the most?"

"Arisa-chan." Suzuka answered instantly, sending a smile to the girl who suddenly blushed hard. The reply was so simple the other girls in the room couldn't find a way to tease her about it.

Hayate chose that moment to come back and sit with the group. "He said yes." A small congratulations was passed around before calming enough to continue. "Who's turn?"

"Yours," Suzuka offered.

Hayate turned to Fate. "Fate-chan?"

With all eyes on her, she tried her best to be brave. "Dare." The sudden cat-like grin she got suddenly made her wish she could take it back.

"I dare you," Hayate smirked and reached to the snack platter to pick up a jellybean. "To eat this jellybean without using your hands."

Fate gave her a confused look. "... Okay?"

Hayate sat behind Nanoha. "Nanoha-chan, can you help me?"

"Sure?"

The brown haired girl dropped the jellybean down Nanoha's front and held her arms when she shrieked out. "Go for it, Fate-chan. Remember, no hands."

A slow blush came across the girl's cheeks. "I... I can't possibly..."

Arisa leaned forward, liking where this was going. "Rules are rules."

"But... but Nanoha isn't..."

"She's part of the game," Suzuka, of all people, protested. "So she's bound just as much as you are."

Fate swallowed thickly, crawling over to Nanoha and giving her an apologetic look before nuzzling her stomach to get under the simple shirt. ' _I can't believe this..._ ' Her mind raced when her eyes looked directly at Nanoha's bright pink bra. The jellybean in question was sitting just on top of the left breast. Moving for it, she groaned when it slid down the side and into the bra itself. ' _..Sorry,_ Nanoha.' With her teeth she bit the bra and pulled it upwards over the breasts. Trying her best not to look at the suddenly exposed parts, she pushed her face closer and was finally forced to use her tongue to try and coach it from it's hiding place. After almost a minute of nuzzling and licking and small nips of skin that made the girl shriek out loudly, she retrieved the requested object and pulled back, showing it to Hayate between her teeth before eating it.

Nanoha panted out, covering her chest and blushing darkly. "Wow..." She tried to look at Fate but turned away when their eyes met. 'T _hat was... kind of erotic..._ ' All at once her eyes widened and she drank a huge gulp of her cola to try and take her mind of the wetness still lingering on her chest. "Go, Fate-chan."

"Um...Arisa?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Suzuka."

"Straight forward!" Nanoha cried out, leaning inward. Arisa simply shrugged and turned over, pecking her friend on the cheek. "Hey that doesn't count!"

"You never said where, how, or a time." The blonde protested. "Nanoha?"

"Dare," She challenged back.

"I dare you," she pointed. "To kiss Fate." She pointed again. "On the lips, with tongue, for a minute."

Nanoha felt her world stop a moment while that sank in. "...There's just no way."

Hayate shook her head. "Rules are rule," She repeated the earlier words.

"But..." The chosen girl looked over at Fate, who was obviously battling an internal struggle. ' _I don't want our first kiss to be..._ ' Again she looked down. ' _Our first kiss... what am I thinking...?_ ' Fate was looking at her fully now, and the girl could feel her heart speeding up for reasons she couldn't explain. "I'm sorry... consequences."

"You know those can be worse than the dare."

Nanoha met the challenger's eyes. "I don't want my first kiss to be like that."

"Oh, okay." Arisa took pity on her friend. "But as the rules go, I get to make this one really bad." She pointed back at the other blond haired girl. "Since we're making each other do things to our friends. I dare you toooo... give her a hickey."

"Where?" Nanoha made the mistake of asking before Fate could stop her.

"On the neck," Hayate offered.

"Okay, that's not bad." Nanoha moved back over to Fate, missing Arisa glare at Hayate for ruining an obviously well thought out plan. "Tilt your head to the side please." When the blond moved, a little happily they noticed, Nanoha placed her lips around the neck and sucked on it softly. After a few moments she found a hand pressed against her head with light pressure, urging her forward. Taking the hint, she shyly obeyed and bit softly an sucked harder. It wasn't until Fate finally let out a pleased moan than did she pull back sharply with a hot blush. "Um... Done, I think."

Fate rubbed the spot gingerly, drying it with her shirt. "That felt weird."

"Sorry," Nanoha looked away but felt Fate's hand be placed on top of hers when the other's weren't looking. Once again her heart started to speed up and cheeks color slightly when her thumb instinctively started rubbing Fate's palm.

"Oh!" Suzuka stood up and pulled Arisa to her feet as well. "I forgot to tell you, there was a pregnant dog around our house and was eating our cat's food so we put it in a shelter and treated it. The puppies were born a while ago and are old enough to be given a home. Want to see them?"

"Always," Arisa nodded.

"Can I come?" Fate requested instantly. "I love puppies."

"Sure!"

Hayate stretched out. "In that case, mind if I shower Suzuka-chan?"

"Not at all." The purple haired one waved happily as they left the room together.

"I'll join you," Nanoha stood up as well and dug through her pack to retrieve her pajamas before heading into the bathroom connected to the already large sleeping area. "Suzuka-chan has a huge bathroom." She commented while turning on the water for the bath and letting it fill. "Shall I wash your hair?"

"Please." Hayate striped down and got the shower section going before sitting on a stool and rubbing her legs. "I'm a little sore from walking so much lately."

"Get Fate-chan to rub them for you," Nanoha suggested while finishing the removal of her clothes. "Let's do you completely first so you can relax." Taking the shower head, she started soaking the girl down. "I'll join you in the bath once I'm done with myself too."

"Thank you," Hayate smiled when the hands started working shampoo into her hair. "Ahhh, I love this feeling." A happy giggle replied to her. Several minutes passed the girls in the bath before Hayate was finished and in the bathtub soaking. "This is just like a hot spring..."

"Mm," Nanoha agreed as she wet her hair. "I think I hear the others back in the room, I wonder if they'll join us."

"That would be nice." Hayate closed her eyes and sank back in the water.

Just as they thought, moments later the door opened after a quick playful knock from Arisa who greeted them. Suzuka followed shortly, dragging Fate in with the combined effort of her friend. Nanoha looked over her shoulder and turned to greet them while working the shampoo into her long mess of hair. Her movements stopped instantly when Fate was brought into view. The two locked eyes briefly before the blonde's dropped against her own will to see Nanoha's naked body before being covered with her hands. The blue eyed one flushed, turning back around and getting under the spray to rinse herself off. ' _She saw me naked..._ ' Her mind told herself. ' _But...Why does it bother me...? I can look at the others with no problem, so why am I feeling so shy about Fate-chan?_ ' Slowly she looked over her shoulder again and noticed that the blonde seemed to have no problem seeing the others but was purposely avoiding her body. ' _Fate-chan too... Why me?_ ' Her thoughts were interrupted when she sat in the bathtub and instantly got felt up by Hayate.

"Wow, they've gotten bigger!" Hayate informed the flailing girl.

* * *

' _I can't sleep._ ' The words went through Nanoha's head yet again as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the dark ceiling above herself. ' _My mind just won't shut up._ ' Soft breathing came from all sides around her in the room. Arisa and Suzuka were in the large bed, cuddled together in a loose embrace. Hayate as near her feet, sprawled out with the covers partly on but mostly off of her body. To her right yet another futon mattress was laid out but this one housing Fate. Rolling over to face the blonde, Nanoha was surprised to see red eyes glinting in the darkness while gazing at her. "Either you sleep with your eyes open," Nanoha whispered softly, making her friend blink. "Or you're awake."

"I sleep with my eyes open," Fate whispered back teasingly. "You need to sleep, you have work tomorrow."

"I can't," Nanoha held her breath when she heard Hayate roll over. "...Can I join you?"

"Yes," Fate lifted the covers slightly and watched her friend gently slide from the other futon into hers. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Kind of," She whispered back with a small shiver. "It's cold outside the covers."

"Come here," Fate urged her friend to move closer and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Better?"

Nanoha moved downwards slightly so she could bury her face against Fate's neck and nodded. "Mm...Fate-chan is warm." When the hand looped over her side she stiffened noticeably, making Fate's arm lift up instantly. "No, it's okay..." Slowly the hand touched her again as if unsure if it should or not. ' _Why is it so different all of a sudden?_ ' Copying her friend's move, Nanoha also allowed one arm to move over the slender waist of the one holding her and gently took a handful of hair between her fingers. "...Your hair is soft."

"Your's smells good."

Nanoha felt as if she had to swallow her heart after hearing the compliment. "...Fate-chan?" She felt the soft hum tickle the top of her head. "...Congratulations again on your race." The words came paired with a small hug and after a few moments she found herself being embraced back gently. "Fate-chan?"

"Thank you," The words were soft but spoken with a deep emotion that shocked Nanoha. "For being there to cheer for me."

"You're welcome." The hug tightened just enough to make her blush. _'Yuuno has held me like this so many_ times,' Her mind thought while slowly the day's events and late late night caught up with her. _'But I've never felt like this before..._ ' Fate noticeably cuddled her while getting comfortable, holding the girl close to her heart. _'I've never felt so... safe._ '

* * *

"You really... don't have to... do this..." Nanoha panted softly as she made her way up yet another flight of stairs. Fate followed her friend regardless as they rounded the turn to make it to the twelfth floor before finally giving in and opening the door to leave the stairwell. "Sorry... fast break." Nanoha leaned against the wall and breathed heavily while looking around the open office space filled with cubicles. Her friend simply held her hand while waiting and after a few moments they walked back through the door and continued their way up until they made it to the floor Nanoha's boss was on. "Finally," she wheezed as they made it, walking quickly to a window to look outside.

' _I wonder what it's like,_ ' Fate pondered Nanoha's figure while the girl tried to calm down. ' _Being scared about things like that. Why does simply looking at the sky calm her down, even when she knows she's still standing in the same place?_ ' Her friend turned to look at her, offering a small embarrassed smile as an apology for making her climb so many flights of stairs. "Ready?" She asked before the blue eyes could actually apologize.

"Mm," Nanoha walked by Fate once again until they reached the office of Vash. Once inside the two girls looked at a third person in the room, a girl who was obviously in her early twenties. "Good afternoon," The pony tailed one bowed lightly. "You requested to see me, Vash-san?"

"Yes," Vash stood and walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back on it to get comfortable. "Nanoha-san, this is Candy. Candy, meet Nanoha-san. She is the girl I have been talking about."

Nanoha, used to the multi-cultural business greeting, offered her hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

Candy looked at the offered hand and spoke to Vash in fluent English. "I told you, I don't work with amatures."

"Now, now." Vash replied in kind. "Nanoha-san is a rising star, she won't bring you down at all. Already she is sponsored by Testarossa Touch and will soon be our own key to teenagers."

Candy hummed, crossing her arms and staring at the girl who obviously couldn't understand her. "You want me to wear the same thing as her and use my title to encourage the jump start of her career?" She turned to look at him. "You're trying to use me to cover your bets?"

"You would do well to boost your popularity here as well. The Cat Walk doesn't hold too much praise in Japan."

Candy humphed and chewed her tongue before finally reaching out her hand to shake with Nanoha, who still hadn't given up the offer. "Well then, little girl," She poke to her finally. "I hope you can handle running with the stars."

"Um..." Nanoha tried her best to smile and reply in what little English she knew. "Nice...to...meet...you."

Vash finally started talking in Japanese again. "Nanoha-san, Candy will be in the next photo shoot with you. Precia-san has already arranged the details if you will just sign here to accept." He offered a single sheet of paper. "This isn't a sponsorship deal but it will be published in a lot of magazines. I will give you full details if you accept."

Nanoha, seeing Precia's name already signed and dated, nodded and gave her signature as well after she noticed the tags. ' _Lingerie, sheer fabric, partial nudity. Sounds fun._ ' Handing back the signed paper, she got a cream colored envelope and a hand shake. "When will this take place?"

"Three days, at noon."

"But.. school?"

"You will have to miss, we will write you a note to give to your teachers. Don't worry, it won't be a common occurrence. This is a special case."

Nanoha nodded. "I see."

Together the group of them walked towards the door where they said their goodbyes to the male. Once outside Candy turned to them while walking to the elevator. "Bye bye, little girls."

Fate bit her lip until the American was out of hearing range. "Something about her really pisses me off."

Nanoha looked up at her friend, a little shocked. "Wow, Fate-chan can use such harsh words." Turning back at the elevator, she frowned when Candy obviously pressed the 'close door' button. "I didn't catch all of it, but I do know the phrase 'little girl' was meant to be an insult."

Fate shook her head. "I guess you will work with all sorts of people." Turning, she took one step towards the door before finding her wrist being caught and held firm. "Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan." Nanoha looked up at her seriously. "I want to take the elevator down."

"But..."

The girl looked at the closed doors a moment before nodding. "Someone like her calling me 'little girl' really kind of upsets me. If I can't even be professional enough to ride in an elevator, how can I possibly match her on a photo shoot?" Her grip tightened almost painfully on the blonde. "Please... Come with me?"

"Nanoha..." Fate nodded and stood next to her. "If you really want to, I'll be here with you." Her eyes watched Nanoha's free hand reach up slowly and touch the down arrow. "You're sure?"

"No," Nanoha watched the numbers light up as the elevator rose back up to their current floor. Once there the two doors slid open and allowed them entrance after a short pause. "I'm okay," The words were whispered softly but still picked up by the blonde. "I'm okay..."

Fate knew right away that Nanoha was anything but okay as soon as the doors closed behind them. Her body tightened, eyes went wide, and she turned around quickly to try and get off. "Come on, Nanoha." Fate pushed the lobby button for her but as soon as the carrier started to move Nanoha changed her mind.

"I want off," She declared shakily. "Fate-chan, let me off."

"Okay," Fate reached to push the next floor down's button but a sudden jolt made them both fall backwards slightly.

"What was that!?" Nanoha looked around frantically. "Why have we stopped? Why isn't the door opening!?" Quickly Fate pushed the button again but didn't get it to light up. Once more she jammed her finger onto it several times before hitting them all with her palm. "Fate-chan, get me off!"

"I'm trying," She whispered softly before finally hitting the emergency call button. Several seconds ticked by before a voice came over the speakers.

"What's the problem?"

Fate looked around quickly, finding a camera in a top corner. Facing it, she tried to stay calm. "It stopped moving, I think we're in between floors."

"Hold on," a beeping sound came. "Try to push a floor."

"...Nothing."

" _Fate-chan!_ "

Fate looked back at the camera. "Please! My friend is scared!"

Another pause. "We don't see any problems with the current elevator, we are sending someone right now. You should be fine within five minutes."

"Thank you," Fate turned back to Nanoha, seeing her pressed back into a corner with both hands gripping her hair and crying. "Nanoha..."

"I'm scared," She sobbed out, burying her face into her knees and gasping. "I ...I can't breathe..."

"Nanoha!" Fate fell to the floor and tried to fan her. "You're fine. You're okay." Taking a breath, she blew air onto her.

"Fa..." As soon as she looked up her face paled. Eyes darting around, she buried her forehead onto her kneecaps again and started gasping frantically.

"Nanoha... Nanoha!" Pulling her away from herself, she cradled the girl in her lap and let the girl's head rest on her shoulder. "We're okay, just relax. Breathe, Nanoha, breathe..."

"I...ca..." one of her hands came up and took a fistful of Fate's shirt and tugged on it.

' _Stay calm... Stay calm..._ ' Fate tried blowing on her again. "Close your eyes. Please, close them." When Nanoha finally did she blew on her face again. "You're okay. I'm the only thing touching you. Just me. Relax."

Nanoha shook her head and pulled on her harder, breath finally catching and making her cough. Her legs jerked out and kicked against the wall, hands frantically grasping for Fate while the other tried to push away from the other wall next to her. Eyes wide again, she looked around and tried to inhale.

" _Please!_ " Fate cradled her, not knowing if she was helping by being close or hurting. "Nanoha, please, I'm begging you." Her eyes watered, tears falling onto the girl in her arms. "Stay calm. Please!" Taking the hand that reached up, she held onto it as it was gripped hard. "Breathe. Breathe Nanoha!"

"Purse..." She manged to get out, burying herself against Fate's neck. The blonde quickly grabbed Nanoha's purse and reached into it, shoving things aside in an attempt to find something useful. A few seconds of rummaging rewarded her with a mini inhaler, which she gave to the panting girl. Weakly Nanoha placed it into her mouth and inhaled from it in a short burst. When that was lost due to a coughing attack she tried again, this time holding it in for the required few seconds.

Fate slowly stroked the sweating girl's hair and rocked her, whispering into her ear as she rode out the panic attack. Whatever was inhaled seemed to work almost at once, calming her down enough to breathe properly and instead take to simple crying. "Sshhh..." She soothed out softly. " I'm here for you. I won't let anything hurt you." Although she got a nod, Nanoha didn't say anything else nor move for the few long minutes that they were stuck. Shortly they began to move again, quickly going to the lobby and being greeted by two staff members. "What happened?" She asked them quickly while she had to literally carry Nanoha out.

"Somebody pulled the emergency stop lever," One of them told her. "We just had to flip it back to restore service."

Fate moved past them and hurried out the door to get Nanoha into the fresh air. ' _Why on Earth would anyone pull the lever?_ ' She thought to herself, gently sitting Nanoha down on a bench outside and placing her arm around her while she recovered.

"...Thank you."

"You okay now?"

After taking a long breath through her nose, Nanoha leaned back. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Really." She looked back at her friend and smiled as best she could. "That was an adventure wasn't it?" When her little joke didn't make the blonde laugh she sighed out. "I guess I really freaked you out huh?"

"Badly." Fate gently urged Nanoha to lean against her. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry." Another slow breath of air. "I won't bother you again with it."

"Nanoha," Before the shorter girl could move she placed a soft kiss onto Nanoha's temple. "If you're ever scared, I want to be there to protect you."

"Fate...-chan...?"

"So... if something ever scares you, or if you feel like you need to cry... Come to me, okay?"

"...Okay." Gently she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll come to you. I promise."

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Arisa Bannings

Name: Arisa

Age: 17

Hobbies: playing with dogs and puppies

Best subject: English

Worst subject: N/A

Interest: Violin

Favorite color: Orange

Least favorite color: Gray

Favorite food: spaghetti

Least favorite food: fried shrimp

Worst fear: Lightning storms

Job: None

Favorite music: J-pop

Least favorite music: badly sung Opera

Secret desire: Suzuka

Relationship: None

Sexuality: Gay

Quote: "What, you got a problem?"

* * *

Diary Entries:

Dear Angel Wings,

I'm having a lot of fun tonight at the sleepover. Right now you are watching that movie with Suzuka while I kind of show Arisa how to play a computer game. She's trying to read this as I write but I'm not letting her, hehe. Anyway, I just want to say that I'm having the time of my life right now. You know I've never been to a sleepover before so this is all new to me. Truth or Dare was interesting. My neck feels kind of funny but in a good kind of way. Arisa just died and is complaining about other players cheating. Well the point of me writing right now when you're not twenty feet away from me is simple. I just wanted to say again how glad I am to have seen you at the race. I can't really explain why but it was because of you that I could move forward. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Writing in pen again, this is becoming a habit. But oh well. This is our diary, and I want to record my feelings. Thank you, Nanoha. For everything.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

From you saying thank you to me saying I'm sorry. It's weird how diaries work isn't it? Fate-chan, I know I scared you today in the elevator and I'm sorry. It was my own dumb fault for even attempting to do something as stupid as that. Oh, and to answer the question you asked me earlier, my inhaler is filled with a mild sedative to calm me down. I'm a little embarrassed to say that I normally take a puff of it when you're not looking when we have to take long bus rides or stay in a room for a long time. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on the photo shoot because of this. Although my confidence boost failed, I'm still stubborn enough to keep moving as long as you're with me. Really, I depend on you so much lately I don't see why you're the one thanking me for things. I know I'm clingy, it's obvious. One day I'm going to stand on my own, though. When I do I'll be able to teach others to do the very same. That is what I want to do with my life; show others how to believe in themselves. It's a challenge for me as well right now, but I'm kind of glad it is. Now I'll know how it feels and when the time comes, I'll be able to relate to others. It's a silly dream isn't it? But somehow when I see shy girls in the halls at school, the ones who try so hard to put that love letter in a shoe locker, the ones that are content just looking at the ones they like instead of confessing... I don't know, I just want to help someway. Maybe if I get famous enough with my modeling and advertising I'll be able to have an article about myself in a magazine. When that happens I'll tell all of them to go for it, to not give up hope. Wow, I should be a motivational speaker instead huh? I'm going to end this before my rant goes any farther. But before I go I also wanted to say this: Fate-chan, I can't really say why but I really enjoy being with you. That's all. I just want you to know.

\- Angel Wings

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I was rather sick for a while but am fine now. Next chapter should be out soon so I hope you look forward to it. Once again, a special thanks to Mercurian Angel for drawing nifty fanart for me and even helping me with a few ideas along the way.  
As always, you can see the Saved by the Bell fanart, as well as her other artwork, at her livejournal: mercurianangel -dot- livejournal -dot- com


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke to a dull dreary morning when Nanoha's cell phone rang out on it's own accord. My eyes opened to see darkness and hear the cracking of small pebbles of frozen rain clash against my window. It seems as if the cold front had made it's way right on time, giving us a freezing slurry rather than snow. A small stirring on my chest made me look down at Nanoha and smile at her tired expression. After letting out a small yawn she requested five more minutes to rest. I didn't mind, as we were both skipping school for the day. My hand reached up to my headboard and flipped open her phone to shut off the alarm. I don't really blame her for being so tired, as she stayed up most of last night being nervous about the upcoming photo shoot. That and lately I could tell something was troubling her. I knew it had something to do with Fate and I was pretty sure what exactly it was as well. The only problem was, for some reason, Nanoha was really nervous about this and hasn't fully opened up to me yet. That alone made me really worried; she has never kept anything from me before.

**Saved by the Bell X**

**By: Satashi**

"Ready?" Yuuno asked his friend who was still sitting on the bed nervously. "Don't get cold feet now, Nanoha."

"It's not that." The girl took a breath before standing up and walking with him to the door. "Lately I've just been... I don't know."

Yuuno put his arm around her while walking down the hallway and to the stairs. "Yes, I noticed. What's bothering you?"

"I'm...Oh wow it's cold." Pulling her raincoat closer around herself, she waited until the taxi they called arrived before running out in the sleet and getting in. "I think," she continued after Yuuno gave the address. "...I've been getting really defensive lately."

"About?"

Nanoha looked down at the floorboard a moment before turning to gaze out the window. "Something that I'm unsure of."

The male chose his words carefully. "You know...that all of your friends love you, right?"

"I'm not worried about them," She revealed softly, breath fogging the glass. "I'm worried about my family... and myself."

Not knowing how to reply to that, Yuuno simply pulled her a little closer so she could rest her head against his shoulder. ' _Momoko is already against the girls who allow themselves to be photographed in their underwear... Adding on the fact that Nanoha got a tattoo without them knowing... and that she's working for an agency without their permission... I don't think her revealing that she might be bi would float well at all..._ '

"Ne, Yuuno-kun...? Am I a bad girl?" She turned to look up at him. "For feeling like thi-"

"No!" Yuuno calmed down a bit when his friend flinched at the sudden shouting. "I'm sorry. No. Nanoha don't you dare think like that even for a moment. You're following your dreams and although it might take your parents a while to accept it, it doesn't mean that they will ever stop being your family. So you owe it to them and to those who will be seeing your photos to do the very best that you can. Never forget that you're doing this for your future. The road may be hard but it's important to face it with pride."

Nanoha looked up at him for a few small moments before finally smiling. "You're good at cheering me along, did you know that?"

"Of course, I'm awesome." This time Nanoha laughed at his statement and hugged him. "Good, a smile suits you best."

"Mm. Thank you." Nanoha cuddled against him. ' _This feeling is different too. I'm happy right now but my heart isn't skipping... Fate-chan... What are you doing to me?'_ Her eyes closed lightly. ' _Am I ready for this? I have so much to do right now... I don't know if I can handle these emotions. She's a girl... So why? Why does she make me feel so warm? Why do I want her to touch me?_ '

"Nanoha?" Yuuno shook her softly. "We're here. Come on, time to get out." He paid the taxi driver and slid out of the car quickly, running with Nanoha to escape the cold harsh winds and get inside the building. Once there the two panted lightly as they made their way to the secretary.

"Hello," Nanoha greeted her, offering the sheet of paper she had been given earlier from Vash. "Can you tell me where set seven is?"

"Third floor dear. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Yuuno-kun." She motioned to him. "I needed him to come with me today."

"Sorry dearie, only staff personal are allowed on the set."

Yuuno spoke before Nanoha could ask for an exception. "It's okay, I'll wait here. Go ahead and go up. Do your best okay?"

"'Kay." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry to drag you here just to make you wait." Her rain coat was taken off fully and handed to him to keep safe for her.

"Don't mention it." Yuuno shooed her off and waved once more when she glanced over her shoulder once she was near the stairway doors.

Nanoha quickly ran up the stairs, pausing at the end to catch her breath. Once settled she opened the door and stepped into the floor that was mostly three room sectioned off with dividers and backdrops. Precia was found shortly and the girl ran over to her and smiled. "Precia-san. Good afternoon."

"Afternoon," Precia replied in kind with a smile. "You're early."

"I didn't want to make anyone wait."

"How thoughtful." Precia put a hand on her back and guided her over to some people. "Let me introduce you." Her words made a tall red haired man face them. Despite the cold weather he wore a red silk shirt with flames on it. A beaded necklace was around his neck and khaki pants on his legs. "Nanoha, this is Ragnaros-san. He will be photographing you and Candy today."

"A pleasure." He shook the girl's hand and grinned. "Someone who shows up early for a change; I'm happy." Nanoha smiled in return.

* * *

"Fate Testarossa!" The words made the blonde gasp lightly and stand up, looking at the teacher with a frightened look. "Since you seem to be so concentrated on your work, how about you read the next passage for us?"

"Yes ma'am!" Fate picked up her book and stared at it for several long moments before smiling lightly. "Um... What page are we on again?"

"Go stand in the hall."

"...Yes ma'am." Fate looked down and shyly left the room, trying her best to ignore the snickers from her fellow classmates. Once outside she closed the door and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and staring out the window. With a small sigh she rubbed her eyes. ' _I can not believe I wasn't paying attention in class. This isn't like me, I'm normally pretty good at studying._ ' Her legs, although trained well, slowly started to become tired. Swapping from standing on one foot and then another, she passed the time by coaching herself with a mental run through of her plans for the next day. When the bell rang to end the class she waited several moment before finally going back into the classroom after someone came out first. Walking to her desk she reached in and grabbed her things to shove into her briefcase.

"What's wrong?" Hayate asked with a lightly concerned look. "You haven't been yourself today, are you worried about Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun?"

"Kind of," Fate's head turned just a little to look through the hazed over glass and into the wet school courtyard. "I hope they aren't out in that."

"Don't worry, Yuuno-kun hates the cold so he will avoid it at all cost. But how about you? Surely you're not going to practice in that weather? You'll get sick for sure."

"We're going to the gym." Fate snapped the top to her briefcase closed and left the classroom with her friend.

* * *

"Take five everyone!" Ragnaros called out when his roll of film was depleted. "Precia-san, can I have a word?" He turned to the black haired mother and got a nod.

Nanoha stood up and accepted the robe brought to her by the same three women that changed her clothes for her and did the makeup. "Thank you," She managed out lightly. "Um, does take five mean five minutes?"

"More like fifteen," One of them told her before waving and running off to join her friends.

' _I should probably go see Yuuno-kun,_ ' Nanoha slid her shoes on and walked to the stair doors to quickly hop down them and go into the lobby area. Her friend was spotted after only just a few seconds of glancing around. "Niichan!" Her wording made Yuuno visibly tense up and shiver. Giggling, she ran over to him and slowed down to a halt a few steps away. Candy was looking over at her in a matching robe and was apparently in mid conversation with the male. "Um, hi."

"You know her?" Candy asked, nodding over to Nanoha.

Nanoha walked over to them and grabbed Yuuno's arm. "He's my brother."

"That's how it is," Yuuno gave Candy a lopsided smile. "Nanoha basically lives with me."

Candy chewed her tongue while looking at her partner for the photo shoot. "Small word, huh Yuuno-sama?"

The younger female of the group almost fell over. "Um...?"

Yuuno looked down at her and answered the un-asked question. "Candy-kun is a student of mine at the college; I assist the professor in her history class. She transferred from America this year so I'm helping her a little because I can speak English fluently."

"I see..."

The American observed Nanoha a little longer. ' _Yuuno-sama's little sister... If I can get in good with her maybe Yuuno-sama will notice me more... Then I can get closer to him and once I bed him I'll pass my history class with no effort!_ ' Covering a giggle at her own thoughts, Candy put on a large smile and placed her arm around a shocked Nanoha. "Yuuno-sama, you should have seen your little sister at the shoot, she was doing really well!"

"I was...?"

"She was?"

Candy nodded happily. "She's just so tense right now, but once she relaxes and smiles I just know they will get a great shot in! Speaking of, we should be getting back!" Candy hurried Nanoha off, waving over her shoulder in the process. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Yuuno-sama, you silly little girl?"

"Um..." Nanoha scratched her cheek, stopping at the door to the stairs. "The sama thing is really kind of creepy." She withheld the fact that the sudden attitude change was giving her a weird feeling as well. "But I'm taking the stairs, elevators creep me out. Bad experiences with them." The look on Candy's face made her start to question this sudden new friendship. "But why are we hurrying back? We should still have ten minutes?"

"Cigarette break, can't smoke near the set." Candy lead her to a side door and stepped through it and out onto a covered screened off area. "We can smoke here." For the first time Nanoha noticed that the other woman had her purse with her and quickly produced a pack of cigarettes. "Here, my treat." She gave her new friend one before lighting her own.

"I don't smoke."

"Oh silly, everyone smokes. It's a standard here."

"But..."

"You'll get used to it by the time everyone talks to you. This is when you are going to make friends with most of the staff so it would be rude not to join them when asked."

Nanoha looked at the white stick in her hand and thought a moment. She did know about the breaks and that everyone normally gathered together to talk and share a smoke between shoots. "Well... If it's a standard... one won't hurt." Bringing it to her lips, she allowed Candy to light it for her and inhaled, coughing almost at once.

"Haha, amatures are so cute!" Candy pet her on the back over enthusiastically. "You'll stop coughing after a few minutes."

"Yeah..." Nanoha's eyes watered slightly, coughing a little more as she took another inhale. ' _If I can just stomach this long enough to meet the staff..._ '

* * *

"Nanoha!" Hayate waved over at her friends to get them notice where they were sitting at lunch that day. "So tell us how the shoot went?"

"Don't waste time do you?" Nanoha sat at the table and took out her bentou and chopsticks. "It went okay. The girl with me was a real annoyance till about half way through then all of a sudden she seemed... really helpful and cheery. We got the picture done shortly after we came back but we ended up staying to pose a little more. They said they are going to post the pictures on our profiles."

Arisa hummed to herself. "I still can't get over the fact you want to have pictures taken in your underwear. Let alone allow others to see it."

"Nya-haha!" Nanoha waved it off. "It's professional. It's not like people get off looking at models in magazines." Fate coughed on her drink, sputtering and holding a napkin to her mouth while trying to recover. "Fate-chan? You okay?" Nanoha rubbed the blonde's back as she breathed and coughed.

"I'm okay," Fate coughed again and took a steadying breath. "Thank you," Taking Nanoha's hand, she faltered in her smile. "Nanoha, your hands are like ice."

"Ah," She sniffed. "Sorry."

"...Are you okay?"

Suzuka nodded, leaning over to put a hand on the girl's forehead. "You are a little clammy today. Did you get out in the rain yesterday?"

Nanoha smiled lightly and shook her head. ' _Actually it was smoking outside in the cold that really made my stomach turn but I can't tell them that... They would pop me good if they knew I smoked a cigarette._ ' After giving her friends an encouraging nod, she finally spoke to them. "Don't worry, I'm just nervous about the test coming up because I haven't had a chance to study."

"Hmmm..." Hayate hummed, looking at her friend a long while before filing it away to ask about later. Going back to her food she started nibbling along with everyone else, save Fate who was inhaling a five course meal in one sitting. "Nanoha-chan, maybe you should skip tennis today and get some rest."

Fate nodded before her friend could object. "Yes, if you're a little out of it but keep pressing yourself you could really end up sick and miss more than just one day. It would hurt you worse to get eark before your tournament."

"...Okay," Nanoha knew better than to argue with Hayate when she got that tone in her voice. Although she fully intended to hold true to the promise she still found Fate following her after the last bell rang to end the school day. "Fate-chan, shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I have something I need to do." The girl swallowed nervously and rubbed her hands together in front of herself while walking. "Um, so, any date to the dance yet?"

"A few people have asked me." Nanoha crossed her arms as they walked and glared ahead of herself. "They started out by asking if I was the girl in the magazine or not, and then asked me to the dance when I said yes. Honestly, why would a male have that kind of magazine anyway? All it has in it is female stuff. It's really kind of creepy."

Fate couldn't help but grin to herself at Nanoha's innocence. "So, no one you want to go with?"

"Dateless. Yourself? Hayate-chan told me that you were popular in your class."

"I've turned down a few people." Fate chose not to reveal that the number was going to be higher than her current age if it kept on much longer. "Um...well... You don't have a date... and I don't have a date..." She rubbed her hands together more, suddenly missing the feeling of Nanoha's thumb on her palm. "Want to go together?"

Nanoha giggled to herself. "Don't give up yet, Fate-chan, a friend-date may interfere with a real chance."

"Not a friend-date." Fate stopped walking, in turn making Nanoha stop and turn around. "I want you to go as my date."

"Like a practice date?" She tilted her head to the side.

"No," Fate felt her confidence falling quickly when she looked into the slightly confused innocent eyes. "I'm not asking you as a friend." A slow breath steadied her to finish the statement. "I'm asking you as a woman."

It took Nanoha a few more seconds to realize what had just been said. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes widening slightly. "I...um..." Feeling her heart suddenly pounding in her chest, she turned away and tried to calm herself down. ' _She asked me out! On a date! Oh my god, what do I say!? How will everyone react!? What would my parents say? I can't deal with that right now, but I can't hide it, so what do I do?_ ' Her eyes looked back over to her friend who was looking as if she was going to pass out if she didn't stop holding her breath soon. ' _I don't know what to say! I'm so confused right now!_ Finally she closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, I can't answer you right now." With that being said she stammered on before she was put on the spot again. "I need to go now."

The blonde tried to say something but found Nanoha running away from her almost at once. When the retreating figure was no longer visible she slowly looked down and gripped her briefcase harder. Legs walking away from the school, she boarded the bus heading to her apartment and slowly made her way home. The door opened after a little fumbling with her keys and she stepped inside sadly. "I'm home," She called out softly while taking her shoes off. No answer came back, as her mother was still at work, so she made her way to her bedroom and fell face first onto her bed. The waves rocked her body gently until slowly dieing off and allowing the girl to close her eyes. ' _I could have just ruined our friendship..._ ' The thought lingered in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

Waking up to gentle shaking, Fate slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Hey," She greeted tiredly. "Welcome home."

"Long day?" She asked instead. "You never take naps."

Fate looked at her mother for a few moments before leaning forward and giving her a hug. "Mom, I'm scared."

"Of what?" Precia embraced her girl back and sat on the bed. Hands going to work on her daughter, she tried to sooth out the worries.

"I might have made Nanoha scared of me."

"You asked her to the dance?"

"Yes."

"She said no?"

Fate closed her eyes again. "She said she couldn't answer me right then."

"Then give her time." Precia advised in a caring voice. "You know how weird it can be at first, so I'm sure she's just worried about nothing. Nanoha seems to be a really kind and straight forward girl so this is really out of character for her to just run from her problem. I bet you anything if you just stay calm and let her think for a while you'll have an answer."

"Really?"

"Sure," Precia pet Fate's back softly. "So just wait until she can talk to you about it."

"...Okay. Thank you." Fate opened one eye and looked up at her mother. "You're really helpful sometimes."

"I try to be." Leaning over, she kissed Fate's temple. "Come on, I made dinner."

* * *

' _I don't want to go to school,_ ' Fate thought the words over again in her head as she laid on her back. The alarm clock on her dresser was telling her about the snowstorm that was currently looking to cover the city with several inches of the white stuff. ' _I don't think I can handle having Nanoha avoid me all day long._ ' Despite her thinking she knew that the radio would only get louder if she didn't cut it off soon. Once out of bed the blonde went about getting dressed in thermal underwear and sweatpants. A thick shirt covered her top and hood was pulled over her head.

Fate crouched down at the entrance to her apartment and slid on her worn in sneakers, tieing them taunt with a double knot. Her run was harder than normal that day. A combined effort between her distracted mind and the powder on the sidewalk made her fall twice before giving up and turning around to get back home. A final slip on the stairs heading up to her apartment entrance made her lay on the ground a few moments to allow the pain to settle. Hand gripping her bruised side, she limped into the building and to the elevator. ' _This hurts pretty bad..._ ' Even though she was hurt she knew that her mother wouldn't allow her to skip school if she felt good enough for her morning jog.

This fact was nailed home when she entered her apartment and heard Precia already awake and making breakfast for her. "I'm home," She called meekly while kicking off the snow from the bottom of her pants.

"Welcome back," Came the normal response. "I'm making pancakes today, what would you like on them?"

"Honey and strawberries." Her answer was semi-normal this time. In the past her cravings had varied greatly from time to time. Chocolate pudding and bananas, blueberries and whip cream, even fried chicken and syrup; Fate was never shy on her pancake toppings. Even if it meant left over Chinese wrapped up like a burrito, she never thought twice about the looks she would receive if people knew.

After a warm shower, battle with the hair dryer, and struggling to get her skirt zipped, Fate sat down at the table to start on one of the many stacks in front of her. "Fate," Precia stood behind her and played with her daughter's hair while she ate. "Good luck today."

"...Thanks." Fate slowed down just enough to allow the braiding of her hair. Once completed, a small tight hair band was tied near the end and the blonde stood up. "That feels weird." Fate reached up to touch her head that was now pigtail free. "Bye Mom," Fate kissed Precia's cheek and grabbed her briefcase. This time at the door she placed her normal tennis shoes on and made her way back downstairs a little more carefully while favoring her right side.

_I'm a little behind schedule_ ,' She noticed while waiting for the bus to come pick her up. It arrived several minutes later and a short trip placed her close enough to the school to finish the trip in a walk. The shoe lockers were almost empty by the time she arrived, giving her room to lean against the metal containers for added balance as she took off her shoes without untieing them.

A small envelope fell from her door when she opened it. With fast reflexes she grabbed the paper from the air and blinked at the bright pink coloring. A red heart sealed it at the back and a light scent of perfume came to her nose when she looked closer. ' _That's mother's new smell... Nanoha!?_ ' The diary was also placed in her locker, making her quickly open the letter and unfold it.

Fate-chan,  
I'll be wearing blue to the dance.  
-Nanoha.

Fate blinked, seeing a scribble on the middle of the page that was made with a light blue color pencil. Taking out the diary, she flipped several pages and backtracked three before finding the newest entry. Hey eyes moved quickly, reading the words once and then again before finally resting her forehead against the locker door. The diary was closed and held to her chest, a smile on her face.

"Wish I had a camera." Hayate's voice made Fate jump in shock, slip on her socked feet, and fall on her butt. "Now I really wish I had a camera." She laughed while offering her hand to her friend. "I missed the bus this morning because I overslept, what's your excuse?"

"Um," Fate allowed herself to be helped to her feet and looked down shyly. "I spent too long at breakfast so I had to catch the second bus."

The two friends talked casually as they walked down the hallways and to the stairs leading up to the second floor of the school. As they walked past the room before theirs Hayate finally allowed herself to smile knowingly and look over at Fate. "So, You got a date to the dance."

"How did you know?" She instantly asked, eyes wide.

"Besides you just telling me," Hayate closed her eyes and looked upwards slightly as they went to their desk. "You looked so happy this morning holding that love letter so I just assumed. So, who is it?"

"I," Fate blushed and looked down as she walked. "I'm not sure if I should tell you just yet, it may make her uncomfortable."

"Oh, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate sat down and opened her briefcase to get her supplies.

"How did you know!?"

"You just told me." She giggled. "I don't even need to attempt getting information from you." Fate looked at her a while longer before sitting down and averting her eyes shyly.

* * *

Nanoha panted heavily as the ball bounced off the wall in front of her and flew back. Running to the side she backhanded it with her racquet and watched it hit the floor before bouncing up and smacking the wall, only to come back at an odd angle. Scrambling over herself, she tried to reach out for it but ended up falling down and missing it completely. "Nice work," Keroko's voice came up as she slowly pushed herself up to stand again, quickly shoving her skirt back down to prevent the cheering guys from seeing her panties anymore. "Even a little fan service for the basketball team for loaning us their gym too, you're so thoughtful." Keroko smiled at the blushing girl in front of her.

"The skirts are too short..." Nanoha embarrassedly pulled her skirt as low as she could, still flashing a little pink when she bent over or ran too fast. "What gives? You said you would order me a longer one since this is the wrong size..."

Keroko grinned. "But everyone appreciates it so much!"

"I don't enjoy flashing everyone!" Nanoha stammered, cheeks splashed.

"Oh?" Keroko walked over to the sideline benches when another of her girls took to practicing in Nanoha's place. "That's not what this implies." Reaching into Nanoha's duffel bag she pulled out a magazine.

"That's different!" Nanoha snatched it back but not before the rest of her team managed to see it and start asking questions all at once. Forced to reveal her job and upcoming releases, she was pleasantly surprised to find the entire team promising to not only buy the magazine but also try a Testarossa Touch brand of makeup. Pleased at the unexpected outcome, Nanoha was humming to herself as she walked to the changing rooms to get back into her school uniform. As she ran out of the gym she gave Keroko a wave and another apology for leaving a little early before making her way to the front gates. Fate was already there, leaning against the entrance with a large jacket over her upper half and arms crossed. "Sorry!" She yelled out when close enough. Panting, she brushed the light snow build up off the blonde. "I made you wait...Are you cold?"

"Yes." She answered honestly with a shiver. "I should have worn stockings..."

"Fate-chan would look good in stockings."

"Really?" Her red eyes averted from the slate blue ones.

"Mm..." Nanoha looked away as well before testingly looking back at the embarrassed blonde. "I'm sorry... about yesterday."

"Don't be. I asked so suddenly."

"Still..." They finally managed to look at each other again. "Did you read the diary?" Fate nodded at her. "Is it okay?"

"Yes." Fate started walking and took Nanoha's warm hand in her cold one. "Are you sure?"

"Kind of," Nanoha rubbed Fate's palm out of habit more than meaning to. "I'm still really nervous about this but... yeah. If you're sure you are okay with me being so-"

"It's okay." Fate interrupted her. "It's okay." She repeated her words a little softer. "I'm happy that you would even go with me as my date. I can't expect anything else." Pausing at the bus stop, she turned and took Nanoha's other hand and looked at her fully. "I made you confused; I'm sorry. If you want to use this as a chance to test your feelings on girls then I respect that. I want to help you, even if it means you saying no to me."

"Fate-chan..." Ignoring the fact that others were around them she took a step closer to Fate and hugged her. "Thank you for the help. I'm sorry this is the best way I can answer you."

"I already told you: don't be." Fate hugged her back and they parted enough to stand beside each other holding hands. "So... Light blue?"

"Light blue." Nanoha nodded. "It's a dress my mother gave me, I've only worn it once before but it's really pretty. I hope you like it."

Fate smiled to herself, looking at the falling snow around them. "I like anything you wear."

"Fate-chan!"

Fate blushed darkly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"...Mou," Nanoha looked away. ' _Stop making my heart beat so fast..._ '

* * *

"I'm home!" Nanoha ran past the bakery and into the large kitchen. Making her way to the stairs, she stopped when Momoko called out, requesting her presence. "Yes?" She backtracked a few steps and walked over to her mother.

"Don't barge in like that," She scolded her daughter. "Anyway, your brother and sister are here, so-" Her words cut off when Nanoha's eyes lit up and took off again for the stairs. "Mou, that girl..."

"Nee-chan? Nii-chan?" Nanoha looked in her room to find her sister sitting on her bed. "Welcome home!"

"Nanoha," Miyuki stood and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"Great. You haven't been home in so long!"

"Sorry, been really busy." Miyuki looked at Nanoha and smiled. "You've grown up so much!"

"It's only been three months."

"Still," She smiled. "You look exceedingly happy today."

"Well, truth is..." Nanoha bit her bottom lip. "I was asked out to a school dance."

"Congratulations." Another hug followed. "But you've never liked dances before?"

"This one is special." The younger sister walked over to her closet and started rooting through it. "A new school, new friends, and a date for once. I'll introduce you later but for now..." Finally she pulled a blue silk gown from the closet and held it up to herself. "I've wanted to wear this at least once for real."

"Put it on, let's see how you look." Miyuki sat back down and watched her little sister start stripping. "Does dad know you have a date yet?"

"No, and I'd prefer to keep it that way if I can." She unclasped her bra and stepped into the dress to pull it up. "He hates this dress, says it shows too much cleavage."

"Sounds like him." She tilted her head when Nanoha looked like she was having trouble. "Need help?"

"Can't get the zipper." Nanoha gave her sister a lopsided smile.

Miyuki held back a giggle and walked over to the struggling girl. "Here, let me. Turn around."

Nanoha did as she was told and waited a few moments before blinking. "What's wrong?"

"What are _these_!?" Miyuki rubbed Nanoha's back quickly. "Are they real!?"

"Oh!" Nanoha turned around and blushed. "Um, those are..." She was turned back and forced to show off her wings. "...Please don't tell mom."

"Tell me what?" Momoko's voice asked as she stepped into the room. Both her daughter's yelped in shock and turned to face her. "... Nanoha, what is on your back?"

The girl looked behind herself to see her reflection in the mirror on her open closet door. "Um..." Her father chose that moment to peek in the room and ask what the commotion was about, stopping his words when Nanoha's went stiff. "You see... These are..." Her mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot, frowning. "...Fake?" She finished meekly. ' _I'm grounded for sure..._ '

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game

Card: Teacher Assistant Yuuno

Name: Professor Yuuno Scrya

Subject: World History

Job: Teacher's Assistant, grading papers, helping students, reviewing essays, giving speeches

Hours: Tuesday and Thursday, six to eight in the afternoon. Callable hours from five to nine weekday nights.

Place: Tokyo University

Likes: Students who ask questions

Dislikes: People who don't try their best

Quote: "You will need to know this for the upcoming test."

* * *

Diary Entries

Dear Angel Wings,

I was a little worried about you being out in the weather today. I hope your photo shoot is going well. Yes, I'm writing this in class. I don't think the teacher will notice though. Anyway, I'm really happy that you have another job so soon. I was a little worried that you may go a while without getting a request because you are still so new at everything. But wow, my mom told me that you already had three other job offers in your mailbox. You have been checking you email haven't you? Some of them are quite revealing, are you sure you're up to it? I don't like the idea of people seeing you topless, it makes me feel weird. Sorry if that is an odd thing to say. I don't like having my picture taken at all, let alone in revealing things. You have a lot of confidence in yourself and I have to admit that it's one thing I like about you. Well, on to other things, Today has been really boring. The weather is horrible here and- Okay, the teacher noticed. I'm writing this before my new class starts so will have to be fast. Hope everything went okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

First off, I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday. I know it was really mean and I can't say how much it hurt me to do it. I was just so scared then. All these questions and doubts just flooded me all at once and I just panicked. Please forgive me. Fate-chan, I will be completely honest. I don't know if I like girls. I really don't know. I don't mind the idea of it or anything, it's just that when it involves me I just see so many things that could go wrong. I guess I think too seriously about things. Well, I know you're wanting an answer so here it is. Yes. I will be your date, but I must ask something in return. I'm not sure how I feel, I don't know what it's like to date a friend, and I'm still nervous. Can you still date me if I'm so uncertain? Will it be okay if I use this to try and clear up my feelings? Fate-chan I want to try, but I can't lead you on either. Knowing that, Fate-chan, will you be my date for the dance? I hope you will say yes, so can you meet me after school today at the gates when our clubs are over?

-Angel Wings


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. Just wow. That's all I could really think right now. Mom was still going on about how disappointed she was in me, pushing almost five minutes now. Dad still hasn't said anything but I knew it would come as soon as mom was finished. Honestly I would have preferred to be yelled at. This soft scolding about how sad she was that I would go behind her back instead of asking permission was really getting to me. If I wasn't trying to act really mature and grown up right now I'm sure I would probably be tearing up and sniffling. Fortunately for me, my sister took my side and my brother joined in after a few moments. With their combined help I was able to talk my mom out of punishing me outright and instead got asked a question that I really didn't want to answer. Was I keeping anything else from them? Oh wow, I really don't want to answer that. Looking into my mom's eyes I knew that I had no choice. They would find out sooner or later and right now seemed to be the best time to come clean.

**Saved by the Bell XI**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha sank lower in her chair as her parents stared at the picture in the magazine. Doubts started running wild in her mind when her mother leaned forward and put her face into her palms. "Um..." She tried to start talking while her siblings looked at the picture as well. "You always told me I needed to plan for my future...?"

"Your future," Momoko's voice sounded more hurt than upset. "Shouldn't involve you in pornographic material."

"What!?" Nanoha leaned forward in shock. "I would never-!"

"You're naked!" She countered. "Nanoha, sweetie, _why_?"

"I..." She swallowed in shock. "Mom, it's not pornographic! I'm fully covered!"

"I don't like it!"

"Actually," Miyuki cut in, looking at it. "I think it's very well done." The words made the room go quiet. "And this brand name is really famous."

Kyoya nodded and sent his sister a wink. "Did you get paid?"

Nanoha nodded quickly. "Two hundred dollars, plus a complete sampler from the store, not to mention another job offer."

Shiro put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Nanoha," He spoke to her calmly. "I think what your mother is saying is that we are more worried about you rather than us being mad at you." His daughter sank back into her chair when he looked at the picture again. "If you really want to model like you've been telling us then we'll support you,"

"Really!?"

"But," he went on. "We can't approve of... images like this."

"But Daddy," Nanoha took a breath and closed her eyes. "This is something that I decided to do for myself. I understand that you don't like some of it." Leaning forward, she took her mother's hands. "But this is what I want to do with my life. I know it was wrong for me to hide it but I was sure you would react this way. Mom, Dad, I'm growing up. I have this wonderful opportunity to do something I've been dreaming of, so please...trust me to do it?"

Momoko looked at her daughter's face a moment before closing her eyes again. "But... do you have to be naked?"

Nanoha gave her a lopsided smile. "No, I choose the jobs I take. I'm actually not a make-up model, I specialize in underwear."

Shiro blinked. "You're going to be an underwear model?"

"I already am," She replied lightly, smile faltering as she detected fatherly protection coming now. "But," She cut off anything else. "If I promise to tell you everything for now on... could you respect my desires and trust me to do what I feel is right for me and my future?"

Momoko squeezed her daughter's hands. "No more going behind us and getting tattoos?"

"I won't."

Shiro put his hand on their's as well. "No more getting jobs without us knowing?"

"I promise I'll tell you every shoot I do."

The two parents looked at each other a while before turning back to their daughter. "Then it's okay with us."

"Thank you!" Nanoha moved around the table and hugged them both tightly.

"Just one thing," The mother asked after the hug ended. "Just who on Earth signed you up and allowed you to get the wings on your back? Surely Yuuno wouldn't-"

"No, it wasn't Yuuno-kun," Nanoha shook her head. "Um... Fate-chan was the one who helped me out. She went way out of her way."

Momoko repeated the name softly. "That girl again..."

* * *

Fate fell down happily on her bed and hugged a pillow, bringing the cell phone closer to her ear. "So they found out?"

"Mm," Nanoha's voice didn't sound too afraid though. "At first they were really angry that I never told them, but it all turned out okay. I'm grounded from going out anywhere after school for a week though."

"What about your shoots?" The blonde looked up at her ceiling

"I don't have anything planned other than meeting with your mom, and I can do that tomorrow when I come over." Nanoha sighed. "However, I wanted to go shopping to prepare for the dance... What should I do?"

"Do a barrel roll."

Nanoha paused. "I'm sorry, what?"

Fate giggled to herself. "Sorry, force of habit. Um...I'm not sure. I'm just happy you can still go."

"Mm..." Nanoha laughed nervously. "Wow, it's still so weird."

"I'm sorry, should I not mention it?"

"It's okay." The line went quiet again. "So, what are you doing?"

"Laying in bed, you?"

"Same." Again silence. "Wow...hehe, I killed the conversation."

Fate giggled. "It's okay."

"I'll let you go, see you tomorrow okay?"

"Mm, bye Nanoha."

"Bye bye Butterfly." The phone clicked off before the blonde could reply to the sudden verbal pet name.

Fate smiled to herself, looking at her cellphone that was displaying 'call ended 0:52' at her. ' _She called me butterfly,_ ' she happily thought while getting off of her bed. ' _I'm kind of excited about that, even if it was playful._ ' Moving to sit in her computer chair, she stumbled over her school briefcase that had fallen from it and fell to the floor. ' _Ow, why am I such a klutz all of a sudden?_ ' Laying on the floor, she looked under her desk and at an item she kept hidden on the pull out keyboard rest she never used. ' _I really shouldn't right now...But I am in a happy mood..._ ' Her lips turned to a light smile before crawling to her desk and picking it up and twisting the bottom. ' _Batteries are dying..._ ' looking around, she grab her remote control to the TV and took off the back cover to pop out the energy devices. Once done she unscrewed the device in her other hand and was about to slip one in but her bedroom door opened the rest of the way up to reveal her mother.

"Fate, do you need anything from the store...?" Precia stared at her frozen in shock daughter and took in what she was doing. "...I have bad timing?"

Fate slowly nodded, hiding it even though it was clear she was caught. "You have bad timing." She inwardly groaned. ' _I knew I should have done the door first...'_

"...Store?" Precia tried again.

Fate looked down at her lap before giving her mother a lopsided smile. "Batteries?"

"Okay," Precia closed Fate's door softly behind herself.

Sighing, Fate put the sticks back into her remote. ' _That's a mood killer if I ever saw one... I needed to pvp some tonight anyway..._ ' Hiding her toy once again she cut on her monitor, moved her mouse over to the WoW icon on her desktop, and re-arranged the beanie baby that fell off her monitor when she stumbled earlier. ' _...I can't believe I was caught -again-, what is wrong with me?_ ' Finally giving into the embarrassment, she face palmed and sighed. ' _Why me..._ '

* * *

"So your mom agreed to let you have a puppy?" Nanoha asked Fate as they walked down the street. The blonde was holding a medium sized pet-carrier in her arms, still smiling at the orangeish red wolf looking puppy inside of it. "I'm glad Arisa-chan kept it for you, what are you going to name her?"

"I don't know," Fate looked at the puppy laying in the large scarf inside the case. "What do you want your name to be?"

The dog looked at Fate's close face and barked. "Arf!"

"Arf!" Fate barked back happily, ignoring the giggling beside her. "I'm naming her 'Arf', what do you think?"

"Um, Fate-chan..." Nanoha tried to think of what to say. "Naming a dog 'Arf' is kind of..." Trailing off at the sight of the puppy trying to lick Fate's nose through the cage, Nanoha instead clasped her hands behind her back and smiled. "Arf is a pretty name."

Not wanting to take her new family member up the stairs, Fate waited the few seconds it took Nanoha to catch up after the elevator ride and walked with her down the hallway and to her apartment. "I'm home," She called out her usual greeting while Nanoha politely made her presence known. "Welcome to your new home," She told her pet while sitting the cage on the floor an opening the front of it. To their surprise Arf came out at once and started sniffing around. "Wow, I thought she would be terrified for a few days."

"Fate-chan is good with animals." Nanoha mused while slowly walking next to the puppy as she inspected the area. "She's already house broken?"

"Amazingly," Fate agreed while lightly guiding the small one to her room. "Arisa said she was really good at learning. Maybe I can teach her how to do tricks..." She looked at Arf when the puppy gazed up at her questioningly. "Sit?"

Arf sniffed Fate's foot before walking away. Giggling, Nanoha walked the rest of the way to Fate's room and hopped onto the bed. At once she rocked her body to cause waves and smiled, bringing her hands up behind her head. "Oh?" Picking up a case that her hands bumped against, she brought it in front of herself. "Fate-chan, what on earth do you need a case of twenty-four batteries for?"

"Eh!?" Fate flushed, hopping over Arf and grabbing the box. "It'll take me months to go through all these!"

"Buy in bulk to save money?" Nanoha laid back down. "But that many?"

"Um, TV remote," Fate pointed. "DVD remote... Alarm clock backup, um, my mouse takes two as well... and...um..." She felt her throat tighten when Nanoha blinked at her sudden spazzing. ' _I'm being obvious again._ '

"Okay," Nanoha seemed satisfied with the answer and instead picked up Arf to sit on her stomach, giggling when she blew on her face and watched the puppy start trying to eat the moving air.

Precia leaned against the door. "Welcome home, you two."

"Hello," Nanoha handed off Arf and stood before bowing lightly. "I'm sorry to cause trouble all the time."

"Don't mention it." The mother came in the room and greeted the dog with petting. "What's it's name?"

"Her name is Arf." Fate informed while holding the puppy up and watching her try desperately to lick Precia's nose. "Isn't it cute?"

Precia tried her best to smile. "If you want to name her that, then it's a lovely name." Moving back she smiled at Nanoha. "Well, should we get the business out of the way?"

"Please."

* * *

"Hello," Yuuno greeted Nanoha as he entered his apartment. "You're early."

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha ran over to him and shoved an open magazine in his face. "Look!" She demanded proudly. "Only a week and it's already in the magazines. Not just this one but almost all the teen-pop issues!"

Yuuno plucked the pages from her friend and looked at it while walking to his kitchen, depositing his briefcase on the counter as he did so. "New line of lingerie tailored to the teenager's needs," He read aloud, now reaching into his refrigerator to pull a soda from it. The two page image in front of him had Candy on the right side in a black set of revealing lingerie with the words 'A little bit naughty...' above her. On the left page Nanoha was in a similar pose wearing a matching set but covering more skin. The logo '...A little bit nice' was next to her exposed back to emphasize the angel wings. "You look nice."

"Nice? Is that it? Do I look fat? They say the camera adds fifteen pounds."

Yuuno snorted. "Hardly. You look fine, very lovely."

"Just lovely?"

Yuuno sighed. "You're sexy. How's that?" This remark got a smile and a hug from his friend. "I'm proud. Really." He kissed her hair and went around to pop the top of his drink. "So, tonight's the dance. You ready?"

"Not at all," She sighed. "I was counting on Hayate-chan to do my make-up and hair but she's freaking out about herself right now. Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are both doing the same, Fate-chan is obviously out, and my parents were reluctant to even allow me to come over here."

"Still grounded?"

"Well it ends tonight, so technically they're making an exception for this dance."

"Ah," Yuuno took a long drink and looked into Nanoha's pleading eyes. "...I say... Don't tell me you want me to do your hair."

"Please?"

Yuuno sighed. "...Go take a shower." He received another hug and then watched his imitation sister trot away from him, stripping along the way.

"Yuuno-kun!" She yelled out as the water was turned on. "Come wash my back!"

"Seeing you naked will ruin my night," He teased back, getting Nanoha angry enough to poke her head around the door frame and glare at him.

* * *

"Okay, calm down." Nanoha smoothed out her dress in front of Fate's apartment door. The clothing felt like water on her skin but held firm around her breasts since it was backless. Her wings were clearly visible and skin was revealed down to her middle back where the fabric clung to her again to allow movement but still cover more than needed. Flowing to her waist the dress went almost to her ankles but held a slit up the side to allow her to move. Hair up in a bun on her head, a few curly strands fell around her face, accented by dangling earrings. "It's just a date... just a date..." Raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Precia's voice sang out happily moments before it opened. "Hello, Nanoha, you look really pretty." She herself was in a casual purple long sleeved shirt and for once had her hair let down to flow out.

"Thank you," She blushed happily and walked into the apartment. "And hello Arf-chan." Nanoha knelt down to allow the puppy to paw at her hand excitedly. "Am I too early?"

"Not at all," The mother guided her to the living room where they took a seat. "Fate is still getting ready so she yelled at me to distract you."

"Mom!" Fate's voice called from her room. "Don't tell her that!"

Precia giggled along with her employee/friend. "So, something I've always wanted to do," Reaching forward she picked up a binder and opened it up. "Is to embarrass my daughter by showing baby pictures to her date."

"Baby pictures?" Nanoha scooted closer and looked at the photos. "Oh my, they're so cute! Which one is Fate-chan?"

"This one," Precia pointed at the twin baby on the left. "Fate has a mole on her backside, it's the only way we could tell them apart when they were that young."

"Really?" Nanoha leaned forward more to look. "She does! Oh, what a cute little booty, I just want to pinch it."

"Mom!" Fate huffed out as she walked into the living room. "You're embarrassing me!"

Nanoha looked over at the blonde and brought a hand to her mouth in shock. Ignoring Precia running around to the kitchen and getting a camera, she slowly stood and stared. Her date was in a white suit with matching dress shoes. Her coat was open, revealing a light blue vest and tie with small white stripes. Her hair was tied in a same colored hair band right at the bottom of her neck, leaving her hair to flow out in a single low ponytail. Red eyes looked away slightly, face starting to match them in hue. "Um," She spoke finally, hearing several clicks of photography behind her via Precia. "I sort of... got this for you." Her hands came our from behind her back and revealed a band corsage.

"...Thank you," Nanoha was still in shock, slowly bringing up her hand to allow it to be slipped over her wrist. "You look...Wow..." She laughed shyly, once again bringing her now flowered hand to cover her mouth. ' _Masculine but obviously female,_ ' She thought happily. ' _Did she do this to make me more comfortable?_ '

"You're...really pretty," Fate complimented her, trying to keep her eyes from taking in Nanoha's body more than necessary.

"You too... I mean handsome... I mean..." She flushed but allowed Fate to take both her hands and hold them so Precia could get another picture of them. "Fate-chan, you look dashing."

"Dashing," She repeated happily before turning to her mother. "Mom, please, twenty is enough."

Now free of the awkward moment of first sight, Nanoha turned to Precia and got in front of Fate, wrapping the arms around her waist and leaning her head back against the blonde's shoulder. "Smile, Fate-chan."

Hugging her close, Fate gave in and smiled for the camera, getting moved a few times before finally stopping. "Nanoha, twenty is enough." She faltered at the happy smile she got in return. ' _She really does love having her picture taken._ '

* * *

"Arisa-chan!" Nanoha ran over to her friend as soon as she came into view. "Anyone else here yet?"

"Suzuka is." Arisa replied easily, looking over Nanoha's dress. "Lovely."

"Thank you, you're pretty cute yourself." Nanoha smiled happily. "Who is your date?"

A new voice made Nanoha turn around to see both Fate and Suzuka. "I am," The purple haired one replied simply, offering her partner some punch. "She asked me yesterday."

"Fate, you look nice." Arisa told the embarrassed blonde. "I have a suit too but I wanted to wear a dress tonight."

Nanoha thought about it. "Arisa in a suit..." The mental image made her giggle. "I'd stick to dresses."

"Anyway," Fate looked around. "Where are Hayate and Yuuno?"

"They should be here somewhere, Yuuno-kun borrowed mom's car so... Suzuka-chan?" Her eyes went to her wrist to see what the girl was looking at. "...This?" She showed her corsage

"Nanoha has a _date_?" Arisa acted more shocked than necessary just to tease her friend. Both their eyes went to Fate, who suddenly found the floor very interesting while shuffling her feet shyly. "Good job Fate, I'm happy you got the courage to ask her."

Nanoha felt her cheeks color, feeling a little bit of her uneasiness slip away when her friends obviously encouraged her to experiment. "So," She looked up again and smiled. "It seems like our group is starting to get a little closer, huh?"

The first song of the dance started to play after a quick introduction of the night's DJ. Arisa tried for a few moments to talk Suzuka into fast dancing, but was politely declined. Not one to give up, she turned to Nanoha and finally Fate, who agreed. Moving to the dance floor, the two girls stayed still a moment to catch the beat and started to move their bodies along with the music quickly and in time with each other. The two who were watching shook their heads and walked to the sidelines of the room to look around the college union their school had rented out for the night. After the second song started playing they finally noticed a group walk into the large room and made their way over to them. "Yuuno-kun, Hayate-chan," Suzuka waved lightly to get their attention and met with them half way. "You two are late, we were starting to worry."

"We got dinner before we came," Yuuno admitted to them. "There were a lot of students there so it took a little longer than we thought." His eyes scanned the room while the girls complimented each other's gowns. "This place looks different."

Hayate blinked. "Oh that's right, you teach here don't you? I keep forgetting."

Once united again the group finally made it to the floor as a whole and danced with each other through the remainder of the fourth song. The fifth came slower, lights dimming in favor of circling dots littering the floor. Hayate instantly moved closer to Yuuno and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn put his around her waist and leaned his cheek on her head to slow dance. Arisa slowly offered her hand to Suzuka, who took it and stood with a moderate amount of space between them before dancing together. Finally Nanoha looked at Fate and the offered hand extended to her. Reluctantly she accepted it and found herself swept closer to the girl and moved along with the music.

"I'm not good at dancing," Nanoha reminded her, stiffening when she almost stepped on her date's foot. "I don't want to embarrass you..."

"I don't mind," Fate whispered back, pulling her closer. With Nanoha's heels on she came up to Fate's nose, making her feel a little weird at first at the sudden height change. "I think I like you better shorter," she teased softly in the dance.

Nanoha nodded slightly, looking around to see the people staring at them. "...People are looking..."

"Ignore them." Fate softened her gaze. "Just relax and have fun."

"...Mm..." Nanoha's eyes darted around a little more before closing.

Fate slowly pulled the girl closer and wrapped her arms around the small waist. "Are you okay? I can feel your heart pounding."

"I'm sorry," Nanoha whispered to her. "I'm just... What if they make fun of us?"

"I won't forgive anyone who upsets you." Nanoha felt her heart skip a beat as the words floated softly into her ear. Moving away slowly, she put some space between them but still danced with her partner. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

"No," Nanoha shook her head lightly. "Fate-chan, this is really... the first time I've... When I said I've never been on a date before... I also meant I've never actually crushed on anyone. I've never been flirted with..."

"I'm upsetting you."

"No, I-" the song ended, making her quiet down until another one started up. "I'm just...A little scared. And everyone is looking at us and I just..." She took a breath. "Fate-chan, I'm sorry... Could you get me something to drink?" Stepping away slowly, she let the hands around her fall from her waist and looked away sadly. "I'll be over there okay?"

"Yes, okay." Fate gave Nanoha the space she needed and walked over to the refreshment table while her date went the opposite direction.

Nanoha sighed and sat down in a chair, moving to put her face in her hands but stopping when she felt someone bop her on the head. Looking up, she saw a very angry looking Arisa in front of her. "What are you _doing_?" She hissed at once. "I was dancing right next to you so I heard everything; are you _trying_ to crush her feelings or what?" Nanoha looked at her friend with wide eyes, unable to respond. "Nanoha, when did you get so thick?" Arisa put a hand on her friend's shoulder and knelt down a little, softening. "What happened to that girl who believed in herself so much that she slapped me when I was picking on Suzuka? The girl who urged me silently from the sidelines to accept myself? The one who I looked at to get the courage to ask out my interest?"

"I..." Nanoha swallowed. "It's just... I'm not sure if I can handle being with a girl and-" She stopped talking again when another bop on her head came. Reaching up, she held the spot lightly. "Owie..."

"Nanoha, you're not dating a girl, you're dating _Fate_." The words made Nanoha freeze up. "She cross dressed for you for pity's sake. Can't you respect that and look at her as a person rather than a gender?"

"Hello," Fate greeted the two and offered Nanoha the drink, which was taken thankfully. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing," Arisa informed, glaring at Nanoha a few moments until she locked eyes and received a smile. "I was just having some issues, but I think they're worked out now." With that, she waved at the two and reclaimed her date for the fast song just starting.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha stood and looked at the girl in the suit. "Can I ask something weird?"

"Yes?"

"Did you wear that tonight because of me?"

Fate blushed, looking down again shyly. "Well... I thought it would make you a little more comfortable... but I do like it; I'm not much for dresses... Why?"

Nanoha smiled at her fondly. ' _She told me herself that she saw me as both a friend and as a woman. Despite everything, she was always thinking about me and making me comfortable... but I could only see her as a female and not as my friend.'_ Moving to take Fate's hand, she led her to the dance floor. "I'm sorry,"

"About before? No, I should have-"

"Fate-chan," Nanoha cut her off. "Dance with me." Mimicking the several other girls and their dates, Nanoha turned around and pressed her back against Fate's front and started moving her body to the music. "We're going to have fun tonight, on our date." She smiled at her through the flashing lights and cheers from everyone around them while they partied.

"Mm!" Fate wrapped an arm around Nanoha happily and felt her hand being squeezed.

* * *

"I think we should call it a night," Yuuno declared with an amused tone in his voice. Hayate was sitting next to him but had her head resting against his shoulder and was clearly more asleep than awake. "Come on then, silly girl." He shook her as best he could and smiled when she blinked a few times. "I'm taking you home."

"But I don't want to stop here," She yawned loudly, covering her mouth half way through and blushing hard. "Excuse me..."

"It is already really late." Suzuka looked at her wrist to see the small slender watch. "Wow, almost one in the morning. No wonder everyone is starting to leave."

Arisa sighed. "I guess we should call it a night then. Our parents are probably worried sick." Turning to the dance floor she looked at the last two of their group who were currently stuck together during a slow song. "Do they have a way home?"

"Fate-chan drove," Hayate informed them.

"She has a license?" Yuuno blinked.

"She got one because she has to commute sometimes to buy things for her family business," Hayate giggled to herself . "Yuuno-kun," She waved at her friends while walking with him to the door. "Thank you for coming with me tonight..."

Nanoha opened her eyes up lightly, looking over Fate's shoulder just in time to see Suzuka waving at them. Slowly waving back, she leaned back against Fate and rested her head on the shoulder close to her. "Everyone seems to have left." She spoke softly.

"I think the dance is ending," Fate agreed. The two of them were lightly swaying to the music rather than dancing. More than not, both felt it as nothing more than something to do while hugging. "Nanoha, I'm glad you came with me."

"I'm sorry I was so distant at first."

"Don't be."

"You say that a lot." Nanoha felt her back being rubbed gently. "I guess I have my answer."

"Answer?" The two pulled back enough to look at each other.

Slowly Nanoha nodded and looked into the red eyes in front of her. "Fate-chan... if you ask me on a date again, I'll say yes."

"Nanoha..." Fate hugged her. "I'll keep that in mind." The song slowly ended, making them pull apart when no more music came right away. "I guess the dance really is ending."

"Yeah... Want to get out before it gets too crowded?"

"Mm." Together the two joined hands and walked out of the large room. Past the equally as large student gathering place, they exited the building and into the night air. The short one of the two shivered almost at once, breath crystallizing the moment it left her mouth. Before she could say anything a warm jacket was placed around her shoulders and she was greeted with an embarrassed grin from her date. Through the weather and to Fate's car they walked, instantly turning on the heat and shivering some more as the cold leather seats froze them. "I'm glad mom let me take the car," Fate mused as she looked in the rear view mirror before backing out. "I'd hate to have to wait on the bus."

"Very," Nanoha had Fate's jacket across her front now, rubbing her arms. "This gown is almost non-existent, I might as well be naked."

Fate only smiled and drove down the frozen road, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shifter. Nanoha's hand was soon placed on top of hers and fingers intertwined. "...Do you mind if I take the long way back?"

"Not at all." Although given the extra time to be together, the two girls didn't talk much. Instead they simply enjoyed the music playing on the radio and playing with each other's fingers. Even though she avoided it as long as she could, Fate still found herself pulling into Nanoha's driveway and parking. Getting out, she walked over to her date's side and opened the car door for her and smiled when her suit coat was put back on for her. "So," Nanoha mused while standing at the door step. "I had fun."

"Me too." The two looked at each other, breath fogging and mixing in the short distance between them. "I hope I didn't embarrasses you any."

"No," Nanoha shook her head. "Thank you." reaching up, she undid the bow keeping Fate's hair in a ponytail. "Although you're much prettier as a girl."

"Think so?" Fate smiled again, accepting the ribbon that was placed in her hand. Again they looked at each other for few seconds. "Nanoha," Fate pulled on the hand slowly, making her date step forward and touch their fronts. Nervous blue eyes shook lightly as the girl tilted her head. The blonde gently placed her free hand on Nanoha's neck and lightly rubbed her thumb over the red cheek as she leaned forward.

"About time," Miyuki's voice came as the door opened, splitting the two of them apart instantly. "OH! I thought you left already."

"Nee-chan!" Nanoha fumed. "You ruined the mood!"

"I'm sorry... I'll just leave..."

"Too late now," Nanoha sighed. "I'll see you later, Butterfly."

"Ah, yeah." Fate nodded quickly, looking away and holding a hand to her chest in shock.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Miyuki wondered. "You picked your date up and never let any of us know who it was."

Nanoha looked at Fate's nervous body for just a moment before turning back to her sister proudly. "This is Fate-chan. She was my date tonight." The words made Fate look over at her friend for just a moment before realizing that she was confident about their relationship now.

"Nice to meet you," Fate stepped forward and bowed. "I'm assuming you're Miyuki-san. Nanoha has told me a lot about you."

Miyuki was still in shock, looking at Fate with wide eyes. "The...The pleasure is all mine..." Her voice wavered before she steadied herself and shook her head. "Excuse me." She bowed properly. "Nice to meet you." Looking up, she met the red eyes and smiled. "You have good eyes, so take care of my sister, please."

"Nee-chan," Nanoha pinched her arm. "Let's go before you embarrass me." She waved to Fate one last time before giggling and closing the door.

* * *

Fate blinked when she stepped into her apartment, seeing not only the lights on but hearing the TV going as well. "I'm home?" She questioned as loud as she dared. To her surprise scuffling sounds came from the living room and her mother appeared shortly after. "Mom? Why are you still awake?"

"I was waiting on you of course," She replied in an obvious way, clicking a picture before Fate could object. "How was your date? You're hair is a mess, did you have fun afterwards?"

"Mom!" Fate walked past her, face colored. "No, I didn't even get to kiss her."

"Aw," Precia followed her and leaned against the door frame while Fate slowly undressed. "Really, I just wanted to make sure you came back okay." Precia smiled at her daughter, making Fate pause her changing and flush at the look. "You're growing up so fast... your father would be so proud right now."

"... Thanks." Fate looked down at the floor, smiling lightly at the bittersweet thought of her late father being proud of her. "I'm going to sleep in tomorrow so don't worry about breakfast okay? You get some rest too."

"Sweet dreams honey."

"You too, mom." Fate watched the door close and continued to take off her clothes until she was naked. Once striped she walked to the light switch and clicked it off slowly. Crawling into the cool sheets of her bed, she tried hard not to make it rock and wake up the sleeping puppy laying at the foot of it. Situated, she brought one hand up above her head and under her pillow then looked up at the ceiling. ' _She was going to kiss me,_ ' The thought made her heart flutter. ' _Maybe next time... I wonder what she's doing this coming up weekend..._ '

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game.

Card: Cosplaying Nanoha

Name: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

Outfit: Custom made Barrier Jacket complete with Raising Heart Staff

Location: Yagami Cosplay Café

Hours during School: Once a month; weekend nine to five

Hours during Summer: Tuesday and Thursday, nine to three

Special attacks: Water Lap Pour. Cartridge Load Coffee Lap Pour

Job:Waitress, clean tables, show customers to their seats

Average tips: Five to Ten dollars

Fan service level: 8.5

Quote: "Lookie, no touchie."

* * *

Diary Entries:

Dear Butterfly,

Today at tennis practice I had a really hard time. Keroko is running us ragged for the tournament next week. So far I've been doing laps to try and get my legs stronger. I think they are fine but she's still insisting that I'm not good at covering the court. I can tell a vast improvement in my stamina but still... How do you do it every day? I tried jogging in the mornings but when my alarm goes off I end up putting it on snooze... Anyway, I only have a few days left but because I'm grounded I can't do anything but practice at school. I tried playing against the side of our house outside but after about ten minutes my father very politely asked me to stop. And by politely I mean the threatened to not give me my college fund they had saved up if I didn't stop beating against the wall. Speaking of Daddy, he took the news rather well about my modeling. I wonder if he held it back for my sake? Sounds like something he would do. Although my mother still thinks I'm doing pornographic pictures...

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

I know how you feel. My track coach is giving me hell now that I can run again. She's claiming that I'm not as fast as I used to be and is determined to get me there. I think I may get a scholarship for the track team when I go into college. We still have another year before that happens so we'll have to wait and see. I'm impressed that you told your parents clearly what was going on. I was worried that if you held it back for too long then it would only get worse. Thankfully that wasn't the case. Grounded though... What do you do? I know you're not really into games or TV or anything so how do you pass your time when you're not at my place? Me, I do the same thing every day really. In fact I am doing it right now as I write. Playing around on my computer. I do a few things but mainly I play an on line game. I'd get into specifics but I'm sure you don't really care to hear about them. Besides playing games, I normally watch TV, surf the web, or read. Yes, I actually like to read in my spare time. Mystery novels are my favorite.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

My hobbies? Well when I'm at home I like to read as well. Although I normally just read manga. I do love a good romance, though. I tend to shy away from novels now because my eyesight is a little bad at close range. I have reading glasses but my parents are insisting that I go get my eyes examined. I don't want to because I just know they will say I need glasses. My far sight is spectacular but it's just close things. To tell the truth, when I'm at a restaurant, I have to hold the menu out at arm's length before I can read it. That's besides the point though. When I'm not at home, I love being a mall rat. Even if I don't buy anything, I just like the atmosphere. Lots of people having fun and playing around. Yuuno-kun is with me most of the time. He loves shopping more than I do, and most of the time we both try on things for each other. I hope I get a sponsor for lingerie soon, it would be neat to get full sets without having to buy them. I can't afford the really pretty things, even if I do work two jobs. That takes up the rest of my time. Studying and being with you are givens so I won't get into those. Are you going to try and run track for a living?

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

Track? No, I'm just doing that because I like it. I don't really want to take over the massage parlor either. The make-up stores have our name but we don't really manage them. Every now and then mom will go and check on things but for the most part we just get a slice of the profits. Mom really focuses on her parlor the most. She is looking for a manager for you really hard but everyone she talks to doesn't seem to want to take in an amature. No offense to you, they're just blinded by the fact you don't have a long history. Idiots. For my future I think I might work part time for mom and learn how to oversee things, but my real job would be either a K-3rd grade school teacher or maybe something else along those lines. That's not set in stone though. I'm still changing my mind a lot. I do know that I like children, and I want to do something with them. You really like modeling don't you? I'm happy you're comfortable with your body. I'm a little shy about mine. For some reason I will only wear a one piece bathing suit but then again, I'll wear a shirt that shows off my tummy. I'm weird like that.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

Wow, today was weird. I had to go to the office today, with my parent's permission, to pick up the magazine for the last shoot. There were some people out side who suddenly started asking me all these questions. Who I was, how I got into two shoots so fast, and who I worked for and stuff. I was really kind of scared at the suddenness of it all but then out of the blue someone came to my rescue. A man I met once before, Keith-san, told them to leave me alone and then even showed me to a back door that employees could use. He was kind enough to show me to the desk where I got my very own ID card made. I now have access to the entire building, including the break areas and stuff. Keith-san bought me a drink of tea and explained how jobs worked in details and how to avoid reporters for all those weird papers ( You know, the ones who have those weird stories about miracles and the end of the world and what-not). Turns out he is a video photographer. He handles a lot of video action shoots in the building. He offered me a job! A job I'm not real sure of. He said that at the rate I was going I would only be used for teenager related things. After that he told me that he specialized in "sex sells" types of commercials. You know the Victoria Secret commercials with all the girls and stuff, or the male body wash commercials that has all the girls after them? He directed all that. He offered me a place as girl in one of those. I have the folder of details but the summary is: I'm pole dancing on a stage for about a minute or so, wearing a rather skimpy outfit. It then fades into CG to a girl who will look kinda like me and it's an advertisement for a new video game I never heard of. I'm not sure I want to take it, but at the same time I don't want to be stuck doing only one type of job too...

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings

Pole dancing? To be honest I've kind of wanted to do that. Not in front of anyone, mind you, but it would be neat to try. I must say that I really don't like the idea of you doing that commercial. Doing it for fun is one thing, but letting people see it is kind of... I don't know, I don't like the whole "sex sells" thing. Those commercials annoy me to no end. I'm sorry if that upsets you, I know you use your body to sell things as well but... I'm sorry, I'm not making sense. I guess I just don't want people seeing you and thinking dirty things, which would happen if you pole danced. It's your choice but please don't do it without thinking really hard first okay Angel? I think mom would agree with me there. We can talk about it later as well, for now I need to start getting ready for the dance. I can't wait to see you tonight.

-Butterfly.

* * *

A/N: Once again, check Mercurian Angel's live journal for a picture of Fate in her suit. Also thanks to her for helping me edit a little and catching a few typos. Chapter XII will hopefully be out shortly.


	12. Chapter 12

I never thought that Nanoha would be so aggressive when it came to kissing. I found myself laying on my side with Nanoha against me, mouth fluttering against mine in butterfly kisses. Her tongue was so soft and fast, lapping at my lips and against my tongue quickly. I'll admit that I am a little embarrassed by the suddenness of it all but I wasn't going to complain. My arm looped over her waist and the licking came faster, rolling over my cheek and to my ear, where she nibbled my earlobe. Moaning out, I felt her tongue not only lick around my ear but in it as well. Although odd, I felt strangely turned on by it. As she moved over my face, she started licking my cheek again and then over my closed eye and nose. When she stayed there a moment before going back to my cheek with the constant licking I shivered a little. This was getting a little weird...

**Saved by the Bell XII**

**By: Satashi**

Fate moaned softly, opening her eyes groggily when the wet tongue was no longer over them. "Nano...ha...?" The licking continued but no sight of the girl came to her. Blinking slowly, Fate felt the tongue on her lips again. Shocked, the blonde pulled up and away from the licking and stared with wide eyes at the overly excited Arf hopping up and down on her bed. "Oh gross, puppy slobber..."After wiping her face off with her sheets the blonde moved out of bed and watched her puppy wobble to try and keep it's footing while the water bed waved. With a long stretch she walked to her closet to pick out some clothes and prepare for the day. A black shirt with red letters on her left breast that read 'NSFW' was pulled on after a matching black bra was placed on for support. Rooting through her underwear, she put on an offsetting purple pair before hopping into bluejeans. Socks were pulled on to cover faded painted toenails from the sleepover and finally a zip-up hoodie was put on to keep herself warm. Zipping it half way, the front image of an outlined elf holding daggers was formed. Beneath the picture the slogan 'Rogues: Original Ganksters' was read.

After taking Arf outside to run around a while, Fate picked up her purse and left the apartment for real. A stop by the massage parlor across the street rewarded her with a lunch order from her mom and soon she was off to her weekly stop at Hayate's cosplay café. Snow was kicked off her feet before entering the restaurant and ringing the bell above the door. At once she was greeted with a smile from Hayate and a quick wave from Nanoha on her way to a table. "Morning," Fate greeted Hayate while she rang up someone. Eyes following her waitress friend, she took in this week's uniform happily. A single piece nurse outfit complete with cap clung to Nanoha's body almost skin tight. Her breasts wiggled as she walked, making Fate realize that no bra was employed for that costume. When she bent over to refill a customer's drink, matching pink panties were just barely flashed to those who dared to look. ' _That girl can never help from giving little shows,_ ' Fate thought with an amused lopsided grin.

"Afternoon," Hayate replied back after handing the customer his change and requesting him to come back in the future for another meal. "Thanks for coming." Now free, she turned back to the blonde. "It's already past noon, did you just wake up?"

"After last night? I was sleepy."

"Nanoha-chan and myself have been up since eight." Hayate obviously held in a yawn.

The girl being talked about chose that moment to come to the register. "Hello, Fate-chan." She shyly averted her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Table for one?"

"Yes, please." She smiled embarrassedly when Hayate met her eyes. A group of men broke the teasing, making Nanoha move a little to the side. Fate saw the hand move but was too far away to stop what happened. The lead man slipped his hand to the side and grabbed Nanoha's backside, making the girl shriek out. The next moment Fate was already done with her action before she even knew she had done it. The man's sunglasses were knocked clean from his face as she slapped him as hard as she could. Silence came over them for a brief second until the man made a mad lunge at Fate with his fist clenched to strike her back. Red eyes closed in horror and body braced itself for the hit as she brought up both hands to try and keep it from happening. When it never landed she meekly opened her eyes back up to see the hand inches from her face being held at the wrist by a stronger grip.

"Do not touch my employees or their friends." The pink haired new woman informed sternly, gripping harder and making the man's knees shake in an attempt to not show any pain. "I'll thank you to leave now." Letting go, she watched the men pay silently and leave the restaurant.

"Tha...thank you..." Fate put a hand to her chest and took a breath. After calming down just a little she sorely shook her throbbing hand. "Ow..."

Hayate sighed, watching Nanoha run the two steps over to the blonde and request to look at her palm. "Thank you Signum." Pink hair floated past her and back into the back room after patting Hayate on the head on the way by. "Mou, Nanoha-chan, can you not go one day here without getting felt up?"

The pony tailed girl glared back. "Then stop making my outfits so pervert friendly!" Sticking out her tongue, she went back to Fate's red palm. "Fate-chan, why on Earth did you do that?"

"I-I don't know." She averted her eyes. "It just happened." Soft lips were placed on her palm in a gentle kiss. "Nanoha?"

"Pain, pain fly away." Nanoha moved her hand over Fate's. "Does it still hurt?"

"...Not at all."

Hayate waved at them. "Fate-chan, no flirting with the waitresses." The statement sent her friend into a nervous wiggling fit when Nanoha started rubbing the palm out of habit.

Smiling, Nanoha finally caught Fate's eyes. "Table for one?" She repeated happily.

Following her friend, she was shown to the reserved table and sat down at the offered chair. "I need a to-go order for mom too, that okay?"

"Of course," Nanoha reached to her back pocket and pulled out the standard paper to write orders on. "Go slow so I can get everything okay?"

"Sure," Fate looked at the familiar menu and started. "Give me the chili loaded nachos to start with, and some mozzarella sticks too. Also I'd like the jumbo burger with everything but onions please, and french fries too. Oh, and some-"

"Hold on!" Nanoha quickly scratched down the order. "Mou, you talk so fast when you want food... why is it you're so reserved other times?" Her words made the blonde blush darkly. "Okay, continue with your order."

"Um..." Fate looked down.

"Chips and strawberry milkshake, right?" Nanoha finished for her.

"Yes, that." Rubbing her thumbs together, she allowed Nanoha to pick up the menu. "Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yes?" Nanoha stopped and backtracked one step, grinning at her friend.

Looking up now, she held a slip of paper from her purse that had Nanoha's phone number and message on it. "Can I cash this in tonight?"

Nanoha smiled. "I get off work early but have to stop by the office building. Can I call you when I'm out?"

"Sure," Fate returned the smile.

"It's a date then," The words made her embarrassed but happy at the same time. "I'll go get your food ready." Taking a step, she stumbled over herself and almost fell. Ignoring the giggling around her, she hurried to the kitchen. ' _I hope she didn't see me trip..._ '

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Precia smiled at Nanoha when the girl finally made it to the office she was in. "Nanoha, I'd like you to meet Mitsuki." Her hand motioned to the blonde girl sitting behind the desk. Bright blue eyes shone merrily as the two shook hands. "She will be your manager for the remainder of your contact."

"Oh," Nanoha bowed. "Thank you very much."

"Unfortunately I can't stay," Precia picked up her purse and put it over her shoulder. "I need to get back to my parlor as soon as possible. Nanoha, be good and listen to Mitsuki okay? She's very knowledgeable and can help you a lot more than I could."

"Yes ma'am," Nanoha bowed again and waved lightly to the woman leaving the room. Turning back around, she smiled. "I hope I don't cause you too many problems."

Mitsuki motioned for Nanoha to sit down. "I'm sure we will get along just fine. I had a chance to look over your profile," She went on as she opened a folder. "Not very many jobs yet, but a surprising amount for someone who just started." The words made Nanoha seem proud. "I have asked the people you've worked with and I have a few things I need to talk with you about."

"Yes?" Nanoha suddenly felt nervous.

"First, you really need to learn how things work, have you checked your email lately?"

"I'm... not really good with computers."

"That simply won't do. You need to at least check your mail once a day. There have been two offers that expired you could have taken." The shocked look on Nanoha's face made the manager realize just what she had gotten into. "We need to get your profile larger as soon as we can. With some high quality jobs already under your belt, you should be able to build up smaller ones for experience. You have two weeks off from school starting Wednesday of this week, right?"

"Yes ma'am, Christmas break."

"I'll need you to come in daily for the first week, is that a problem?"

"Eh!? Um, no ma'am..."

"Good. Has anyone else talked to you lately about a job?"

"Yes ma'am. Keith-san with a commercial shoot."

"Did you accept?"

"Not yet, I'm unsure of it."

"Good. Never accept a job without running it by me first. Keith-san is a friend of mine so I'll be sure to ask him about it when I can. I will call your cell phone later with the information. What time is too late for you?"

"I normally get in bed around eleven."

"I shouldn't call later than nine." Mitsuki closed the folder after making a small note. "You're still in school right? How are your studies?"

"Okay, I suppose."

"Are you prepared for the testings this week?"

"Um..."

Mitsuki smiled. "Nanoha-kun, you need to balance school and work. I will cover everything for you until you are out of school, but promise me you will study hard with the time I give you okay?"

Nanoha felt her nervousness leave her body all at once. Nodding, she closed her eyes and smiled. ' _She really is a nice person.'_

* * *

Fate couldn't help but smile when Nanoha came into sight. As she stood up from the bench her hands instinctively went to her backside to brush off any show that might have chosen to stick to her. The two made their way towards each other and finally met a little ways from the desired gathering place. "You're early," Fate informed her, breath fogging as she spoke.

"You are too," Nanoha countered, reaching up to move a strand of hair away from her eyes. Her hair was currently loose and flowing out behind her in the wind when not resting on her thick pink winter coat. A skirt went down from her waist before breaking off to reveal white stocking clad legs. "Did you wait long?"

"Just got here," Fate felt her cheeks warm lightly when her hand was taken instantly after they began walking. "Hope you don't mind me being clingy... Asking you out again right after our last date."

"I don't mind," She shook her head. "I owed you one anyway, so it worked out to my favor because I wanted to come. Speaking of, what did you have in mind?"

"A movie? We can't stay out really late because it's a school night." Shyly she scratched her cheek with one finger. "Mom sort of has me on curfew. I need to be back before ten. Anyway," She went on when they stopped at a crossing to wait on traffic. "Last night, how did it go with your sister?"

"She was almost speechless," Nanoha laughed back at the awkward moment. "I told her that it was my first time dating a girl, and that I kind of liked it." She gave Fate's hand a small squeeze and began rubbing her palm. "No one else knows right now. I think I'm going to break it to them when the time is right. I hope that doesn't make you upset?"

"No, not at all." Together they made their way across the snow covered sidewalk and into the mall. "Take your time, if you're still uncertain I will wait for you." Her own words made her flush. "I mean, if you'd want me to that is."

"Fate-chan," Nanoha's voice sounded stern all at once. "I won't lead you on. I like you so...Please just bear with me until I can let everyone _else_ know that I like you."

"Nanoha..." Silence flashed around them as they looked at each other, broken when the shorter one let out a small sneeze. Bringing a hand to her mouth, Nanoha looked up in shock and embarrassment. Fate couldn't help the small giggles that came out and took a happy breath to steady herself. "What movie do you want to see?"

"That one." Nanoha pointed at a poster for the new romantic comedy that was just released. "Which one do you want to see?" Fate slowly pointed at the one next to it, a military action flick. "Fate-chan has such interest?"

"I wanted to be a policewoman when I was little." She replied easily. "Let's watch yours."

"No, no, I'll watch yours." The two looked at each other for a few moments before each throwing out their fist three times in front of themselves. "Scissors beats paper," Nanoha turned her throw into a peace sign. "We're watching mine then."

"Guess so." The two held another argument at the ticket counter on which one would pay for their date, finally resorting to Nanoha purchasing the tickets and Fate supplying the snacks that would double as their dinner. A large popcorn, nachos, hot dogs, and a plus sized drink later the two finally made it to their screening room and claimed seats in the center-middle. "Plans for winter break?" Fate held herself back noticeably, only taking a chip after Nanoha got one as well. The popcorn was eaten at a rate that most people wouldn't notice, only in a consistency that still left Nanoha to wonder exactly where the blonde stored the eaten food.

"Well since school ends on Wednesday this week, I have three days free. After that I have to go to the office daily until Monday. Not sure exactly how long I will be there, but I think I'm going to be doing some minor photo shoots to get my name out some more. I had a jump start thanks to your mother and her connections but I need to start learning on my own as well. How about you? What is Fate-chan going to do?"

"Nothing." She took a long drink from the cup through the straw and smiled. "I'll work a little when Mom needs it, but for the most part I'm just going to be lazy. It's been so hectic for me the past few months even my mom told me to take a few days for myself."

"Play computer games?" She got a nod. "What is so interesting about them?"

Fate's eyes lit up. "It's great. You meet so many people and you play together to accomplish things and it's just really fun. It's more about the people than the game."

Nanoha thought about it, "So you have friends on-line?" Another nod. "I barely know how to check my mail, I don't think I could play a game like that." The girl took in Fate's hoodie and shirt and let out a small giggle. "I know enough that your clothes are about that game you love aren't they?" Fate's blush was her answer. "You..." Nanoha reached up and poked Fate's cheek. "Have a secret dorky side to you, don't you?"

"Don't tell anyone," She teased back while reaching up to take the offending hand.

The movie started shortly after they finished their snacks, now consisting of half the popcorn and the drink being passed back and forth. During the previews Nanoha slowly picked up a single puff of corn and looked at Fate through the side of her eyes before playfully thumping it. The white treat bounced off the tip of Fate's nose and made the girl literally jump in her chair from shock. Giggling, Nanoha tried to act innocent and stared at the screen with sparkling eyes and poorly repressed smile. To try and cover herself she brought the straw to her mouth and sipped slowly. Her plan failed when Fate bounced a kernel against her temple, making them both look at each other and repress giggles.

Fate found herself rather bored with Nanoha's selection of movies available. Although the overall plot was downright cheesy, the actors we good enough to just keep her watching. The popcorn that had kept her distracted was gone almost halfway into the showing and the drink followed shortly via Nanoha's embarrassed slurping sounds when she finished the cup. With nothing else to take her attention, the blonde found herself watching the movie a little closer. The mood was nice in the dark theater and after a quick glance around, realized that not many people were in there with them. One couple to the right were cuddled together and making out, sending Fate in a small nervous fit. ' _How bold!_ ' She thought while wondering if she should point them out to Nanoha or not.

A few moments of debate made her realize that it probably wasn't the best thing to do so instead she looked sideways at the girl who was seriously hooked on the movie playing. ' _I wonder if she would mind if I put my arm around her...?_ ' The question rolled over in her head for only a short time before she remembered that Nanoha had indeed called herself a snuggle slut before. Now with the confidence to do it, she hesitated when she thought about how to go _about_ doing it. ' _I shouldn't distract her, but I'm too embarrassed to openly do it after seeing those people kissing..._ ' Taking to something that happened to her on one of her past dates, Fate simply stretched out casually. Her arm went over Nanoha's shoulders when the stretch was done, getting a light jerk from the startled girl.

Blue eyes turned to red ones, a splash of color running across her nose. For a moment Fate wondered if she had made a mistake but Nanoha simply moved the arm rest between them upwards to go between their seats and leaned against Fate's body, eyes already back on the screen. The blonde found her hand rubbing Nanoha's arm lightly and rested her cheek on the soft hair cuddled on her. ' _This is so romantic..._ ' She thought contently, movie forgotten. ' _Her hair smells nice._ '

The screening finished much too soon for the blonde, who was mentally debating if she could get away with kissing Nanoha's temple and hopefully being bold herself. With no such luck, she found herself back in the mall and walking around with Nanoha hand in hand. Without any surprise, Nanoha went to the lingerie store and looked around excitedly. "I have a lot of extra money," she informed Fate with a cheerful voice. "So I'm going to buy things I've always wanted but never had the confidence or funds for."

Fate smiled. Nanoha had the strangest things that made her happy. Clothes seemed to obviously be one of them and right now she was shopping for things that got her the modeling job she always wanted. ' _I guess it's no stranger than me playing online RPGs,_ ' She mused as Nanoha picked up a rather erotic set and held it to herself. ' _Although if she buys that I don't think I will make it out of here without a nose bleed..._ ' To her relief, Nanoha only laughed and put the set back in favor of getting a neon yellow set of panties, a purple extra-padded bra, and finishing it off with a pair of black stockings and matching g-string that Fate commented of it being closer to floss than panties. That comment earned her the pleasure and horror of Nanoha getting a crotchless set as well. "Are you really going to wear those?" Fate asked, shocked, when Nanoha actually paid for them.

"Maybe," She teased back, face red. ' _Actually I only got them to see your reaction..._ ' Her cheeks colored more when Fate seemed to be pondering it. "Why are you looking at me like that...?"

"No reason!" Fate turned and looked away.

"Ne, do you want me to wear them..." The question was started suddenly. "On our next date?" Fate froze, eyes wide once again. Nanoha allowed her to stammer over her words for several moments before finally giggling. "I'm teasing you, Fate-chan."

"Mou..." Fate sighed and put a hand on her hip. "You made me really nervous."

"I know." Nanoha smiled to herself, eyes looking downward as they held hands again. "I'm trying to...you know... make sure I'm still okay with this." She looked up a little reluctantly. "I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"Stop saying that." Fate felt her palm being rubbed, this time from her friend's nervousness instead of her own. "If you are still uncertain, then I'll help you in anyway." Her voice teased happily, trying to perk up her date. "So if you'll wear those on our next date, I'll help you with that too."

"Eh!?" Nanoha almost felt dizzy at the sudden amount of thoughts running through her head. When Fate finally couldn't hold back her smile, she pouted up at her. "Mou, don't scare me like that." The two nudged each other playfully while walking. ' _I'm probably never going to wear them,_ ' Nanoha thought happily. ' _But I'm really happy I bought them if it makes Fate this playful._ ' She blushed. ' _She thinks about what I wear..._ ' A shy smile played on her lips. ' _She's a pervert deep down, how cute._ '

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Nanoha beamed up at her. "No reason."

The two made it towards Fate's apartment a few minutes before the deadline of curfew arrived and stopped at the lobby just in front of the elevator doors. "I won't make you climb the steps," Fate told her softly. "I'll say my goodnight here for you."

"Aw, thank you." The two looked at each other fondly for a few moments before Fate's hand went to her waist and urged her closer. Red eyes closed slowly as she bent downwards to kiss her, but instead opened again when the lips met Nanoha's finger. "People are around," Nanoha whispered shyly. "I don't want to kiss in public..."

"I'm sorry," Fate pulled back and averted her eyes. "I should have thought about that."

"It's okay," Nanoha clasped her hands behind her back and simply smiled. " I don't mind kissing you, just not here." The words made both of them gasp at the boldness of the statement. "Oh...wow, I said something weird."

"No, it's okay!" Fate stammered out. "I want to as well. I mean... I wouldn't mind..." Slowly the playful mood turned to awkwardness. "I'm not good at stuff like this."

"Me either," Nanoha agreed. "I've never been on dates before."

"Only a few, never a steady relationship." Fate blushed. "I mean...we're just dating, not...you know..."

"Yeah..." Nanoha rubbed her hands together. ' _We are dating... But isn't that the same as dating-dating? Or is she trying to make me feel less nervous about it?_ ' Her eyes closed at the thought. ' _Fate-chan...Are you holding back this much for my sake? I don't want that..._ ' Stepping a little closer, Nanoha looked up at her. "Butterfly?"

"Yes?" Fate blinked, feeling the mood swap yet again around them.

Nanoha whispered softly so others wouldn't listen in on their privet conversation. "Do you _want_ me to be your girlfriend?"

"...Badly."

"All you have to do is ask." She encouraged her, too shy to say the words directly herself.

"Nanoha... Angel." Fate touched her cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Fate looked like she was about to cry and laugh at the same time. "Can I hug you?"

"Yes," Nanoha repeated, getting a tight hug all at once. ' _She's so happy... I can feel her heart pounding against me._ ' Nanoha hugged her back and smiled when they pulled apart. "Go now, before you get scolded for being late." She knew that if they were going to stay like that much longer then she would most likely embarrass them both with her excitement.

"I don't want to."

A laugh. "So this is the kind of girl you are." Nanoha pushed the up button on the elevator and made Fate walk backwards into it. "Sweet dreams, Butterfly."

"Sweet dreams, Angel." Fate reluctantly watched the doors close, robbing her of the smile. Dreamily she rode her way up and walked down the hallway to her apartment door and opened it. "I'm home," She literally sang out, making Precia leave the kitchen and peek around the corner.

"You seem happy."

Fate walked to her and robbed the cookie jar that was open. "Guess what?"

"What?" Precia offered Fate some of her milk, which was drank contently. Fate bit her bottom and smiled brightly at her mother who only crossed her arms playfully. "You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Her answer was quick nodding followed by a happy congratulatory hug.

* * *

Nanoha shivered as the cold hit her stepping outside of the school. Her final test before winter break was over now, giving her an amazing sixteen days before she had to be at school again. "Let's see..." She thought aloud while pulling her cell phone from her pocket. "I wonder if Mitsuki called yet..." Her phone displayed that she had a new message so she brought it up to read. ' _Call me when you're out?_ ' Fate's simple message made her smile to herself and push the speed dial nine on her phone. After only one ring Fate's voice answered the phone with her name. "Were you waiting for me to call?" Nanoha teased her merrily as she walked down the path leading to the school gates. "Hehe, how was your test...? Mm, mine went well." She looked both ways before trotting across an intersection. "Right now? I'm about to get on the bus to go home... Hm? Nothing, why...? A date? Sure, I'd love to...Mm...Mm...Okay...Really? That's convenient...Yes, give me...Two hours...? Okay...Mm," Nanoha giggled to herself. "I like you too. Mm... Bye-bye."

Clicking off her phone, she sat near the end of the bus and took a small puff from her inhaler when she couldn't get a window seat. Her stop came not soon enough for her and she found herself taking deep breaths when she was finally off and away from the two large men she was sandwiched between on the trip. Once calm she quickly jogged the rest of the way to the bakery and greeted her parents with a wave as she dashed by them. Up the stairs she went and down the hallway to her room where she quickly started looking through her clothes. Black stockings were grabbed followed shortly by a pair of baby blue panties. A matching bra was taken along with a long sleeved shirt that made them all go together.

The girl took a semi-long shower, washing her body three times and her hair twice. Legs were shaved carefully, followed by her underarms. A long look in the mirror while drying her hair cost even more time off what she had to get ready. After being dried she combed it repeatedly while blowing cool air on it to make sure it behaved before finally breaking open her makeup kit and adding mascara and dabbing her face with other random things.

Once back in her room she checked her clock and quickly disregarded her towel in favor of dressing herself. Underwear and pantyhose were put on, followed by her shirt and a dark navy blue skirt that somehow slipped her mind to get earlier. Once dressed she picked up her purse and rooted through it, making sure she had money and anything else she needed for her date that night. ' _I still can't believe it,_ ' She mused happily, stopping only to sneeze. ' _Our first date as girlfriends,_ ' Her shoes were found and put on before walking to the downstairs section and sitting out in the section where the cakes and things were on display. ' _I wonder what all we will do?_ '

"Nanoha," Momoko's voice made her daughter blink and turn to look at her. "You're all prettied up, what's the occasion?" She observed the slightly colored face and the let down hair. "Are you going on a date?"

"Y-yes," She admitted reluctantly. ' _Please don't ask me who...please don't ask me who..._ '

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ah...Um..." Nanoha swallowed, not wanting to get into this topic before her fun time. "I'm not...really going with a guy."

"Mou, don't tell me you are then." Nanoha' mother put a hand on her hip. "I thought you finally met someone."

"I haven't met any boy," She lamely went with the misunderstanding. "I'd let you know if I did."

"So who are you going out with?"

"Fate-chan." Nanoha replied simply, looking over at the door when the bell jingled. "There she is, I need to go." Standing, she waved to her blond friend to get her attention. When Fate was close enough she motioned to her mother. "Fate-chan, this is Momoko, my mother. Mommy, this is Fate-chan, my...um... other half." She watched the two bow lightly to each other, pleased that her wording wasn't a lie but wasn't enough to draw any attention to herself since they spent so much time together. "We're going to go eat and have fun, so I'll be back late."

"It is supposed to snow tonight, so be careful out there. If you can't make it home be sure to call so I can pick you up okay?"

"Yes mommy," Nanoha laughed nervously, guiding Fate to the door and out of it. "Phew... I really need to tell them..."

"It's okay, take your time."

"Mou, you say that for everything, can't you change it a little?"

Fate pretended to think. "Be a man and tell them?"

With a sigh Nanoha walked over to the Testarossa family car and allowed Fate to open the door for her. "If you want me to cross dress you'll have to try harder than that." She stuck out her tongue as the door was closed. Watching Fate walk around the car, she sneezed softly. "I seem to have the sniffles," She admitted shyly when the blonde got in as well, sniffing to prove her point. Her hand rested lightly on the back of Fate's while the gears were shifted to let them start going into town. Taking the opportunity, she finally allowed herself to observe Fate's choice of clothing for their current date. Blue jeans, the standard casual clothing of choice for her, were a given. Paired with the staple was a black long sleeved shirt with a large pink paw print on the front. The words "Cute Kitty" were under the design written in sparkling English characters. The print itself also illuminated thanks to the sun gliding across the glittery substance splashed on it. To complete her attire was a pink long sleeved undershirt and the familiar thick pigtails held in place by almost unnoticeable pink hair ties. "You look cute today," Nanoha complimented.

"Thank you," Fate smiled to herself and glanced over at her date. "You look really nice in a skirt."

"Think so?" Nanoha rubbed her legs. "I like the feel of pantyhose but I normally just wear stockings. I'm not much for pants." Leaning forward, she started messing with the radio. "So what are our plans today?"

"I wanted to take you to the amusement park but even if the lines are short, I think it would make us both sick staying out so long." She got a small nod and waited until Nanoha found her favorite station before talking over the barely audible music. "I figured we could get some lunch since we missed it at school."

"That's a given with you," Nanoha teased.

Blushing, she went on. "And the mall of course."

"Will you dance for me at the arcade?"

Fate colored even more. "If you really want me to..." A happy sound came to her so she went on. "And, um, dinner if we're hungry again. Not much to do when it's so cold out."

"True." Nanoha smiled and leaned back in the seat. "I'm kind of excited though."

"Oh?" Fate's lips turned up. "Why?"

"The first date with my first girlfriend. The first time I've prepared for a date as well." She looked down into her lap, happily wiggling her feet. 'T _he first time I'm nervous if she will try to kiss me again._ '

"Well then," Fate moved her fingers on the gear shifter so Nanoha's fell between hers. "I will just have to make sure you have the time of your life."

"Mm!"

* * *

The time of Nanoha's life was hard for Fate. Already they had eaten and hit the mall hard. Several bags were in her hands, only one of which was hers. Nanoha was chatting non-stop about anything and everything, pulling her quickly from store to store while fawning over the simplest little things. Already she had treated the brown haired girl to a set of shower supplies, in her favorite scent, as well as body lotion to match. Nanoha had put on a little as soon as they left the store and the blonde was content at the soft fragrance of cucumber melon that wafted to her nose whenever her date came close enough.

Currently she found herself sitting in a chair in front of changing room where Nanoha was swapping clothes repeatedly and giving her a small fashion show. The fourth time she appeared from the doors Fate almost chocked on the gum she was chewing and looked with a startled expression at the extremely revealing clothing. A miniskirt that showed panties without bending over, a tank top that covered only a little below the nipples, and thigh high hooker boots with five inch heels. Nanoha did a walk out to her, turned around once, and gave a peace sign before closing the door with a laugh. After recovering from shock Fate heard the constant giggling from the changing room. With a smile she decided to turn it back around on the girl and spoke clearly to her. "I'm buying you that, but you have to wear it for me next date." Her statement worked, and a small shriek of shock came from the changing room.

Although Nanoha clearly refused to ever look at the outfit again, Fate still held her promise and bought the girl plaid stockings as a gift. Nanoha, in turn, forced her into extremely tight fitting jeans that were so low cut her panty tan lines were clearly visible tracing her hips. A equally as tight tube top was put on and slowly she exited the changing room and posed for Nanoha, who was too busy laughing to fully enjoy it. When sharp whistles came towards them, Fate felt herself blush shyly as a group of guys cheered at her. Nanoha on the other hand simply puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. Glaring at Fate, she made the shy girl slowly sink back in the changing room and put on her normal clothes.

To make up for making Nanoha jealous, Fate dragged her to the food court and bought them an ice cream in a chocolate covered waffle bowl. Sharing the treat with only one of the two spoons, the girls laughed at each other while purposely missing the feeding spoons to smear ice cream on each other's cheeks. When finished, Fate pointed at Nanoha and got her to wipe her cheek with a napkin three times before finally leaning over and licking the small dab off her cheek herself. The blue eyed girl scooted back in her chair away from Fate, staring at her in shock a good three seconds before pouting and declaring how unfair it was to be embarrassed like that in front of people.

Nanoha made Fate dance for twelve songs on the Dance Dance Revolution machine at the arcade, taking the time to fully enjoy the expression of happiness on the normally calm girl's face. ' _She seems so care free when she dances,_ ' her mind thought through the loud music and flashing lights of the arcade game. ' _I haven't noticed until now but she's changed so much since we met. She used to be so soft spoken and reserved... Now it is as if she's opened herself up again and really has fun._ ' Nanoha's eyes watched the body move, rocking with the now slower song. ' _I wish I could move my hips like that._ ' Her face flushed when a perverted thought ran through her head. ' _Oh my gosh... I can't believe I thought that!_ ' Averting her eyes, she shyly avoided the rest of the belly-dancing type song. ' _I just started liking girls but I'm already so comfortable with Fate that I can think these things...?_ ' The smile on the blonde's face melted her heart. ' _I suppose I've changed as well over the several months I've known her. No one has ever spent so much time with me constantly, always going out of their way for me._ '

Leaving the arcade, the girls divided up the bags much to Nanoha's insistence. Together they walked outside and into the night sky sprinkling snow. "We better head back before it gets worse," Fate sighed out. "I wanted to take you other places too..."

Nanoha loaded the trunk up and smiled when the car door was opened for her yet again. When Fate was situated on her own side and backing out, she finally asked the question that had been bubbling up in her stomach for the past few hours. "Ne, Butterfly?"

"Yes?" Fate looked over at her lightly before going back to the road.

"Can we...go back to your place a while before you take me home?"

The question made Fate's palms sweat nervously. "If... If you want to." Blinking, she took an earlier turn than planned and started heading back to her apartment. "Mom isn't home right now though. She's checking up on the other stores."

Nanoha didn't answer, instead taking Fate's hand and interlacing their fingers. The rest of the ride was made in slightly awkward silence with help of the radio to keep them from feeling the need to progress the conversation. When the two got out of the car and unloaded the trunk they looked at each other shyly, cheeks splashed with a color that was enhanced by the cold wind blowing on them. Nanoha sniffed and smiled, getting one back. Together they made their way up the stairs and into the apartment, moving to Fate's room. "I really had fun today," Nanoha sat on the water bed and scooted on it until she could lean against the wall with one of Fate's body pillows supporting her lower back. "Thank you for taking me out."

"Any time." Fate sat next to her, rocking the bed as she did so. "So...Um, what now?"

Nanoha rubbed her hands together. ' _I can't bluntly say I just wanted to be with her longer..._ ' She looked nervously into the shy ruby eyes. "I don't know."

"Me either." The two looked away from each other until Nanoha found Fate's hand once more. At once her thumb started working the palm in an effort to calm them both down. "I like that."

"I know." Nanoha smiled, looking at her once again. "I can tell."

"How so?"

"I'm good at reading people." Nanoha giggled, releasing both of their nervousness. "How about you? Can you tell when people relax?"

"It's part of my job," Fate replied simply. "Here, watch." Bringing up Nanoha's hand, she rubbed it with both of hers. "This will feel a little odd at first, but don't stop me half way okay?"

"Mm?" Nanoha shivered when she heard the joints in her hand slowly being popped one by one. Despite not liking the sound, she found her hand beginning to relax to a point where even her body started to feel lazy. "That's nice in a weird way."

"Isn't it?" Fate worked on the other hand as well, moving to the wrist and to the shoulder, where she rubbed lightly.

"Butterfly?"

"Yes?"

"Will you rub my shoulders?"

"...Yes." When Nanoha didn't move, she smiled. "Are you going to turn around?"

"No," Nanoha closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "I'm too lazy."

"Mou," Fate moved around, rocking them on the bed, until she straddled Nanoha's thighs so they were facing each other. Slowly her hands went to the shoulders and started to rub, moving up along her neck and down her arms. "How is it?"

Nanoha sighed out contently. "Lovely." She relaxed more. "Sorry to ask you to work again."

Fate simply shook her head. "I didn't turn you down the first time because I considered it work," She revealed gently. "I did it because I didn't want to use our friendship to touch you."

Nanoha smiled. "You're sweet." Reaching up, she took both of Fate's hands and slowly opened her eyes. "I like that about you." Looking up into Fate's eyes, she smiled fondly. "It's a little dark in your room."

"One of my lights is blown out," Fate answered back as she slowly leaned forward. "Though I like it right now..."

"It's a nice mood," Nanoha finished their rambling when Fate's lips touched hers lightly. The kiss lasted several seconds before lips parted and touched again. Slowly their hands parted from each other's and rested on their bodies. Fate gently rubbed Nanoha's neck with her left hand, thumb occasionally caressing the nearby cheek. Her other stayed on Nanoha's side and rubbed up and down in a soothing motion. Again their lips met, fully this time. Nanoha's hand went to Fate's shoulder and rested on it while her right one dropped to rest on Fate's thigh, fingers on the back side of the bent knee.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha whispered the name lightly, breathing softly through her nose as they kissed again and again. Lips wet, they varied the locations. Their mouths met each other's cheeks, lips, nose, and chins as they blindly moved together. ' _Her lips are so soft..._ '

Fate sat down lightly, pressing against Nanoha's body and making the girl lift her legs up reflexively between hers. Although unintentional, Fate found herself torn between excitement and relaxation at the new position. Their lips parted once more, staying back long enough for them to open their eyes and look at each other lovingly. Nanoha's tongue came out to lick her lips reflexively before Fate slowly leaned forward again to claim them with her own. Their mouths quickly became wet with each other's saliva, tongues licking again and again at their own lips when they both realized that it felt better that way. It wasn't until their tongues met each other's that Fate made the first move.

Gently the blonde rubbed her friend's side, pressing her tongue questioningly against the lips pressed against hers in a kiss. When Nanoha didn't respond at first she slowly started licking them, moving the tip of her tongue between them and along the length. Shortly after the girl opened her mouth and gripped Fate's clothing tightly when the wet tongue touched the inside. Fate panted lightly, both their open mouths touching each other's as she deepened the kiss. Moving her tongue around Nanoha's gums, she let them both adjust to the new feeling before slowly licking the roof of Nanoha's mouth.

Nanoha moaned against her will, legs shivering and wiggling between her friend's. Her tight grip released after a few moments, now rubbing the body again lightly. Her tongue was meekly sought out and touched, making her shiver once again before shyly lifting it up to be twirled around by Fate's. Their breath caught several times, swallowing repeatedly while trying to breathe and failing miserably not to drool over each other. She wasn't sure how long the deep kiss lasted, but knew that after so long Fate finally started caressing the underside of her tongue, beckoning it to move into her own mouth. The coaching worked and soon she found herself exploring the blonde's open mouth, feeling the panting and rough breathing for herself. Again her body shivered when Fate put her lips around Nanoha's tongue slowly, sucking ever so gently on it while moving the tip of her own against hers. Not able to help it, she held Fate tighter, now having her full body shiver in the intimate hold.

' _She's wiggling so much,_ ' Fate thought shakily, realizing that her own hands were shivering. ' _I wonder if I can feel her heart beat..._ ' Slowly she moved her hand from Nanoha's side and placed it on her girlfriend's chest, instantly getting a small shriek in the kiss. Nanoha pulled back quickly, panting hard and covering her chest. Her mouth was noticeably wet, rolling down her cheeks and to her neck before vanishing into her shirt. It took Fate a moment to realize what went wrong and quickly blushed. "I- I'm sorry, I.."

"Pervert," Nanoha accused, still panting. "I'm.. I'm not ready for that yet."

"No, I," Fate swallowed, trying to calm herself down. "I just... your heartbeat... I wanted to feel it..."

Nanoha judged the eyes in front of her a moment, seeing the scared and shocked expression in them. "Don't... do it so suddenly..." She protested, pulling Fate's body close in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," Fate whispered, looping her hands around the small of Nanoha's back and whispering in her ear. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mm," Nanoha pulled back just enough to kiss Fate again. "It's okay." Another kiss followed, and soon their mouths opened, tongues seeking out each others yet again. Slowly Nanoha took Fate's arm and moved it to her front, placing the palm flat against her chest where her heart was and holding it there. Several moments went by, rubbing each other's arms gently as their tongues continued to play with each other's. Fate's hand stayed put on the chest, soon matched by Nanoha's palm on the blonde's chest as well. ' _I kind of want her to touch me now,_ ' Nanoha thought to herself moments before pulling away.

"Angel?" Fate whispered softly against the lips. "A little more?" The request was shy but serious, moving to kiss again and finding it placed on the girl's cheek. Pulling back, she smiled at the dilated eyes looking up at her. "You look really pretty right now."

Nanoha panted, feeling her mouth and neck sticky with their off centered wet kisses, Her hair had been played with and blown in the outside wind so she was sure it was messed up. To top it off her clothes were wrinkled and out of place from the constant rubbing. Yet, Fate called her pretty. "Thank you," She whispered softly, moving to kiss Fate one last time. "We need to stop."

"Why?" Again a soft whisper despite being alone.

Nanoha swallowed again, panting another small moment as Fate leaned back in to continue where they left off. "Achyun!"

Fate jerked back, eyes closed. "...Ew..." Slowly she wiped the spit Nanoha had just sneezed on her face.

Nanoha looked terrified. "I'm sorry!"

"Mou," Fate slowly moved off of her and grabbed a pillow to clean herself off more. "If you think you're going to sneeze just let me know."

"I'm so sorry!" To her surprise she found a different pillow brought to her face and the cover used to gently clean her off. "...Butterfly?"

"You're a little wet," Fate told her happily as she worked, finishing it with another small kiss to Nanoha's forehead. "Come here," Sitting beside her once again, she placed her arm around the other girl's shoulders and held her close. "This was the best day of my life," She admitted after a few moments.

Nanoha smiled in the embrace, closing her eyes contently. "Mine too." They hugged as best they could before parting. "I should call my mom before she worries." She sniffed lightly.

"Mm, I don't want you walking home in that." The two smiled at each other fondly.

Almost an hour later Fate watched Nanoha walk down the hallway alongside her mother and smiled when they turned to take the stairs, giving her one final wave before vanishing. Now alone, Fate wondered back into her room and closed the door. Arf looked up lightly from her sleeping spot under Fate's desk and laid her head back down once she realized it was only her master that made the noise. The blonde slowly striped off her clothes and turned off her light before crawling into bed and hugging her body pillow. Burying her face into it she took a long intake through her nose and cuddled it. ' _It still smells like her..._ '

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Signum Yagami

Name: Signum

Age: 29

Hobbies: Watching old Samurai movies

Interest: Swords

Favorite color: Pink

Least favorite color: Yellow

Favorite food: Hamburgers

Least favorite food: Salmon

Worst fear: Something happening to Hayate

Job: business management at Cosplay café, and bouncer.

Favorite music: Rock

Least favorite music: Classical

Secret desire: To learn how to use a sword

Relationship: Married, Shamal

Sexuality: Gay

Quote: " Leave. Now."

* * *

Diary Entries:

Dear Butterfly,

Today I met my new manager. She's really nice and I can see why your mom chose her to look after me. I have to admit I am a little nervous about depending on someone I don't really know but hopefully it will work out okay. Your mom did so much for me even when it was a big strain on her work schedule, I can't thank her enough for that. I have a lot on my plate now regarding my modeling. I had no idea that getting this job would also give me offers for other things. I just assumed that people looking for lingerie models only needed them to do that one kind of thing. Turns out that they only needed people who agree to do those things. Since I applied for nudity I've been getting some request that others won't do. It's good and bad because I can get a lot of jobs, but bad because well, I get jobs. Mitsuki is reading my business emails and telling me the summery of them. Some are okay but some are kind of perverted. It's funny in a way too. I have another underwear ad coming up I'm told. I'll give you pictures when they're done.

\- Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

Sounds busy. I hate that we won't be able to hang out all day. Hayate has invited me over to her house this coming up Friday. I'm looking forward to it. Speaking of looking forward to, your schedule won't interfere with your tennis match Saturday will it? I've never seen you practice since I'm running track at the same time so I'm a little excited about it. To be honest I don't really know how tennis works other than hitting the ball across the court. Speaking of, I have seen you in your uniform. The skirt is really short isn't it? Why is yours like that? And I'm looking forward to the pictures.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

-Sigh- Yes, my skirt is incredibly short. They got the length wrong so I always flash my panties when I play. I don't really mind it for the most part because _all_ girls get looked at in the skirts, just like cheerleaders and the like. I just hate that it doesn't keep me as warm as I'd really like. That's why I bought some pantyhose and stockings lately. Speaking of that, I'd like to go ahead and write this down before I get too embarrassed about it. Wow... We're going out. I mean, girlfriends. It's a little too much of a shock, I think I'm still getting over it. Funny how at the time it was so casual and easy, now I'm sitting here fanning myself. I actually had to use my inhaler on my way home because I was so excited about it. I've never dated anyone before and here I am with a really cute blonde. You're the best, Fate-chan.

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

I could go on and on saying how you're the best and what I admire about you, but I'm going to try and keep myself from turning into a giddy schoolgirl. Truth is, Nanoha, that I've had a crush on you since we met. You was so...different from what I was used to. I tried to hide it as best I could but not only Hayate but Yuuno found out as well. I'm not very good at keeping secrets. Right now I'm really happy. I was finally able to look at the pictures you gave me as a gift without feeling guilty about it. The one of you in white lingerie is in a small frame by my bed. Could I ask for some other pictures of you? I still feel a little bad only having partly naked ones, even if you did tell me yesterday that you didn't mind me seeing them now that you knew I liked you. You're really beautiful, Angel. I'm going to cut this off now, before I get all sappy. I hope you're studying okay for the final test tomorrow. I'm going to ask you on a date when it's over and give you the diary later on. I hope you can go.

-Butterfly

* * *

Apologies for it taking so long for this chapter. I seem to have gone from four to five thousand words every 2-3 days to almost ten thousand words every 6-8 days. I'll try and go back to the shorter more frequent chapters if at all possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this "date chapter". If you're interested, you can get the image of this chapter on Mercurian Angel's DA page mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com. Also, thanks to Angel for correcting a few was/were mistakes in this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't sleep at all, that was one thing that was a given. Now as my cell phone demanded that I wake up I could only groan out while reaching to shut it off. Images of my blond girlfriend plagued me all night, keeping me in a cross between awake and asleep. The taste of her mouth lingered despite knowing that I was only imagining it now. Whenever I was about to doze off last night I would roll over and swear that she was there with me, moving to kiss me again. Maybe it was because it was my first time to kiss, maybe it was because my heart still fluttered when thinking about it, or perhaps it was just me being excited that someone could like me so much. No matter why I stayed up all night, I still had to get out of bed and get ready to go to work. Mitsuki had jobs for me, and I needed to look presentable. Besides, maybe if I could get everything I needed done, I would have time to bake up some cookies...

**Saved by the Bell XIII**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha waved at Mitsuki when she finally made it to the small café where they had agreed to meet for breakfast. After getting a happy wave back and sitting at the table she blushed at the sight of the coffee mug already in front of her manager. ' _She got here early enough to order coffee..._ ' After getting a menu from a waiter she looked it over while talking. "I didn't make you wait too long did I?"

"I just got here a few moments ago," Mitsuki replied simply. Her talking trailed off when Nanoha held out the menu at arm's length and squinted lightly. "What's the matter?"

"I'm extremely far sighted," She informed absently. I can read you a sign a mile away but I can't see anything when it's close up." A pleased sound made Nanoha blink and look over the top of the plastic sheet. "...You seem really pleased about that."

"Well, I just so happen to know someone," Mitsuki reached into her purse and started dialing on the retrieved cell phone. "That wants a female model for a new magazine that will be in all the local and semi-local optical clinics."

"Optical?" Nanoha blinked and watched curiously as Mitsuki got her a job that would apparently shoot the next day. "Optical... why does that sound familiar?"

"It's the term used for optics, your vision." She informed after hanging up.

"Oh." Nanoha took the offered cup of hot chocolate from the waiter and blew on it softly before taking a small sip. "What!?" She almost spilt the scalding drink on herself. "As in glasses?"

"Yes," Mitsuki smiled. "It's a sponsorship job so you will not only get a free eye exam but free glasses as well. Although it won't pay, getting treated will save your parents hundreds of dollars."

Nanoha fidgeted. "But... But I don't _want_ glasses..."

"You can get contacts too, just wear the frames for the shoot." Mitsuki held up her hand when Nanoha tried to protest. "I can always call your parents and ask their opinion first if you don't think they would like it."

"No, they would force me to get it done then." The girl covered her mouth, making her manager grin. "Aw...I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"You will thank me when you're forty and can still see." The manager flipped through a small notebook and wrote down the appointment. "Tomorrow at one we will need to be at studio twelve. That's on the seventeenth floor."

The young model sighed. "What is it with that building and the weird layout?"

"It's not the main office." Mitsuki paused to allow them to both order their meals before picking back up. "It used to be a newspaper building that went out of business so our company bought it and changed it to not only a magazine print shop but also a 'in-home' photo shoot place. We rent out the rooms to people as well as use it for our own business. Vash-san is an incredible man to think on so many levels like he does."

"I see." Nanoha sipped her drink again, still on the fact that she was going to have her eyes checked. "What about today?"

"Today we are going to meet with Keith-san and have you start being trained."

Nanoha tilted her head to the side. "Keith-san? What is he going to teach me?"

Mitsuki covered a smile. "How to dance."

* * *

Fate sighed out as she came back into her apartment. Arf ran around her contently for several moments before finally running away to her master's bedroom. ' _It's colder than normal out there today,_ ' The blonde mused as she stripped off her jacket and took off the snow covered shoes. ' _I could really go for a hot bath right now._ ' She followed her puppy's earlier tracks and went to her bedroom to start gathering clothes. Arf barked at her chew toy a few times before jumping back on it and growling as she tore into it. Ignoring this standard act, Fate pulled out her drawer to get a new bra and blinked at the envelope sitting on top of the fabrics. ' _Oh yeah, I hid Nanoha's pictures so mom wouldn't find them..._ ' Pushing back a few magazines she opened the envelope and smiled at the revealing lingerie clad girlfriend. ' _Well... I know one way I'll warm myself up._ ' Giggling, she re-sheathed the pictures and tossed them back into her drawer. ' _Mom's at work, Nanoha's at work, Hayate's at work... No chance of getting interrupted or caught_ _ **this**_ _time._ '

Bending over, Fate moved her computer chair out of the way and pulled out her empty keyboard drawer. ' _That's odd, where is it?_ ' Getting on her hands and knees, she peeked under her desk and moved her hand under the covered sides. ' _I've never taken it out of my room..._ ' Moving to her bed she checked under the pillows and around the sides, even peeling her water filled mattress away to see if it fell down there after a long night. ' _Oh my goodness, where is it!?_ '

Fate paced her room, picking up random things and checking in places where she knew she would never put her toy out of desperation. After rooting through her closet one more time she almost tripped over her puppy who tried to run inside the place she wasn't normally allowed entrance to. "No Arf," Fate picked up the dog and ruffled it's hair before very gently letting her back down onto the floor. "Go play, mama is having a hard time right now." She watched the reddish orange pup run across her room and pick up her bone. "No sweetie, no fetch right now, I-" Her words stopped when she saw what was being carried. "Arf!" Her suddenly strong words made the dog backtrack a bit. "Give that to me right now!" She flushed when she realized the chew toy Arf had wasn't exactly the purchased bacon flavored bone. "You don't know where that's been- oh my I can't believe I just said that."

After face palming, the blonde moved forward and held out her hand. "Arf, drop it. Drop it Arf. Come on Arf, put it down- no don't run!" She chased her puppy out of her room. "Arf this isn't funny! I'm not playing, drop that!" Stumbling over a footstool, she barely caught herself before diving over the couch and missing. "Arf! _SIT_!" The puppy instantly sat down and wagged her tail as if expecting a treat for the action. "Good girl. Now, drop." She pointed her finger down, making Arf quickly lower the object to the floor and pant happily, little tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. "Good girl." She praised, walking forward to pick it up, only to have Arf grab it again and run away. "Arf!"

Five minutes and a very exhausted puppy later, Fate finally got her toy back and sat on her bed dejectedly. ' _Great...She chewed it to pieces..._ ' With a sigh she looked at her dog who finally seemed to realize that it had done something bad and was giving her master big pleading eyes to ask for forgiveness. "It's okay Arf." Fate picked her up and kissed the animal's head before allowing her face to be licked. "But now what...?" Moments passed by before her face colored darkly. "I'm going to have to ask mom for a new one..." She sniffed heavily and coughed. ' _Great,all that running made my throat dry._ ' Sniffing again, she sadly threw away her toy in the trash before getting a cup of water to ease her sore throat.

* * *

"And that's it for today." Keith called out, making the entire set instantly calm down and start calling out cheers of 'good job!' to each other. "Candy-kun, Nanoha-kun," Keith put a hand on both their shoulders. "You two did great. I'll see you both tomorrow for the next practice round." Nodding at them, he made his way to speak to the trainer who had been choreographing the dance moves. "A word please, Nefarian."

As the two girls made it to the changing room to get out of their non-existent bikini's, Candy couldn't help but grin to herself. "You are surprisingly good at moving your hips," She teased Nanoha while taking off the side-tie bottom and pulling up her own more covering panties. "Been riding a few times have you?"

"Riding?" Nanoha blinked curiously while changing. "Like horseback?"

Candy laughed. "If that's what you want to call them. I've had a few stallions of my own."

Not really trusting the tone of voice, Nanoha decided it would be in her best interest if she changed the topic. "You are really good too; I'm amazed at how strict everything is. I've never been taught how to dance before, specially by a professional."

"Pole dancing is simple once you understand it." Candy zipped her jeans and buttoned the top. "All you have to do is make sure your clothing stays covering what it supposed to. Which could be hard considering that our clothing is nothing but colored dental floss."

With a hard blush, Nanoha agreed while pulling on her sweater to finish her change. "I don't mind being photographed in see-through material, but these bikinis are... Wow." Together they walked our from the room and along with everyone else who seemed to be gathering in the break area. Looking around, Nanoha took an offered cola from Candy and popped the tab on it. The person next to her paused his conversation for a brief moment before asking the blonde for a light. Taking the opportunity, Nanoha reached into her purse and took out her own lighter -courtesy of Candy- and lit the man's cigarette for him.

"Thank you," He inhaled. "Hey, you're the new girl everyone is talking about right?"

"They are?" Nanoha blinked again.

"Yeah. Hey! Hey Negi! Check this out, the pole dancer girl is here." He nodded over at the brown haired girl when the new person came over as well. "Your name is Nanoha-kun right? Sponsored off the bat by a famous person and now Keith is doing you such a huge favor? How is it you have so many connections right away?"

"I...Well..."

Candy came to her rescue and stood by the girl. "She's special, they can just see her future is all." Looking at her partner, Candy offered her pack of smokes. "Here, did you forget yours again?"

"Yeah, sorry." Nanoha took one of the sticks and lit her friend's before her own. "I just... can't remember to bring them for some reason." Laughing nervously she hid the fact that she never even bought any. Taking a slow intake off of the lit cigarette, she breathed out and could swear she felt the nicotine start to work on her body already.

"Here, I have a spare pack." Candy forced it into Nanoha's hand and smiled. "What are friends for, right?"

"Right," Nanoha laughed nervously and turned her attention to Negi, who had called over a few people to introduce. "Hello," She shook their hands in turn and smiled at the sudden offer. "A party? Friday? Sorry, I can't make it. I have a tennis match Saturday."

"You play Tennis?" One of the men asked as he leaned forward. "We do too."

"Yes!" Nanoha nodded happily at the sudden interest and changed the topic from herself to the types of racquets they preferred to use.

After almost an hour in the break room and half as long with Mitsuki afterwards, Nanoha was finally free to leave the huge building. Her wrist was looked at and a smile came to her face when she realized that she still had plenty of time to bake some snacks for her girlfriend. ' _I hope I'm not being too obvious._ ' She ran a few paces to be sure to catch the bus ahead, taking a fast puff on her inhaler when she had to share a isle seat with a man who was eying her up and down. When asked for a date, she politely declined and quickly left the bus when her stop came. The rest of the way to her house was made quickly and she sighed in relief when the warm air greeted her.

"Welcome home," Momoko called as her daughter made it to the kitchen. "How was work?"

"It was okay," Nanoha sat her purse down and rooted through it for the folded envelope. "Here, Mitsuki-san needs you to sign this."

"What is it?" Momoko took the package and opened it, looking at the complicated sheet of paper.

"Permission slip basically." She sighed dejectedly. "I got a job offer and I took it."

"What is it?"

"Glasses model." She gave her mom a lopsided smile. "That's saying you agree to allow me to have my eyes examined. When this is over I'll have a free exam and glasses."

"Oh," Momoko took the offered pen and wrote her name down where the tab pointed. "How fortuitous, I have been trying to get you to go for ages."

"Yes, well," Nanoha tried her best to sound eager. "Now I'm going on my own and it's free. Aren't you happy you let me do this?"

Momoko pet her daughter on the head. "Yes, sweetie, I am. Now, is there something else you need?"

"...How did you know?" Her mother smiled at her. "Right. I got it from you. Yes... Can you show me how to make Triple Chocolate Cookies?"

"What for?"

"...Fate-chan."

"Again?" The older woman looked at her daughter. "You sure do spoil this friend."

"Yes..." Nanoha looked at her shoes. "We're kind of..."

"Yes?" She encouraged.

Nanoha sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Momoko simply smiled at her. "I'm here whenever you want to talk, you know."

Blue eyes scanned her mother's face. ' _It's almost as if she knows already..._ ' Deciding to let it slip, Nanoha started washing her hands. "Can we make a double batch?"

"Frosting too?"

"On half, that would be great."

"We could add candy pieces too, but that would make them overly sweet..."

"That's okay." Nanoha laughed. "I have the feeling nothing could be overly sweet for Fate-chan. Let me tell you about the time I drank some of her tea..."

* * *

Fate's fingers hit the keyboard quickly as her eyes darted around the screen. "I have two incoming to the Mage Tower," she spoke into her microphone while holding her left Ctrl button down and sniffing.

"Need help?" A voice greeted back through her speakers around the sounds of battle.

"I have that Druid PUG with me, I should be okay if I sheep one." Fate clicked a few times. "Dang trinket. Yeah, send me one, the druid is getting raped." Her eyes darted around more. "A stealthed rogue and druid, I need back up!" Her fingers started hitting buttons faster, pausing once to wipe her nose on her sleeve.

"I'm coming Fate!" Three voices blurred together as she fought. Several hectic seconds passed by as she tried to buy herself some time. "Five seconds on res!" One of them spoke again. "I'm coming for you!"

"Got the druid down!" Fate leaned forward, channeling a spell. "The rogue popped his cloak!"

"Sheep him!"

"Deminishing returns!"

"I have a heal coming!"

"Hurry!"

"Nature swiftness for the mother freaking win!" Another male yelled out. "You owe me one Fate!"

Fate hit her talk button again and laughed. "Save it for the Black Temple run later."

"Your chest token will never drop, even if we do down that bitch." The reply came back, making the blonde laugh. " Okay, MT clear guys. Fate, go fight at the flag, I'll take over defense for a while."

Fate looked over her shoulder as knocking came. "Aw, I have someone knocking at my door. I'll stay here, can you protect me while I AFK?"

"You got it hot stuff."

Fate left her chair, almost tripped over her puppy that immediately followed, and walked briskly when the soft knocking came again. "Coming!" She called out, stopping a moment to not step on Arf again. "Silly puppy..." The door opened after a quick look through the peephole. "Nanoha!"

"Hello," She greeted happily, bending her knees to catch Arf when she attempted to run past her. "And hello Arf-chan. Are you being a good puppy?"

"Arf!" The dog replied, tail wagging so fast it was shaking her hind legs. Her tongue tried desperately to lick Nanoha's cheek before being handed back to her master.

Nanoha walked in when Fate motioned for her and took off her shoes without untieing them. "Hope I'm not disturbing you coming over for the...fourth time in a week?"

"Never," Fate clasped her hands behind her back. "Oh! I must be a mess." She started to finger comb her hair. "I was... well, I've been lounging all day..."

With a small giggle, Nanoha shook her head. ' _Fate-chan never really attempts to make herself look pretty unless I'm there...How sweet._ ' She allowed the blonde to fuss for a few more moments before holding up the white carry out box she had. "I baked you some cookies."

Fate's interest was immediately back on the treats. "Cookies?" After a quick hug, she looked into the box. "They look delicious, can I try one now?"

"Eat them all," Nanoha teased while walking back to Fate's room with her. "Mom helped me make them, I added a few things though. Are they too sweet?"

"Not at all," Fate licked the icing from her fingers as she sat the box down. "These are the best-oh no!"

"What!?" Nanoha looked startled as Fate quickly sat in her chair. "Your game? Is something going on?"

"Mm," Fate took the last bite of her treat before starting to click. "Give me one second?"

"Sure," Nanoha smiled and watched. "I like watching other people play."

Fate felt relief wash over her at that statement and pushed her talk button. "I'm back."

"About time!" Someone shouted back. "I had to keep a fury warrior off your squishy butt!"

"Sorry," Fate replied with an amused voice. "Nanoha brought me cookies."

"That chick you talk about?" Someone perked up. "The model?"

Fate pressed her talk button just as Nanoha spoke up. "Can they hear us? How do they know I'm a model?"

"Is that her!?" Another voice came up. "Is she there now?"

Fate sighed, not really wanting her team mates to speak to Nanoha in fear of embarrassment. "Um, yeah." She turned to her friend and pulled her closer to the microphone via her hand. Pushing the talk button, she introduced them. "Guys, this is Nanoha. Nanoha, these are some of the people I play with."

"Um," Nanoha leaned forward. "H-hello."

"Whoa she sounds hot!"

"Kiss her!"

"I demand lesbian sex!"

"Video!"

"Screen shots or it didn't happen!"

Fate quickly turned off the volume to her speakers, almost knocking over her glass of lemonade in the process. "Just... ignore them."

Nanoha blushed darkly. "...Blunt aren't they?"

"Not really..." Fate clicked the button to leave the battleground once it was over. "So, I'll just log out..." She quickly did so before shutting down her ventrillo server. "There, we're alone now."

The word made Nanoha shyly sit on the water bed, soon joined by her girlfriend. "Alone..."

"...Yeah..." They looked at each other, previous acts flashing across their memory. "So...thanks again for the cookies." She slowly reached out her arm to put around Nanoha.

"...Welcome..." They looked at each other for a few more moments. "You're blushing..."

"You are too..." Fate smiled and got one in return. "How was your day?"

"Weird." Nanoha moved back along the bed with her girlfriend until their backs were against the wall. "I have another shoot tomorrow as well."

"What kind?"

The brown haired girl played with her ponytail. "I'm going to model glasses. After that I get to keep the frames and get a free eye exam after it."

"You'll wear glasses? Oh, that's right, you're far sighted aren't you?"

Nanoha smiled to herself. "I probably won't wear them any."

"You should." The statement made Nanoha turn and look at her. "I like glasses on girls."

"...Mou." Nanoha puffed out her cheeks. "Everyone has it in for me today."

With a giggle, Fate pulled Nanoha closer and kissed her forehead. "Sorry."

"Liar."

"Mm," Fate rubbed Nanoha's side lovingly and got a content sound. "You are a little tense..."

"Am I?" Nanoha felt herself smile inwardly. Fate was trying to flirt with her and she could tell. "I feel relaxed." Leaning against the blonde, she closed her eyes. "This is a nice way to end the day."

"Really?" Fate allowed her hand to rest over her girlfriend's shoulder, lightly running from her neck down her arm and back again.

Nanoha felt the rubbing on her arm and decided to swap positions so she was sitting in front of Fate having her back rubbed. "So now that we are dating, I get free massages?"

Fate giggled, swapping from simple rubbing to more precise pressure point pushing. "Yes." Her hands trailed her girlfriend's sides and stomach, making Nanoha yelp softly and tense up. "Your tummy is tight," Fate noticed aloud, a flirting tone in her voice. "Don't stiffen up so much."

"It's embarrassing..." Nanoha wiggled in Fate's lap, feeling herself being pulled back enough to lean on her and have her stomach and sides massaged. "Mmm... Fate-chan..." She closed her eyes contently as the hands moved along her shirt and over her stomach. Moments passed by as her arms were added into the equation followed by what little of her back that could be reached from the position. The soft touching trailed over her stomach once more on their way to her breasts, where they fondled her lovingly before getting popped gently but seriously. "Hands." She stated firmly.

"Sorry," Fate whispered, embarrassment clear in her voice.

Nanoha allowed the continuation of the rubbing on her sides and relaxed once more. "You are a pervert."

"I couldn't help it."

Nanoha smiled, somewhat pleased at the action despite being so shocked by the boldness. "I'll let it slide this time." Fate giggled, kissing Nanoha's temple. "Ne?" She reached and caught the hands trailing her body and held them contently. "Can I ask a question?"

"Yes?" She hugged Nanoha to herself.

"How long have you liked me?" Tilting her head, she looked up into the red eyes.

Fate stayed silent a moment, taken aback by the question, and sniffed. Not wanting to reveal the embarrassing truth, she evaded it. "A while."

"How long is a while?" She tried again.

Left with no other way out, she sighed. "Since a few days after our phones were exchanged."

Nanoha seemed quite pleased at hearing that. "And you held back all this time?"

"Yes."

"Well," Nanoha played with the fingers in her hand. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"That's it." Nanoha smiled, kissed Fate's chin, and moved out of her lap. "I need to get back home."

"But..." Fate felt her front suddenly get cold when the body was no longer against her. "Just a little longer?"

Nanoha took the offered hands but instead of going back to the embrace, pulled Fate gently off the bed and to her feet. "I can't."

"Why?" Fate asked softly. "Do you not trust me?"

"I don't trust myself," Nanoha whispered back against Fate's lips before kissing her girlfriend softly. Once done, she pulled back and smiled innocently as if she hadn't just shamelessly flirted. "Enjoy your cookies."

Fate put a hand on her hip and observed the innocent girl in front of her. ' _That girl, I swear._ ' Reaching out, she found Nanoha's hand already waiting for her own while heading to the door. "Be careful on your way home okay? Want me to walk you to the front door?"

"It's okay, I don't want you to have to trek the stairs." Nanoha slipped her shoes on and blushed when Fate kissed her nose. "You're so kissy."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to stop?"

Nanoha opened the door and waved. "I like it." With another shy smile Nanoha turned and walked down the hallway. ' _I can't believe she felt me up..._ ' Her cheeks colored darkly, heading to Yuuno's apartment once she was out of Fate's.

Back in the room Fate sighed in her chair, nibbling on another cookie and missing the warmth of her girlfriend's body. ' _I can't believe I felt her up..._ ' her mind wandered, reflecting on the feeling. ' _My heart was pounding so hard..._ ' The cookie was finished and a sudden cough made her take the rest to the kitchen in favor of eating one more along with a glass of milk. Once there she poured herself a glass and sniffed. Sounds of the door opening made her smile. "Welcome home, Mom."

"I'm home," Precia called out and found her way to the kitchen several moments later. "How was your day?"

"It was a day." Fate watched her mother place her purse on the counter and start rooting through the cabinets. "Want me to cook tonight?"

"Oh?" Precia looked over her shoulder. "You must want something."

Blushing, Fate avoided once again by offering one of Nanoha's cookies. "Here, Nanoha made them for me. Want one?"

Precia took the offered cookie and tried it. "...Wow, that's insanely sweet."

"Isn't it great?" Fate drank some of her milk, sniffed again, and took another bite.

"So what do you need?" Precia pondered while getting out things to cook alongside her daughter, who sniffed once more. "For heaven's sake, Fate, blow your nose."

"I _have_ been." The blonde protested, grabbing some paper towel and trying to. "It just keeps running again."

Precia walked over to her and placed a hand on Fate's head. "You're warm."

"Nanoha just left," She protested. "I'm blushing."

"No, you're warm." Precia stated again. "Didn't you say Nanoha was getting over a cold?"

"...Maybe."

Moving to the medicine cabinet, Precia took out some cold pills. "Get some rest, and take these."

"Thank you." Fate swallowed them along with the remainder of her cookie and milk. Moments passed by as she nervously rubbed her hands together watching her mother cook. "Um... Mommy?"

"Yes, Sweetie Pie?" Precia answered back, pointing out the fact in her words that she knew Fate wouldn't call her mommy unless she really did want something.

"Well..." Fate pushed her two index fingertips together nervously. "You know how you always try and be there for me and stuff?" Her mother sat down the package of rice and stood in front of her curiously. "You see..." She coughed lightly and used it to give her a little more time to say what she wanted to. "A while ago... you gave me... a present..."

"Yes?" Precia pondered aloud.

"I was wondering..." Fate averted her eyes and shyly shuffled her feet. "Today Arf kind of...destroyed it... and..." She took a breath to attempt to steady herself. "If I pay for it... would you buy me another one?"

"Okay."

Fate looked up in shock at the fast answer. "You're... not going to tease me?" She got pet on the head, making her close one eye.

"No," Precia took out her wallet from her purse and fished her credit card from it. "Here, get on that computer of yours and go here..." She wrote an address on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to her daughter. "That is where I got your first one; buy what you want, I'll pay for it."

"Really...?" Fate shyly took the offered items and looked at them in both interest and embarrassment.

"Go on," Precia shooed her off to her room. "I'll bring you dinner so open your door when you're done shopping okay?"

"Thank you..." The blonde smiled nervously once more before going to her room and locking her door. ' _Mom can be really understanding sometimes. Okay, let's see..._ ' She typed in the address and felt her cheeks color at the sudden bombardment of pictures. It took a while to calm herself down enough to start looking seriously. ' _Ack, I can't bookmark the pages... okay then... Add to cart... I'll pick out what I want from these later..._ ' Several minutes passed by as she clicked, finally entering in her credit card number and shipping address. ' _And click here..._ ' A page popped up telling her that the order was placed successfully. ' _...Wait a minute... Why wasn't there a confirm/edit page?_ ' Her eyes widened. ' _No... no way...'_

Several clicks confirmed her fear. ' _I have to cancel the order!_ ' A few more clicks and another page was displayed. ' _We are sorry but due to the nature of your order... no orders may be canceled or refunds to be given once the confirmation button has been selected!?_ ' Fate put her face in both palms, the tips of her ears growing red. ' _Mom is going to kill me when she gets this bill..._ '

* * *

Yuuno allowed Nanoha to fix the collar on his jacket and give him a once-over to ensure herself that he looked presentable. Clad in jeans and a dark green sweater with jacket, she thought he looked rather nice. "I'll go with this," She confirmed for him. "Remember that Hayate is going to pick up Fate around three so don't keep her all day okay?"

"I know," He thought aloud while getting his wallet and keys. "She's the one who asked me on a date, remember?" Once his cell phone was slid into his pockets he made his way out of his apartment with his 'little sister' in tow. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about last night before we got distracted?" The stairs were taken but it wasn't until they got to Nanoha's mother's car did he get a reply.

"Well," Nanoha turned the heat on while Yuuno backed out. "Yuuno-kun... Am I a pervert?"

Yuuno looked over at her blankly. "...Is this some sort of trick question?"

"I 'm serious!" She protested.

Yuuno shook his head amusedly. "No, Nanoha, you are far from perverted. Why?"

Nanoha fiddled with her hair. "Fate-chan and I were making out the other day," She began her story. "It was my first time kissing someone, you know, and well..." She looked over at him. "She put her hand on my chest to feel my heart beat. I did the same to her, but after a while...I kind of started wanting her to fondle me... and me to her..."

"That's natural."

"But," Nanoha turned her gaze out the window. "Yesterday she put her hands on my chest and I got really upset and popped the back of her hands."

"So you want her to, but only in the right mood?"

"I guess?" She sighed out. "I'm really confused about all these new emotions. One moment I'm all nervous just sitting next to her, the next I'm flirting shamelessly and wanting her to touch me."

"That time of the month?"

"Yes, why?"

Yuuno snorted. "You always get moody around that time."

"I don't get _moody_."

"You get moody." He confirmed. "Not mean or anything, but you have swings. I think that right now you want to be with Fate but want to save your intimate moments until you think the time is right."

"So... This is natural?"

"Just give it time and you'll be comfortable with everything." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Tell her you want to take it slow if she's moving too fast. Remember, she has been crushing on you for months probably. To her she has waited a long time and had just as long to sort out her emotions. You are new to everything so it may be a little intimidating. Fate doesn't seem to be the person to randomly grab people so to her the time might have been right. She did keep to herself for so long; now that you are together it must be hard to suppress her feelings."

"I see..." Nanoha rolled the input around in her mind. "Maybe I should just talk with her about everything... Get my feelings across so she doesn't think anything weird."

"You do that." Yuuno pulled up close to Nanoha's building. "Should I come pick you up?"

Nanoha hopped out of the car and smiled at him. "Thanks but I'm not sure when I'll be done. Enjoy your date with Hayate-chan."

Yuuno watched his friend run off into her building before driving away and down town. Hayate's driveway was pulled into and after a moment he got out and knocked on the front door. Shamal opened it not too long after and greeted him cheerfully. He didn't have to wait long before his date came down the stairs slowly, balancing herself lightly on her collapsible cane. "Hey," He greeted her once she was close enough. "Ready to have fun?"

"Mm!" She nodded at him energetically. "I've been waiting all day!" The two walked back to the car outside and after claiming the radio for herself, Hayate brought up conversation. "I'm sorry I asked something silly like a lunch date."

"I don't mind when it is," Yuuno replied casually. "I'll take you out anytime you're free."

With a happy nod Hayate leaned back in her seat. "Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan have been together so much lately. Along with Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan clinging to each other like glue I've been a little lonely."

"They're new to relationships, just give them time to calm down and everything will be like it used to. Dating around this time of year is normal."

"Is it?"

He grinned. "We are on a date aren't we?"

Hayate covered her mouth to try and repress a laugh. "I guess we are."

Once they arrived at a restaurant Hayate felt herself become a little nervous. "Ah, we can go some place else. Isn't this restaurant really expensive?"

"It's really good." Yuuno opened the car door for his date and held her hand as they walked to the entrance. "Besides, I haven't had a reason to spend any money lately so I want to splurge a little today." He opened the door for his friend and ushered her in with a playful bow.

"Dork," She accused him while walking by.

A short wait rewarded them with a small table for two. "So," Yuuno began again while looking at the menu. "Fate is staying at your place tonight right?"

"Mm," She smiled. "I can't wait. Fate hasn't stayed at any one's house for a very long time, not counting the sleep over. She was ecstatic when I asked her to stay at my house."

"Ecstatic? Fate?" The male chuckled. "She always has such a calm expression, it's hard to imagine her that excited."

"You know how she is; can't keep a secret to save her life. Ever since the group sleep over I could tell she wanted to do it again. I'd be happy to have her as well; even though she's very popular and has a lot of friends now it seems that she sometimes has other things bothering her."

The two ordered and playfully battled over cheese stick appetizers. "Arisa seems to have changed lately too. She's becoming more tomboy-ish each day. I saw her with Suzuka yesterday; she was cross dressing in baggy jeans and sweatshirt. Suzuka was in a really pretty dress, they complimented each other nicely."

Hayate pondered aloud. "Why is it a girl can wear 'male' clothing and no one thinks twice about it, but when a guy wears 'female' clothing everyone notices?"

The male resisted a face palm. "I think most all clothes are gender neutral except skirts and dresses."

Hayate watched Yuuno reach for his drink and bring it to his lips- "Ne, will you cross dress for me?" - only to almost spit it out. "Hehe, just kidding."

Yuuno wiped his mouth with a napkin. "...You're mean." She giggled at him happily.

Almost an hour later the two called their date to a close and left the restaurant in favor of going to Fate's apartment. "Thank you, I had fun." Hayate started getting her purse and cane while Yuuno stopped in front of the building. "I'm happy you took me."

"Sure thing," Yuuno took Hayate's hand and kissed the top of it. "By your leave, my lady?"

Hayate giggled. "Yes, my prince." She got out of the car and waved before closing the door. "I'll call?"

"I'm going to class, so I'll call you when I'm out?"

"Okay," She waved yet again and closed the door, watching the car drive off before she turned to go into the building. ' _Floor two... Room Two-oh-four..._ ' Hayate checked the name plate and knocked on the door, getting answered after only a few moments. "Hello," She greeted Precia.

"Hayate-chan," The mother waved the girl in. "So nice to see you, how are your legs?"

"A little upset, but I'll be okay. Are you not working today?"

"I'm taking a winter vacation, my employees are going to handle things until after Christmas." Precia gave her favorite patient/client a sad smile. "But I'm afraid Fate won't make it to your sleep over."

"Aw? What's wrong?"

"She's terribly sick, I made her get in bed after she almost threw up in the living room waiting for you." Precia put a hand on her hip. "She was so excited about this she wouldn't listen to me no matter what I said."

"I see..." Hayate sighed. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, she begged me to let you in her room before I left her." Precia showed Hayate the way and knocked on the slightly open door before opening it. "Fate? Hayate-chan is here."

"Hello," Hayate walked to the bed and pulled the computer chair over to sit in. "How are you feeling."

Fate opened her puffy eyes weakly, light tears in the corners of them. "I feel okay," She lied obviously, voice sounding scratchy and sniffing lightly but still showing she was stuffed up. "I can still make it..."

"No, you rest." Hayate insisted. "We have another week and a half before we have to go back to school. You just relax so you can make it to Nanoha's match tomorrow okay?"

"I'm so sorry..." She closed her eyes and breathed a little harder, the light conversation already getting to her.

"I'll let you rest up. Stay in bed okay?"

"...Okay." Fate reached out to a squeeze Hayate's hand and got a gentle one back. "Thank you."

"Mm," Hayate stopped at the foot of the bed to pet Arf before leaving the room and sighing. "She looks really sick."

"Fate has a weak immune system even though she doesn't show it," Precia told her softly so her daughter wouldn't overhear. "She's fine physically; in fact she appears to be in better health than anyone her age. But whenever she gets even the sniffles it knocks her out for a while. I assume she caught it two days ago; it hit her really hard last night just before she got in bed. I heard her get up several times."

"Will she be okay?"

"In two of three days yes."

"But Nanoha-chan's match tomorrow... It will break her heart if Fate-chan isn't there."

Precia smiled sadly. "I know..."

* * *

Nanoha bounced the ball testingly as she eyed her opponent across the inside court. The building wasn't familiar to her, as the first matches of the tournament were being held at a different school. ' _Calm down..._ ' She mentally prepped herself as her team mates cheered her on from the sidelines. ' _Just play like you always do,_ ' Keroko's words came back to her soothingly. She sent a nod over at her opponent and threw the ball into the air. Her racquet slammed against it hard, sending the fuzzy ball quickly across the net and hitting the very corner or the opposing field to score herself an instant point when the person she was playing against couldn't make it in time.

The ball was tossed back at her and bounced twice more. "Fifteen-Love." She called out before throwing the ball up and hitting it again. This time the ball was shot back, making her run the court to return. Another swing gave her the ball, which she lobbed to get another point. Taking the ball again she eyed her opponent. ' _They must have sent their weakest person first..._ ' She threw the ball in the air again. "Thirty-Love!" smashing it, she sent the ball directly to her opponent and ran forward to score another point with a lob. "Forty-Love!" She hit the ball again, had it returned, and raised her racquet to execute a perfect topspin that shot between the other girl's feet. "Five-Love!" the ball shot back to her but yet another lob made the girl fall down in attempt to make it. "Advantage in!" The ball was served, returned, and lobbed. Nanoha smiled as the lob was tossed back and reared a backhand stroke that shot the object clear across the court. "Advantage in!" She yelled once more as she served, hitting the ball in front of the other girl and slipping over the badly attempted return. "Match set!"

"Great job!" Keroko hugged Nanoha when she made it to the sidelines. "A perfect sweep!"

Nanoha took the offered water and sat down to rest. "They gave me the worst person."

"Don't be so depressed." Keroko nudged her. "You are winning, that's what counts. Get one more set and the match is yours."

"Yeah," Nanoha wiped her forehead with her wristband and scanned the audience. Suzuka and Arisa were spotted almost at once, each of them holding signs that had her name and school on them. Yuuno was close as well, cheering just a loud as Hayate next to him holding hands. The sight made her smile despite a feeling of loss when no blonde pigtails came to her view. ' _I knew I should have called her yesterday..._ ' Standing up when her break almost was over, she took a deep breath.

"Nanoha!" The voice made her turn to look at Precia, who had a small hand held digital video recorder. "Smile for Fate," She told her with an amused voice.

"Eh?" Nanoha blinked at the sudden recording.

"Fate-chan is sick," Precia told her, zooming in on her face. "So I'm here to record your match. I'm not sure exactly how, but Fate is streaming this on her computer."

"Really?" She tilted her head. "Is that why she couldn't come?"

"Really." Precia moved from looking at the view piece and offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Nanoha, I made her stay home so she wouldn't get worse, but she is watching you right now. The poor girl threw a hissy-fit when she couldn't come. Really cute, she was saying that she wanted to see you no matter what."

Nanoha smiled. "Okay." Turning to the camera, she gave a peace sign. "I'm going to win this for you, so get better okay Fate-chan?" She blew a kiss to the camera before running off to the court for her second set of the match.

Precia answered her cell phone happily. "Hello?"

"Stop embarrassing me!" Fate's raspy voice yelled out from the ear piece.

* * *

Fate opened her eyes slowly when the knocking came on her door. "Come in," She coughed out. A few moments passed before the water bed shifted and Nanoha's eyes met hers. "Nanoha," She gasped, pulling the covers over her head. "...Go away."

"Why?" She mused.

"Because... My hair is all messed up and I haven't washed my face..." She allowed the covers to be pulled away from her head. "Nanoha... I'm embarrassed."

"I got you sick didn't I?" She spoke instead, arranging the mostly messed up sheets on the bed. "I'm sorry. I kind of had an idea it was my fault."

"I'll be fine," She sneezed and sniffed, covering her face.

"Here," Nanoha grinned and plucked a tissue from Fate's bedside. "Move your hand." When Fate shook her head she simply reached out and moved it for her and grinned while cleaning the blonde's nose and hand. "There."

Fate sniffed again, face red at the action. "That's embarrassing..."

"If I can't even wipe your nose, how do you expect me to french you?" She pondered aloud with a slightly teasing tone in her voice. "I think the latter is slightly less hygienic than wiping your nose after a sneeze."

"Congratulations on your game," Fate answered instead to change the topic. "She only scored twice on you."

"Sometimes you get really bad people when it's a three person team match. The next one will be harder."

"You'll do great." Fate reached out from the covers and took Nanoha's offered hand.

"Your hands are clammy." Nanoha brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"Sorry,"

"Mm, I don't mind." Nanoha stroked the palm soothingly.

Fate closed her eyes and inhaled through her mouth. "How did your shoots go?"

Nanoha blushed. "Great. Although I almost got sick when I had my eye exam. The person was amazed that I could read things so clearly far away but so bad when they were close. I mistook "M" for "Q" once." She allowed Fate to giggle. "I'm going to pick up my frames Monday after my video shoot thing with Keith-san."

"Video?" Fate pondered.

"Er, nothing..."

Fate looked over at her. "Wait, Keith-san? Isn't he the one that wanted you to pole dance?"

"Um..."

"Nanoha, you're not doing that commercial are you?"

"N-no..."

Fate eyed her. "Tell me you're not doing the commercial."

Nanoha looked into the blonde's eyes. "Fate-chan, I'm not doing that commercial. Okay?"

"...Good." She allowed herself to rest again. "I don't know what I would do if people say that on TV."

The brown haired one played with her ponytail with her free hand nervously. "Yeah, but anyway... get better okay?"

"Do you have to go?" Fate gripped Nanoha's hand as best she could.

The pleading red eyes made Nanoha soften and once again kiss the hand she held. "No, I'll stay until you fall asleep again." She got a loving smile.

* * *

Nanoha sighed out as she changed clothed with Candy. "We record tomorrow huh?"

"Yup," The American straightened her shirt and waited for Nanoha to get done changing before the two left the small room. "You already have it down perfectly, good job."

"Thank you." Together they made it to the break room and started talking with the crew already inside. Nanoha found her three new friends and started talking tennis with them as well as going into detail about her near-perfect victory over the rival school. When questions came up about her other photo shoots the girl reluctantly put on the new pair of glasses she got the day before and posed for the cheering group. "I don't know if I like them," She admitted after taking a slow intake of the cigarette in her hand. "I feel so... dorky."

"You're cute." One of them stated.

"Very," another agreed.

Nanoha blushed softly, reaching up to push them back up her nose when they slid down a little. Although the frames were thin and bottomless, they were still noticeable on her face. Her eyesight was infinitely better but still she felt odd about having them on. If not for her fear of having things touch her eyes she would have opted for the contacts instead. Once done with her smoke break she took off her glasses, waved goodbye to the people, and called Yuuno to come pick her up much to Candy's insistence. The plan backfired when he revealed that her mother was using the car and he couldn't borrow it to come get her. Although she didn't mind, Candy seemed disappointed at her chance being ruined. No answer came when she inquired what chance it was, and was waved to when the girl took the elevator on her own.

Deciding to check on her girlfriend who she hadn't seen in two days thanks to her busy schedule, Nanoha made the way to the apartment complex after getting a small bite to eat from a hot dog vendor on the street. Once fed and content the rest of the way was made quickly. Her hand raised to knock on the door and instinctively reached down to catch Arf when the puppy tried to run out on her own. "Hello Arf-chan," She greeted while walking into the apartment. "And Hello, Fate-chan."

"Hey," The blonde smiled and took the offered puppy so Nanoha could untie her shoes. "I was going to come see you a little later actually."

"Hehe, sorry to drop by unannounced. It would have been funny if we missed each other."

Fate smiled and sat Arf down. "I'm glad you came."

"Are you feeling okay?" Nanoha instantly took the blonde's temperature with her hand. "...Good you don't seem to have a fever."

"I was fine yesterday but Mom is always fussy when it comes to my health so I was house-bound for another day."

Nanoha smiled. "Good." Her cheeks colored when Fate hugged her fully out of the blue. "H-hey... I missed you too." She returned the hug and held it for a long moment. "Um.. .Fate-chan?" She got a small hum. "I don't mind cuddling and all but...can we do it somewhere that isn't right in front of your door?"

"Yes." Fate slid her hands down until they gripped Nanoha's butt and squeezed, jerking the girl off her feet and getting a shriek. "We'll go to my room."

Nanoha wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and crossed her ankles. "Mou... you just want to grab my butt." She flushed when the hands supporting her weight attempted to move themselves someplace other than her butt. After holding at her thighs, she was carried the rest of the way to the blonde's bedroom and placed on the bed. "You seem to be fine, I shouldn't worry."

"Mm," Fate smiled and sat next to her. "What did you have in mind today?"

Nanoha simply smiled. "I wanted to watch a movie with you but I didn't know if you was fine yet or not so I rented one before work today." She reached into her purse and pulled out a DVD holder, knocking out her glasses case in the process.

"Oh you got them?" Fate reached over her to snatch the case before Nanoha could shove it back in her purse. "Let me see." She opened them and took out the blue frames. "Aw, they're pretty. Here," She made Nanoha look at her and slid them on her face. "...You're adorable."

Nanoha blushed, biting her bottom lip, and weakly grinned. "Thank you." The two looked at each other a moment before giggling and splitting apart in favor of watching the movie together "So where's your mom?"

"Gone to check on the other stores. Even when she's on a so called vacation she can't help but worry." Fate pushed the play button on her remote and turned off the lights. "Cuddle?"

"Yes, please." Nanoha leaned against Fate and felt an arm go around her shoulder. "I'm happy you're better." She pushed up her glasses with one finger. "I was really worried about you."

"I try to take really good care of myself, but sometimes I still get sick. Mom over reacts about it, so don't worry." She rested her cheek on Nanoha's hair after ridding the girl of the band keeping the hair in a ponytail.

"You like my hair down?"

"Yes," She answered honestly.

Nanoha hummed, eyes going to the movie as Fate's hand occasionally rubbed her shoulder. Almost an hour went by in silence as they watched the romance film on Fate's computer monitor that also doubled as her TV/DVD player. Deciding to look at her girlfriend, Nanoha realized that the blonde wasn't really enjoying the movie and was kind of spacing out while playing with her hair. ' _That's right, she doesn't like standard chick flicks..._ ' To make it up to her, Nanoha gently moved to kiss Fate's neck. The blond jerked noticeably at the motion and blushed darkly when a giggle came to her ears. "Hold still," Nanoha commanded before kissing her neck again and starting to suck, leaving a noticeable hickie. "There."

"Thank you?" Fate rubbed the sore spot gingerly and looked down into Nanoha's playful eyes. "Can I give you one?"

"If you want," Nanoha allowed herself to be laid back at an incline and had Fate straddle her. "You like this position don't you?"

"Yes," Fate leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's neck softly, getting her hair taken from it's pigtails in the process. "Can I unbutton your shirt to get to your neck?"

Nanoha blushed, placing a hand in Fate's hair. "...If you want..." She swallowed as the top few buttons of her shirt were undone to allow better access to the bottom of her throat, where Fate kissed until she found Nanoha's air passage and sucked. "Ahhnn..." Her legs wiggled as the blond tried to taste the sound coming from her neck. "Fate-chan..." Two hands slid up the back of her shirt and started rubbing her soothingly. Once done with the bruising, Fate simply laid her cheek against Nanoha's shoulder and hugged her.

Fate felt her hair being stroked softly as she rested, ever so slowly running circles on the back she was touching. Moments passed by in content silence before she moved just enough to look Nanoha in the eyes. The blue orbs stared back for only a moment before closing. Taking the hint, Fate leaned forward to kiss her. Both girls stopped when a strange feeling made them pull back. Nanoha's glasses were lopsided, pushed awkwardly out of place when they moved in for the kiss. With a huskly giggle, Fate leaned forward. "Ahhhh," She purred out, biting the bridge of Nanoha's glasses gently and pulling them off the face slowly with her mouth.

Nanoha felt her cheeks color but no longer cared. When Fate returned to her face she re closed her eyes and reached up to put a hand on her shoulders. Kissing followed immediately, hands playing in hair and soft moans escaping when the blonde deepened their motions after several minutes. The intoxicating taste of Fate's mouth invaded hers slowly, tongue taking it's time in exploring her mouth once again. The girl slowly moved her tongue up and met Fate's, urging it with gentle licking to come deeper and attempt to lick her throat, which it did eagerly. Soft hands trailed her back lovingly, rubbing her sides stomach occasionally before moving to her lower back and sliding quickly under her jeans and panties in favor of fondling her butt again.

"Hands." Nanoha whispered in the kiss, making Fate retreat back to her sides.

"Sorry," She whispered, pressing back on the lips for several long seconds.

"Don't mind," Nanoha kissed her again, moaning out as their wet open mouth kissing finally started to roll down her chin and neck. The hands continued their massage, trailing over her shoulders now and along her sides, running under her bra and around her breasts on top of her shirt. Another long kiss ended, followed by yet another unending invasion of tongues. Lost in the sensation, Nanoha felt her heart speed up and the warmth return in her chest. ' _...Just a little..._ ' Her mind convinced her as Fate's fingers ran over her stomach again. ' _Just a little more...then I'll stop..._ ' Her fingers went to find Fate's, bringing them to bottom button of her shirt and encouraging them to undo it. The remaining ones fell quickly at the eager hands and she felt her shirt being opened fully.

Fate pulled back just enough to look at her prize, watching Nanoha's tummy rise and fall along with the erratic breathing. The bra was yellowish orange and quite revealing, making her eyes trail the line of it before moving forward and kissing the exposed cleavage. "Ahhh!" Nanoha gripped Fate's head and held it as the kissing dropped to her stomach. Wet kissing and trails of tongue flashed over her belly button, making her wiggle even more. ' _Just a little more...Then I'll stop.'_ She urged Fate's head up gently by her hair, pushing her face against the bra and very slowly moving one of her own hands to pull the cup away from her breast and expose it.

The blonde hugged Nanoha tightly, mouth kissing the soft flesh lovingly as she moaned out. After several moments she finally moved back enough to look at the erect nipple and then up at the panting Nanoha who was sucking on one of her fingers in an attempt not to moan. ' _Just a little more,_ ' Nanoha thought again, laying back and exposing her other breast for Fate. ' _I'll stop later... later...'_ Hot breath trailed her skin, blowing softly over the wet spots and making her gasp in pleasure. ' _I don't want to stop..._ ' Warm lips moved closer to her nipple, hot air arousing her enough to grip a handful of Fate's hair in anticipation. ' _It feels to good to stop..._ '

"Fate, I'm home!" Precia's voice called out loudly from the living room, scattering the two girls apart to opposite sides of the bed. Nanoha quickly adjusted her bra and began buttoning her shirt with fumbling fingers. "Oh, Nanoha is here." Precia greeted as she walked in the open door. "Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"I," Nanoha gasped out, still not recovered yet. "I... Okay..."

Precia looked at her skeptically before turning to her daughter, who was sending her a death glare that screamed for her to leave immediately. "I'll... start cooking then..." With that she left the room.

Nanoha panted loudly, letting out her repressed breath, and reached over for Fate with trembling hands. The blonde came immediately and hugged her girlfriend tightly. Soft gasp of air invaded her ear, arms pulling so tight it almost felt uncomfortable. "Fate-chan," She manged out. "Can you," Her words shook. "Hold me a while?"

"Mm," Fate cuddled her, also shaking. "I will always hold you."

Nanoha swallowed, closing her eyes in the embrace and hiding against Fate's chest. ' _I've never felt like this before..._ ' She took a long breath before pulling away and reaching for her purse, grabbing her inhaler and taking a puff on it. "Wow..." She took another whiff before the calming effect took effect. "You take my breath away..."

Fate looked at her for a few seconds before finally letting out a happy laugh. "Hehe...Hahaha..." Falling onto her back, she looked up at the ceiling with a dreamy expression, laughing contently.

"Mou," Nanoha poked her stomach and had her hand grabbed quickly before she could do it again. The two looked at each other before smiling fondly and playing with each other's fingers.

* * *

Nanoha grabbed the pole in front of herself and twirled around it, rotating her hips seductively to the music as she did so. The song played around her as she reached behind herself and over her head, swinging out her waist in a slow circle. Her right foot braced on the pole and her hand grabbed it as well, swinging out her other leg as she slowly twirled down it landing in the splits before running her hands over her body. The music faded out and Keith nodded. "Cut! That's a take!"

Nanoha smiled brightly and hopped to her feet. "Really? First try!?"

Keith smirked at her. "It _had_ to be the first try, remember? I can't afford to spend any more of my crew's than I have to. I have to pay them for these extra shoots you know."

"Thank you so much," She bowed deeply at him. "This means a lot to me."

"Don't sweat it kiddo." Keith grinned as people started wrapping up the set. "Like I told you, I can see big things in your future. I just hope when you're famous enough to leave here you will remember us little guys."

A new man came up to them and handed Keith three DVD cases. "Here you are, boss."

"Thank you," He handed Nanoha one of them. "We don't have to do any rendering to these so we just burned straight to disk. They won't play in a player so you will need a computer with the correct codecs to view it."

Nanoha took the disk and looked at it excitedly. "I have no idea what that means, but I have plans for this." Her manager came up to them and took a second copy. "Mitsuki-san, am I free to go? I want to get to Fate-chan's place as soon as possible."

"Precia-san's daughter?" She blinked and pointed towards the door. "She has been there for a while now, I allowed her entrance this one time so she could see you in a shoot."

Nanoha's face paled, looking at the blonde leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and frowning. Ignoring Candy's beckoning to change, she ran over to her and stood before her friend. "Fate-chan, this isn't-"

"You lied to me!" She instantly countered, stepping forward. "I...You... You said you weren't!"

"Fate-chan, listen-"

"No!" She shook her head disbelievingly. "I _finally_ get to see you in action and... and you're shaking your ass in a skimpy bikini!?" Nanoha fell silent. "You told me, you _promised_ me! I didn't want you to do this!"

"But Fate-chan..."

"You _like_ having people oogle your naked body?"

"I'm not _naked_!" She instantly defended herself. "And it's my _job_ for people to look at my body!"

Fate thrust her arms downwards. "I don't like it!"

"You have to like it!" Nanoha informed her. "You helped me get this job!"

"To model, not to let people masturbate to you!" Her face ripped to the side.

Nanoha panted, eyes watering as she brought down her hand while Fate lifted hers to touch the rapidly reddening cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but instead let out a sob. Quickly she ran to the side where her duffel bag was and pulled out the exchange diary and thrust into Fate's arms along with the DVD before running away from her and taking refuge in the changing room.

"Miss," Keith came over to the shocked blonde. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the set."

Fate slowly turned to leave, eyes catching a glimpse of Nanoha crying into her hands when the blonde American went into the changing rooms as well.

Slowly she walked outside of the building and took the bus home, staring at the girlish diary in her lap. Not knowing what to think anymore she walked to her room silently and sat down on her bed. "Not now, Arf." She told her dog when it tried to get her master to play fetch. Her eyes looked at the lock for a long time before slowly getting the key from her purse and opening it. Her hands turned countless pages until she got to the latest ones, shocked to see that Nanoha only wrote once despite having the diary for so long.

Dear Butterfly,

I'm really sorry I haven't been writing much lately. You see I'm really excited about something and I know that if I start writing or even think about it I would lose all restraint and tell you. You see, today I am meeting with Keith-san to do a video shoot. Well, it's Candy's video shoot actually. She is going to do that commercial I told you about, the pole dancing one that you asked me not to do. I turned down Keith-san's offer but Mitsuki apparently knows him and they talked a bit. You'll never believe this: He is actually going to _train_ me to do the dance moves for the sole purpose of letting my profile have "Able to learn choreographed movements" in it! I'm even going to be able to be recorded and it will go in there as well. With this, I may very well get an offer to do a real video shoot! And I won't even have to embarrass myself with the revealing commercial!

I'm so thankful to him. A lot of people don't like him because of his profession but he is really a nice guy. It is going to cost him a lot of money to film me for these two minutes because he has to pay his crew but the only thing he wants in return is for me to remember his kindness so when I'm famous I'll help others too. Can you believe it? He actually believes I'll be famous! So, yes, I am going to record today, in an hour or so really. Candy is doing her warm ups right now before they film her for the commercial. You may have noticed the DVD I gave you as well. I haven't given it yet but I will when I hand you this. It is my dance; I want you to have my copy. I would just die if anyone I knew saw it, but you're different.

I know I sometimes act like I don't like you touching me so much, but the truth is I'm really just nervous. I just want for the mood to be right, for us to be alone and in each other's arms before we get so casual about it. You see, Fate-chan, I trust you a lot. So much. I know you would never pressure me into anything and you never push yourself on me. Whenever I ask you to stop something you stop right then and there and respect me. I think maybe that's why the other day I asked you to open my shirt... Wow, I'm so giddy right now! I can't wait until you see this! Fate-chan, let's get together really soon, I want you to hold me again so I can tell you personally just how much I trust you and how much you mean to me. I only hope that you can trust me as much.

-Angel Wings

Tears fell onto the page half way through the reading and soon the diary fell to the floor when Fate covered her mouth to hide a loud gasp of air. Arf barked loudly, hopping around Fate as she bent over to hide her face in her palms, trying to wipe away the tears that kept coming. "Fate?" Precia looked in the room. "Why is Arf barking so much?"

"Mom!" Fate lifted her head and cried, instantly getting an armful of the older woman and crying on her shoulder. "I... I..."

"Calm down sweetie," Precia tried to sooth the shaking girl. "Calm down... Tell me what happened." Her daughter only held her tighter and buried her face into the clothing wet with tears.

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game

Card: Puppy!Arf

Name: Arf T. Testarossa

Age: Three months

Type: Born a stray, no one knows her parent's orientation. Fate believes that she is part Husky.

Mother/owner: Fate Testarossa

Likes: chewing on things

Dislikes: being scolded

Favorite toy: "Scoop" the squeaking plush toy with rope attached so it can play tug-o-war with someone

Hobbies: Sleeping, jogging with Fate in the morning, licking people's faces

Secret desire: To protect Fate from all harm

* * *

A/N: This chapter was originally going to be only around five thousand words long but my partner Angel's picture hadn't been worked in yet... So I just kept going and going and going... until this almost hit 12,000 words. I hope you enjoyed this extra-extra long chapter and I hope it makes up for the wait. As always, you can get the images that go with this chapter, as well as Angel's valentine's comic recently completed, at mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com.

Also, a special thanks to Crazyhorse who is making/made me the best signatures/Avatars to use on the AnimeSuki forums! This chapter is dedicated to her for the really cool talent that she has.


	14. Chapter 14

For the first time I didn't want to go to work. Laying in bed with the covers over my head, I listened to my phone repeat the upbeat song a third time before I heard my door open with soft knocking. My mom cut off my phone and sat on my bed, one hand moving to check my temperature. She informed me that I had a fever but I knew that wasn't what was bothering me. Did I even sleep last night? All I could remember were Fate's harsh words, the angry expression on her face. My chest tightened again and I closed my eyes tightly but somehow a tear still escaped. I silently willed my mother to go away but instead she stayed there, holding my hand now as I let out a small sob. My throat hurt so bad but I couldn't help it. Another sob came and I knew I was going to cry again. Did it always hurt this bad when someone you cared about yelled at you? Was this what having a girlfriend would bring me?

**Saved by the Bell XIV**

**By: Satashi**

"Did you two have an argument?" The words took Nanoha by surprise, enough so to warrant a temporary pause in the water works in favor of opening one eye to look at her mother. "Am I right?" She ventured on with a slight tilting of her head.

"How long have you known?" Nanoha winced at the sound of her own voice. If her appearance didn't give away her feelings then her scratchy tone did.

"A while, although I don't think your father has noticed yet." The mother stroked Nanoha's hand lightly. "I could tell that even you didn't really understand so I didn't press it."

"Are you not mad at me?" Slowly she sat up in bed and wiped her eyes with the fabric covering her arms. After a small sniff she looked back at her mother. "That I hid it from you?"

"Sweetie, it's okay to want to experiment at your age." Momoko sat fully on the bed now and put an arm around her daughter. "I must admit I never thought you would experiment quite this _much_ but... We love you honey. If this is your choice then we respect it."

Nanoha sighed softly and hugged a pillow. "I don't think it matters now. We had a huge argument and... I slapped her."

"Oh my," Silence passed over them for a moment. When Nanoha didn't elaborate, she continued. "And just like that it's over? One disagreement and everything you did together is for nothing?" Nanoha held the pillow tighter. "I didn't raise my girl to be so wishy-washy."

"I know," The words came out in a whisper. "But if she hates me now what can I do?"

"Don't tell me you fell for someone who is that weak?"

"No!" Nanoha shook her head. "Fate-chan is strong!" She looked back down at her lap and softened once more. "She's a tough girl."

"So instead of sitting here moping, why don't you try and do something about it?"

"Like what?" She put her cheek on her pillow and looked over at her mom. "It's not so much as our argument that got me, it's..." With a sigh she looked in front of herself again. "It's the meaning behind it. She really hurt my feelings."

"Did you hurt hers too?"

"Probably."

"Probably?"

Nanoha reflected back, clearly seeing the hurt in Fate's red eyes while she was yelled at. "I think I might have hurt her a good bit too... It was a misunderstanding."

"So it was a trust issue?"

"...Yes."

Momoko sighed and hugged her daughter. "You can't expect things like this to be picture perfect all the time. Part of being in a relationship is arguing. What makes the relationship last, however, is how you can deal with those arguments." Nanoha looked over at her again. "You can either sit here and drown in your sorrow until you both break off this relationship or you can suck it up and try to work it out." Slowly Nanoha looked down at her lap again and hugged her pillow. Her mother stood up, kissed her temple, and told her that she would support whatever decision would be made.

Several moments ticked by before her cell phone once again rang. Reaching over to it she flipped the lid and stared at the words on the screen:

Can we talk? I'll be at the clock down town at noon -Fate

* * *

Fate pulled her jacket closer around herself and looked up at the clock tower. ' _I wonder if she will come,_ ' Her mind thought sadly as the minute hand ticked ever closer to the hour. ' _She's normally fifteen minutes early..._ ' A shiver ran down her body and her hands rubbed herself yet again, breath fogging as she breathed out.' _I'm freezing..._ ' Her name being called caught her attention and she quickly turned around. "Nano..." She saw the image of Yuuno standing before her. "...ha?"

"I'm Nanoha's representative," Yuuno greeted the frozen girl. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons on it before handing it to Fate. "Care to explain?"

Fate took the phone and read the message sent to him by her girlfriend. "Yuuno," She stated aloud. "Please meet Fate-chan in my place at noon by the clock. Tell her I'm not ready." After re-reading the message she slowly closed the phone and handed it back to him. "She wouldn't even text me to tell me that?"

The male took the phone back and slid it into his pocket. "She wouldn't have asked me to come to you unless she thought I could help..." He trailed off as the teenager before him shivered. "Want to get some coffee?"

It only took Fate five minutes to tell the story once they were seated in a nearby restaurant. Slowly she took the mug of hot chocolate in front of her and brought it to her lips to take a slow sip of of it. "And that brings us to now," She finished lamely with a wry smile. "I was hoping to try and clear things up."

"Nanoha is really hard headed sometimes," Yuuno stated the obvious. "She won't say anything until she is certain about her words. Right now I think she sent me as a go-between."

"...She could have come herself..."

Yuuno took a sip from his coffee before answering. "She is probably too nervous to look at you." The words made Fate turn her gaze back onto him. "You really hurt her. The argument isn't the problem. Nanoha isn't one to brood over misunderstandings, I think right now she is upset because instead of simply asking her what the deal was, you went on a rampage."

"But... I saw her... she promised that..."

Yuuno cut her off gently. "Nanoha is the type of person who would listen and then explain herself. Had you just asked 'Why are you doing this?' then she would have smiled and revealed everything to you. Instead, you accused her of lying, and that was what hurt her. Not the fact that you were upset, nor the harsh words you spoke to her about. You just didn't trust her to explain herself."

Fate looked into the cup again and watched one of the mini marshmallows swirl around in it. "I know that now...But that won't change the fact that I said those things... How do I make that up to her?"

"Talking is the best way."

"But if she is avoiding me..."

"Leave that to me." Yuuno's watch beeped at him, making him check the time. "I need to go pick Hayate and then take Nanoha her lunch." Standing, he pulled the bill from under Fate's fingers and winked at her. "I'll take care of this, you just calm yourself down. You only have until tomorrow to set everything straight."

"What's tomorrow?"

Yuuno gave her a blank look. "Come on Fate, what day is it?"

"Tuesday?"

"The what?"

"Twenty-third-oh! Christmas eve!" Fate looked at him in shock. "I haven't even bought her anything yet..."

* * *

Hayate looked at the large building in front of her with wide eyes. "Wow, it's bigger than I thought it was."

"Yeah," Taking her gloved hand, the male walked up the many steps towards the row of doors and ushered the girl inside out of the cold. "I wonder if they will let us deliver to the set..." The negative answer came shortly, making the sigh out and walk away from the main desk in favor of sitting on a bench in the waiting area. "It's to be expected. Keeps fans from bothering the employees and such. I suppose we could call her-" Hearing his name being called, he looked up and waved lightly at Candy as she jogged over to him."

"Yuuno-sama," She greeted happily. "What brings you here?"

"Came to deliver lunch," He held up the small bentou. "Hayate made it for her."

"Hayate?" Her eyes turned to look at the girl next to him. "Hello."

"Hello," She smiled back. "You know Yuuno-kun?"

"I'm her T.A," Yuuno informed her. "I tutor her sometimes too."

"Oh," Hayate smiled at the girl again. "A pleasure."

"Likewise," She eyed the brown haired girl skeptically. "What's your relation to Yuuno-sama? Classmate?"

"We met a long time ago thanks to Nanoha-chan," Her cheeks colored slightly. "We're kind of... dating." She looked away, light giggle coming forth.

"...Dating...?" Candy repeated the word, eyes wide.

"Oh yes," Yuuno held up the lunch again. "Candy-kun, could I bother you to give this to Nanoha? They won't let us on the set where she is."

"Eh? Um...Yeah, okay." The American took the wrapped container and stepped back when the two stood up. Almost at once Hayate took Yuuno's hand and bowed to the blonde female.

"Thank you very much, it was a pleasure meeting you, Candy-chan." She spoke happily. "I feel a lot better if one of Nanoha-chan's friends can give it to her."

"Yeah," Yuuno smiled at Candy happily. "Thanks again."

"Y-yeah."

"We should get going if we want to catch the movie," He realized lightly while checking his wristwatch. "It was nice seeing you again, be sure to study over the break okay?"

"Yeah..." Candy turned and watched them walk away before looking down at the lunch she was requested to deliver. _'He has a_ girlfriend?' Her mind asked herself in disbelief. _'And he isn't the kind to cheat on people either... Damn it! There goes me easy_ A!' With a huff she stormed over to the elevator and pushed the button to go up a little harder than needed. _'If I can't get with him then there's no reason to butter up to Nanoha_ either.' The doors opened a little while later, letting her out on the floor where the brown haired girl was at. A few more turns lead her to the break room where Nanoha was sitting by herself, a lit cigarette in her hands but not being smoked. _'Is she_ still _upset about the other day? Jeez, get a grip_!' Walking over to her, she looked at Nanoha's back. _'There's no reason for us to be friends anymore_.' Sitting the box down, she watched Nanoha look at it and then up at her. "Here, Yuuno-sama came to give you this."

"Oh... Thank you." Nanoha smiled lightly up at her.

"Yeah," Candy turned and walked away, taking five steps before stopping and looking over her shoulder. Nanoha was slowly undoing the wrapping and staring at the food without really seeing it. _'There's no reason for me to pretend to care anymore,'_ She told herself sternly but still found herself stopping after another few steps. ' _Aw damn it!_ ' turning around, she walked back over to the girl and sat down. "Want to talk about it?" She offered airily, trying to keep her dignity. "I've... had a few relationship problems before... Maybe I can help?"

Nanoha smiled at her fondly. "Thank you, Candy-chan. I could really use someone to talk with right now."

"Hey..." Candy lightly offered a weak smile. "That's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

Fate looked through the glass casing in front of her and scanned the various bracelets and rings kept within. ' _Maybe jewelery is a bit much?_ ' She asked herself while walking around to inspect more. ' _We've only been dating for...Not even a month yet... But I've liked her for so long, it feels right to me..._ ' A soft sigh made her move over to the necklaces. ' _What would she want? Something fancy? Something casual? Would something really elegant scare her off?_ ' Again Fate circled the case curiously. 'S _omething to say that I really like her and that I will be there for her, but nothing that might make her think I'm moving too fast... She's so shy still..._ ' A glimmer of red caught her eye and made her take a few steps to the side and stare at the sparkling gems found there.

"Can I help you?" A woman spoke up, making Fate's body jerk lightly in shock. "Oh I'm sorry," The saleswoman laughed to herself. "I startled you."

"No, it's okay" Fate put a hand to her chest and took a breath.

"May I help you?" She tried again.

"Oh! Um," Fate looked back at the gems and thought a moment. "Um, you see, I need to get something for a girl. A... special... girl."

"We have a great selection of friendship charms and the like over on the other side of the store, if you would like-"

"No, um," Fate blushed, realizing this would be the first time she publicly stated her love interest. "Like, my girlfriend."

"Oh. Oh!" The woman's cheeks colored and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, wow, okay then..." She rubbed her hands together nervously. "Might I suggest...Yes," Moving to stand next to the blonde, she pointed at a necklace that had caught Fate's eye before. "This is a nice choice,"

Fate looked where the woman pointed and stared at the golden chain link necklace that held a perfectly cut red gem on the end of it. "Is it a ruby?" She pondered.

"A garnet," The woman informed her while taking out a set of keys to unlock the case and allow the blonde to hold it. "A simple design allows for daily wearing but it is also elegant enough to show off during formal times as well."

Slowly the girl looked at the gem, realizing that it was the same color as her eyes. "What does garnet mean?" She knew Nanoha would know the language of gemstones and she didn't want to get her something weird.

"That necklace is named 'Raising Heart'," She gave the sales pitch. "It is supposed to protect the wearer from harm and misfortune. In ancient times they used it as a protective talisman and also as a light to guide."

"...Really?" Fate looked at the sparkling necklace. "So... This would be like telling her I want to protect her...?"

"In a way, yes."

Nodding to herself, she turned to the woman. "I want it. How much?"

"With the Christmas sale going on, that one is only three hundred and seventy-two dollars."

Fate almost had a heart attack. "Wha-what?" The woman smiled at her simply. "I... whoa..." her mouth stayed open as she looked at the necklace and gem attached to it. Nanoha's smile came to her mind and she hung her head. "Can you... finance it if I give a credit card number?"

"Certainly."

Fate handed the woman the necklace and rooted through her purse to find her cell phone. ' _Mom is going to have a fit when I tell her how much I want to spend..._ '

* * *

Nanoha laid on her bed boredly, staring at her cell phone. One finger went over to it and poked the device, willing it to ring. A loud song started playing at once, startling her enough to jerk her hand back and stare at it in shock. The song continued to play despite the delay in answering and slowly she reached over to it and picked it up to check the display despite knowing who it was from the tone. Fate's name greeted her and she looked at it for another long while before slowly answering it on what had to be the fifteenth ring. "...Hello?"

"Nanoha," The voice was pleading. "Please don't hang up."

Nanoha hugged her knees. "I won't hang up."

Fate took a breath. "I'm... I want to apologize. Can you meet me tomorrow? Lunch?"

The words rolled over in her head. "Yeah... where at?"

"How about the Mexican place? The one near your work place?"

Nanoha felt her lips turn up ever so slightly. "Not really the most romantic place to talk after an argument."

"Nothing says 'I'm sorry' like an enchilada?"

Fate's uneasy attempt at a joke made Nanoha soften noticeably. "Mm, I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Silence hung over them. "I'll... let you go then."

"Mm."

"...Sweet dreams?" She ventured.

"Goodnight, Fate-chan." Nanoha slowly closed her phone and laid it next to herself. ' _My chest still tightens when I speak to her... Even if she was obviously sorry for what happened..._ ' Laying back down, she looked up at the ceiling. ' _But hearing you say that you're sorry won't make me feel any better..._ ' Her eyes closed slowly. ' _I want you to say that you trust me... Can you not see that that is what this is about?_ '

* * *

Fate nodded to herself, staring at the door leading into the restaurant. After licking her chapped lips she took three paces forward before her name being called made her stop and turn to the side. "Nanoha...?"

"Hey," The brown haired girl ran forward slightly until they were standing next to each other. "Um, I saw you and thought I might be able to catch up."

Fate looked at the bottom side of her wrist to check the time on her watch. "...You're fifteen minutes early."

"As are you." she countered easily, making them both smile before looking away. ' _...Awkward._ ' Fate opened the door for her and allowed Nanoha to walk in first. "Thank you," She mused out of habit, long used to the girl being polite. "Two; please." She greeted the waiter, who nodded and showed her to a table near the back. "So," She hummed out while sliding into the booth and setting her purse on the seat next to her.

"So," Fate agreed, reaching out over the table and opening her hand palm up. Nanoha looked at it for a moment before slowly placing her hand on top of hers and allowing it to be held. "Nanoha, I want to say that I am really, very, so-"

"Good afternoon ladies!" An over enthusiastic waiter greeted them, making Fate's head fall forward and bang on the table at the timing. Not letting this ruin his introduction, he went on. "My name is Roberto and I will be your waiter, may I get you lovelies something to drink?"

"Sweet tea," Fate mumbled, still recovering.

"Un-sweet," Nanoha added in, looking at Fate with an amused smile. ' _The story of her life._ ' Chips were placed on the table as well as two bowls of salsa. When they were alone again Nanoha busied herself with salting the chips lightly while allowing the blonde the mentally prepare herself once again. Her hand was squeezed lightly and she looked at the serious red eyes again. ' _Are you going to apologize to me now?_ '

"Nanoha," Fate started, making her friend seriously look at her again and even offer the other hand to be held. Encouraging rubbing on her palms soothed her enough to take a breath. "I want to tell you, about the other day. I was out of line and I'm very so-"

"Customary cheese dip." The waiter interrupted, placing the bowl on the table out of the way of Fate's head that once again fell down and clanged on the table.

"Thank you," Nanoha smiled at him and removed a hand from Fate's to try it out. ' _I think this alone is enough for me to forgive the argument._ ' She bit the chip and chewed it before finally going back to the recovering Fate. ' _Okay... Please tell me what I want to hear, Fate-chan..._ '

"About the other day," Fate picked back up, looking over at her yet again. "When I yelled at you; I had no right to- thank you for the drinks-" She told the waiter as he put them on the table. "I had no right to go off like I did. What you do is your business and I'm sorry I said such a crude thing about what you like doing. Nanoha, please forgive me for being jealous."

"I forgive you," She replied softly, almost sadly.

"And," Fate went on, gripping the girl's hands when she moved to pull back. Licking her lips again, she tried to prepare herself. "For the real apology... Nanoha...I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. This is my fault and could have been avoided if I had only asked you some questions instead of just assuming things." Looking at the table, she missed Nanoha's eyes light up. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't trust you more. I...can't really explain it other than me just being stupid. I was jealous at just the thought of someone else seeing you in a provocative way. I couldn't deal with it so I... I'm sorry. For now on, I promise, with everything," She looked up. "That I will take your word on things and just trust you to...Why are you crying?"

Nanoha pulled back one of her hands and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm so happy..." Her other hand was let go and Fate made her way around the booth to sit beside her and offer a hug which was taken. "I was scared you wouldn't... know why I was upset..."

"Come on," Fate tried to sooth her, hugging the girl tightly. "I'm not a guy, you know." She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on Nanoha's hair. 'T _hank god she sent Yuuno to talk to me so I'd see all angles..._ ' After kissing her hair she smiled down at her. "Really, Nanoha... I'm sorry. Please, can you forgive me for being so insensative?"

"If you'll forgive me for hurting you?" Nanoha sniffed again, looking up into red orbs. "I'm sorry, Fate-chan. I went a little overboard too..." Moving lightly, she kissed Fate's cheek. "Did it hurt?"

"You slapped my other cheek," Fate told her softly, getting a cute look and a kiss on the other cheek.

"Wait a second... I'm left handed, it had to be the first side..."

"I lied, I just wanted another kiss." Fate revealed, making Nanoha laugh lightly to herself and bury her head against Fate's chest. "So... Are we okay? Can I make it up to you any other way?"

Nanoha looked up at Fate and gave a lopsided smile. "There's one thing..."

"Anything."

"Buy lunch? I left my wallet at home."

Fate looked at her for a few seconds before laughing and touching their foreheads together. "Yes, you silly thing." The intimate moment ended slowly and Fate moved back to her side of the booth. Moments passed happily as they battled over nipping chips and the cheesedip before their waiter came back for their orders. Fate smiled brightly and looked at the menu while talking. "I'd like the number four combo, the number seventeen off the lunch menu, a side of rice and beans for that as well, and a combination chimichanga with the cheese sauce over it please. Oh, and could we get some more chips too please?"

The waiter scrambled with the order, keeping his comments to himself, then turned to Nanoha. "I'd like the lunch special, please." She told him simply.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Fate asked lightly as she looked around the bakery. Nanoha hummed and pulled her behind the counter and through the door into the kitchen. "Wow, big place..."

"We bake a lot at once," Nanoha told her happily, urging her to follow up the stairs. "Come on, my house is upstairs."

"Excuse the intrusion," She sang out softly, looking around. Despite being a relatively small house on top of the bakery Fate was surprised to find how open and homey it was. "Should I take off my shoes?" She pondered.

"Nah, we run up and down so much from the downstairs to our house we can't bother with it most of the time. You'll get used to it." Peeking around a corner, she pulled Fate along with her. "Mommy, Daddy," She greeted them happily with Fate in tow. "Ah! Onee-chan, Onii-chan!" She hugged her siblings happily. "Home for Christmas?"

"We are," Her brother nodded happily. "Oh, you have a friend over?"

"H-hello," Fate bowed to him deeply. "My name is Fate Testarossa, a pleasure."

"Oh," Shiro nodded at her. "Testarossa-san, the girl Nanoha always bakes for."

"Hi," She waved meekly as Nanoha pulled her down to sit next to her on the couch.

"Everyone is here," Nanoha mused a little nervously. "So, um, I...we... have an announcement to make." Nanoha rubbed her hands together in front of herself as she chose her words. "Everyone, Fate-chan here is the reason I got my job as a model as you all know...and she has helped me along every step of the way." She looked over to Fate. "I want to let you all know..." She took her girlfriend's hand. "Fate-chan is very special to me."

"Okay..." Her father blinked.

"It's..." She tried again at the confused looks on the male members of her family. "Well, you see... we're kind of..." She looked at Fate for help and blushed. Leaning forward, she kissed the girl soundly, shocking everyone, including her girlfriend. "...Like that."

"Whoa!" Kyoya stood up and paced, running a hand through his hair. "I don't come home for a few months and...A model!? Tatoos!? A girlfriend!?" Pacing some more, he tried to absorb it all. "Wow..."

Fate felt Nanoha's hand grip hers so tight it almost hurt. A glance over at her face made her realize exactly how nervous she was in admitting this, despite the best attempts at trying to be strong. ' _She's changed so much since we met,_ ' She realized fondly. ' _From always needing someone to push her along, to pulling people with her..._ ' Encouraged, Fate scooted a little closer to Nanoha and smiled at the family. "I will take really good care of her, so please give us your blessings."

"Approved," Momoko simply smiled. ' _If my daughter is going through an experimental phase then I'll gladly help her along the way until she finds out exactly who she really is._ '

Miyuki nodded happily at her. "Definitely approved! Nanoha, you have to tell me all the details later!"

Kyoya and Shiro looked at each other. "Did you know?" The younger one asked pleadingly.

"No idea," he replied before both looking over at them. A slap on his knee later he leaned forward to inspect Fate. "Don't think that just because you're a girl I'll let you off easy. I want her home at a reasonable hour each night, and keep your hands to yourself, you hear me?"

"Darling." Momoko pinched his side not so discreetly, making him lean back and cross his arms.

Finally Kyoya sighed. "I should come home more often." With that he looked at her and gave a thumbs up. "Approved."

"Thank goodness." Nanoha hugged Fate tightly. "See? If we stick together, we'll overcome things."

"Those were my words." Fate whispered back to her, leaning forward for another kiss which was hid from everyone else by a well placed cushion brought up by Nanoha.

* * *

"I'm home," Fate called out happily as she closed the door behind herself. Sounds of scuffling came from her bedroom and shortly after a speeding orange bullet rounded the corner. Sounds of clicking came as the puppy left the carpeted floor and met the tiled entryway and she slid right by Fate when she tried to stop and ended up sliding into the wall. "Aw, poor thing," Fate scooped up the dog and kissed her forehead. "Did you hurt yourself?" Instead of a reply, several licks to her face came paired with movement of feet as Arf tried to get closer. "I missed you too. Were you a good girl today? I bet you were a good girl today." She blew on Arf's face, making the dog try to eat the moving air several times.

"Welcome home," Precia greeted her. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Mom." Fate put down Arf and walked over to her. "Here,"

"What's this?" Precia took the offered white cardboard box.

"Nanoha and I made it together." She explained while walking to the kitchen to open it.

"Oh, thank you!" Precia took out the miniature Christmas tree shaped cake that had her name written on it neatly in red above the green frosting. "How sweet," She hugged her daughter happily. "So you got everything straightened out then?"

"Yes," Fate smiled and hopped up to sit on the counter top. "I was worried over nothing. Once I explained how sorry I was for hurting her trust she forgave me and it was that simple."

"Did you learn your lesson?" After looking at the cake one more time she went back to making dinner.

"Very," The girl blushed darkly. "I will never make that mistake again..."

"I hope not," Precia smiled to herself. "I don't know what I would do if you were crying on Christmas."

"...Thanks." Looking at her lap, she smiled to herself. "You're the best, mom. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me lately."

"That's what mothers are for." She replied in kind while moving to hug her daughter again. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Fate replied happily. "What are you making?"

"Prime rib, but it will be another hour or so before it's ready."

"Let's cook together." Fate hopped off the counter and reached up to take out her pigtails in favor of one centered ponytail so her hair would stay out of her way. "And what have I told you about cooking with your hair down? You could get it hung on something." Fate pulled Precia's hair back lightly, using her other hair band to set it in a sloppy high ponytail. "There."

"Thank you," Precia bumped her to the side with her hip and grinned when her daughter returned the favor to get enough room to start cutting the laid out vegetables. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well," Fate blushed. "I was thinking..."

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Mother Daughter Bonding

Name: Precia Testarossa, Fate Testarossa

Hobbies: Watching movies together, Fate trying to explain her online games, Precia trying to explain simple board games, eating dinner together, Talking.

Interest: Teasing each other.

History: Before her twin sister and father died in an accident, Fate and Precia didn't spend a lot of time together. Being more of a "Daddy's Girl", Fate normally chose to be with her father for activities. This lead her to become somewhat of a tomboy; ignoring make-up and other things that most girls liked to do. Although she took an interest in massaging and chiropractic studying, it wasn't until a misunderstanding with her mother did the two actually start spending serious time together. Starting off small, they mother-daughter combination spent time eating dinner together instead of in separate rooms like before. Just like a snowball effect, the two started relying on each other more and more to get over the loss in family. When Fate finally re-arranged her room it was Precia who held her that night crying in her new bed. The first step of getting over the loss of her twin was made with her mother's help and in turn it was Fate who was there for her mother when she finally cleaned up her room and donated most of her husband's clothes to charity. Keeping little things to remind them of their lost ones, the girls recovered their lives and found best friends in each other.

Quote: "KNOCK mom!" "You should have locked your door!"

* * *

Diary Entries:

Dear Angel Wings,

Well, I knew it would happen sometime, although I really wished it wouldn't. Our first argument. I know I'm writing this on Christmas Eve, after we resolved everything, but this is our diary so I still want to record my feelings. I can't really write exactly how much it hurt me when everything happened but I know that my world came to a grinding halt. Kind of silly huh? After everything that happened I just collapsed in tears. But after a day of thinking and planning out what I was going to say, I managed to clearly get my feelings across to you. You accepted my apology and even gave me one back even though I didn't really expect one from you because this was all my fault. You're so understanding... I just wish I realized that sooner instead of going off the wall when you could have simply told me what was going on. To tell the truth my chest still gets really tight when I think about it. I hurt you, that will stay with me a while. I hope your Christmas present can make up for it. I can't wait to give it to you tomorrow.

Tonight was really awkward and fun wasn't it? We finally told your family and even got your parent's approval. Your dad scares me. I always get you back at a decent hour don't I? Well, the only time we've been out at night I got you home rather late... And it's not like I don't keep my hands... Wow, this is embarrassing. I promised myself I would never scratch something out but this is really tempting. Anyway, I'm happy we are in the open now. I hope this upcoming year will give us a lot of excitement, starting tomorrow at Christmas. I'm going to cut this off here and go watch a Christmas special with Mom. I'll see you tomorrow, Angel wings.

-Butterfly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay and short chapter. I got struck with a nasty bout of food poisoning that kept me in bed for the better part of four days. This chapter was originally going to cover Christmas as well, but because of the long delay already, I broke this into two parts. After this, gasp!, we will get back to actual time lapses and school again. I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am writing it. Also, a very deep thank you to all the reviewers. For the first time I broke 200 reviews on a story and I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me. So this is dedicated to everyone who took the time to review and keep me going. Thank you guys.

Mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com will hold the accompanying image for this chapter. Due to exams and me being late with this chapter she didn't have the time to get one going before I posted. Sorry guys. Leaving her comments on her deviantart page will help her along! Also did you notice the correct use of was/were in this chapter? Did Satashi finally review some English classes? Nope! Angel proofed it for me.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't care how old you get, there is something about getting up on Christmas morning that just brings a smile to your face. I awoke happily to the smell of waffles being made in the kitchen and the crisp refreshing morning air creeping through my barely open window. I knew it was a little weird to crack a window in the winter time while keeping the heat on but I liked the combination of fresh air and warmth...Even if my mom did constantly tell me I would catch a cold like this. Moving out of bed woke up Arf, who lazily followed me through my morning ritual. My underwear drawer was raided and I sleepily picked up the lingerie set that Nanoha and I had bought together so long ago. After a few false attempts of putting it on correctly I finally woke up enough to slide on a pair of jeans along with a dark navy blue sweatshirt that had a treasure chest on it with the words 'Epic chest, requires 376 lockpicking' written on it. Now clothed I picked up my mother's present and walked out of my bedroom, down the short hallway into the living room, and then the dining room where my mom was.

**Saved by the Bell XV**

**By: Satashi**

"Merry Christmas," Fate greeted her mother while offering the bag she was carrying.

"Merry Christmas," The older woman replied back in kind. "Thank you, can I open it now?"

"Unless the waffles are about to burn," The blond teased helpfully. She watched her mother giggle to herself while undoing the neatly tied ribbon keeping the top of the bag together.

"Aw," Precia cooed out as she removed the deluxe candle set. Instead of normal candles these were multi colored and carved into various designs, twist, and turns. "They're so lovely, where did you find them?"

"Internet." Fate giggled while the card was read and then got a hug. "You like?"

"I love them," Precia smiled and kissed Fate's forehead. "And I love you, thank you very much."

"Welcome," She blushed darkly, rubbing the wet spot on her head.

"Yours is on the table," She told her daughter while removing two waffles from the double maker and allowing it to heat back up. "Go on, I know you're impatient."

"Am not," The protest was made in vain as Fate quickly went to the wrapped box anyway to tear open the wrapping. "What do we have...?" She picked up the card laying on the top and smiled. "A ninety day play card! Mom, you always know just what to get me!" Moving under the card she pulled out an elegant black Chinese style dress complete with a golden dragon design across the right side. "Oh wow...Mom, it's so pretty...Is it silk?"

"It is," Precia confirmed happily as she watched the girl fawn over it. "There's more."

"More?" Fate reluctantly removed her eyes from the dress and carefully laid it on the back of a chair before going back to the box. "A matching purse too," She pulled out the shiny black hand bag and smiled at the golden triangular emblem hanging from the zipper. "Please don't tell me this is gold?"

"Gold plated," The mother poured batter back into the waffle maker and closed the lid slowly before going over to the blonde. "You are going to need some fancy clothes now that you have a girlfriend and are getting closer to your senior year."

"Yeah..." Turning around, she hugged Precia tightly. "Thanks mom, I love them."

"You're very welcome. Now, sit and eat before they get cold."

"Yes ma'am." Fate giggled to herself and smiled at the massive amount of food in front of her. "This should be a nice start..."

* * *

"Fate-chan's here!" Nanoha called out happily while grabbing her purse. "I'll be back late, don't wait up!"

"Nanoha!" Her mother called out, making her daughter stop in her footsteps. "Don't rush off like that." Momoko fixed her collar. "Be good, you hear me? And be back within a decent hour."

"Ten o'clock!" Her father shouted from the room over.

"Ten!? Mommy!"

"Midnight," Momoko corrected. "And call me, you hear me?"

"Yes, now can I please go? She's waiting."

"She just pulled in," The mother smiled. "Go on, have a fun time."

"Thanks!" Nanoha pulled back, waved once more, and ran out to meet her girlfriend who just started to open the car door. "Fate-chan!"

"Hey," Fate hugged her soundly. "Merry Christmas."

"To you too." Nanoha turned her head slightly to make Fate's kiss land on her cheek. "Parents." She stated playfully with a laugh, kissing Fate's cheek as well. "Come on!" Running to her side of the car, she let herself in and immediately changed the radio station to her preference and set the heat the way she wanted it.

"You're so excited," The blonde stated the obvious as she got in and started backing the car out. "I've never seen you so...bouncy."

"It's my first Christmas date." She smiled happily and placed her hand on top of Fate's.

"I hope you enjoy then." The driver laughed happily.

Nanoha looked around the town as they drove by, smiling at the couples walking around hand in hand. "What did you have in mind today?" She asked curiously. "Not going to take me to your room right away I hope?"

* * *

Fate's cheeks colored, the thought having ran through her mind more than once. "Please, I told you I'm not a guy." Her fingers were played with in an open flirt and she couldn't help but feel calmed by it. "I was thinking of heading to the next town over actually." The words made Nanoha pause the playing and blink. "There is a place there that I think you will really enjoy." Fate smiled to herself. ' _Nanoha is definitely a girly-girl, but I think a little change of pace would be nice...'_

* * *

Hayate smiled happily and waved her hand widely above her head to get the new comer's to see her. "We're over here!" She called out, successfully getting the attention of the ones she was after. The small group behind her waved as well as Nanoha and Fate finally made their way over to them. "You girls are late," she accused with a small poke to the blonde's ribs. "Did you stop along the way for some... romantic distraction? Hmmm...?"

"H-Hayate..." Fate looked away and felt her cheeks color. "I wouldn't..."

"Save it," Arisa made herself known. "We know you and your problem with your hands."

"W-what!?" Fate turned to Nanoha, who was looking innocent. "You didn't..."

With a small giggle, Nanoha covered her mouth. "In all fairness, I did say you were a good kisser."

Yuuno chuckled. "Anyway, let's get out of the cold and up into the restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Nanoha looked around, white fog hazing as she breathed. "Where?"

Suzuka nudged the girl with her elbow. "Look up." Nanoha did as requested and gasped as she realized that the large building in front of her was actually more of a tower supporting a large spherical glass structure at the top. "The bottom floor is a gift shop," the purple haired girl explained as they all shuffled inside. "The top area is a restaurant with glass walls. It's almost twenty stories tall."

Gripping her bag of gifts, Nanoha looked around in amazement. "Whose idea was this?" The elevator ride up was made easily, as all the walls were transparent.

"A mixture of Arisa-chan's and Fate-chan's." Hayate giggled. "They were talking and managed to get in contact with Yuuno, who in turn invited me."

"On a Christmas date?" Nanoha squealed out. "So are you two...?"

Hayate nodded quickly, eye bursting with excitement. "He asked me out!"

"Congratulations!" Fate was the first to hug the girl. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Hayate hugged her friends each in turn before the elevator doors opened, allowing them entrance to the semi-crowded restaurant.

After being shown to a table and seated, small gifts were taken out of bags and passed around. Several thank yous were called out happily as presents were shown off and swapped from hand to hand to allow others to see them closer. Once the festivities were over and wrapping paper removed from the table, the group of friends settled down enough to order properly and take to looking out the clear walls. Fate smiled merrily when Nanoha excused herself to walk over to the rail near the glass and look outside with a wide grin on her face. A final check in her purse was made to make sure Raising Heart was still safely wrapped in it's box before she moved over to stand behind her girlfriend and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Happy?"

"Very," Nanoha whispered, eyes still scanning the horizon. "It's like I'm flying. Kind of." She looked over her shoulder. "Hey, what made you decide to take me here? With all our friends?"

"We can be alone later," Fate whispered back. "You're the type to want to be with a group of people."

"And you like to be alone and snuggle," She countered with a grin. "And perverted touching."

"Hey..."

"Okay," Nanoha turned around and put a finger on Fate's nose. "I decided."

"Hm?" She blinked curiously.

"You will find out later." Nanoha winked and walked by her and back to the table, where she startled Hayate when the girl was leaning closer to Yuuno in an attempt to steal a kiss to the cheek.

Lunch took the better part of two hours, going through a full course meal of appetizers, soup, salad, main course, and even dessert much to Fate's insistence. The bill came and was split between the three couples simply until it came to the blue and red eye staring contest again. Fate insisted to pay but Nanoha wouldn't give, finally snatching the ticket for herself and laying down money in the case to give to the waiter. Sticking out her tongue, she grinned at the shocked look and glanced back out the window contently. ' _She didn't fight near as hard as she normally does,_ ' she observed. ' _I wonder if she's a little tight on money._ '

After goodbyes and playful teasings were made back outside Fate found herself once again at Nanoha's mercy when it came to the radio and heater control in her car. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Much," Nanoha replied at once, laying her palm on the top of Fate's hand almost instantly. "I couldn't ask for a better lunch."

"Amazing how it's already getting dark," Fate shifted and began to drive back to their town. "Sorry it takes so long to get here, will you be okay?"

"Yes," Nanoha reached into her purse with her free hand and took out her inhaler to place in the cup holder for when she needed it. "I'm a little worse off at night in cars but I think I'll be fine if you're with me."

"Aww," Fate interlaced their fingers. "Do you mind if we make one more stop before we get home?"

"Oh?" Nanoha tilted her head curiously to the side. "You have something planned?"

Slowly the red eyed girl's lips turned up. "I do," She confirmed evasively.

Almost an hour later Nanoha slowly got out of the car and looked out over the small river separating the two land masses. Above them and to the left stood the huge bridge connecting everything but the area where they were standing was surrounded by leafless trees and bushes. A small walkway was along the water line, sectioned off with a rail trailing the entire length of it. "It's pretty," Nanoha spoke her thoughts aloud, gazing at the reflection of the moon in the water. "How on Earth did you find out how to get here?"

"Jogging," Fate replied simply. "Although finding out how to drive here was something else..." She stood beside her girlfriend and took a deep breath. "Hey...?"

"Yes?" Nanoha looked over and up at her with sparkling eyes, licking her lips out of habit.

"I... got you something else." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the long slender case and held it out. "Merry Christmas, Nanoha."

"Aw, thank you." Slowly she reached out and took the case. "Oh my...Is this...Fate-chan you didn't buy me jewelry did you..?" Her fingertips gently urged the ribbon to fall off of it.

"...Maybe...?" Fate held her breath, watching Nanoha pry open the case so slowly she had to force herself to breathe in again half way.

"Oh!" One hand went to her mouth when she saw the necklace. "Fate-chan... I can't accept this, it must have cost a fortune!"

"I can't return it," The blonde tried desperately. ' _I didn't scare her did I?_ '

"But..." She kept her eyes glued on it. "It's so pretty...Wow, I..."

Fate brought her hands up slowly, lightly picking it up and moving the golden links across Nanoha's neck to fasten it. "It looks good on you..."

"I...don't know what to say..." Bringing up her left hand, she touched the gem on it and teared up.

"H-hey... don't cry..."

"I'm sorry," Moving forward, she wrapped her arms around Fate's waist and hugged the girl tightly. "I'm just so overwhelmed. I've... So many firsts today, I'm a little taken aback." A deep breath was taken through her nose. "Fate-chan, you're the best."

"So I've been told." She teased softly, kissing Nanoha's temple.

"I kept something back for you too," Nanoha pulled away enough to reach into her purse and pull out a small box. "I thought I'd give it to you when we weren't in front of everyone. It's... nothing compared to what you gave me but..."

"Thank you," Fate slowly undid the bow and opened the top, reaching in to pull out a pink and white Beanie Baby. "Oh! Lexy, the pink husky! Nanoha this is ultra rare, I've been looking for it for years, how did you ever..." She trailed off, blushing hard at the sudden excitement in the girl's eyes. Clearing her throat softly, she tried again. "I really wanted this."

"You're so cute," Nanoha accused, not missing the girlish outbreak.

"But really... How?"

"I have connections," She revealed happily. "Hayate-chan knows a lot of people since she orders tailoring supplies. Most people she talks to has one or two weird collection habits. I over heard her talking about Beanie Babies and after I talked to your mom, I gave Hayate the name and... well, I just had to send a check."

Fate couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Nanoha kissed Fate's hands. "But there's one more thing you get tonight..." Her cheeks colored.

"Oh?" Nanoha hid herself against Fate's chest, happily blushing.

* * *

"I'm home," Fate spoke softly as she opened the door to her apartment. No answer came to her call and the two girls blushed lightly while taking off their shoes. The way to Fate's bedroom was made quickly in silence while holding hands. Once inside the blonde closed the door slowly and looked over at Nanoha as the girl walked to the bed. "So," She spoke nervously. "Um, here we are."

Nanoha laid down on her back and offered a hand to her friend. "Here we are," She agreed softly.

"Nanoha?" Fate looked down at the girl curiously and slowly reached out her hand to take the one offered to her. The girl on the bed lifted up her other hand as well, interlacing the fingers with Fate and gently urging her to get on the bed with her. Lightly the bed sank under Fate's small weight as she knelt over Nanoha and laid herself down on top of her, supporting her mass as best she could. "What is it?" She spoke in a barely audible tone, gazing into the excited yet nervous blue eyes.

"Nothing," came the whispered response, fingers lightly tracing the blonde's cheek. "…Kiss me?" She asked cutely, index finger under Fate's chin to lightly pull her closer. Their lips met softly, Nanoha's lip gloss lightly sticking to Fate's mouth. A small breath of air was taken before she moved her hands up on the girl's back and pulled her down enough so the full weight was on her, kissing again.

Fate felt Nanoha's lips turn into a smile as her hands played with the hair on the back of her neck. Eyes opening, playful butterfly kisses were made and each girl giggled as Fate rolled them over so Nanoha was on top. Breath was stolen as kissing resumed, tongues moving at the same time and meeting half way in a gentle loving embrace. The long missed taste flooded them both, mouths open as they attempted to urge each other into their own mouths to fully enjoy it. Minutes passed by quickly, lips becoming wetter as they played with each other. Purposely missing kisses, licking lips and around mouths, pulling each other closer as they opened their eyes again at the same time to grin.

Nanoha knew what was coming, and rested her forehead against Fate's as the hands slid up under her shirt and trailing her bra. "Pervert," She accused softly, kissing again as the hands traced the fabric of her bra as if asking permission. Their mouths parted slightly, breathing on each other as the exploring hands patently awaited a sign that they should stop. When nothing came, Fate kissed her again, gently urging the shirt upwards and was rewarded with the sight of Nanoha moving back and sitting on her waist. "Merry Christmas," She whispered, pulling her shirt off and tossing it across the room. "But," She caught the hands running along her hips. "You have to enjoy it slowly."

"Yes," Fate barely managed to get her voice out, seeing the matching set of lingerie cover her girlfriend's body. Hands slid up slowly, fingertips touching the soft milky-white skin of Nanoha's sides. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Nanoha's tummy tightening reflexively as she trailed over the bellybutton. One finger looped under the front middle of Nanoha's bra and pulled softly, bringing the girl back down and rolling over so she was on top again. Torn between looking and kissing, the red eyes finally compromised with their owner and Fate slid her head downwards. A slow trail of kisses was made between Nanoha's breasts, licking lightly around the fabric before finally passing it and making it to her stomach. Her eyes stayed open, always looking up to view Nanoha's facial expressions.

Closing her eyes, Nanoha threaded a hand through Fate's hair, feeling her stomach twitch at Fate's lips nipping at her skin to leave a small hickey every few inches. Arms looped under her, making her arch herself upwards lightly, and she felt herself being hugged fondly. Fate simply laid her cheek on Nanoha's stomach and sighed contently, pausing their passionate moment to savor the feeling. "Later," Nanoha whispered, stroking Fate's hair lovingly. "I want to stay like this for a long time."

"Me too." The spell broken, Fate kissed Nanoha's stomach once more and exhaled purposely on the wet skin to make her girlfriend let out a surprised moan at the feeling. Slowly, she dropped lower, past the garter belt, and placing a small questioning kiss on the hem of Nanoha's skirt. A small gasp was her reply and she took an exceedingly long time trailing her hands up to the side to undo the button there. Encouraged by the lack of hand-smacking, she picked up the small zipper between her fingers and pulled lightly on it. The small piece didn't move at her command, making her try again. Once more the zipper refused to budge, making the blonde employ her other hand to hold the skirt while tugging. Seconds passed as she struggled and all too soon Nanoha realized what was going on.

"Problems?" She asked huskily, eyes shining with amusement.

"N-no," Fate muttered, cheeks red as she tried in vain to undo the zipper. Sharp tugs and even a curse was muttered under her breath as she changed her hand positions in an unsuccessful attempt to get it down. "Come on," She demanded to herself.

Nanoha slowly started to giggle, squeaking happily as the blonde growled and struggled. "Do you need help?"

Fate blushed hard, glaring at the glinting piece of metal in what little light was on in the room. "... Yes, please."

"What is the problem?" She cooed out, knowing full well what it was.

"I.. can't get your skirt off."

"It's Fate-chan proof."

"Hey..."

To apologize for her teasing statement, Nanoha brought Fate's hand to her mouth and kissed a finger tip. "Here, let me..." Slowly reaching down, she simply took the zipper between her thumb and fore-finger and pulled it down. "There," A smile was given and the girl lifted her hips shyly to allow it to come off. "...Fate-chan?"

"Yes, Angel?" Fate tossed the skirt blindly, gazing with a loving face.

"Tonight, I have something else for you, too." Moving lightly, Nanoha reached to her purse and started going through it in the dark. "Here, an dded Christmas bonus. I have to let you do it now because if this keeps on I won't be able to stop..."

Fate blinked, crawling over her and looking in the purse. "Another present?"

"Mm," Nanoha met Fate's eyes and colored. "A special present for my Fate-chan, who I trust very much." The words earned her a happy look, soon replaced by a confused one when she pulled out her digital camera. "I'm giving you pictures."

"Pictures?" Fate took the offered camera and then looked down at Nanoha, who was only in her lingerie now. "In your underwear?"

Nanoha shook her head slowly. "Fate-chan already has pictures like that." The confused look stayed, so she moved enough so she was sitting up. "So, for my perverted Fate-chan..." She locked their eyes and smiled when the red orbs widened as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. "Some special pictures just for you..." Slowly she uncovered herself and dropped the clothing next to the bed before leaning back down and trailing her hands to her hips and panties, pulling them down gently.

"Na...Nanoha..." Fate swallowed, breath catching at the sight of her girlfriend's panties being tossed aside. One arm went to lie over her exposed chest while the other covered the area between her legs. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes," She whispered shyly. "To be honest, I kind of wanted to try this out once... If it's with you, I'm okay with it being done."

Fate looked at the display screen on the camera. ' _Ten pictures..._ ' Swallowing again, she moved to sit at the foot of her bed. "Ready?"

"Mm," She hummed, smiling for the flashing light.

"Could you... move your hand?"

Nanoha smiled, cheeks red as she revealed her chest. "Pervert."

Fate smiled back at her. "It's your fault."

Moving her position as requested, Nanoha closed one eye and posed again. The flash came and she spoke up again. "When this is over, hold me?"

"I'll hold you now-" Fate moved to do so but found Nanoha's hand extended to stop her.

"Shhh, finish your present." She winked playfully.

In almost no time the remainder of the space was used on the camera and Fate sat it to the side, moving to embrace her shivering girlfriend and kiss her forehead. "What a special gift, thank you."

"Mm," Nanoha kissed her neck and exhaled contently. "It was a little exciting for me too."

"Really?"

"Really." Moving back to look into each other's eyes the two kissed. "Oh," her eyes glanced to Fate's alarm clock. "It's late, I should get home."

"But-" Fate held tighter when Nanoha tried to move. "Just... can I hold you for five more minutes?"

"...Mm," Nanoha closed her eyes again and gave in without a fight. "Five more minutes."

Bringing a hand up, Fate carefully started pressing Nanoha's pressure points and kneading the skin with her fingertips. Slow loving kisses were exchanged, paired with small moments where to two would simply gaze at each other and smile. One hand moved from Nanoha's back and instead traced her jawline with one finger. "Nanoha..." Fate whispered softly against her lips. "I love you."

Nanoha gasped lightly, shocked at the gentle declaration. "Fate-chan...I..."

"Shhh..." Fate put her fingertip on the lips to make them go silent before kissing her nose. "I've liked you a long, long time so I know how I feel. Don't answer me now because of the mood or because you think I'm expecting it in return. What I want," Fate paused to gently kiss her again. "Is you to tell me when you think the time is right... whenever that may be, I don't mind. I'll wait forever."

"Aw...I'm going to cry." Nanoha sniffed and hugged her tighter. "This day has been so special to me... Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Nanoha."

"Merry Christmas, Fate-chan."

The two cuddled closely, blanket brought up to their chins. Time passed by slowly for them as they breathed each other's air, pausing every so often to share a kiss. It wasn't until Fate's wristwatch beeped at her did they realize exactly what time it was. "Oh... Oh no..." Nanoha pulled back slowly, eyes wide as the clock in front of her read midnight. "I should be home!" She whispered out as she sat up, bringing the sheets to her chin to cover herself. "Oh no, oh no..." Fate gave her an apologetic lopsided grin, not knowing what else to say. "I... I need to go!" She looked through her purse and whimpered to herself while getting out her cell phone and hitting the speed dial.

"I'll drive you," Fate offered softly, getting a nod as the girl crawled out of bed.

"Mom!" Nanoha greeted the phone. "Um, the busses are running late, so um... no, I'm not still at Fate-chan's house! I'm standing in the cold freezing my butt off." She pinched herself to make up for the fib. "Really, I see the bus coming now I'll be home in twenty minutes. Okay...Yes.. Sorry I'm late... okay... Bye bye..." Hanging up, she nodded at Fate.

"One second," Fate crept out of the room and over to her mother's door, seeing the light on under it. Knocking, she got a bid entrance, which she took. "Hey mom," She greeted.

"Have fun on your date?" Precia asked contently, voice lightly wavering.

"Yes I did... Um, I'm going back out to drop Nanoha off at her house so I'll be gone for about half an hour or so."

"Nanoha is here?" Precia pondered, moving to get up. "I didn't tell her hello."

"She's getting dressed," Fate told her before gasping and covering her mouth. "I mean... I mean... she's... putting her shoes on...at the door... that's... my door... Ohhhh..." She face palmed.

"Congratulations." Her mother said happily.

"I didn't get lucky," Fate informed her, tilting her head to the side at the hazy expression her mother had. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," Precia nodded, voice slurring almost unnoticeably .

Fate looked to the side of the bed at what appeared to be an almost empty bottle of wine. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I'll wait until you get back in." She hiccupped lightly. "I want to be sure you made it home okay."

Fate took the wineglass from the bedside table and pulled the covers back before urging her mother to lie down and get under them. "I'll come back to tell you goodnight okay Mom?"

"Okay," Precia yawned. "That's my girl."

"Get some rest," Leaning over, Fate kissed her forehead and moved to turn off the light, stopping for a moment when she saw a framed picture of her late father. Slowly she turned off the lamp and made her way out of the room.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha whispered to her from the door while putting on her shoes. "I...couldn't find my panties."

"Bonus Christmas present," Fate joked, slipping on her shoes and pushing Nanoha out the door. "I'll give them to you later so some on, we need you home _fast_!"

Nanoha hurried down the stairs and into the cold air outside. "Times like this I wish I could fly."

"Oh we'll fly all right." Fate laughed, swinging her joined hand with Nanoha in a wide half circle while they jogged to her mother's car.

Several minutes and a speedy goodbye later, Fate watched Nanoha run the rest of the way to her house and waved again when she stopped at the doorway. The girl made it safely into her home despite the lights still being on, a sure sign her parents were waiting on her. Not being able to help it, Fate let out a small giggle as she turned back onto the street and looped the block to head back home. Stopping at a red light, she took the time to change the radio station back to her favorite preset and smiled happily as she waited. ' _I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had,_ ' She thought to herself contently. ' _Alicia, I wish you could be here to see it all._ ' Her smiled turned bittersweet. ' _You too, Dad. Mom needs you as well..._ '

Pulling back into her apartment complex she cut off the car and made her way quickly back into the building. The warm air greeted her at the hallway leading to her door and after kicking off her snow covered shoes she laid her keys down silently. Going to her bedroom and checking on the sleeping Arf, she stripped down before dressing herself in the rarely ever worn pajama set she had. Several prints of puppies ran over the fabric with the word "bark!" written all over them. Now ready for bed the blonde cut off her lights and left her room, padded across the house, and knocked softly on her mother's door. As expected, no sound greeted her. Moving across the carpet she crawled into the bed. "Mom?" She whispered lightly, getting a hum. "I'm home."

"Welcome home," Precia whispered in her sleep with a light sniffle.

Fate slid herself under the covers before hugging her mother. "Good night," She spoke softly in the dark.

"Sweet dreams, Faye-chan."

Fate closed her eyes, smiling at the nickname her mother used to use when she was little. "Sweet dreams, Mommy."

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Over Protective Father

Name: Shiro Takamachi

Appearance: The moment a boy looks at Nanoha

Special powers: Able to make anyone after his daughter nervous

Attack: Parental Biimu: Strikes to the very soul of the unfortunate victim, ripping away any desire to make fiery love-love with Nanoha.

Arch nemesis: Fate Testarossa

Weakness: Momoko

Favorite motion: pointing to his eyes and then towards someone else

Quote: "I'm watching you."

* * *

Dear Butterfly,

Thus closes my first Christmas date. I had a lot of fun today and saw many neat things. I don't really leave our town much because of my little deal with cars and buses. I really like seeing new things so maybe sometime for another date, could we go someplace new? I'll be okay as long as you're there to distract me. I really enjoyed lunch, the food was really yummy and the view was breathtaking. How did you know I loved heights? I don't think I told you? Maybe my memory is bad. But besides that, can you believe Hayate-chan and Yuuno-kun are together now? And Yuuno-kun didn't tell me! Oh, I'm going to give it to him good tomorrow! On that note, Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are really close now. They're dating, although to them I don't think they see a need in saying the actual words. That's kind of romantic don't you think? Just gazing into someone's eyes and knowing? I kind of felt that way tonight.

Oh! You're probably wondering just how much I tell our friends? The answer: A lot. Yes, I spill everything to Hayate-chan. From our first kiss to the first time you hugged me as a couple and even your little habit of feeling me up. Lookie no touchie, Fate-chan! Hehe, that feels so funny to write. Speaking of lookie, I hope you enjoy the pictures. My heart was racing so much, it felt really weird. I was so shy, but at the same time because it was _you_ looking at me, I got really worked up about it. Just thinking about you looking at them makes my heart flutter. What will you think? Am I pretty? Will you gaze lovingly at me? Or will you think pervy pervy thoughts? Are you blushing? I bet you are.

When you told me you loved me tonight I promise my heart tried to jump out of my throat. I was really surprised but the moment was absolutely perfect. I couldn't have asked for my first time being told I was loved like that to be any better. Things like that only happen in romance novels, but here I am- _still_ smiling about it. I like you a lot Fate-chan. So very much! I draw little doodles of hearts around the sketches I do of you in my notebook (no you can't see) and I think about you. One day I'll be able to tell you the same, I'm sure. Until then, just know that you do make my heart flutter and I accept your feelings one hundred percent.

I should end this entry here, my mom is telling me to get some rest. She must have calmed my dad down finally. Fate-chan, you naughty girl you! Daddy saw the hickie on my neck and when I was changing for bed Mommy came in and... saw the ones over my stomach and chest! I'll never forgive you for those! She looked _shocked_! I'm sure I was too. She hasn't said anything about it, but I have a feeling I'm going to be getting the 'Wait until you're ready' speech soon...

-Angel Wings

* * *

Special thank you to all the people who review on this story! Lots of comments on the last chapter so I tried really hard to get this one out as fast as I could as a thank you. Someone told me to try for three hundred reviews. Getting Two hundred alone blew my mind, I can't imagine three. But if this story gets that popular, I'll do a special bonus "Emerald" chapter after this fic is over as a thank you. For those of you who aren't sure what that means, it's a tastefully done love scene of Nanoha and Fate. Here's hoping for the best, and once again, thank you everyone for supporting me! Without you, the reader, this story is meaningless. Again, thank you Angel ( Mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com ) for proofing this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

The last picture of the day was taken with a loud snap and my photographer declared me done after only twenty or so shots. I was modeling underwear currently, or at least I was. Right now I am being ushered to the changing room to get into my real clothes so I could go for the day. School was starting tomorrow, and between my manager running me ragged, working nights at the cosplay café, and New Years spent with my family, I haven't seen my girlfriend since our Christmas date. Granted, I did spend a lot of time with Suzuka yesterday, so it isn't all bad. We had a lot to catch up on since we all suddenly started dating people. I can't wait for school to start to be honest. I miss being with everyone every day. As I ran out of the set, I waved and bowed to the people who took care of me today before heading out to the break room to speak with Candy a while and give her a small, late Christmas present. I got one in return, much to my surprise. I didn't think she was the type to give gifts to acquaintance-friends but I was now in the possession of a shiny silver Zippo lighter that had an angel wing engraved on both sides of it. I knew I would play with it a lot, I found the open-light-close aspect of it really amusing for some reason.

**Saved by the Bell XVI**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha spritzed herself with a light bit of perfume and dabbed a little scented lotion on her hands to both soften them and please Fate later on. The blonde loved the smell of cucumber melon and since Nanoha finally had a chance to be with her a while, she was going all out. Yuuno was waved to merrily at the entrance to the apartment complex once she was dropped off and after running up the familiar steps she moved to walk down the hallway, stopping when she heard her name being called. With a light turn she smiled at the older woman walking over to her. "Precia-san!" A small bow was given. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, and yourself?" The two moved together down the short walk to the apartment room.

"Peachy," She giggled. "I came to visit Fate-chan, hope I'm not bothering?"

"Not at all," Precia opened the unlocked door and ushered her in. "I just went downstairs to get the mail."

"Bills, bills, and more bills?"

"And a package for my lovely little daughter." Precia sat the envelops down and gave Nanoha a medium sized box. "Would you deliver this for me pretty please?"

"Certainly!" Nanoha took it and felt her hands give just a little when she held it. "It's a little heavier than it looks."

"Fate orders a lot of stuff online, probably shirts or something." After a small wave she moved to the table to go through her mail.

Nanoha peeked in the cracked door leading into Fate's room and grinned to herself. Slowly the door was opened and she tiptoed into the room. The red-eyes of her friend were glued to her computer monitor, one hand on the keyboard and the other on the mouse. "I don't care," Fate spoke excitedly. "Last attempt was our best yet! If our DPS didn't take that hit we would have got him for sure!"

"But still, respawns will happen shortly and we just won't have time for another go. This is going to be it." The voice of an unknown person came through Fate's speakers. "Five minutes left on break. Jeez, people need to hurry up."

Fate giggled. "Yes, I-kya!"

Several people asked what was wrong all at once. "Nya haha." Nanoha giggled happily. "Hello!"

"Nanoha!" Fate looked rather happy. "Hey!"

"I came to play. Oh, and here." She offered the box. "Precia-san asked me to give this to you, said it came in the mail today."

Fate blushed, taking the box carefully before putting it aside. "Excuse me a moment," Turning to the computer she pressed a button down and spoke. "Sorry guys, Nanoha scared me." Again several voices came up asking questions but were ignored. "Thanks for coming," Fate watched her girlfriend sit on the waterbed and look around the clean room. "Do you mind if I finish this one fight?"

"Go ahead," The brown haired girl lay on the bed and picked up Fate's Rubik's Cube to scramble. "I'm early, I know."

"Thanks Angel!" Turning back, Fate pressed her button. "Stop telling me to do weird things, and let's fight."

Ignoring the weird talking behind herself, Nanoha focused on the cube, turning it a few times one way before randomly twisting it in another direction. She knew she was doing it wrong but didn't mind at all, pleased to just be able to spend some time in the familiar room. Almost five minutes went by before a sudden yelling made her look up curiously. "Fate Testarossa!" Precia's voice came easily through the walls. "Get your butt in here this _instant!_ "

Fate paled. ' _Oh no, she must have finally gotten this month's credit card bill_...' Looking back at the screen, she called back hopefully. "One second, Mom!"

"Right now!" The yell came back.

"I have to go," Fate told her group, ignoring the sounds of protest, and ran out of the bedroom. "Hey mom..." She whispered shyly.

Precia held up a sheet of paper. "How in the world did you spend _that_ much!?"

Nanoha tried her best to tune out her girlfriend stammering to explain how she somehow managed to spend a lot of money on the credit card all at once. Instead she focused on the computer monitor and the voices coming from the speakers. Moving to sit in the chair, Nanoha curiously watched people run around on the screen. "Where's Fate at!?" One of them demanded as an explosion rang out, making Nanoha realize for the first time that the blonde had surround sound speakers hidden somewhere in her room.

Slowly reaching for the known talk button, Nanoha pushed it and leaned forward to the microphone. "Um, Fate-chan is talking to her mother right now." She explained, bringing several new questions up and a request for her to start 'nuking the parasites'. "I don't know how to play," She went on, wondering if she would kill Fate's character by talking or not. Another call of her being in the 'AoE range and needed to spread out' came and Nanoha once again blinked. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to-" Directions were given sharply and the tone of voice made her instantly try and obey them. "I'm... I'm not going to mess her up am I?" She asked nervously while looking for the correct button to press on the keyboard to do something. Several minutes passed by as she frantically attempted to play the game until finally she was the only one left alive.

"Nuke him!" The people screamed at her. "Press buttons! Any button!"

"Hit seven! Hit the button seven! Hurry, he's trapped!"

Nanoha looked at the keyboard and ran her fingers over the keys until she found the number seven and pushed it. Text came on the screen about something along the lines of trinkets being used and the mage started casting some spell. The blue ball of ice flew forward and hit the large guy, making him fall down not two inches from Fate's character. Several seconds passed by in silence, suddenly cut off from the people telling her to do things. Just when she thought for sure that she messed everybody up, screams of triumph rang out so suddenly she actually fell out of the chair in shock.

"Good job!" One of the people called happily. "Just stay there while we run back. Who is this again? Fate's friend, you there?"

"H-hi," Nanoha spoke before remembering she had to push a button. "Hello. I'm Nanoha."

"Oh the model!" The voice came again over the cheering and screaming and happy cursing. "Let's see the one who killed Stormrage! Turn on the webcam!"

"Wha...I don't know how to-"

"Hold alt and hit tab-" Nanoha did as requested, blushing furiously when she was suddenly viewing the naked pictures of herself. Although not knowing much about computers, she still managed to quickly close them down and continue the steps given to her. "There you go! Wow you're hot!" The comment made Nanoha blush. "Hey everyone, check Fate's link on Ventrillo, Nanoha has the webcam on!" Several things happened at once and before she knew it more cheering came and the list of people next to her moving images increased.

Tabbing back into the game, she sat shyly, waving a little when the people asked her to. It was then that Fate came back through the door of her room and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Angel, I-" Her words stopped when she saw the boss dead on the ground. "He's... he's down...?" Pressing the talk key, she spoke. "You killed him!?" Nanoha got out of the chair and let Fate sit down, standing next to her a few moments while the blonde recovered from her shock. "My... My chest token dropped..."

"The girl over there did the last blow," A new voice came up.

"Nanoha did...?" Fate looked over at her and beamed. "Nanoha! Wow! C'mere!" Grabbing her girlfriend, she pulled her to sit on her lap and soundly kissed her lips. "Mmmnnn!"

"Mmph!?" Nanoha blushed hard, hearing the cheers, but couldn't say anything as Fate's tongue invaded her mouth. Several moments passed by before she could breathe again and panted lightly, looking into excited red eyes. "Fa...Fate-chan..."

"Mm!" Another quick kiss came. "Guys, I'm going to log off and celebrate with my girlfriend." She picked up her item after no rolls were made against her and then clicked the log out button. "I'll come back later, I promise!" Before any reply could come, she turned off her monitor and speakers.

"Is... Is it off now?" Nanoha asked shyly.

"Yes, it's off." Fate didn't want to take the time to explain that her CPU was still on and her speakers were off, as the girl didn't know much about computers. "I'm sorry I had those distractions, thank you _so_ much for doing whatever you did." Not giving her a chance to reply, she kissed the girl yet again.

"You're welcome?" Nanoha giggled and kissed Fate's nose. "I really don't know what happened, but if it's good then it's okay." She smiled as she was lifted up and carried to the bed. "Mou, Fate-chan, let's go out..."

"In a bit," She cooed huskily, laying Nanoha down.

"But... We haven't been on a date in so long..." Her eyes closed, feeling Fate nip at her neck. "Fate-chan..."

"Just a little?" She asked happily, pulling Nanoha's shirt up to reveal her tummy. "I want to celebrate."

Blushing, Nanoha allowed the girl to lick her stomach before finally grabbing the hands fondling her. "No means no, Fate-chan. Mou." sitting up, she popped the back of Fate's hands playfully. Although disappointed, Fate made no moves to seriously try and pursue her desire. "You're so physical..." Nanoha straightened her bra and shirt, leaning forward to happily kiss the blonde's forehead. "Later, okay? I want to do something."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Silly," Nanoha giggled. "Just keep your hands to yourself until the time is right." To prove that she didn't mean to offend her, Nanoha kissed Fate's palm before giving her a slow caring kiss as well. "You know the rules."

After a lopsided smile, Fate nodded. " 'No touchie unless the mood is right'...right?"

"Right." Nanoha pulled her off the bed and onto her feet. "Take me out?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere!" Nanoha twirled around. "I'll buy us ice cream, let's just go!"

Fate picked up her purse and nodded. "Okay, I'll take you out all day." Their hands grabbed each other's and they made their way out of the room together. "Mom, I'm going on a date, I'll be back later."

"Have fun!" Precia called back

Nanoha poked Fate's side once on the other side of the door. "She sounds a little upset, what did you do?"

"That's... not something you should ask about..."

"Oh, and your keyboard was a little sticky, did you spill a drink on it?"

"That's..." Fate blushed. "Yes... I knocked a drink over on it last night."

* * *

Hayate moaned contently as the hands finished rubbing over her legs and pressed the points that she loved so much. "And that's that." Precia spoke up, patting the girl on the back. "You're done for this session."

"Aw," Hayate pouted. "Thank you Precia-san." Slowly getting off the table, she pulled the robe around herself and tested her legs. "Much better, as always. I haven't used my cane lately at all."

"That's great," Precia moved to the sink across the highly decorated Zen room and began to wash off the oil on her hands. "I heard from Fate that you are moving around a lot more?"

"Hmm," The younger girl went into the changing room and started putting on her clothes. "I think I have been. Since vacation, I have been on my feet constantly at the café. At night I have been going on dates and group gatherings so I suppose I put more weight on my legs than I do while at school." Once clothed, she stepped out of the small room and smiled. "I can't thank you enough for all the help."

"You say that every time," Precia waved her off and walked with her back to the waiting room where Yuuno was sitting. "So he's the one you're dating?"

"Um, yes." Looking at her feet shyly, she played with the hem of her shirt. "Yuuno, Nanoha-chan's childhood friend."

"Ohhhh. Good job." She nudged the girl teasingly. "He's hot."

"Isn't he?" She agreed quickly before flashing red. "Oh! Um, I didn't say that." Another nudge made her giggle. "Sorry for making you wait, Yuuno." She finally called out, grabbing his attention and receiving a smile that made her swallow her heart back down. "I'll see you later, Precia-san." Hayate waved contently and got one back.

Yuuno opened the door for his girlfriend and nodded over at Precia before moving out himself. "Feel better now?"

"Much," Hayate stretched out. "I'm extremely tired now, though." Her breath fogged as she talked. "Hard to believe it's a new year now. Seems like it was just yesterday when we were walking down the road with all the cherry blossoms. We met Fate-chan that day."

Yuuno hummed, sliding one hand into his pocket and shyly reaching out to take Hayate's with the other. Their fingers touched lightly, staying together for several steps before shyly interlacing. "School will be out in a few more months as well. After that we'll be seniors, then college. Have you thought about your future yet?"

"Honestly? I'm perfectly happy with my café. It provides a lot of money for my family. I do want to expand on it, though. Maybe offer a larger selection of food to attract the college crown more so than the high school ones. If I can do that I can hire more people and then take over as manager instead of Signum." She smiled, eyes darting to their hands, before continuing. "I wouldn't mind having time off as well, so I can sew some. Actually, I really want to make Nanoha something to wear while modeling. That would make me really happy."

"Oh?" Yuuno thought about it. "If you love sewing and designing so much, why not try to pursue that?"

"Eh?" She blinked. "But... I never thought about anything other than taking over the café..."

"Just an option."

"...Yeah..." Hayate looked at the cold concrete beneath her while walking, the ever present white fog coming from her mouth. "That's something to look in to... How about yourself?"

"Me? I'm not sure." His eyes looked forward again. "I turn eighteen in two months, then I get the full inheritance from my parents. I won't ever really need to get a job, so I was thinking of maybe traveling. Seeing the world's wonders, visiting every major landmark that I can...Egypt sounds nice. How many people can say they've been in a pyramid?"

"Can you get in one?"

"If I'm rich and use my name I shouldn't have any trouble." He lightly chuckled. "I'm hoping to take my friends along if they want. Would you want to visit with me sometime?"

"Really?"

"Sure, a cruise or something."

Hayate laughed, bumping in to him playfully. "Keep on, you'll spend your entire fortune on your friends."

"That's the plan."

Hayate suddenly looked forward and waved. "Fate-chan!"

The blonde walking towards them stopped day dreaming and smiled. "Hello, on a date?"

"We are," Hayate confirmed happily. "You and Nanoha-chan not together?"

"I had to take her home because it's a school night; we had lunch together, though." Fate looked at her watch reluctantly. "I'm a little late getting back home so I should be off. I'll see you two tomorrow?"

Yuuno nodded. "Sure thing, see you then."

"Bye-bye!" Hayate waved as she continued along her way. "Oh, Yuuno, can we stop by the store too? The new month's Teen Magazine should be out. I think Nanoha may be in it."

Fate hummed to herself lightly as she walked into the massage parlor just in time to see the light being turned off. "Ready to close?" Fate asked out, peeking in.

"Already have," Precia told her as the rest of the lights were clicked off. "How was your date?"

"Fun," Fate smiled nervously, hoping that the earlier topic had been forgotten.

"So you won't mind doing all the chores then after school?" Precia asked while locking the door.

"Mom, come on," Fate protested. "It wasn't _that_ much."

"A hundred and fifty-seven dollars is _that_ much," She reminded her. "Would you rather work for a few weekends?"

"But... you won't let me date on a school night so I can't give up my weekends..."

Precia checked their mail as they walked into their apartment building and then made their way down the hallways after a short elevator ride. "So then chores it is. Dinner too."

"Dinner!? But... My raids..."

"Hm..." Precia thought about it, looking into the pleading eyes of her daughter. "Okay, I won't punish you by grounding you," She began.

"Thanks mom!" Fate went to hug her but was stopped. "Uh oh."

"I'll teach you responsibility in another way. Go get your box."

"My box?" Fate colored. "Wha-what for?" She was shooed off so reluctantly she went to her bedroom and picked up the cardboard box to take back into the living room. "I can't send them back, I already checked to see if I could."

Precia handed her a knife. "Open box."

"...Huh?" Fate took the blade and blushed darkly. "No, oh no... I'll cook dinner."

"Nope, you learn how to properly manage money now, and this will make sure you always double check your purchases." Precia crossed her arms, quite pleased with the punishment. "Go on." Fate slowly looked at the box and took her time opening it up. "Make sure you got it all."

Fate removed the unmarked plastic bag and sat it on the table, peeking in it. "Yes, it's all here, can I hide now?"

"Make sure," Precia reached in the packing peanuts and pulled out the invoice. "Check and see if you have your... Butterfly snuggler."

Fate face palmed. "Mom!"

"How about your... Wow, you have some interesting preferences." The invoice was snatched from her hand quickly.

"Okay, I learned my lesson! I'll pay for them!"

Precia giggled and bent over to pet her daughter's hair. "I'll pay for them like I said I would. I won't make you work on the weekends, I know you need your money for dates."

"Then... why?"

"I really did want to make sure you learned how to double think all your purchases with a credit card."

"Mom, I promise, it was an accident, I didn't want all of these! I swear."

"Well then," Precia peeked into the bag and rooted around in it much to her daughter's horror. "I want this one."

"The rabbit!?" Fate grabbed it. "This is the one I wanted!" She glared challengingly.

"I gave you the one I ordered for myself, I should pick one out of yours."

Fate blushed darkly. "No wonder you got it so fast and I had to wait two weeks...But still! This one is mine, pick another!" The two stared at each other before moving out their hands. "Paper, rock, scissors?" they threw out their hands once. ' _I'll throw scissors._ '

Precia smiled to herself. ' _She's going to throw scissors._ ' Their hands went out a second time.

Moving for the third and final throw, Fate started making the peace sign for her move but a sudden bite on her ankle from an ignored-feeling Arf made her yelp slightly and lay her hand out flat. A few seconds of looking made Fate cheer. "Paper beats rock! The rabbit is mine!" Bending over, she picked up Arf and hugged the puppy. "Hello Arf! Mommy missed you, yes she did!" With her free hand, she pushed the item back into her bag, took out another and handed it to her mother, and then retreated to her room with the rest. Her door was closed and locked before she sat down on her bed.

' _What a way to punish me,_ ' She thought while looking at her new items. ' _But that's mom for you, always the tease. I just wish for the love of all that is holy she would have the decency to hold back when it comes to things like this._ ' Wish a small sigh she hugged her pillow and let out a frustrated moan. ' _I acted like I was okay with it at the end but I'm so embarrassed I just want to scream._ ' Her cheek rested against the soft feather casing while looking at the mass of things on her bed. ' _Where am I going to put all these? I can't just throw them away, not after all I went through._ ' Another sigh came. ' _I guess I'll just hide them somewhere..._ ' Looking around, she went to her closet and picked up a shoe box from the floor, removing her old sneakers from it and taking it back to the bed. ' _I'll stash them in here and just forget I ever bought them._ ' Gently placing the toys in the box, she tossed her favorite one on the bed to keep out and pushed the shoe box back into her closet.

' _I need to sleep tonight_ ,' She told herself while stripping to her underwear. ' _But I told the guys I would come party with them when I got home so..._ ' Turning on her monitor, she reached by and turned on her speakers, shocked at the cheering. ' _What are they cheering about?_ ' She pondered while her screen turned on slowly. What she saw made her eyes go wide. A small box was on the side of her ventrillo video add-on showing her in only her underwear with a shocked look on her face. Several of her guild mates were in the channel wolf whistling at her and making playful comments. Not knowing what else to do she shrieked out and slapped her web cam off the top of her monitor before covering her chest and panting. "Perverts!" She accused them all. ' _How long was my web cam on!?_ '

* * *

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate waved to the pair walking together to the bus stop. "Yuuno!"

"Morning, Hayate-chan," Nanoha yawned rather loudly and sat down next to her. "Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, g'morning."

The purple haired girl covered a small laugh. "Did you stay up late as well?"

"As well?" Nanoha rubbed her arms to try and keep warm. Her gaze moved a little to the side to see Arisa try to stifle a yawn. "Nya-haha. Arisa-chan was on the phone with me last night." Hayate caught her attention and held up a magazine. "Ah, you got it?" Nanoha took the magazine and smiled at the picture of herself advertising glasses.

"Put them on," Suzuka requested happily, making Nanoha give in without a fight and slide on the blue frames. "You look nice."

"Thank you," She blushed contently, eying the image before flipping to another page that Hayate marked by folding a corner down. "Two in one magazine?" She asked herself, proud. "Mitsuki-san really knows her stuff..."

Yuuno looked over her shoulder. "Don't you get magazines before they come out?"

"I haven't had a chance to look yet," Nanoha mused absently. "Oh look, a fortunetelling thing. I wonder what it says for me..." Before she could follow the directions on the page their bus stopped in front of them and loaded the group up. After an exceedingly long trip thanks to traffic Nanoha stumbled out of the bus and took a deep breath, even reaching for her inhaler to help calm herself down. "Phew," She breathed out with a small pat on the back by Arisa. "I got used to being in a car over the break. The tight bus made me a little uneasy for some reason today."

"You'll be fine," Suzuka offered with an encouraging smile. "It's our first day of the new year so let's give it our best."

"Mm," Nanoha nodded and straightened up, walking with the others through the cold air and into the warmer school building. "Bye bye Hayate-chan, see you at lunch time okay?"

"Sure," Hayate waved and walked into her classroom, sitting next to a sleepy looking Fate. "Morning, you look tired too. Not sleep well?"

"Barely slept." The blonde yawned. "I had a little excitement last night that woke me up. After that I stayed online with my friends celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" She spoke while making sure all of her books were in her briefcase, even though it was too late to actually get them if they _were_ missing.

"A game thing," Another yawn came and Fate finally found the energy to sit up properly to talk to her friend. "I woke up and ran this morning since I slacked off almost all break so right now I just want to crawl back in bed." Hayate's magazine was placed on her desk and she looked at the marked pages curiously. "Oh wow, Nanoha's new images."

"Aren't you proud?" Hayate teased her. "You're dating a _model_! Most people would kill you say that."

Fate smiled to herself a little confidently. "I'm very happy with it; although sometimes I get a little jealous... but I'm working on it."

Hayate propped her chin up on her palm and tapped her pencil against her desk with her free hand. "Her life is already being laid out... I suddenly found myself questioning what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Oh?"

"Mm...I think I might look into being a designer." Eyes looking down, she sighed. "But I don't know if I'm able to do _real_ things. Anime and game style clothing is fun and flashy but could I really make it so people would wear it daily?" Her words trailed off as the teacher walked into their room and greeted them.

Fate stood with the rest of the class and bowed when asked to. After giving a greeting and sitting down, her mind started wandering while the man in front of the class started talking to them. ' _Nanoha is working for her future... Hayate is thinking about hers... Arisa and Suzuka are rich but they already have ideas about what they want to do...What about me? I've said I wanted to work with children but is that really how I want to spend my life? The pay isn't good and you are laid off during all school breaks without pay... Could I support myself? Would I need a second job?_ ' Her eyes followed along with the lesson with a glazed expression, pencil writing notes without really hearing the words. ' _Even mom wanted me to learn how to think better before spending my money... Is this kind of what she was trying to help me with in such a round-about way?_ she exhaled softly. ' _I should start thinking about this._ '

* * *

Panting, Fate ran over to Nanoha and smiled apologetically to her. "Sorry," She breathed out. "Track practice ran late"

"No worries," Nanoha smiled at her and took the offered hand to walk alongside of her. "You're the one who wanted to walk me to the bus stop even though it's out of your way."

"Well," Fate smiled. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Nanoha giggled to herself. "Oh, did you see my-Ah, cold!" She quickly pulled her foot out of the puddle of water she just stepped in and shook it, making her fall down on her butt in the process. "Ow..." Looking up embarrassedly, she smiled at Fate. "Glad I didn't take you with me."

"You klutz." Fate teased her back, bending over to help Nanoha up before gathering the dropped purse while letting her girlfriend collect the school briefcase. "You should be careful, your inhaler fell out of your purse." She blew the snow off of it and put it back into the handbag, pausing when she accidentally saw the sparkle of Nanoha's Zippo lighter. "Eh...? Nanoha?"

"Yes?" She smacked the snow off of her skirt. "Mou, at least I'm not meeting anyone today. I'd hate to show up dirty."

"You smoke?" The words made Nanoha tense up, turning around to see Fate holding her half empty pack of cigarettes and lighter. "I'm sorry; your inhaler fell out and I just... saw them."

"Oh..." She shook her head, not caring about Fate seeing inside of her purse but rather stumbling for an explanation. "Um, no... No, I don't smoke. Those are..." She trailed off, looking into the red eyes that were clearly holding themselves back to allow her to properly answer. Taking a breath, Nanoha continued. "Yes. I smoke every now and then at work. In the break room almost everyone there does it and I started carrying them to offer to people sometimes when they asked so I could meet them."

"I see," Fate handed her the purse back and fell silent, eyes looking at the ground while they walked.

"Does it... bother you?"

"Well..." Fate smiled lightly. "I don't mind if that's what you choose to do but... I'd _prefer_ it if you didn't." Her tone of voice made it clear that she hated the fact that Nanoha did it, even though she was trying hard to cover it up.

"Okay." Nanoha nodded at her. "Then I won't anymore."

"Eh?"

Nanoha took Fate's hand and looked up at the sky while waiting for the bus to get to them. "Like I said, I only did it to meet people. I'm not a smoker so I don't mind stopping now. I've met almost everyone and we have other things in common besides this so I'll stop if it bothers you."

Fate felt her cheeks color. "Thank you, it would make me very happy."

"Okay," Nanoha laughed. "I'm keeping the lighter, though, it was a present."

"Hehe, okay." The bus stopped next to them with a low hiss. "Have fun at work today; sorry I looked in your purse."

"My purse is your purse." Nanoha flirted with her, giving a smile before hopping into the bus and waving. "I'll call."

"I'll wait for it," Fate answered back happily.

Nanoha sighed mentally when she looked at the crowded bus. Taking the only available spot in the back, she sat between two muscular men and smiled to them in a casual greeting. The bus took off again with a jerk and Nanoha looked around as the ride went along, swallowing at the sight of nothing but people around her. ' _Calm down,_ ' She encouraged herself. 'Y _ou're not closed in, you can get off anytime. Calm down, I've taken buses several times, I know it's fine._ ' Her mental coaching made her exhale slowly to steady herself but after another stop and forcing to crunch together to allow someone else to sit on the back row she started feeling a little dizzy. Several miles were made before she finally snapped, gripping her skirt and closing her eyes. ' _I have to get off!_ '

The next stop came shortly and Nanoha almost ran to the exit, pushing past people trying to get on and muttering a fast apology to them. The cold air soothed her very little, making her sit on a bench and bounce her leg. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her inhaler and groaned when she realized she snapped the push button off of it when she fell earlier. ' _I need to calm down,_ ' She looked in her purse and pulled out her cigarettes, lighting one and taking a long inhale off it. Smoke floated out of her mouth as she exhaled, closing her eyes and bringing it to her mouth again. ' _This isn't working..._ '

Almost ten minutes and two cigarettes later, Nanoha finally calmed down enough to look at the pack in her hand. ' _And I just told Fate I would stop... Maybe I should call her and tell her I smoked two so I would calm down? No, that would be stupid. Fate would understand this and would be okay with it._ ' Nodding to herself, she walked the remainder of the way to work.

After only a short hour of being taught, yet again, how to check her email and reply to job offers, Nanoha was free to go for the day. ' _I just have to wait until I get a job now,_ ' She mused while walking through the hallways. ' _Mitsuki said that people are wondering about me; the new model that already has had several jobs despite only being employed for... Wow, has it been that long? Almost four months? Yes... Precia helped me out until we found Mitsuki two weeks ago,and I've done around two to three shoots per month..._ ' Her thoughts were cut off when Candy crossed her path. "Oh, Candy-chan."

"Nanoha," The American greeted back. "I was just going for a smoke, want to join me?"

Nanoha swallowed, suddenly feeling a tingle in the back of her throat. ' _I should probably finish my pack off so I won't have anymore..._ ' She agreed with a curt nod. "Sure, I have a few minutes to spare. How was your last shoot?" The two walked together down the halls and into the room with several open windows. After buying them each a soda, the two girls sat by an open pane. ' _I have five left..._ ' The thought ran over her mind as she lit a cigarette and inhaled. Her left leg bounced as she mentally debated with herself. ' _I can stop smoking tomorrow..._ ' Another intake made her feel more confident about her decision. ' _Yes, tomorrow..._ ' After a few minutes one more stick was taken out and lit. ' _Tomorrow...'_

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Manageable Manager

Name: Mitsuki Scimitar

Job: Looking after Amateur models and getting their career started

Years on job: Twelve

Current client: Takamachi Nanoha

Plans: Take advantage of the confusion of the new girl who got so many sponsorship jobs right away and get Nanoha as many jobs as she can to make her become famous.

Marital status: Married with two little girls

Interest: Old movies

Likes: Talking, reading

Dislikes: Rude people, people who judge others

Quote: "We'll get you big."

* * *

Diary Entries.

Dear Angel Wings,

Today was rather boring. You're at work in the mornings and at Hayate's café at night. Mom and I always eat dinner together so I can't come see you and I'm really nervous about taking her to the café. Mom doesn't really like anime but she watches a little bit every now and then. I would just die if she did something embarrassing while there. Speaking of Anime, I have a series you might like. Would you care to give it a shot or are you too busy? It's really cute. Then again, aren't you going to start training again for your next tennis match? Between school, Tennis, and going in to work are you able to study and do your home work? Well, when we get back to school at least. Don't work too hard, okay Angel?

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

My days aren't so bad. Being at work is really fun, and I don't consider it a job to tell the truth. The only thing that bothers me is sometimes I apply to a job, go and try on things only to have someone else get it. You have to compete with people but at least I don't have to pay the photographers since I'm hired by the company. Speaking of photographs, I have a few of the jobs I didn't make it for, you want to see them? I'll put them in the back of the diary. Anime? Hmmm... I don't really watch but if you want me to I will try it out. Can't promise I'll see it all, I will need to be at Yuuno's place to get tutored. I'm not lost in my lessons or anything, but Mitsuki wants me to start making A's and B's. She's really kind and helpful. So, what are you doing while at home? That computer game?

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings

I play my game a lot but I also watch T.V. And read. I've taken to walking Arf around a lot and have been doing the shopping for Mom. I cleaned the house completely, twice, and arranged things in my room. I like cleaning for some reason. Whenever I get excited I clean. Whenever I get depressed, I clean. Sometimes I clean just because I'm in the mood. I've also started taking really long baths. We're lucky enough to have our own shower but there is a public bath not too far from here that is really relaxing. Instead of being the normal type, it's styled like an outside hot springs. Of course it's not _really_ outside, but it's made to look that way. It's a little expensive so I worked at Testarossa Touch for a few hours to get enough money to pay for a few visits. Other than that, sadly, I nap. Napping is fun. Arf will cuddle up under my arm or lay across my stomach and sleep with me. Oh, and I love your pictures. You're really cute in them! My favorites have to be the special ones you let me take. Can I have more like that? Hehe.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

Mou, Fate-chan is a pervert! Were the ones I gave you before not enough!? Just kidding. I don't mind if you want to take photos of me, you know I enjoy it. Let me buy something to wear and when we have time I will let you do it. But _only_ when we're alone and have time. I don't want some quick snapshots that don't look good. Photography is an art, you know. Hehe, listen to me, sounding like I know how to do it. I'm just the one being pictured. Anyway, I'll bring my camera over sometime. I want some pictures of you and Arf if that's okay. I just realized that you have about thirty pictures of me and I only have one of you, that's not you what, give me a full thirty-minute massage and I will let you take pictures of me naked again. Sound like a fair trade? But I want the works! The oil, candle light, soft music, the scented stuff, and enough time planned so I can fully enjoy it. Deal?

You like to clean huh? Maybe that explains why your room is always spotless. I hate cleaning but I normally keep my room fairly tidy. My biggest problem is leaving my clothes on the floor. I do Yuuno's cleaning and laundry as well so maybe that's why I'm reluctant to do my own. Would you come clean my room?

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

Sure, I will clean your room anytime! Just ask and I'll come over. As for the pictures, you got yourself a deal. I will ask mom if I can borrow some of the stuff one night... But that would include me being teased to death. Small price to pay? Okay it's a large price, but I'll go for it. By the way, Angel, if you ever want a massage just ask. I'm trained in it you know. Sorry about the other day as well. You came over and Mom distracted me and then my game distracted me, and then I jumped you without warning. I'm sorry Sweetheart. But besides that, we had fun didn't we? Walking around the mall, sharing an ice cream cone, watching a movie and having lunch... It is sad we can only go out once a week now. Oh well, nothing we can do about it. How about this Saturday? Want to go out?

Oh, before I forget, remember a while ago we talked about what we wanted to do with our lives? I was thinking about my answer and I am unsure about myself. I want to be around kids but not all day long... Maybe it's the teenager in me talking? Call me crazy but I kind of want some type of outside job, where I can breathe freely and look around, and... I don't know. What kind of jobs do that? Gardening? But I don't want to just plant flowers... I want something where I can... Oh, I don't even know anymore. Hayate seems to be questioning herself as well...I think I'm just at that time in life where I change my mind every month? Stupid teenage years...

-Butterfly

* * *

A/N: Thank you for so many reviews last chapter! I tried to get this out quickly as well. Only a few more chapters to go and this story will be completed. I hope you are all still enjoying reading as much as I am writing. Once again, thanks to Angel ( mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com ) for proofing the first half of this ( I wrote the last half while she was gone). Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

I boredly tapped my pencil as the school lesson continued on. I knew everything that was being taught, having learned it several years ago by myself. Despite this, I still paid attention to what was being said. Not so much for myself, but for Nanoha, who has been rather irritable lately. The past few days she has been very easily angered during my tutoring sessions, snapping at me whenever she didn't understand something. I've known her long enough to be sure it wasn't her normal small fits, but rather something bigger. It wasn't hard to piece it together; in fact I knew about it for a while now. Her clothes stunk, and her breath was tinted with it, despite always chewing gum and putting on perfume. I made several offers to her to tell me if she had a problem but she never took me up on it. I think she finally realized she did have one and is trying on her own to stop it. I turned my gaze over to her and found her bouncing her leg, a habit she has had for years. Whenever something bothered her to a point where she puts it aside, she would always do that. Constantly complaining about a headache, not able to focus, snapping easily, chewing gum constantly... Nanoha, I know what your problem is. Why don't you let us help?

**Saved by the Bell XVII**

**By: Satashi**

"Yuuno?" Hayate jogged the remaining distance to the male waiting outside her cooking class. "Hey, what brings you here?" She pushed some of her hair behind her ear, realizing that it was already past shoulder length now.

"Waiting," He replied lightly. "I was hoping to see if I could talk to Shamal-sensei tonight if possible?"

Hayate hummed to herself. "I don't mind but I have to stop by the store on the way home. Could you possibly help me carry the load?"

"Of course." Yuuno gave his girlfriend a pat on the head and waited for her club activities to be over, even getting rewarded for his patience by a few small cookies from random girls in the classroom. Although miffed at the signs of affection, Hayate made her claim known by grabbing a hold of the male's arm while walking out.

"So," she began while the two walked down the street. "What makes you want to talk to Shamal?"

"A private matter, sorry." He apologized to her. "I have a friend that is having some problems and I want to see if there is anything I can do."

"Hmm..." Hayate looked forward again, running things over in her head. "Okay then." Her house came into view shortly and after walking through the gate, the pair kicked off the snow on their boots at the front door. "It will take me a while to cook dinner, would you want to stay?"

"Always." The house was the same as it always was. Crystal clean and tidy but still having the feel of being homey. "Excuse the intrusion," He called out his entrance and soon found Vita walking in front of him. "Hello Vita." He greeted her.

"Evening," She replied back casually while taking the groceries from Hayate to carry for the girl. "Are you staying?" She inquired.

"I am."

Vita grinned. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Of course." Yuuno inwardly sighed. Two tutoring sessions in one night was not his idea of a good time. He had a book that he has been dying to read but at this rate it seems as if he would have to put it off even more. "I need to talk to Shamal-sensei first, though."

As if on cue, the short haired blonde woman walked into the kitchen. "You called?" She teased the male with a kind smile. "Good evening Yuuno-san. Care to join us for dinner?"

"Please," he agreed with a light chuckle, already having answered the question once. "I have something I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind?" The older woman was working as an intern for the local hospital but was fast approaching her medical license to become a full doctor. Because of her knowledge, she often treated Hayate and any of her friends who fell ill.

"Sure, what is it?" Shamal took the hint given by his eyes and motioned for him to walk with her to her study. "Is there a problem?"

"Kind of, but it's not mine..." Yuuno sat down and leaned forward. "Well, you see..."

* * *

Nanoha flashed her studio ID card to the woman behind the register and was rang up without any second guesses. After getting her change and picking up the plastic bag, she made her way out into the cold, and over to the apartment complex that Yuuno lived in across town. Once inside the grounds, she sat down on a bench and took out the pack of cigarettes she had just purchased. After opening it, she removed a white stick and placed it to her brought her lighter to the end of the cigarette and held it there for several seconds before moving it away, plucking the stick from her mouth and putting both hands on her knees. Her leg bounced rapidly, thoughts running through her head so fast she didn't even know what to think anymore. Seconds passed by and she brought it to her mouth again, lit it, and took a long inhale before pulling it away and snuffing it out. 'N _o! No-no-no-no-NO!_ '

The girl panted, tasting it in her mouth and looking at the stick still in her hand. ' _Okay, just one more inhale_ ' She brought it to her mouth again and clicked her Zippo before snapping it shut and once again putting her hands on her knees. ' _I promised her. I said no more._ ' Her hand twitched, staring at the cigarette and finally putting it in her mouth and lighting it once more, taking a very long drag and leaning forward with tears in her eyes. ' _Why?_ ' She demanded of herself mentally. ' _Why is it so hard to just stop_?' The smoke rose up and was inhaled through her nose, making the girl sick at herself and snuffing it out completely in the snow.

Standing, Nanoha walked briskly to apartment complex while fighting the mental battle with herself. Instead of being upset at her habit, she was mad at herself for caving in, buying yet another pack even after telling herself no more. ' _It's been a week now,_ ' She told herself furiously. ' _Almost seven days. I've only had three but I think about it and... Ugh!_ ' Taking out her keyring she unlocked Yuuno's door and walked in. "I'm home!" She called out her normal greeting to him, as she spent as much time there as she did at her own house. "Yuuno-kun?" No reply came and no note was left out so she checked her phone to see one missed message. With a flip she read it aloud to herself. "Hayate invited me to dinner, I'll be late tonight."

With a sigh she went to the kitchen and turned on the light. Several things were raided and before long she had herself a nice pan cooked chicken breast with seasoned rice. Books were taken out and she made herself at home, starting on her homework while nibbling on her meal. When finished with her food she lay back on the couch and looked at the clock. ' _He's really late,_ ' She decided while closing her eyes. ' _I hope he's okay..._ ' As she took a deep breath, another urge came. ' _Not again... My stomach is cramping._ ' to distract herself she crawled onto the couch behind her and laid down to nap. Her head hurt, keeping her awake and turning her mood sour. Finally she sat up just as the sound of the front door opening came to her ears. "Yuuno-kun?"

"Sorry, I had to stop by the store." He apologized in a greeting. "Did you already eat?"

"Yes," she glared. "You made me wait for almost two hours!"

"I'm sorry." Yuuno tossed his keys and sat down next to her. He knew at once she was annoyed, an emotion that she rarely ever had. "Here, I got you something." He reached into the bag and pulled out some pills. "I stopped by the pharmacy and picked them up."

"What are they?" Taking the bottle, she tried to read the name she couldn't pronounce.

"It's..." he trailed off, wondering how to put it. "Let's just say it helps with headaches, stomach pains, maybe a little dry mouth..."

Nanoha swallowed and looked at him nervously. "...You know huh?"

"I've known for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, several times. You just didn't take my hints."

Nanoha looked away, knowing he was telling the truth. "I quit."

"Oh?" His tone was mixed between trying to stay casual and a twinge of sadness. "I heard withdrawal can be-"

"I'm _not_ going through withdrawal!" She snapped at him quickly, glaring. "Is that why you bought me these!?"

Yuuno flinched, trying to play his other card. "Well, I just thought that it would be difficult to stop so..." Reaching into his bag he pulled out a few packs of gum. "These are supposed to help get you over your cravings and-"

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha stood up and glared hard at him. "I don't need any help, I'm not addicted, I'm not going through withdrawal, and I told you already; I _quit_!" She picked up her books and shoved them into her briefcase hard. "I'm going home."

"But you wanted help on the test tomorrow-"

"I don't need any help!" Nanoha stormed off and slammed his door hard behind herself. Her breath picked up as she stormed down the stairs, eyes watering and blurring her vision. Angrily wiping away her tears, she stumbled and caught the hand rail. She swallowed again and looked around a moment, heart beat increasing. Her purse was rummaged through quickly, grabbing her new inhaler and huffing on it to sooth off her panic attack. Once outside in the fresh air she rubbed her temples. ' _I shouldn't have yelled at him..._ ' Her feet walked along the road slowly, eyes downcast. ' _He was trying to help me just like always... He was there for me before I even asked and I just shoved him away._ ' Her phone was picked from her purse and after several seconds the speed dial was pushed.

"Yuuno-kun," she greeted his voice softly. "Hey... I'm sorry about that...Yeah...Yeah... No, I just want to walk a little bit." Her eyes looked up at the dark sky as he talked to her. "Yeah... I'll come back once I get some air..."

* * *

Fate's shoes squeaked as she rounded a turn in the school gymnasium, trying her best to stay outside the lines that sectioned off the inside of the court. Truthfully she hated running indoors, as it seemed almost pointless to her because of all the turning she had to do. Despite this, she still obeyed her club leader and finally finished her laps. Bending over and panting, she tried to get her breath back. The heat was on in the large building and it was currently suffocating her, making her wish to go outside more and more despite the fact it would make her sick if her sweat froze on her.

The sound of a ball bouncing and a hollow sound of a return made her look to the middle of the room and stare at Nanoha. The girl was in her tennis outfit, sharing the building with both her club and the gymnastics club as well. Her return was countered and she ran the court to backhand the ball back, skirt flashing her bright neon pink panties for everyone to see. Not able to help herself, Fate watched the girl jog the court to lob a ball. The plan backfired when Keroko ran forward and smashed it so hard Nanoha only realized she missed her return when the sound of the ball hitting the wall behind them came, bouncing back and bopping her on the head. "Owie," she complained cutely as she reached up with her free hand to rub the spot ruefully. "I call foul."

Keroko laughed at her teammate and moved to the sidelines so two more girls could take the imitation court with prop-up net. "You have gotten really good at lobbing lately." She spoke up while wiping the sweat from her face and neck. "I guess all that running paid off after all."

"Nya haha." The girl covered her laugh happily with her hand. "I asked Fate-chan for advice so I progressed a lot faster than I thought I would."

"Testarossa, huh?" The redhead looked over at Fate, who was talking to someone on the track team. "You have always been really interested in her; you two are friends right?"

Nanoha blushed, realizing it would be the first time she admitted it at school. "She's kind of... my girlfriend."

"Oh, I see-wait, what?" Her eyes went wide. "Girlfriend? So that means you're... and she's...Oh wow." The girl cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, that was a little rude."

"Did I surprise you?" She felt her face stay warm and distracted herself by rooting through her duffel bag.

"Yes, very. I thought you were dating that blond boy with glasses."

"Yuuno-kun?" This time Nanoha giggled to herself. "We get that a lot. He's like my brother." Standing up straight, she wiped the sweat from her body. "I'm drenched," she changed the subject. "I'm going to change and head home; I'm a little exhausted today." After getting a nod and a wave, Nanoha made her way to the changing rooms where she proceeded to peel off her sweat covered clothes and into her school uniform again. A large puffy jacket was put on, and a scarf was tied loosely around neck before heading outside and into the snow covered field. "Brr... It's freezing."

A voice from beside Nanoha made the girl jump in shock. "Well January is one of the coldest months." Fate smiled to herself at the reaction she caused. "Hi."

"Hey," Nanoha brushed back her ponytail that had flipped over her shoulder. "I thought you left while I went to change?"

"I ran an errand for a teacher shortly after you got hit in the back of the head with a ball."

"Mou," Nanoha accepted the offered hand and walked with her girlfriend. "Are you heading home?"

"Mm, you?"

"Going to Yuuno-kun's apartment to study; the tests are really hard at this school. I have one Monday so I have the weekend to prepare for it."

"Since you have a while do want to come over?"

Nanoha judged the words. Truthfully she was too tired from her tennis match and too mentally stressed battling her cravings to do much of anything right now. If she got alone with Fate she knew it would end up with Fate advancing on her. Even if the thought did sound nice, she decided that she wasn't in the mood for it right now. Fate's pleading eyes, however, made her give in. "Okay, but hands to yourself today."

Fate flushed. "I... I didn't mean that..."

Nanoha smiled and looked forward. "I have to keep Fate-chan on a tight leash or I'll lose my virginity before I'm eighteen."

"Why eighteen?" Fate pondered, trying to steer away the topic from herself

"Because I turn eighteen in a month, on the tenth" She revealed, making Fate's mouth open in an 'O' shape. "I never told you my birthday did I? When is yours?"

"Three months, on the twenty-sixth." The two got on the bus together and sat near the front. Curiously, the pigtailed girl watched Nanoha puff on her inhaler before they even started moving. "Are you okay? Lately you've been using that so much... I never saw you do it the first few months we met..."

Nanoha looked at her lap and denied to herself yet again that she did it as an attempt to ward off her nicotine cravings. "I'm just a little touchy lately," she lied to herself just as much as Fate. "It comes and goes. Don't worry, though, it is just for panic attack prevention. I don't have asthma or anything." She looked out the window. ' _That's right_ ,' she confirmed her lie to herself. ' _It's for my panic attacks... No other reason. I don't need it for anything else..._ ' The tingling in her throat came, the taste suddenly being craved. ' _Ugh..._ ' Her purse was raided and a stick of gum was placed in her mouth. Offering one to Fate as well, she smiled when it was taken.

After checking in on the Testarossa Touch, the two girls met with Precia and headed to the apartment complex across the street. Dinner that night was going to be ordered out, which Nanoha accepted to stay for. The three girls talked about everything and nothing in the living room until the food came. Together they slurped lo mien, nibbled egg rolls, and sipped hot and sour soup while battling over main courses. Fate, of course, ate almost twice the amount of the other two girls combined, and even had room left to eat an ice cream sandwich from the freezer. While the blonde was in the kitchen, Nanoha leaned over to the mother and whispered the question that has always plagued her mind. "Ne... Precia-san? How can Fate-chan eat that much?"

The black haired woman smiled softly, eyes gazing into the past. "That is my fault, I think. When our family had its loss I still cooked too much food for us two to eat alone. It was just habit I think. Fate always ate more than normal but after the argument we had, she started eating more and more so my cooking wouldn't go to waste. By the time I steadily started making the correct amounts for dinner she had already began to snack and eat dessert, even after seconds. Now it is just normal for her."

"I see," Nanoha hummed. ' _She ate everything as an attempt to make Precia feel needed?_ ' She questioned herself while watching Fate lick the melting white ice cream from her fingers. ' _Sounds like something she would do._ '

Fate smiled at Nanoha and together the two went back to Fate's room to sit on the bed. "Want to play DDR or anything?

Nanoha pondered it. "Do you not want to play your game?"

The blonde blushed lightly, opening her mouth to explain that she didn't normally log on for another half hour but stopped when Precia's voice floated from the living room: "Fate, your show is coming on!"

Curiously Nanoha tilted her head to the side. "Oh? Is there something you always watch?"

The remote to the TV was picked up and the screen turned on. "Actually, kind of..." Her cheeks colored as the timer on the top right of the viewing area of her TV informed her that it was about to swap channels. The screen changed to another station just in time for a commercial to go off and the beginning of a new program to start.

"Home and Garden channel?" Nanoha asked, intrigued at the choice. "Fate-chan likes this kind of thing?"

Embarrassed, she could only nod lightly before waiting a few moments to speak when the program started talking about the current episode. "I've always been really interested in landscaping."

"Landscaping?" Her tone tried to sound questioning about why it would interest her but it was obvious she didn't really know what it was.

"It is kind of like gardening," Fate tried to explain. "But it's more... Well, you work with the land and the like instead of only doing flowers. Fences, retaining walls, ponds, decks, walkways, planting trees, making flower beds, arranging things, keeping track of the grounds and grass, trimming the bushes and... Curb appeal you could say."

A long hum came from Nanoha's throat while watching the TV, now suddenly interested. "Like a super gardener?"

Not sure how to explain it any more, Fate scratched her cheek. "I suppose that's one way of putting it... Let's say it like this: if Landscaping was a text book then gardening would be a chapter in it."

"Ohhh." Her eyes looked as if she got it now and the two started watching in silence until a commercial. "That looks like hard work."

"It is, but it still looks neat to try."

"Why?" She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek on them while looking at the girl next to her.

Fate leaned back against the wall and thought about it. "I guess it is because I've always lived in an apartment. When I was little, I dreamed of having my own house with a huge yard. It had a stream running through it with a little bridge going over it. Really regal looking trees and bushes..." She smiled at the thought. "A flower bed lined with smooth stones and-" She stopped when she heard giggling coming from beside her. "Hey, don't laugh."

"I'm sorry," She shook her head with an amused look. "It is just weird."

"Weird?" Fate looked a little offended.

"Not your dream," She soothed her girlfriend. "It's just...hmmm... You're always so mature, really calm and steady. I see you as really dependable and secure but then you'll say or do something that makes me remember that you're still a teenage girl. I like that." She smiled at her.

"Oh," Fate was at a loss for words. "So... That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes." Nanoha giggled again and the two fell into comfortable silence when the show came back on. Everything went fine until a man on the screen started smoking in the background. Nanoha's mind instantly demanded for her to do the same, making her hug her knees more to try and ward off the instant craving.

"You okay?" Fate pondered after a moment. "You suddenly got really tense."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Her body reminded her then that she hasn't been sleeping much at night. "I'm just tired. Can you pass my my purse? I'd like some more gum"

"Sure," Fate leaned over to the desk by the bed and tried to get the strap of the purse with a finger so she wouldn't have to get up. After a few unsuccessful attempts she finally hooked the material and pulled, ending up pulling it onto her floor and spilling out the contents. "Ah, I'm sorry." She finally moved to get off the bed before Nanoha jumped ahead of her.

"I got it!" She tried to get to the items first, but the motion on the water bed rocked Fate enough to stumbled off and fall onto the floor. "Ah, I'm sorry-Fate-chan." She moved again when the wave of the bed allowed her to but by then it was too late. The blonde found the half empty case of cigarettes.

"Nanoha?" Fate asked, holding them up so she could see. "You said you would quit?"

The girl suddenly got annoyed, snatching the pack and shoving it into her purse. "I told you: I did."

"But why-"

Nanoha snapped, interrupting her. "I haven't smoked all day, get off my case!"

Fate frowned. "Don't yell at me, I didn't do anything."

"I'm not yelling!" She shoved the rest of the contents into her purse and glared at the sticks.

"Nanoha," Fate pressed on. "Have you still been smoking?"

"I'm _stressed_ okay?" She countered. "I just need one to calm myself down!" She pulled one and placed it into her mouth, finally caving to her desires.

"Nanoha!" Fate plucked it from her girlfriend's mouth and got a shocked look.

"Don't you _dare_ do that!" The brown haired one yelled. "What gives you the right!?"

Fate opened her mouth to scream back but after a false start she sank back, took a long deep breath, and tried again. "Nanoha," The name was repeated a third time, softer now. "Sweetheart, do you want to tell me so I can understand better?" She gently placed the stick back into Nanoha's hand and tried to smile. "Explain it to me please?"

Nanoha looked at Fate in shock for several moments before her lower lip started to quiver. "I..." She started as a tear fell from her eye. "I can't stop...I..." She found arms around her and took refuge within them. "I don't understand," She admitted, hugging Fate closer. "It's so simple but so hard..." A small sob came. "I am so strong and then all at once I get a craving and they just mount and mount until I compromise with myself." She sniffed, feeling her hair being stroked. "I say... I say just one inhale and I'll stop. Just one puff for the day. Just one cigarette to calm myself... I... I kept saying it was okay. Just one. Just two. Just three... One stick... I've already smoked one today so two will be okay... three..." She started to break down. "Fate-chan, I..."

"It's okay," She tried softly.

"I have to say it!" Nanoha protested, pulling back and looking into Fate's red eyes with her tear filled blue ones. "I have a problem," She barely managed to say it. "...I need help."

Fate kissed away a tear from the corner of Nanoha's eye. "I'll help you. We all will." She embraced her again and held the girl as she tried to calm herself. "We will get through this together. You're not alone, after all."

"Thank you..."

Once again they parted. "Nanoha, this may lead us to having some arguments so... Can I have permission to help you quit?" She got a timid nod. "You know what tough love is right?" Again a small nod. "Okay... I promise you that I will never get mad at you during this."

"I won't either," Nanoha offered, sniffing. The two looked at each other a moment before blue eyes dropped a little. "I'm going to yell at you probably... Please keep me strong."

"Okay," Fate kissed her nose. "Let's start now...?"

Nanoha swallowed, moving her hand to the purse and picking up the pack. Ever so slowly she placed them into Fate's awaiting hand. "I quit." She whispered to Fate. "I quit." She said a little more firmly to herself. "I'm going to talk to Yuuno and take the gum and pills from him."

Fate gave a lopsided smile, more to herself. ' _He's still ahead of me in some areas..._ ' She spared Nanoha a glance. ' _But one day I will be able to read you that well also_ ' Her hand moved to Nanoha's cheek. "I know something that will relax you."

"Yes?" Nanoha wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve, offering a sheepish smile. Slender fingers went to her school uniform, undoing the buttons. "Fate-chan...?" She allowed the removal of the vest and found her white shirt being undone as well, revealing a gray bra with a slight hint of blue. "I'm really not in the mood for-"

"Me either," Fate cut her off, removing the shirt with no further protest. "May I undo your bra?"

"...Yes?" Nanoha blushed but still allowed it, shyly covering her breasts with one arm after the clothing was removed. She was encouraged to get to her feet as well and her skirt fell to the floor after a small struggle with the zipper.

"Lay on your stomach," Fate told her softy. Her girlfriend did as requested while she ran out of the room, returning moments later with a bottle in her hand and locking her door. "This will help a lot." She sat on the bed next to her and put some lotion on her hands to rub together. "It will feel a little weird at first, but just trust me." She felt her hands heat up thanks to the warming lotion and pressed onto Nanoha's back. Gentle but firm pressure was made as the massage started. "I'll rub until you ask me to stop," She informed softly.

"...Thank you." Nanoha closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest. The rubbing spread to her shoulders, up along the back of her neck, around her sides, and across her waist. "Do I need to take off my panties?" She whispered into the pillow.

Fate smiled fondly. "It would help, but no. I'd rather keep my mind focused on making you feel nice." The honest reply made her girlfriend smile, cheeks lightly color, and distract her from the emotional outbreak she just had. Hands moved across Nanoha's thighs, down her legs, and finally to her feet. "Rubbing your feet can be one of the most relaxing things," She advised.

"Does Fate-chan like feet?"

"Feet are neat," The blonde laughed, pressing her thumbs against the curve of the foot. "But really, it helps stimulate blood flow and that will help you rest more. Another place is under your arms." To prove her point she moved Nanoha's arm out and gently pressed her fingers and her side. She moved them up slowly along the curve of the body. "Massaging is a lot to do with helping your veins as well as soothing muscles," she went on. "blood circulation is related to a Zen where-"

"Fate-chan," Nanoha mumbled sleepily. "No science lessons while massaging," the voice was sleepy but still playful. The girl rubbing her paused for just a moment before continuing, retaining laughter.

"Just for that, I'll even treat you to something special..." her hands went to Nanoha's neck. "Relax... Good." With a firm precise movement she popped Nanoha's neck.

"Ugh!" The girl winced. "Fate-chaaaaan."

"There's more." The neck was popped in the other direction, making her smile. "Have you ever been to a chiropractor?"

"No, that is an icky sound."

Fate grinned. ' _This is going to be fun._ ' Her hands went to her shoulder. "Stay relaxed." A short grinding sound came, followed by a moan. Hands trailed to the arm and each individual finger on the hand before repeating on the other side. It took Fate a little over an hour to fully satisfy Nanoha's desire to relax. A complete chiropractic order paired with an exceedingly long massage and the brown haired girl could barely say it was okay to stop before falling asleep. The blonde covered the girl with the sheets and kissed her temple. "Sleep well," She whispered softly.

The black and pink cell phone was picked up from her desk and a text message was sent to Yuuno to inform him Nanoha was napping at her place. A reply came back with the words 'Take care of her for me' on the screen. Pleased at having already done so, Fate sat at her computer and plugged in her headphones. ' _I'll let her sleep,_ ' She mused while clicking the "W" icon on her desktop. ' _I need something to take my mind off today too, but since she claimed my bed..._ ' She smiled, happy to lose her problems into the online game. ' _I should ask mom for a massage too..._ '

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Massage therapy

Name: NanoFate

Fate's feelings: Rubbing Nanoha makes her happy because she makes Nanoha happy doing so. Despite being a professional, her mind still guiltily trails when her hands trail certain areas on her girlfriend's body. Although she has never purposely used it to touch areas she wants to, she still feels bad for even thinking it. Because of this Fate normally doesn't offer her massages unless she knows there is no chance for it to proceed any farther than a simple massage.

Nanoha's feelings: Nanoha loves being rubbed, and has become addicted to it. Whenever she gets a chance she hints to Fate to rub her shoulders or legs. Despite not liking chiropractic moves, after her first full session she decided to ask for that in the future again. When being massaged, she relaxes to a point where she almost falls asleep. Although shy, Nanoha secretly wants her first sexual encounter with Fate to stem from a full body sensual massage, complete with candles, incense, and soft music.

* * *

Diary entries,

Dear Butterfly,

I didn't actually think you would actually randomly stop by and attack my room. Thanks a lot for that, now I can go a while without worrying about it. Studying has taken a lot of my time lately. Between that, hunting and accepting jobs, tennis practice, and regular school I have been going nuts. I knew modeling while still in school would be hectic but still...Oh well, I'm still happy. I got another job by the way, I'm a fender bunny for a sports car. Odd how a half-way naked girl will help sell a car. I guess guys think if they get the car then they get the girl. I was hit on by a few people at the car show too, where the photo was taken. It was really weird to say the least. They were talking to me about all sorts of car-related things that I had no clue about. I guess in this situation I really was just a body to sell things. I don't mind, it was fun. Besides, like I said, my body is a tool for the job! If they're stupid enough to think they'll get girls just because of a car, I feel sorry for them.

-Angel wings

Dear Angel Wings,

Cars really aren't my thing. I can drive a stick shift but beyond that I know next to nothing about them. Your pictures were pretty, as always. You look good in tight things. You have really nice hips, I wish mine curved like that. Aside from that I have been a little annoyed lately. I'm mostly bored. I have been doing my homework as soon as I get home lately and then watching a little TV and hoppin into my game. But it's just lather, rinse, repeat. I hope we can go out this weekend. Not sure where, but somewhere at least. I got too used to winter break lounging around and now I want to do something. A movie? Dinner? Let's get together.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

You know what, Butterfly? I still find it odd that you call me Angel Wings because of my tattoo, but you still don't have a butterfly! Let's get together and get it for you, what do you say? Maybe you should get the full body wings on your back! With all different colors! It would be really pretty, what do you think? Short today, I'm writing this during my break at work. See you later!

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

A full back tattoo? I think you are crazy. I wanted a small one on my ankle remember? I don't think I could go through the wings on my back, yours took over an hour and then some, mine would take almost five or six. But I wouldn't mind one. Since I won't have another running match against anyone for a long time, I can get one on my ankle now. I don't have any money, though. I am saving up my allowance to pay off Christmas debts.

Today was a good day for me. I got up like always to jog in the morning and take Arf out but about half way she started shivering so I picked her up and dusted off her little feet and put her in my jacket. She sat on my breasts while I finished my jog with her head poking out of my jacket. Despite the running she seemed to have had a lot of fun and is now trying to sit on my breasts whenever I pick her up. I love how she's still tiny but she's grown so much so fast! If she really is a husky then she will get to be really really big. Our apartments allows pets so it won't be a problem, but still... I wish she could stay little forever.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

Arf-chan is really cute. She is starting to grow fast isn't she? I remember when you first got her she could almost fit on one hand, now it takes two to pick her up. How long have you had her now? A month or so? Time is still flying by without slowing down. Hard to believe January is almost half over now. As for going out, I have to work with Hayate this weekend until around five in the afternoon. We can go for dinner if you want? I'd like that. Let's go somewhere nice, my treat. I have a really pretty dress that I just bought that I want to wear. Having two jobs helps out.

My sister came to visit today because classes were canceled at her college. We had a lot of fun together and currently she is laying on my bed reading some book. She wants to know about us and I told her all sorts of things. How we go out, have fun, talk on the phone a lot, and all that stuff. I didn't tell her anything bad, don't worry. No one in my family will ever know about my private life. My mom did give my the talk about waiting until I was ready. I was half tempted to say that we've...you know... my chest. But I decided that would be a bad idea and instead stated that I was on top of things. My Fate-chan is on a short leash.

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel wings,

Mou, you make it sound like I'm some kind of pervert or something. I am _not_ on a short leash. The leash is long, you just tug on it a lot. Hehe, you're so cute. I hate to get serious in our diary but still, I'd like to record my thoughts of today. We had a small little scuffle didn't we? Today you really decided to stop smoking and I'm here to help you with it. It seems like you never even knew you became addicted to them, I can't even imagine how that must feel. I'm here for you, so don't hesitate to come for help or encouragement. I'll give you a rub if you get stressed out again.

You're sleeping in my bed right now. You must have been really tired, you are pushing almost two hours now. You drool a little in your sleep, did you know that? Oh, I thought you just woke up but you only rolled over. You're hugging the pillow that I normally cling to, it's really making me happy. Honestly I want to curl up with you, but I'm scared to wake you up, lest you leave for the night. I'm content just having you with me so it's okay. I will wake you if you're still asleep in one more hour. Yuuno requested for me to do so, to make sure you get to his place before it's too late and all the creeps start roaming town. Even though we don't have any problems with that around here I agree. Maybe I'm just over protective? I think so. You're my little Angel, after all.

-Butterfly

* * *

A/N: Thank you, Angel, for proofing for me. Also thank you to Junkedcat, a friend on the AnimeSuki forum for getting the landscaping Fate in my head. He originally came up with the idea when I asked what job Fate might have, if she was a normal girl on Earth. I got a lot of replies, but Junkedcat's one was the best: A landscaper. He even went on to write a story about what it would be like. Currently it's exclusive to the AnimeSuki forums so if you want to read that story you'll have to come to the forums. I borrowed his idea, with permission, to plae in SbtB. Thanks Junkedcat!


	18. Chapter 18

It was weird to say the least. Nanoha had invited me over after school to stay the night because last week was a bust on going out. I don't really blame her, though. After her confession and our small argument, I can understand wanting a day to recover. Now, I was feeling a little awkward. I had just changed from my track meeting and was waiting outside near the school gates. Air blew around me and I sighed out. Thanks to a Typhoon we had a massive warm front come through all week. My snow was all melted and the temperature had managed to even reach the seventies. The ground was a little soft thanks to the melted snow but generally, I felt as if winter was cut short on me, even if we did have another month and some to go. Speaking of which, Nanoha's birthday was coming up. I was already struggling for money and this wasn't helping any. First, my little splurge on the internet ensured that I couldn't borrow any money from my mom for a while. After that, I bought Nanoha that necklace which is still taking almost ninety percent of my weekly allowance to pay off, and now her birthday was coming up, followed by Valentine's day not four days later. Wow, I really need to work some...but the parlor closes when I get off school, and I'm busy this weekend... I sighed out sadly.

**Saved by the Bell XVIII**

**By: Satashi**

Fate looked up when she heard her name being called out. The familiar sight of Nanoha running up to her made her smile fondly and move away from the stone gates she was leaning against. "Hello," she greeted happily while allowing the girl to walk next to her. "You're sweating, did you run too much?"

"I had to do laps today," Nanoha panted slightly, eyes still sparkling. "Did I make you wait long?"

"No," Fate gave her a little white lie. "I just got there not too long ago." In truth she had been waiting almost fifteen minutes. "Are your parents okay with me staying over?"

This time Nanoha looked towards the sky and held her briefcase behind her back. "Honestly?" She got a hum. "They don't really like the idea. Fate-chan is my girlfriend, they said. It would be the same as if I asked a boy I was dating to stay the night with me." She giggled to herself. "I told them that Fate-chan is my friend, and I wanted my friend to stay the night regardless of if we were dating or not."

"And that worked?"

"Mommy reluctantly agreed and talked Daddy into it." She looked at Fate sideways. "He wanted me to warn you that he won't go easy on you just because you are a girl, so keep your hands to yourself."

Fate blushed hard. "Mou, I don't feel you up every chance I get or anything."

"No," Nanoha agreed playfully. "Only every other time." She got a pout mixed with a glare, making her giggle. "I'm teasing, Fate-chan. You know I don't mind it-"

"-When the time is right," Fate finished for her, getting a curt nod. "Okay, I promise. No touchie tonight."

"Maybe just a little," Nanoha smiled. "I could go for a massage." She said the last part a little pleadingly and for the first time Fate realized she was chewing some gum that had a rather weird smell to it, coating her breath with a menthol type mint flavor.

"Ah, okay." The blonde nodded understandingly, moving to put her hand on the small of Nanoha's back but misjudged her motion and ended up copping a feel of her butt.

"Kya!" Nanoha swatted the hand, glaring. "No touchie!"

"I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Mou," Nanoha sniffed and walked forward, playfully making Fate think she was mad at her for the mistake. "Fate-chan's a pervert." She smiled when she was sure the stammering friend behind her couldn't see.

* * *

Nanoha smiled to herself as she put on her makeup. A very soft shade of pink lip balm rolled over her mouth before puckering and making a kissing sound just for the fun of it. "This is neat isn't it?" She pondered aloud while leaning forward to look in her little mirror to put in her earrings.

"What is?" Fate pondered, fastening the golden clasp in front of her neck to make the top of her dress stay snug. Her hands smoothed out the black and gold Chinese dress, feeling a blush when she realized just how much of her legs it revealed.

"Us getting ready to go on a date together. In the same room I mean." Nanoha turned around and smiled. Her top was a white long sleeve with blue tones to it, matched with a blue skirt and white thigh high stockings to keep her legs warm at night. Formal-ish shoes were on her feet, completing the attire. In all, she thought she looked rather professional wearing it. Fate, on the other hand, was absolutely gorgeous in her eyes. "It's like we are married or something." Her cheeks tinted lightly, hands reaching up to help Fate secure the bun of hair with two chopsticks.

"Y-yeah," Fate stammered, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Nanoha caught her hand and slid a golden loop bracelet around her wrist. "Thank you."

"Welcome," The brown haired girl went back to her desk and started combing her free flowing hair. "Up or down?"

"Down." It was an easy choice. "I love your hair down."

"Oh that's right," Nanoha shook her head, put a hand on her hip, and turned around to pose for her girlfriend. Her hair swayed out behind her as she licked her lips. "Am I pretty?"

Fate had to look away. "Y-yes." Her voice broke, making her facepalm and getting a laugh from Nanoha. "Don't tease me like that..."

"Sorry, sorry." Nanoha stood and picked up her purse. "Where are we going again?"

"Haneyumeya, it's a place my mother normally goes to when she has a dinner meeting that's business related...But I feel bad that-"

"Don't start again," Nanoha warned her as they joined hands to leave her room. "I have two jobs so I can afford to treat us every now and then."

"...Mm." Fate swallowed lightly at the obvious stare from Nanoha's father relaxed when the mother pinched him not too discreetly. "I don't think your dad likes me..." The words were whispered softly into Nanoha's ear.

"Don't worry, he's just touchy about me." Nanoha whispered back before waving to both her parents. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Um, bye-bye?" Fate waved meekly, getting a smile from Momoko and a motion from Shiro of him pointing at his eyes and then at Fate. The girl gave a small nervous laugh as Nanoha pulled her out of the house. Her heeled shoes almost made her fall over before catching her balance and giggling. "I'm not good with high heels."

"I like them," Nanoha looked down at her own feet. "But it's a little weird because we're both wearing them...Although you're just a tad taller still"

"Don't worry," Fate waved it off and opened the car door for Nanoha. "I wonder if I can drive in these things..." After closing the door she walked around to her side and mentally thanked her mother again for loaning out the car overnight.

* * *

"Fancy," Nanoha breathed out in awe at the surroundings. Everything was crystal clean and crisp. The waiters were all in tuxedos and neatly groomed, making her feel under dressed despite being in a formal gown. The Maitre d' took notice of them and at once made himself at their service, bowing formally to them.

"Good evening ladies," He spoke politely to them. "May I assist you tonight?"

Fate came to the shocked girl's aid. "We have a reservation for two; Testarossa."

"Oh yes," The man motioned with his arm. "Please follow me." With that, he took a step away from the girls before turning and walking them to a table. "Your waiter will be out shortly, please enjoy your evening with us tonight." His motions retreated when Fate took the chance to seat Nanoha in the chair politely. "By your leave, madams."

"Wow," Nanoha looked around nervously, hand reaching to play with the gem on her necklace. "You weren't kidding when you said it was a nice place. I hope I don't embarrass myself."

The blonde felt relieved when Nanoha voiced her uneasiness. Having been there a few times before, Fate was assured that she would be able to ease Nanoha's worry. "Relax," She almost giggled. "It seems really upscale, but it's still just a place to eat."

"I see," She calmed down noticeably and started to look at the menu held almost at arm's length. "Um...Is this French?"

Fate covered a smile as best she could by looking back down at her menu. "Put your glasses on and look under the names, it's described in Japanese." Her girlfriend reluctantly slid the case from her purse and slid them over hey eyes before looking again. "Better?"

"Much," she flushed. Their orders were given shortly courtesy of Fate and much to her surprise she found a glass of wine in front of her. "Am... Am I allowed to drink this?" She pondered softly.

"It's non-alcoholic," Fate informed her before taking a small sip of it to taste. "Wow, okay, maybe it _is_ alcoholic." Her mind debated telling her waiter to bring them another glass but Nanoha's reaction to her sip made her change her mind. "You look like you don't know if you like the taste."

"I've never had wine before." Nanoha took another sip, eying the drink. "It's... unique. But why did they bring us wine when we didn't order any?"

"It goes with the meal. Depending on what you order they will bring a different wine."

Nanoha hummed to herself in thought, taking yet another sip and trying to figure out if she liked it or not. Shortly after their salads were delivered and finished, the two were given appetizers and a small bowl of soup as well. "I'm going to be full before we even eat our main course," Nanoha mused while nibbling on a bread stick. "Speaking of which, you seem to be taking your time."

The blonde tried her best not to let out a nervous laugh. "I snacked before we came so I'm okay."

"Snacked?"

An extra large lunch at school, a small bag of chips during track practice, a few cookies stashed in her purse, and muffin courtesy of Momoko at Nanoha's house. "Nothing much," She smiled. "I don't want to scarf everything here at once, it would be embarrassing."

"I see," Nanoha smiled at the waiter when he refilled her glass of wine and gave them a spoon type bowl with what looked like shaved ice in it. "And this is?"

"Pallet cleanser." Fate took the bite and Nanoha followed. "Mmm, tasty."

"Taste funny," Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "Feels like there's no flavor left in my mouth anymore."

"That's the point." Her red eyes shook with laughter. Dinner came to them shortly, followed by yet another refill of wine for Nanoha and much giggling at each other while talking. Dessert was offered, and despite Fate trying to turn it down, Nanoha insisted on buying some. A fudge brownie ice cream cake was split between them, even going as far as to feed each other over the table. The two happy girls got several odd looks but the Maitre d' quickly scolded the waiter doing it. The ticket came and Fate felt bad at the shocked expression on Nanoha's face. "I can pay for some of it...?"

"No, no I promised." She took out her purse and flipped through her wallet inside of it to place a few bills down. "I should get a credit card or something..." The two looked at each other questioningly before standing up together and making their way out of the restaurant. The fresh air greeted them outside, and Nanoha smiled happily. "It's so weird for the night to only be cool when it was covered in snow up until this week."

"Mm," She nodded. "It will get colder again once this warm front passes by. Hopefully it will snow again before it warms up for good."

Nanoha smiled contently as the door to Fate's car was opened for her and stumbled into it after losing her balance on her heels. "Meep, hehe." She smiled up at Fate and giggled. "I think that wine hit me when I bent over."

"Silly," Fate closed the door and went to her side to start taking them back to Nanoha's home. "You shouldn't have drunk so much."

The girl giggled again. "It was weird." Fate simply shook her head and allowed her slightly tipsy friend to cool off to gentle music. "Ne," She picked up again after a few moments of silence. "Thank you for taking me out."

"My pleasure. Thank _you_ for buying."

"My pleasure," Nanoha repeated the words playfully. Her house came back into view and a small sigh escaped her lips. "It feels like such a shame to dress up so much and then just go back home after dinner."

"We're still teenagers," The blonde parked the car and waited until her date was beside her again before walking together. "Once we're older, we will have more options. Until then let's enjoy- whoa." She caught Nanoha when she tripped going up the stairs. "Careful there."

"Nya haha." The girl looked up with red cheeks. "Thank you. I'm a little wobbly." She exhaled slowly and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good. That wine was a lot more powerful than I thought."

"You're just tiny," Fate soothed her while walking in. The family was gathered together watching the television so the two girls went back up to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. For Fate this consisted of her puppy pajama set and Nanoha chose instead to wear a simple button up shirt that covered her arms and went to her knees. "Now what?"

"We should probably go to the living room for a while so Daddy doesn't get any weird ideas." The words were playful, but still made Fate scratch her cheek nervously. "Oh come on, it's not that bad." To prove her point she took Fate's wrist and pulled her along. "Hello," She sang out once in the room with everyone else. "What's going on?"

Momoko looked at them happily while rubbing Shiro's back as best she could while sitting next to him. "Your father's back is acting up again."

"Oh?" Fate tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Old work-related injury." Shiro informed her absently. "My joints stiffen up when the weather changes drastically."

Nanoha laughed at them. "You sound like an old fogy, Daddy!"

Ignoring her girlfriend's questioning look, Fate went over to the two on the couch and spoke up. "May I?"

"Hm?" Momoko cocked her head to the side, making the blonde realize just exactly where Nanoha's habit came from.

"Fate-chan is a registered chiropractor and massager," Nanoha proudly bragged. The words made Momoko look impressed and give up her seat for the younger woman. "Can you help Daddy?" the girl spoke up again, leaning forward.

"Hmmm..." Fate pressed a few joints on Shiro's back, missing the look mixed with awkwardness and curiosity. "You're stiff here... Muscles aren't really taut but... Oh I see. This will feel weird." Without any other warning she looped her arms around the man, and pressed hard in two different points before twisting. A grinding sound rang out clearly, almost making Nanoha get sick to her stomach. "There, how's that?"

"How's that!?" Shiro almost yelled, shocked at the motions. "It's-! It's..." He moved his upper body. "It's... better." He smiled sheepishly. "How did you do that?" Once again Nanoha bragged about Fate before the blonde could answer. Her cheeks colored and eyes averted. "Could you," Shiro asked slowly. "Do anything for legs?"

"Certainly!" Fate quickly jumped on the chance to get in good with the father. "Where does it feel bad?" Her hands moved quickly and precisely, popping every joint she needed and even giving a small ten minute massage to sooth the body. "How's that?" She finally asked.

Momoko and Nanoha looked from the TV over at the girl and gave each other a knowing look after seeing Shiro's expression. "Amazing," The man moved each joint to test out the smoothness. "Testarossa, you are one amazing girl."

"Thank you!" Fate beamed out. "Momoko-san," She addressed the mother hopefully. "Would you like anything done?" At first she looked like she was going to be declined but a nudge from Nanoha made her take the offer. The process was repeated and after ten minutes the woman seemed very pleased. "There you are," Fate sat by Nanoha now and rubbed her wrist.

"Thank you," The woman seemed to be almost asleep. "Fate-san is a very talented girl."

"She's also the fastest runner on the track team," Nanoha picked up without missing a beat. "And she works with her mother sometimes at the really fancy Testarossa Touch massage parlor!"

"N-Nanoha," Fate tried to hush her. "You're embarrassing me."

"You have a job?" Shiro asked, focusing his gaze on her.

"K-kind of," Red eyes panicked. "School and club activities end when the parlor closes so I only work on random weekends when Mom needs help."

"But you did everything needed to be certified for it?" He pressed.

"Y-yes sir."

Shiro slapped his knee, making Fate almost shriek out. "Well then, you seem like an honest hard working girl. I approve of you dating Nanoha."

"Daddy," Nanoha almost face-palmed. "We've been dating for over a month now."

"Well I just now approve it." He nodded to himself. "But I'll still be watching you." He pointed at her, a mixture of playfulness with a serious look. "So don't try anything."

"Yes sir!" Fate swallowed. "I won't do anything, I promise."

"Darling," Momoko nudged him lightly. "Be easy on the poor girl."

"Aw," The male's defenses weakened. "Okay, okay... Testarossa, you pass."

"Thank you?" She seemed confused.

Nanoha stood and hauled Fate up with her. "Anyway," She told them to get the attention. "We're going to my room now." No protests were made, so she took her leave along with the embarrassed girl. The door was closed behind them and Nanoha made a bee-line straight for the dresser. "I'm having some problems," she admitted softly so no one could overhear them despite being alone together. A silver pack of gum was pulled out, and a piece of it was popped from the foil backing. Nanoha put it in her mouth and chewed, sitting on her bed and leaning forward.

Fate softened and sat next to her, one arm going around the girl's shoulders at once. "So that's why you just randomly decided to come back here?"

"Mm, it started a little after you started popping Daddy's joints." She parked the gum between her back teeth and sucked on it. "I've been doing better..."

"How many pieces a day?"

"Three, maybe, mostly just two." She seemed proud. "When I first started it was horrible. I overdid the recommended amount... I had a killer migraine." Nanoha tried to laugh. "But thanks to that I quit chewing as much."

The blonde nodded lightly. "Good job, Nanoha."

"Thank you," She glanced to her side before averting her eyes and blushing. "Fate-chan always helps me; talks to me when I have a craving." The words made her fidget a little. Twice she had called her girlfriend in the middle of the night when she woke up with a craving. The bad mood from lack of sleep and nicotine had made the calls fairly unpleasant but always ended with her going to sleep without smoking. The mornings after were bad as well, but when lunch time came she had always made it up by being extra flirty and touchy. ' _Speaking of touchie,_ ' Nanoha mused mentally. "Fate-chan, could you massage my back a little?"

"Eh? Right now?" She rubbed her wrist lightly. "I just spent about half an hour on your parents..."

"Please?" She asked again cutely. "I'll make it worth your while?"

"Hm?" Fate looked up as Nanoha got off her bed and slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. "Nanoha?" The shirt pooled at her feet, leaving her in a pair of fire red lace panties. Fate's eyes instantly went to Nanoha's stomach to look at the curves moving downwards to the hips and bright fabric grabbing her attention.

"I just cleaned my camera out," Nanoha whispered shyly with a blush. "Um... Want to take a few? I kind of... want to pose for you."

Slowly Fate stood up and accepted the camera. "Mm, I wouldn't mind it."

Nanoha took a few steps away from her and looked over her shoulders, fingers hooking under her panties and started to pull downwards. "Is this worth a massage?" She teased happily.

Fate laughed, took a picture, and shook her head in amusement. "You're silly."

"Nya haha!"

Several pictures and poses later Nanoha found herself in the dark, face down on her bed. Warm hands slid over her curves and around her sides making her sigh out contently. "What do you like the most?" Fate asked curiously as she put one hand on top of the other and pressed it along Nanoha's spine.

"My waist," The girl mumbled out sleepily. "Lower back too." Hands slid to the mentioned spot and she smiled contently. "Mmmm... That's the spot."

"That's what she said," Fate instantly responded before pausing. "...Sorry. Habit from the perverts in my game..."

Nanoha giggled. "That's what makes Fate-chan, Fate-chan." The rubbing continued for a little while longer before a warm body rested over her back. "Oh? Done?"

"My hands are sore," Fate whispered while spooning her. "Can I rest?"

"Will you fall asleep?" She yawned.

"Yes," Fate repeated the action and felt Nanoha shift to get comfortable as well as bring the covers up to hide her body. "Are you not going to get dressed?"

"I trust you," Nanoha whispered softly with closed eyes. "Sweet dreams,"

"You too," Fate's words drowned in Nanoha's hair.

* * *

The morning light awoke Fate from her dreams slowly. Despite normally being an early bird she found the time to be almost eight in the morning already. The bed beside her was empty and, after placing her palm on the cool sheets, realized that Nanoha had been gone for a while now. ' _I can't believe I slept in,_ ' Her mind thought drowsily as she rubbed her eyes. ' _I wonder where Nanoha is,_ ' Her body slid out of the bed and stretched out before going about getting dressed. Semi-loose, blue-jean shorts and a casual fitting short sleeved shirt graced her body on top of a sports bra for comfort. A pair of white ankle socks covered her feet and she was ready to make her way out into the slightly familiar hallway.

Moving down the stairs, she looked around nervously in the kitchen and finally saw Miyuki, Nanoha's sister, come in from the door leading outside. "Good morning," She greeted with a light wave.

"Hello, morning." Miyuki smiled back at her and started getting some cups down from the cabinet. "Nanoha told me you stayed over, have fun?"

"We did," Fate left out the fact that they ended up going to sleep early for a change. "Where is she anyway?"

"Nanoha? She went shopping with Mom to help carry the groceries." She filled the plastic cups with water and offered two to Fate. "Would you help me carry these please?"

Fate moved forward instantly and took the containers. "Certainly." The two girls went back outside, Fate frowning almost unnoticeably at the slightly warm but still cool weather. "Oh," she realized the ground was torn up in certain areas along with the group of four men standing over one section talking. "What's going on?"

"Re-modeling," Miyuki informed her happily. "Kyoya is helping two of his friends in college with some things... In return they are going to help do our yard. Their parents own a landscaping business that they are going to take over so they offered this to help them get experience."

"I see," Fate gave the drinks to the men and clasped her hands behind her back while listening to what was going on. After what seemed like minutes of debating where they should place things she finally spoke up. "Um," The guys turned to her questioningly. "I think," She began again, pointing with her finger while talking nervously. "If you plan on putting in a stone garden bed then you should do it a little closer that way, so you can have the walk-way you were talking about curve around a little... It will make it look neater." She got a few blank stares, but she started she continued her thought. "And, um, you could shift the trees you have to plant to the side that way and it will offer more shade when they grow up as well as make the yard look bigger in case you ever plan on planting hedges around the house."

Silence rang out loudly in her ears as the people looked at her a little longer before turning their gaze to where she had been pointing. "You know," one of the people she didn't know started. "The girl has a valid point..."

"You a designer or something?" Another looked back at her. "That's what I was going to say as well."

"Ah, no," Fate flushed, feeling Nanoha's brother and father's eyes on her curiously. "I'm just... kind of interested in this kind of thing..." She fumbled with her fingers. "I could... help you, if you needed it?"

The men looked at each other and then back at the girl. "I'll get the blueprints," Shiro announced finally. "Testarossa, would you show them what you had in mind?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Fate fell down onto the chair next to Nanoha and laid her head on the table. "I can't move," she complained playfully but halfway serious. Almost four hours had passed since she started helping the people with the yard, and three since Nanoha came back from shopping with her mother. "Nanoha, rub my back?"

"There, there." Nanoha did as requested with a smile. "I never expected you to be doing that when I left this morning. Sorry I didn't wake you, but you were so cute sleeping."

The girl couldn't protest the action because she herself had watched Nanoha sleep before. "Mmm," Was the reply instead. "Hayate not need you at the café?"

"I took the day off," Nanoha informed her pleasantly. "I wanted to spend more time with you." The other men sat at the table as well after cleaning up as best they could. "Ah, everyone is here now! I'll go tell Mommy to start bringing lunch."

Fate sat up and almost offered to help but the strain in her arms from working in the yard made her realize she would probably have trouble just using chopsticks. The men all talked to each other about different things, sometimes drawing her into the conversation as well. When the females returned with a feast for them all, Fate could hardly restrain herself from shoving it all into her mouth. Instead, she found herself being fed by Nanoha after she had soothed her initial hunger. Of course the action brought stares from the others at the table, but the girls didn't show any signs of minding it. Nanoha plucked another piece of food from the plate with her sticks and moved it to Fate's mouth. "Aaaahhhh..."

After lunch was over the group went back to work while Nanoha seemed content just to bask in the sunlight in hopes of getting just a shade more tan. Her skin was still milky white, a contrast to her girlfriend's who was several shades darker. Both Hayate and Fate kept their tanning appointments, and even went together again a month or two down the line. When Fate finally had to call it quits in the yard, the other people thanked her honestly for the help and ideas. The blonde sat down next to the sunbathing girl. "Fate-chan," Nanoha rolled onto her stomach. "Can I see something?"

"Hm?" Fate blushed darkly she her shorts were shifted. "Na-Nanoha!?"

"It's still there!" Nanoha giggled to herself happily. "The Playboy Bunny outline!"

"Oh, yeah," Red eyes looked away. "You seemed so happy about it so I kept putting the sticker on..."

"You're sweet." Nanoha rested her head on Fate's thigh and looked up at her. "You're also dirty."

"Hey," Fate smiled despite the tease. True to the words she was covered in sweat and dirt, hair pulled into a high ponytail to stay out of her way, but still knotted up. "I'm going to enjoy my shower tonight."

"Want to take one here?" Nanoha offered politely.

"Thank you but I have no more clean clothes."

"You can wear some of mine." Her cheeks colored lightly.

"Thank you, but I will have to pass." Truthfully she didn't mind, but the thought of showering at her girlfriend's house made her stomach feel funny. "I should be getting home soon... Mom called my phone twice already."

Nanoha sat up and got to her feet along with Fate. "I'll walk you to the bus stop?"

"Mm, please."

* * *

"I'm home," The words were weaker than normal but the sound of Arf's nails scuffling along the carpet came immediately just like always. The puppy-becoming-dog hopped ecstatically at her feet with her front paws lifted up in a beg to be lifted. Fate obliged her pet and carried the hyper-licking thing with her into the living room.

"Welcome home," Precia offered her from lying on the couch. "How was your one night get-away?"

"Funny;" Fate moved her mother's legs so she could sit down. "I met her family for _real_ this time. They are really nice. I can tell they love Nanoha a lot."

"Were you nervous?"

"A little," Fate finally placed Arf on the floor.

"You're filthy, what happened?" Precia leaned closer to Fate and wrinkled her nose. "You stink; go shower."

Fate sighed. "Wow, thank you, I feel wonderful." She stood and lifted her duffel bag as well. "I helped Nanoha's family work a little in their garden by the café to make it attract more customers. I'm so sore I can barely lift my arms up."

Precia covered a laugh. "Okay, okay. Get cleaned up and I will give you a massage?"

"Thanks Mom," Fate made her way to her room and sat her bag on the floor before unzipping it to throw her things into her laundry basket. After opening the side pouch she picked up her USB flash drive from it and blushed darkly. ' _Well...a few minutes looking at pictures wouldn't hurt anything..._ ' She slid the device into the slot on her computer and turned on her monitor. The screen came on slowly as her mouse ran along to click a few times and bring up the naked pictures of her girlfriend. ' _She's so pretty..._ ' The images cycled by her clicking, Fate's face slowly coloring as one hand started unbuttoning her shorts. ' _Mmm..._ ' Her mental moan escaped her lips as well, leaning back in her chair to get more comfortable.

"Fate," Precia pushed her partly closed door open. "Are you going to shower-oh!"

Fate darted forward, clicking madly to close the images down and remove her hand from her pants. "MOM!" Precia backed out of her room and closed the door quickly. The blonde buried her face into both palms and fought back tears. ' _Not again!_ ' Her cheeks colored, wishing she could just disappear. ' _Mou, I'm not going to even be able to leave my room now!_ '

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Sleepovers

Name: Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka, Arisa, Fate

History: Nanoha stayed over at Fate's apartment first before the two started dating. This time was used to talk and get to know each other better, as well as encourage Nanoha along her path as a model. The two girls slept together in the same bed while cuddling in a platonic way. Later, Nanoha and Fate both had a sleep over with Arisa, Suzuka, and Hayate. This was the first slumber party for Fate, who enjoyed it to a point of almost not sleeping just so it would last longer. The girls all started to get to know Fate that night, and it was then that they all became a group together. Games were played, laughs were shared, and Nanoha slowly started to realize that she saw Fate differently than the other girls. Finally Nanoha invited Fate to her house for both a dinner date and a sleepover. Both of her parents disapproved the notion, saying it was inappropriate for her to have her significant other over for the night. Nanoha held firm that Fate was a really close friend before anything else and talked her parents into allowing it to happen. The girls enjoyed a romantic dinner and Fate managed to get in good with the parents. This time the two went to bed early, using it as an excuse to cuddle together.

Fan service rating: Over nine thousand!

* * *

Dear Butterfly,

I had fun last night and today. It was a little weird at first, having you with me while my parents were there as well. I guess I was just so used to being alone at your place, and only having Precia-san there. I feel a lot easier at your apartment, but it was a nice change to have you over in my room. My bed feels really empty right now, I'm writing this while lying down, forgive me if my handwriting is a little messy. Also please ignore the random doodles around the page as well. It took me a moment to start writing and you know how my hand gets when I'm distracted...

So anyway, did you have fun? I know there isn't much to do at my place so I hope you weren't too bored. I was really amazed when I got back from shopping and you were working with everyone. Mommy said that it really impressed her, so you got brownie points with her. Daddy also seemed impressed tonight at the dinner table and that's always a good thing. You did look extremely tired, though. Are you okay? Don't push yourself if you're sore okay? Also I'm sorry about leaving this morning while you were asleep. I didn't think about it at first because I thought I would get back in time to wake you, but looking back at it, I should have told you I was going to help my mother first. You were just so cute though, I'd have felt bad if I woke you...

Okay, well, January is over half done now! I can't wait for my birthday. Eighteen! Finally! I'm nor sure why I'm so happy, but it's just the idea of being an 'adult' that really makes me giddy. Wow, that sounds childish doesn't it? I think I'm stuck at age fourteen and just don't know it. I hope we will be able to be together some that day. It's on a school day but that's okay, I like to see all my friends. Well, I think I'm going to go now; I'm getting tired again. Sweet dreams, Butterfly.

-Angel Wings

* * *

A/N: Very sorry for the long delay. I had major writer's block for this chapter and I'm not really happy with it but I don't want to make everyone wait even longer for an update. I hope next chapter will come faster and will make everyone happy! Also, thank you everyone for over three-hundred reviews. I can't put in words how thrilled I am about it, but I am very touched from the dedication on this story. It means the world to me. As a small thank you, I am going to make a special "Emerald" chapter for this story called "Emerald Bell". Angel is working with me on it so many thanks to her. Also thanks for proofreading as well, Angel! For all of you keeping up at home, you can see Angel's art for Fate in her Chinese dress at her deviant art page: Mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com


	19. Chapter 19

I hummed happily to myself as I arranged the food inside my lunch box. Extra rice for myself,l and octopus sausages for Vita. It was a standard ritual come morning for me, but something was extra today. A third box was lined on the table, filled with lots of different types of things that I had spent most of last night and a little of this morning preparing. Yuuno's lunch box was so full I had to employ a second one just to hold the rice for it. I didn't mind, though, because my lunch boxes were cute and small so it was okay. Once I finished preparing, I took pink food coloring and folded it in part of the rice before molding it into a heart shape in the middle of the container. Standing back a bit, I looked at my creation and smiled proudly. It was absolutely perfect if I do say so myself. Shamal told me it was very pretty and my boyfriend would love it and I smiled proudly until I realized that she _saw_ it. Quickly and embarrassedly, I put the lid on the lunch box and blushed hard at the teasing look I was getting. Great, if she told Signum about this...

**Saved by the Bell XIX**

**By: Satashi**

Hayate lightly rubbed her legs before bending over and slipping on her shoes while still standing. Her hair fell over her eyes, and was brushed back with yet another thought of getting it trimmed. After making sure she had everything, the girl gave her guardians all a hug and kissed her dog's head goodbye. "I'll be a little late this afternoon," she reminded them at the door. "I need to shop for Nanoha-chan's birthday present." A final wave was given, and she ran out into the brisk morning air. The way to the bus stop was made happily and she chose to stand by the bench rather than sitting. Her recent treatments and medicine were working wonders, and she hadn't used her cane much at all in the past two months. This, along with her recent boyfriend addition, made her particularly happy. ' _Just a while left before valentine's.'_ Her cheeks colored merrily.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha's voice rang out from down the street and a waving girl paired with Yuuno came into sight. "Good morning!"

The first girl smiled happily at them. "Good morning Nanoha-chan, Yuuno." Nanoha let go of her friend's hand, took Hayate's, and placed them together. "Hehe, did you stay over at his place again?"

Nanoha pouted. "Yeah, tutoring me again. We stayed up pretty late studying." A rather cute sigh was exhaled. "I can't wait until summer comes." She sat down on the bench and crossed her legs. "I'm tired of it getting warm and then snowing the next day. It's not natural." Her eyes scanned the area, frowning at the snow that started to build up again. "Just last week I debated wearing a three-quarters shirt and here I am, bundled in my jacket again."

Hayate laughed to herself. "Funny; Fate-chan thinks just the opposite. She was complaining to me about how she felt she was getting ripped off on her winter. Oh!" Her hands retreated from Yuuno's in favor of rooting through her briefcase. "I saw this really neat thing on relationships in this month's magazine. Nice pictures by the way." She flipped through the book a few pages after Nanoha's latest modeling shots. "Here, you're supposed to ask the people and compare their answers to get the results." She took out a pen and grinned. "I already have Fate's sooooo."

"Nya haha." Nanoha gave into her friend's past time and started answering the seemingly random questions. Yuuno sat down next to them and leaned back on the bench, taking to reading a book. Arisa and Suzuka joined them soon and after a few hellos the questions returned.

"Okay," Hayate marked the last answer and boarded the bus along with the rest. Once they were seated she opened her magazine back and started calculating. "Let's see here... Okay... You have... fifteen points... you're side 'B' so that's... Here we are!" She cleared her throat when everyone paid attention to her now that the questions were going to reveal the future of Nanoha's relationship. "You and your significant other," Hayate began with a giggle. "are a good match but do to your actions you may push him or her away. Keep in mind, the things you do build up over time or you may... find yourself single and not knowing why." She blinked and re-read the line again to herself. "Aw, that's not good."

Nanoha licked her lips, running the words over in her mind again. "Push her away..."

Yuuno shook his head. "Don't pay attention to that Nanoha, the magazine was printed with every possible solution to a relationship in it and worded so no matter what you pick it will be something odd." The others agreed with him, but the girl sank back in her chair nervously.

"Yeah... hehe... It's silly..." Her hand reached into her purse to pull out her inhaler and take a small puff of it. Eyes turned to the window, she stared outside of the moving vehicle and frowned.

* * *

Arisa looked over at Nanoha as the bell rang to end their last period activities. Normally, the girl was quick to leave the classroom so she could start warming up for tennis practice, but today she lagged behind everyone else. "Hey," voicing a greeting, she got the normal smile everyone received when Nanoha was trying to hide her insecurities. "Don't give me that," she warned sternly, making Nanoha drop the false happiness and look at her feet. "Are you still worrying over that stupid magazine article? This isn't like you at all."

"I know," The girl rubbed her temples. "Just lately I've been... under a lot of stress. I haven't been the best of girlfriends to Fate-chan."

"Hm," Arisa walked alongside her friend. "She seems fine from what I've seen. I think you are just over-analyzing everything because of what that magazine said." With a solid but gentle bop on the back of Nanoha's head, she continued her scolding. "Stop blowing everything out of proportion. If you're worried, just get her a small gift or something. When is the last time you gave her a random gift?"

"Um... A few months?"

"See?" Arisa nodded to her. "When you first met you showered her in treats, why not get her something?"

Nanoha stopped walking. "You know, that's a really good idea!" Now cheered up, she gave her friend a quick hug before running off down the hallway.

"Nanoha! Your club is the other way!"

"Tell Keroko-chan something came up for me!" She yelled back with a wave. With her friend left in charge of explaining her absence, Nanoha happily ran through the students and out into the cool air outside. ' _I'll bake her something,_ ' she decided happily. ' _Something really sweet and tasty... A cake will be good!_ ' The bus stop came into view and she re-doubled her pace to catch it. For the first time since she stopped smoking, she didn't feel the need to puff her inhaler on the cramped seats. When she arrived home, she proudly opened the doors to her café and waved at her mother when she got a questioning look. "I skipped tennis practice today," She walked in fully and closed the door behind herself.

"That's rare, are you feeling okay?" Momoko sat the cookies down on a tray for customers to select from and walked back into the kitchen area.

"Just fine. Actually, I'm really well. Are you busy at the moment?"

"No too much that I can't help my daughter," She smiled at Nanoha and started washing her hands. "What do you need?"

"A cake."

"A cake?" She repeated curiously. "What kind?"

"Super sweet. Cavity educing, even."

"Fate?"

Nanoha nodded. "Mm. I'm just in the mood to do something for her."

Momoko shook her head happily. "You are so sweet." A finger went to her chin in thought. "You said she likes thing insanely sweet, right?" A nod answered her. "Then...Does she like chocolate?"

"She's addicted to it."

"A double layer chocolate cake...Chips inside the batter and...White frosting to make the flavors mingle better. We can also use it to write something again."

The daughter started cleaning her hands as well, allowing Momoko to put an apron over her front. "Like what? It was hard enough coming up with things last time I did this so long ago."

"How about 'I love you'?"

Blue eyes widened. "I-I don't think that's a good idea." Turning away, she busied herself with drying her hands. "I care for her deeply but... those words are..." Her cheeks colored darkly. "So embarrassing... I'm shy."

"Well you have a while to think about it." A clean bowl was set on the counter. "I will start getting the things you need, so be sure to measure properly okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Rolling up her sleeves, she began to put her heart into the cake her mother was helping her with. Flour flew in the air, eggs were cracked, and chocolate chips were carefully weighed to mix in. When the cakes were set in the oven to bake, Nanoha practiced writing with a piping bag filled with frosting via Momoko's instructions. By the time the two layers were finished and cooled, the girl had made considerable progress in her neatness.

Momoko scrapped up the last bit of frosting from the cutting board and put it back into the piping bag before sealing it off once again. "Remember to flick your wrist. If you mess up now, we can't fix it." She smiled at her nervous daughter's face and watched proudly as she drew little hearts over the top and wrote her girlfriend's name. "No message?"

"I feel like she would know I didn't write love on it if I did anything else." She kissed her fingertip to rid it of a smear of frosting. "And last time I made her a cake I doodled all over it messily, so this time I'll be simple."

"If that's what you want," Momoko smiled and placed the cake inside of a carry out pastry box. "This is a tight fit so be extra extra sure to not let it slide okay? If you do the icing will rub off on the box."

"I know," Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "I've delivered cakes all my life for you."

"I know you know, but I say it anyway." Momoko pet her daughter's head. "Hurry off then. Be back before it's too late, okay?"

Nanoha carefully balanced the cake in both hands and gave her mother a final thank you before setting out to make the familiar trek to her girlfriend's apartment complex. She checked the massage parlor first, only to find it closed already. Expecting this, Nanoha simply turned and headed across the street to the apartments. A quick knock on the door summoned Precia to her, and a happy greeting welcomed her. "Sorry to drop by unannounced." She took the invitation to come in and slid off her shoes at the door. "I baked a cake for Fate-chan, help yourself to it as well."

Precia almost laughed at the thought. "She would bite my hand if I tried to eat something you made for her." Accepting it on her daughter's behalf, she placed it in the kitchen. "Fate will be late tonight; she called and told me that she was going to play at Hayate's house before coming home."

"Ah," She didn't let it disappoint her. "Well then, would you mind if I cleaned her room as an added bonus tonight?" With an amused smile, Precia happily allowed Nanoha to raid their cleaning supplies and, when asked, showed her where the washer and dryer were as well. Fate's room was normally clean, and this time was no exception. The girl had to go over everything carefully before finding a few dusty spots, and generally straightened everything up as best she could. A load of laundry was started and after only a few minutes she helplessly sat on the water bed. ' _She really_ does _keep her room clean._ ' Looking around, she spied the closed closet and pondered it.

Fate had cleaned up her closet the visit before last so she thought it would be okay to do the same. The door opened and light clicked on. She had only seen Fate's closet a few times so she took the opportunity to fully look around. Originally meant for twins, the closet was expanded on and was a complete walk in. Fate's clothes were neatly hung on one side while the rest of the space was filled with Beanie Babies and random stuffed animals. Not able to help herself, she looked at the arrangement on the shelf walls curiously. Each one looked perfectly clean and in good condition. A can of air was next to them, which was quickly played with. ' _She air_ _-_ _dusts her plushies, that's so Fate-chan-ish._ ' She sprayed a few puffs of air over them and watched faint traces of dust soar into the air and onto the floor. ' _Not even her floor needs vacuuming. Wow._ '

She looked around a moment more before spying a shoe box that was half closed. Deciding that she could at least place it next to the rest of the shoes, she bent down and picked it up. ' _Hey this is kind of heavy for shoes..._ ' turning to put it with the rest, her ankle twisted lightly causing her to grab a shelf to catch herself. The box fell from her hands and hit the ground, spilling its contents over the floor. Nanoha did a double take when she saw the objects and slowly knelt down to pick one up. ' _These are..._ ' Her face colored darkly. ' _But...why would Fate need these?_ ' The adult toys were placed back in the box carefully and the lid was shut shortly after. Nanoha sat in front of the box and looked at it sadly. ' _She... must feel alone? I know she likes to cuddle and touch but... I never knew she wanted that feeling so much... And here I am, always teasing her and denying her._ '

Nanoha hugged her knees and rested her chin on top of them. ' _She wants to feel loved but couldn't get it from me so she uses these? Some girlfriend I am._ ' The magazine article came back to her mind, making her feel even worse. ' _I should have done something... Let her touch me more..._ ' Her head shook softly. ' _No, that's not what she's after. She is ready for an intimate relationship and I'm not. So she... in my place._ ' Sadly she sniffed. ' _I should be there with her instead of these. If I had only not teased her so much... hadn't slapped her hands... Maybe then she would have found pleasure in me instead of in these._ '

Not knowing how long she sat there, she finally placed Fate's toys back exactly where she first saw them to avoid making the blond uncomfortable. The washer buzzed loudly, snapping her out of her thoughts quickly. Moving to it, she changed the load to the dryer and started it. The girl smiled at Precia and went back to the room to lie on the water bed. A pillow was hugged and she closed her eyes, convincing herself mentally that she was a bad girlfriend.

Something brushed up against her face, moving her hair softly. For some reason she felt tired and her eyes protested when they tried to open. "Mmmmngh?" She moaned lightly, seeing Fate kneeling beside the bed with a smile. "Fate-chan...? When did you get home?"

"About ten minutes ago," She admitted with a small giggle. "Mom told me you fell asleep while waiting on me; I'm sorry."

Slowly sitting up, the girl wavered on the bed moving under her. "Oh, I fell asleep..." She rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself up more. "I was just going to rest a moment..."

"Silly," Fate was still smiling. "Thank you for the cake, it really made me happy."

"Is it good?"

"Very. Mom and I shared a slice." The blond sat next to Nanoha contently. "It was a nice surprise coming home to cake and then finding you in my bed." She nudged the blue eyed girl playfully. "You should drop by more often." She only got a small hum in response. "...Something wrong?"

"Ah? No, no I'm just sleepy." To prove her point she yawned lightly. ' _I can't tell her I saw those things, she would die of embarrassment..._ ' Nanoha looked over at Fate curiously. "Ne, Fate-chan?" A small hum came back at her. "Are you happy?"

"I guess?" The girl tilted her head to the side. "That's a sudden question? Happy about what?"

"Us?"

"Us?" Red eyes suddenly turned fearful. "Of course I am!" She took both of Nanoha's hands. "You mean the world to me!"

"Nyaha..." She averted her eyes but found Fate moving to look into them again. "I'm sorry; I said something weird."

Fate shook her head. "No it's okay... If something is bothering you I want to help. Am I making you unhappy somehow? Can I do anything to make up for it?" She slowly hugged the girl when arms looped around her neck. "Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan," She whispered the name softly. "Can I ask something of you?"

"Yes? Anything I can do I will...?"

Nanoha held her tighter. "Tell me, right now, honestly, is there anything about me you wish you could change?"

"Change?" Fate thought the question over. ' _She wouldn't ask me something like this out of the blue, she is troubled by something... Something about herself?_ ' One hand rubbed the girl's back. "You stopped smoking, That was the only thing that I didn't like."

"What about me always pushing you away?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Fate moved back enough to sit in front of her. "Pushing me away?"

"When... when you want to get intimate."

Red eyes blinked. "Is that what this is about?"

Nanoha looked down at her lap, judging her words and reluctantly admitting to herself she couldn't progress the topic any more without revealing what she discovered. "I, um...cleaned your room today."

"You don't have to change the subject-"

"I tried to do your closet too," She went on softly. "I air dusted your plushies and... I accidentally tripped over your shoe box in there."

Fate stiffened. "You didn't...?"

A small nod. "I didn't mean to." She felt bad enough admitting it after trying to cover it up in the first place. Since she started the talk, she knew she couldn't back out now. "...Are you mad?"

The blond seemed to be having trouble talking. "Mad..? I'm... not very _happy_ you know, but... I can't be upset at _you_ about it. I.. oh wow." She covered her eyes with her hand. "I must have done something wrong in a past life to deserve this..."

"Fate-chan," Nanoha took her girlfriend's hand and held it. "Am I not satisfying you?"

"Satis..." Her words tailed off, eyes wide. "Oh...Oh! N-no, that's... those are just for... I..." She tried to hide again but Nanoha held firm, scared blue eyes searching hers. "Nanoha, it isn't what you think... well, not entirely... you see..." She blushed, trying to say it. "I'm just...It's not...I'm sorry, what exactly are you thinking right now?" Her sentence ended helplessly, at a loss of what to say

"That I'm not there for you so you look for it elsewhere... that I'm a bad girlfriend." Fate looked at her, at a loss for words yet again. "That maybe... I'm not the best for you."

"Nanoha..." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "You are being really silly right now. Nanoha _is_ the best for me." Again she took both of her hands and gripped them firmly so they couldn't be pulled away. "Sweetie, I'm not looking for anything away from you. I would never go somewhere else for that kind of thing, and it hurts just knowing you would think that. I have those because I like the feeling they give, and I think about _you_ when I... Oh god I can't believe I have to say this... Nanoha, listen, I love you. I've said it before, and I mean it. I am not going to pressure you into a physical relationship when you're not ready. So, yes, I use those sometimes, but it's not because you're not satisfying me, it's because you are so lovely and have such a great personality. I can't help but let my imagination drift like that. You are perfect for me, and that's why I think about you all the time. I _am very_ happy with you. More than I could ever hope to say. _"_

Nanoha sniffed, biting her quivering bottom lip. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Shhh..." Fate hugged her close. "Don't be. Stop thinking weird things, Sweetheart. If you have any questions then just ask them. If you keep them inside then it could lead to a misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry." The two pulled away and Fate wiped the tears off her face. "I said such strange things and embarrassed you."

Fate softened her gaze. "It is worth it to know you understand it's not your fault."

Nanoha tried her best to smile. "Sorry all the same..." She brought Fate's hand to her mouth and kissed it. "So much for having a happy night tonight, huh?"

"Any night I can see you is a happy night."

"Mou," Nanoha leaned forward and rested her head against her girlfriends. "How can you smooth talk so suddenly?"

"I practice." Her small joke made Nanoha's mood lighten considerably. "How about we share a small piece of that cake you made and talk about happier stuff?"

Nanoha nodded as best she could. "Yeah... I'd like that."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Nanoha!" The cheer came from everyone around the large table at Hayate's café. The birthday girl, now eighteen, blushed happily at all the attention she was getting. Already, all of her friends were shoving gifts on her and demanding to have theirs opened first. With a small laugh she finally accepted Arisa's and politely started undoing the wrapping before being commanded to just rip into it before they were there all night long. Paper flew in the air and a pair of jeans with three shirts were revealed.

"Ooh, thank you!" Nanoha fussed over them for a small moment before finally taking the next gift to proceed down the line. Even Mitsuki and Candy made it to her small party, curiously talking to the people they didn't know very well, while Nanoha did her thing. Three tables were pushed together, making the café appear kind of small compared to the normal busy atmosphere. Gift after gift was opened and fawned on before finally she turned to Fate with a happy smile.

"Oh here we go," Hayate teased the girl. "Get the lovey-dovey eyes out."

Suzuka giggles softly. "Oh let them have their fun."

"Thank you, Fate-chan." Nanoha shyly took the gift and opened the package, giggling at the present Fate had chosen for her: a complete set of skin care products and makeup endorsed by her mother's company. Body lotion, shower gel, perfume, nail polish, shampoo and conditioner, all matching. "Thank you, Fate-chan." She hugged everyone in turn for the gifts while Signum and Hayate got rid of the shredded paper to make room for the meal to come.

"Everyone eat up," The café waitress told the crowd. "We have cake as well so get your fill!"

"Famous last words," Fate teased her, eying the mass of junk food brought to the table.

Arisa nudged Fate lightly in the ribs. "Don't accidentally stab anyone's hand now." The remark earned a well deserved laugh at her expense, making the red eyed blond blush slightly.

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan, say 'ahhhh'" Nanoha offered a French fry, which was nipped from her fingers with a giggle.

Suzuka leaned over to Yuuno and whispered over at him. "Nanoha-chan sure has been flirty with Fate recently, more so than usual I mean."

The male looked over at them and hummed to himself. "You noticed too, huh?" The purpled haired girl nodded slightly. "A while ago Nanoha-chan seemed really depressed for some reason. When I asked her about it she said she was doubting if she was the best for Fate or not. I guess the two of them talked or something because after that she suddenly started being really open about it."

"Hey way of trying to make it up to her I guess... That's Nanoha for you." She observed the flirting girls. "But she's so happy, it looks like she's really enjoying it more than just trying to make Fate happy."

Nanoha giggled at a joke told to her by Hayate and discreetly thumped a piece of popcorn to bounce off Candy's head while she was talking to Mitsuki. The American turned around and glanced around, seeing everyone talking and laughing to themselves. Confused, she went back to her conversation only to get another kernel on her head. This time she caught Nanoha trying not to giggle and threw the piece back, bouncing it off the birthday girl's nose. "I saw that," Candy laughed when her friend stuck out her tongue at her.

Mitsuki gave the foreigner a half smile. "You've changed a lot lately."

"How so?" She cocked her head to the side.

"When you first started working for us everyone said you were really hard to deal with and was a loner most of the time. Lately, it's been almost the opposite. The photographer of the last shoot you were in told me he would be pleased to work with you again because you co-operated so well."

Candy looked shocked a moment before turning away and glaring out the window, sticking up her nose. "I haven't changed at all."

The manager smiled lightly herself, looking over at Nanoha take a bite of cake off Hayate's fork. ' _I'm glad she was placed under me. I can already tell she will go far in her career.'_

When the party ended, everyone slowly started going their own ways, finally winding down to only Fate, Yuuno, and the birthday girl herself. "So," The male of the group spoke up while leaning against the wall. "What now? You going to stay with me tonight, Nanoha?"

Nanoha shook her head lightly. "Nope, got to go home tonight. I promised my family I would be sure to spend time with them today too since last year I stayed over at Hayate's house after my party." She turned to Fate and smiled at her. "Sure it's not a trouble for a ride?" A small wave and smile was given to Yuuno while she walked with the other girl.

"Not at all." Fate shook her head and helped carry the many gifts to her mother's car. "Mom called and wanted me to apologize again for not being able to come today."

Nanoha smiled again. "No worries; when you have to work, you have to work." The ride to her house was made contently, the two girls holding hands while talking about random things they have been through lately. "Hard to believe we've known each other for almost and entire school year." Her eyes looked over at Fate before going back to looking out the window. "Seems like it was just yesterday when we swapped bags."

"Who would have thought," Fate agreed softly. "that you bumping into me would have lead to all this."

"Mmn," Nanoha have her hand a small squeeze. "And I was so nervous about being a bother to you even though I was really interested." She giggles lightly. "But you had a crush on me then, didn't you?"

This time it was Fate while gave a small laugh. "You had me the same night we met. I remember sitting at my desk reading that note you wrote me in my book about drawing on it. I wanted to get to know you more."

"And now look at us," The brown haired girl blushed. "About to celebrate our first valentine's day..."

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing really," A shy smile. "I'd just like to spend some time with you. It's on a school day anyway." Nanoha slowly looked over at her again. "Um...could we stay at your place a while? My brother and sister will be down so we wouldn't have any privacy at my house..."

Fate colored and cleared her throat, catching the hint laced in the words. "Um, yeah... I'd like that too..." The two girls looked forward, smiling to themselves softly as Nanoha's destination came into view.

* * *

Nanoha blushed softly as she told the lady behind the counter what she was looking for. The store owner was a kind, older woman who seemed to always be smiling. The fairly large stuffed bear was removed from a shelf not too far away and handed to her. In all it seemed to be almost two feet tall and very hugable. After purchasing a vase of mixed roses as well, Nanoha left the gift store and went back to her mother's car. "There's no way I can take these to school so we are going to swing by the house after school tomorrow and pick them up." She made sure to hold the flowers carefully as they drove home.

"Are you two going to go out on the town?" Momoko pondered her daughter's Valentine's date.

"Um, not really." The younger girl fidgeted in her seat. "I kind of...just want to be alone with her."

"Hmmmm..." Knowing eyes looked over at the shy girl holding the flowers. "Something tells me this isn't just a phase you're going through."

Nanoha felt her words falter at the sudden statement. "N-no, I was serious from the start." Looking over at her mother, she pouted. "Mou, did you think I wasn't?"

"I didn't know what to think at the time," She revealed casually. "I just knew I wanted my girl happy, and if that was what floated her boat then I could go with it. At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant."

Nanoha almost shrieked at the word. "M-mom! I'm not... we're not... we haven't..." She looked at her lap, feeling her hair frizz at the knowing look she was getting. "... Please don't say anything else." Swallowing, she closed her eyes, embarrassed out of her life. ' _I wonder if Fate-chan ever has to go through something like this..._ '

The following day came quickly for the girl. Waking up early, she took a hot shower, scrubbing herself clean a few times while shampooing her hair twice as well. After drying off she looked at herself in the mirror and inspected her body. ' _Valentine's Day,_ ' she though to herself while reaching to start the blow dryer for her hair. ' _The day for lovers...And I'm going to spend it with Fate._ ' Her hands went on auto-pilot, styling her hair without thinking about what she was doing. ' _After everything we've gone through, after sharing our hearts for so long in our diaries, after getting closer and closer... I'm finally ready._ ' She saw her cheeks color at the thought. ' _I want to show Fate how much I love her. Tonight... Tonight I will finally say those words to her._ ' She left the bathroom in a towel and started getting dressed.

' _We have known each other for a long time now, and with her help I achieved my dream of being a model._ ' Nanoha carefully put on her mascara in the mirror. ' _I went from being the shy girl who always needed someone to be with me, to being someone who could stand on their own.'_ Batting her eyes, she tried to remember the tips about makeup she was told at work. Slowly she brushed her cheeks and made herself look prettier for her girlfriend. ' _I've battled my shyness with her, became more confident, and accepted a part about myself that I might have otherwise never known._ '

Pretty underwear was put on and covered with her school uniform. ' _The new school, my new friends, my new job, my future I'm heading to... I guess all of them could be linked to Fate-chan in some way._ ' Stockings were pulled up and her shoes placed on her feet. After double checking the valentine's gifts she made her way downstairs for breakfast. ' _Next year is my last year in high school and I will be working full time. After that I will soon get my own place...With the money I'm saving up already it will be easy._ ' The girl said her goodbyes to her family and made her way outside, looking up at the vast blue sky over her. ' _After becoming more open with Fate-chan_ _,_ _I became more open about myself. I think I've influenced her a lot as well. I remember how sad her eyes were when we first me and how they suddenly changed one day._ '

Nanoha waved at Yuuno and took his hand when she met up with him at their usual spot. "Morning, Happy Valentine's day." Nanoha offered him a home made chocolate heart. "It's small this year because I'm sure Hayate has a feast of sweets for you." An embarrassed chuckle came as a reply to her. ' _Hayate-chan and Yuuno-kun make a great couple. I'm glad they finally got together. I wonder what their plans are for today?_ ' Looking up at the taller male, she nudged him slightly when his girlfriend came into view. "Wear protection," She teased softly, making him almost trip. When he looked back at her she only giggled happily, covering her mouth cutely.

' _Arisa and Suzuka became a couple somewhere along the line as well,_ ' Nanoha looked at the two girls walking together towards the bus stop. ' _I think all of us knew it so there was no real reason to make the announcement. They gave me confidence to accept it in myself, and get over the few whispers in the school when it became public knowledge. Fate knew about herself for a long time now so it was easier for her. I'm glad she was able to put up with me as I went through my shy phase of it. That, and staying with me despite me constant teasings and flirts. Those things I found in her room, she won't need them anymore. I love her, I know this now. I will share my heart with her and make her realize it as well._

Greetings were exchanged along with candies for each other at the stop and the group herded along with the rest of the students onto their ride. Nanoha looked out the window and smiled at the scenery. It was still cold but there was the ever so faint looming of spring in the background. Soon the trees would blossom again and the beautiful sight she first saw when she came to school for the first day would be back. ' _Almost a year,_ ' she thought to herself with a smile. The students left the bus at their stop and blond hair caught her attention as it was blown in the wind. ' _Almost a year since we met,_ ' Fate walked over to the group carrying a small wrapped present. ' _Almost a year since she told me her name.'_ The two met half way and she took the offered wrapped package. ' _Here's to many more, Fate-chan._ ' Nanoha leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend softly, ignoring everyone's gasp at the public display. Pulling back, she smiled embarrassedly at her friend. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fate-chan."

"Mm, Happy Valentine's Day, Nanoha."

' _My name is Takamachi Nanoha... And this is our story.'_

* * *

Saved by the Bell Collectible Card Game!

Card: Finale

Author: Satashi

Time Lapsed: Four months

Special Thanks: Mercurian Angel for all the wonderful artwork and beta reading the last several chapters. To everyone at the Animesuki Nanoha fanfiction forum for the constant feedback, support, and help regarding not only this story but all my others as well. Also, to everyone here at Fanfiction -dot- net for the reviews and dedication on this story. I'm sorry this last chapter took three weeks to come out, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

Future SbtB: Emerald Bell will be released in the future. It is almost five thousand words on it's on, and is a look at the love Nanoha and Fate share.

Future works: I will continue writing Nanoha fanfiction as long as the fans like to read them. 6th Division: Redemption will be completed shortly.

* * *

Diary Entries:

Dear Butterfly,

I had a lot of fun today hanging out with you. It was nice to simply browse the mall a while like we used to always do together. All the dates are great but every now and then it's fun to just hang out like friends. The massage afterwards was really wonderful as well. I'm so so happy you will do that for me now. I can't believe how I used to get by without them. Though to be honest it was really funny when Precia came in on us and then proceeded to tell you that you were doing it wrong. Hehe, she's really good at popping joints. You still have a ways to go Sweetheart!

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

I can't believe you said that! If you like my mom so much maybe she can rub your back for now on! Anyway, thanks for loaning me your mathematics book today. I can't believe I left mine on the desk at home. That's twice this year I've done that. Normally I'm really good about keeping up with my things. Oh, and thank you for cleaning up my room. I'm sorry that it ended up the way it did. I just wanted to say again that you are a wonderful girlfriend so don't get down on yourself about things. My...um... 'toys' are just a stress relief. Really. So don't think weird things, okay? I don't even really use them that much.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

I'm sorry too, I was just so shocked to find them. I didn't take you for someone who likes that kind of thing... okay, well, actually you are really touchy-feely so it makes sense that you have them. I didn't mean to over react like I did. It was just that time of month for me and I was just emotional and stressed from not smoking I guess. I believe you when you say that it wasn't my fault, so don't worry. Just a random question, though, um... why did you have so many?

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

I accidentally ordered them by mistake. I only wanted one but I can't return them. Can we please never mention this again in our diaries?

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

Okay, I will never again mention that you have a shoebox filled with various types of adult toys and almost completely empty box of a 'bulk pack' of batteries for them. Even though you don't use them much I won't ask where all the batteries went or why the top of the box seemed to have damp fingerprints all over it. Also I will never ask you if I can borrow one.

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

Oh? You want to _borrow_ one? Okay, I recommend the...wait, what are you making me write? Fine, I'll give you one tomorrow along with this diary and we'll see who the embarrassed one is! Other than that, how are you? School is rough isn't it? I hate all these test we're going through right now. I've started skipping track practice twice a week to get home early to help my mom with work. It's annoying but I really needed the money. Now I'm caught up on my bills so I can relax a little. I have your birthday present picked out and your valentine's as well. I hope you enjoy them.

-Butterfly

Dear Butterfly,

I can _not_ believe you gave me one. Fate-chan is a pervert! I think I'm too shy to actually... you know... with it... But it was kind of funny looking back on it. I'm sure I was a stammering mess when you handed it to me. But really, isn't it neat that we can actually talk about this? I mean, yeah, it's embarrassing and everything, but when I sat and thought about it before writing this I'm really quite touched by it. We're so comfortable with each other we can joke about masturbating. Wow, Butterfly, I don't know what to say. I promise I'll never keep something from you because I'm too shy about it. I trust you so much to keep everything a secret. It's funny that all this came from me finding your toys, but I really do mean it when I say I'm flattered you share things like that with me now. Share the information with me, not the toys I mean!Well you _do_ share the toys with me but that's not what I mean when I said...UGH! Stupid pen!

...I'll see you tomorrow at my party...

-Angel Wings

Dear Angel Wings,

You are _so_ cute. I hope you enjoyed everything today. I can't write much, but I'm thinking about you. I'm going to start on practicing your Valentine's gift. Oh, and I haven't written it, but that cake you made me a while back? Delicious. The cake isn't a lie after all. It was delicious and... wait, didn't I already do this joke? Anyway, I can't wait till i can spend more time with you. You mean the world to me, and -yes- I do feel flattered we can talk about things like that. I'm not as embarrassed about it anymore. If you ever want to know anything about me at all, just ask.

-Butterfly

* * *

Nanoha shyly smiled as the door closed behind her. "Your mom isn't home?" Looking over her shoulder, she watched Fate try to settle down the spastic Arf jumping on her legs.

"No, so has to work late tonight because everyone does gift packs for today." Fate blew on her puppy's face, making her try and eat the moving air. "Go play, Arf, Mommy wants to spend some time with Nanoha, okay?" The dog ran circles around them both a few times before running off on her own.

"She's gotten so big," Nanoha reached behind herself to take both of Fate's hands while walking toward the blond's bedroom. "Hard to believe she was a tiny puppy not so long ago."

"They grow fast," Fate replied lightly, trying not to step on Nanoha's heels. "What do you want to do? A movie? We could make dinner if you're hungry?"

As the two made it inside Fate's room Nanoha stopped walking and turned around to face her girlfriend. "I just want to be with you," She whispered softly. "we don't need to have anything else to distract us..."

Fate blushed lightly as her door was closed behind her. "Nanoha...?" She watched the girl slowly sit on her bed after turning off the lights.

"Fate," The honorific was finally dropped. Rising up her hand, she offered it to her girlfriend. "Come here?" Slowly fingers touched hers and she laid back on the water bed, taking Fate with her. "...Kiss me?"

Fate smiled in the darkness and moved up to gently place her lips on Nanoha's forehead. Another kiss went lower, claiming the bridge of her nose. Finally she hovered above her girlfriend's lips, tasting the air being exhaled. Mouths parted slowly, expectingly. The first kiss was light, touching just briefly before stopping. Their lips stuck together gently, making each lick them to prepare for a second more serious one. Carefully Fate laid her weight onto Nanoha, sliding a hand under the girl's back and around her waist. Her other slid up to caress the girl's neck, massaging it lovingly. The kiss ended reluctantly, eyes opening to stare into the orbs of their soon to be lover.

The girl on bottom carefully brought her hand up in the darkness to caress Fate's cheek. Small weight was placed against her palm as the blonde leaned against the warm hand. "Fate," Nanoha whispered once more, making the girl slowly open her eyes again in the nuzzle. "I want to tell you," Her thumb moved across Fate's cheek. "That I love you." The words were barely audible but still strong. The blonde's eyes moistened lightly, closing once more as she leaned down to claim the lips that spoke to her in a kiss.

-The End.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue was added mainly as a way to let people know where to get "Emerald Bell", the official sequel to Saved by the Bell. This is set five years in the future and just shows how everyone is doing once they are grown up. Please enjoy this for what it is, a simple little epilogue for your amusement. Details on where to get Emerald Bell are at the end.
> 
> * * *

Author's Notes: This epilogue was added mainly as a way to let people know where to get "Emerald Bell", the official sequel to Saved by the Bell. This is set five years in the future and just shows how everyone is doing once they are grown up. Please enjoy this for what it is, a simple little epilogue for your amusement. Details on where to get Emerald Bell are at the end.

* * *

I smiled to the camera, holding one hand on my tummy while giving a wink. My other hand was holding a health drink designed specifically for expecting mothers. Why would I be modeling for such a thing you ask? Well, considering I was eight months pregnant myself, it seemed like a smart thing to do. I certainly wasn't going to be in any swimsuit magazines for a while, that was for sure. As the lights around me cut off and the familiar cries of 'Good job everyone!' rang out, I went to the changing room to get back into my normal clothes. It took some effort but I finally managed to get my jeans zipped and my shirt on properly. One good thing about the added weight is my breasts went up an entire cup size. Sure, call me silly, but _you_ try living with a well endowed significant other with only a 'B' cup chest.

**Saved by the Bell: Epilogue**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha waved to Fate happily as she walked down the busy hallways of the large skyscraper. Having been with the company for three years now, several people called out to her along the way and a few stopped to chat a few moments before continuing along their way. "Fate," she finally greeted with a hug. "Thanks for coming to pick me up." They kissed each other's cheeks before heading toward the door. The blonde had her hair in a low braid, swaying down to her knees, and was wearing casual jeans and tee-shirt. "Did you go on-sight today?"

"Yeah," Fate opened the car door for Nanoha and helped her slowly sink down into the seat. "You're getting bigger by the day. I swear you're about to pop."

"Nya haha," Nanoha placed both hands on her stomach as Fate walked around the car to the driver's side. "I can't believe it's been eight months already. Seems just like yesterday we asked Yuuno to donate for us."

Fate laughed brightly, shaking her head at the memory. "I will never forget that day. We all got together for dinner; Yuuno, Hayate, and us, and talked for a while before you just bluntly answered when he asked what it was all about."

With a grin, Nanoha looked out the car window. "I thought he was going to do a spit-take when I asked him to knock me up."

"Hayate was going to have a duck before I explained it... Mou, you totally ruined the mood."

"How else do you ask someone for their sperm? Might as well be funny rather than awkward. But still," She looked down at her swollen waistline. "Vivio is going to have two mamas. What a lucky girl."

"I still think we should have waited to find out..."

"Mou, what would we do if we bought boy stuff and it turned out to be a girl? I'm happy we found out." She stuck out her tongue. "But anyway, how was work?"

Fate checked her mirrors before turned down a residential area. "Really nice. It was a little hot but the yard my team will be working with is great. It's fairly large and they are going to sink a lot of money into it so I can really go all out with my designs." With a small motion, she pushed the garage door opener button on her sun visor and pulled into the now open area. After getting out she walked over to Nanoha's side and took both of her hands to help the woman stand. "Hehe, I bet you'll be glad to get back into shape?"

"I'm twenty-four and already acting like an old lady," she teased lightly, almost waddling into the house that the two girls shared. "Precia is coming tonight for dinner, right?"

"Of course," Fate agreed readily while tidying up a bit in their kitchen. Their current house was being rented to own, a nice three-bedroom home with a well landscaped yard and friendly neighbors. "She can't wait to see her grand-baby for the first time. I swear, she's secretly hoping you'll go into labor while she's here."

"It would be better than you. I know you can get me to the hospital in under ten minutes, but seriously, Fate, you scare me to death the way you drive." She ignored the amused snort from her friend and leaned against the counter. "Come here?"

"Sure?" Fate nipped off a bite of a cookie and walked over to Nanoha, standing so close their stomachs touched and placed her palms on either side of Nanoha's tummy. " What is it?"

"Kiss me?" She got the requested over-exaggerated kiss and grinned. "Ne, Butterfly?"

"Yes, Sweetie-pie?" The two placed their foreheads together and smiled.

"Will you make me a snack?" Her words made Fate sigh out.

"I knew it." Her left hand was taken and Nanoha brought it to her mouth, kissing the wedding band on the ring finger. "Mou, fine." She watched Nanoha slowly twist the ring a little bit and smiled at the extreme tan line under it. "Hey, that's embarrassing." Fate took her hand back and adjusted her ring. Both of them knew that she had yet to ever remove it since the day Nanoha slid it over her finger, almost two years ago. "What would you like to eat, Angel?"

"Mmmm... Fried pickles and butter-pecan ice cream sounds good." Her words made Fate almost gag. "And some left over chicken from last night?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Fate rooted through their cabinets. "You'll spoil your dinner, though."

"I'm eating for two." Nanoha giggled.

"Precia!" Nanoha hugged the woman at the door and allowed herself to be fawned over a few moments. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine." The mother hugged Fate as well before making her way into the kitchen. "I went by Midori-ya on the way and picked up the cake as well." Placing the white box onto the table, she turned around and looked at her daughter and her wife. "Ah, this brings back memories..."

Fate face-palmed. "Not again..."

Precia laughed lightly. "Hey, I haven't brought up the past the last four times I've come over."

"Spanning the course of an entire week," Fate teased back. "Do you want to move in, mother?"

"Oh, that sounds nice!"

The blond almost fell over while Nanoha simply covered her smile. "Now now you two, why don't you sit down while waiting for everyone else? I'll bring some tea."

"I got it!" Fate moved quickly to intercept Nanoha. "You sit down."

"Mou, I'm pregnant, not glass." Nanoha pouted but allowed herself to be guided to the couch and gently encouraged to sit down. Leaning back, she let out a small sigh. "Phew. Carrying around this little bundle of joy is more trouble than I thought it would be." A knock at the door made her attempt to get back up, but after a few moments of stuggling to stand Precia simply put a hand on her head and went to get the door herself.

"Hey-ho!" Hayate jumped through the door almost as soon as it was opened. "We're early!"

"So you are," Nanoha agreed, getting a hug. Yuuno flopped down next to her as well and offered a hug that was accepted. "Hey Yuuno-kun. How was your business trip?"

"Interesting." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "America is a nice place once you get used to it."

Hayate stuck out her tongue. "Don't plan on leaving again for another week long trip anytime soon." Turning to Nanoha, she started her complaints. "He _just_ got back. I was worried he'd miss our weekly get-together."

"Hello!" Two more figures walked in through the door held open by Precia. "Oooh, everyone is here! Told you it would be okay to get here a few minutes early, Suzuka." Arisa put a hand on her hip in a matter-of-fact way.

The purple haired girl laughed nervously. "Don't mind her, I was just having trouble finding something to wear."

Fate looked back from the kitchen and smiled at everyone. "Well we all seem to be here, how about we go outside? The weather is great for a BBQ."

Hayate hopped off the couch and offered both her arms to the pregnant woman of the bunch. "Come on, heave-ho!"

"Mou!" Nanoha giggled as she was helped up. "Fate-chan, can you get the kabobs or you need help?"

The blonde called back from the kitchen. "Mom is helping me, go ahead and start the grill for me, Angel."

Nanoha poked Arisa's side as she walked by her and got a poke back paired with a smile. Once outside the woman sat down on a swinging bench and looked up contently at the sky. The sounds of friends around her made her give a little smile while looking around. ' _Even if we do this every week, it's still always so much fun. After all these years we are all still really close. Precia has even joined us many times and I know she must get really lonely for her in that apartment by herself..._ ' Her eyes went to the window looking into the kitchen and nodded over at Fate, getting a smile.

Yuuno sat down next to his friend and started swaying the bench by pressing his legs out. "You have that blanked out expression again," He told her casually while putting his arms on the back of the seat. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just how much time has passed lately. It seems like just yesterday we were graduating high school. Now look at us... You're a famous historian, Hayate-chan has her own brand of clothing that's slowly but surely starting to get noticed, and Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are both taking over their parent's companies." Her eyes drifted over to Fate's mother and a light smile tugged at her lips. "Precia's hair... is turning gray."

Suzuka sat on the other side of Nanoha and placed her palm over the swollen stomach. "Ooh, I felt a kick! Does she do it often?"

The woman nodded. "More than I'd like. It was amazing at first, but sometimes it hurts. I can tell, she is going to be a handful."

Fate walked outside, flicking on the porch lights to make sure they would have light in a few hours when the sun started to set. "Did you get the grill, Angel?"

"I did," Hayate called out cheerfully. "Nanoha is being a lazy mother already."

"Hey! Let's see you tote this weight around!"

Hayate stuck out her tongue. "No thanks, I don't have time for kids. Though, I'll happily look after yours anytime!"

Suzuka giggled at the thought. "How does that work?"

"Simple," The brown haired one crossed her arms and smirked. "Play with them all day and when they get tired and cranky, send'm back to Nanoha-mama!"

Fate started laying the kabobs on the grill. "Yeah, remember that when she's two and banging on pots and pans."

Precia took the plates from Fate and walked with her daughter back into the kitchen to place them in the sink and retrieve some for the cooked food later. "Have you decided on a name yet?" She handed Fate a few platters.

"We're still debating." She sighed and looked out the window again. "Nanoha is insisting on 'Natsuki', but I'm partial to 'Ami'. We both agreed that 'Vivio' has a nice ring to it so I'm pretty sure we're going to go with that. Neither of us are budging on our personal favorites." Curiously she looked over at her mother. "Ne, Mom? How did you decide my name?"

"I knew I was going to have twins and really wanted to name one 'Destiny' and the other 'Fate' but your Father threw a fit over it. We agreed to each name one and he chose your sister's while I," She turned to look at Fate with a proud smile. "Got to name you."

The blonde hummed. "So I was almost named 'Destiny'?"

"Sure were."

A small giggle. "I'm glad you chose Fate."

"That's what your father said." The two shared a happy chuckle.

"Hey, mom?" Fate leaned back on the counter. "Are you taking good care of yourself?"

Precia shook her head lightly with a grin. "Fate, I'm too young to have you worry over me. Why ask such a thing?"

"Well," She looked down a moment before nodding to herself. "Nanoha and I have been talking and..." Moving to look back at her mother, gaze softening at the wrinkles just starting to appear on the well treated skin. "We decided to ask if you'd like to move in with us?" Her mother went silent a moment, eyes wide. "It must be lonely... being by yourself every day..." She started stammering, worried that she might have offended her mother. "And, um, you know... We would need someone to watch over our daughter eventually, and, well, we have a spare room and you come over a lot anyway and..."

"Fate..." Precia hugged her daughter firmly. "You don't know how happy I am right now..."

"...Mother..." Fate wrapped her arms around the woman as well, pulling her close.

Outside Nanoha nudged Arisa with her elbow and pointed over at Hayate and Yuuno, who were cuddling. "They still act like newly weds, don't they?" She asked with a teasing tone. "Come to think of it, when are you and Suzuka going to tie the knot?"

The short haired woman blushed and coughed. "I'm just not ready yet. How about you, though? Ever since you two met, you have been clinging to Fate at every waking moment. You two are like the newlyweds. I bet your nights are really interesting."

Nanoha shook her head. "Not really. We haven't made like bunnies in almost four months now."

"Four _months_!?" Arisa almost dropped her drink.

"Nyahaha..." Placing a palm on her stomach, Nanoha tilted her head to the side. "I'm really emotional at times. Fate has calmed down a lot in the past little while. It's embarrassing, but she really likes looking at me now... Says I'm pretty..." A small blush came to her cheeks.

"I can understand," Arisa brought her cup to her lips to take a sip. "You're carrying her baby after all. That was really neat; Fate's egg and you carry it so both of you are her parents"

"Mmm, she is definitely ours," Nanoha bit into a piece of ice from her cup and crunched on it. "Just two more weeks..." Arms being placed on her shoulders made her look behind herself and see Suzuka.

"I bet you Fate-chan will pass out when the time comes." The words made everyone laugh except for the targeted girl, who was just coming back outside from the house. "Won't you Fate-chan?"

Fate sniffed and started flipping the kabobs on the grill. "I will not." She got petted on the head by Hayate as she went inside to fetch another drink.

* * *

"Tonight was fun, wasn't it?" Fate asked her wife as she slid under the covers of their bed.

"Mm," Nanoha closed her book and sat it on her nightstand. "Did you ask Precia about what we talked about earlier?"

Fate smiled and laid back, both hands behind her head. "Yes, she was really flattered."

"What did she say?"

"She would like to move in as soon as it was convenient to us. Would you want it before or after the baby is born?"

"Before, I guess? So she will have time to settle down and take care of me and Natsuki."

"Ami."

The two looked at each other and sighed. "Well, we're going to be one of those couples who have the baby and then give the doctor a blank look when he ask for a name aren't we?"

"Sadly." Fate closed her eyes and smiled. "I do like Vivio."

"Me too." A small silence came over them. "...Is it bad to decide a name like that? Vivio being both of ours second choice?"

A small giggle came as Fate rolled onto her side to drape an arm around her wife. "My mom was going to name me Destiny, but dad didn't like it. So they compromised. I don't think it's bad."

"Hmmm...There should be some type of book that answers all your questions when you become a mommy."

Fate groaned. "Please, I've read almost fifty different parenting books, I can't take anymore..."

Nanoha smiled and pet Fate's hand. "There there, Fate-papa will be a great parent."

"...Why am I papa?"

"Because you can grill and I can't?" They shared a small giggle. "Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama... I wonder if it will confuse her."

"More like us, when she says "Hey mama!" we will both go to her and she will have to point."

The brown haired girl looked up to the ceiling. "She will call us by our name and add -mama to it probably. Or I can be mommy and you can be mother?"

"Mother is so formal..."

"You call Precia 'mother'," Nanoha pointed out.

"Only when I'm upset at her teasing. Did you know she asked me about our sex life? Said it's important to stay active so the 'spark' won't go out."

Nanoha laughed. "Oh, right, you not wanting sex, that's a good one." Fate pouted at her, making Nanoha soften. "Once I lose some weight..."

Fate slowly moved on top of her, keeping herself propped up at arm's length so she wouldn't have any of her weight on her lover. "You're lovely, Nanoha."

"...Fate..." She closed her eyes lightly, feeling Fate move forward to kiss her before stopping. "...What?"

"Our baby just kicked me." Fate grinned, looking down where their stomachs were touching.

"Bad Vivio," Nanoha scolded her tummy. "Your mamas need priva-ow! She kicked hard..."

Fate laughed, falling over to the side of Nanoha and cuddled her. "Let's get some sleep."

"Mmmn," The light was clicked off and the two women cuddled together in their bed.

* * *

Author's notes:

The (hentai) doujinshi created by Mercurian Angel and myself, Emerald Bell, is now completed and ready for download. This is the official sequel to Saved by the Bell drawn by Angel and written by me. It takes off from the ending of chapter 19. You can find it in several places, the most obvious being Mercurian Angel's Deviant Art page. If you wish to view it, and are the appropriate age for viewing adult content in your area, you can find it at any of the following places:

Direct:

Mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com

www -dot- NanoFate -dot- tk

www -dot- NanoFate -dot- Wordpress -dot- com

Also from the following torrent sights:

DaTorrent

Deadfrog

Tokyotosho,

If all else fails you can always feed your favorite search engine: "NanoFate Emerald Bell by Mercurian Angel & Satashi yuri Nonoha Douijn English" and get it there.

No, it will not be posted here as text only.

I hope you enjoy the fully completed Saved by the Bell, and please be sure to give Angel a shout at her Deviant Art page as well!


End file.
